Hooked
by HelliesWorld
Summary: Dr. Edward Cullen needs a relationship without pesky feelings & duty of being a 'boyfriend' getting in the way. He needs a nice woman on his arm, looking for nothing more than a payday. This will help his career move forward. Bella is just the hooker to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**There will be drama/romance/angst/heartache all that stuff – so you have been warned!**

**Actually I don't really know, I sort of do as I've done this before but with 'real people' ANYWAY since it was with 'real people' a lot has to be changed to fit these Twilight characters. I thought Hooked Edward & Bella style would be fun.**

**So I don't know how it will flow, I have a plan but blanks have to be filled. **

**Ah what else do I need to tell you…oh there will be sex aka lemons?, mind you I have been kind of a fade to black type in WMTI:Life a few times. So I guess that is up in the air.**

**I have a whole word doc page of 'back story' but you don't need that, I will be pretty clear throughout the story. Just ask if anything get confusing…I am normally confused myself HA so we need to work together!**

**On with it now eh?**

**Ack I always forget this:**

**Disclaimer :-**

**I own NOTHING besides the idea. S. Meyer is the creator of this Twilight Saga. I am merely using it to further entertainment.**

* * *

**Hooked**

**Chapter 1**

Edward walks through the hospital with his white coat on. Knowing that each day he is doing something good is amazing. He loves his job. All the years of school, all of the tests and grueling days have boiled down to this, being thrilled with his job.

His personal life is another story. There have been plenty women. Everyone loves a doctor. But the hassle that comes along with a girlfriend and keeping her happy is just too much. He doesn't have the time.

"Dr. Cullen" Jessica coos as she stands at the nurses' station.

Edward tips his head and walks past her. She was a good lay. Very energetic and willing. But she is too clingy. Too loud, too happy.

Edward makes his way to the elevators of the massive immaculate hospital. He is going up to see Dr. Aro Volturi Chief of Staff…looking for a new Chief. Edward smiles, he has been called to meet with him. He hopes it is good news. Or the start of good news.

Being a doctor is something he has always wanted. His mother was the perfect, is the perfect doctors wife. She doesn't fret when Carlisle comes home late, she takes things in stride, she is relaxed. Perfect. Finding the perfect doctors girlfriend is near impossible. He knows Dr. A Volturi is all about over all appearances. He knows he would prefer his new Chief of Staff to be married, or at least be settled, have someone to take to the hospital functions, the charity events, and benefits. But again…everyone is too much work, on top of his full time job. He doesn't have the time to work on a relationship.

Tanya. Dr. Tanya Denali was his longest. She is amazing. Blonde, blue eyes, legs perfect face. Stunning body. But her being a doctor didn't help. They were ships passing by each other. It would never work. On top of that she was too demanding.

Maybe it is him; maybe he needs to grow up. Maybe he is asking for too much. He needs a woman to have sex with, a woman to take out. That's it.

He needs a woman to please Aro enough that he gets the position that he damn well deserves. He deserves it because he is always here, he is always working, and he is always trying to improve himself and go forward, be a step ahead in books and new discoveries in not just his field of study but all fields.

"Dr. Cullen" Victoria smirks as he steps into the elevator.

"Dr. Sutherland" Edward responds with a smile. She was amazing in bed as well.

"What floor?" She arches her eyebrows at him.

"12th"

Victoria smiles. "Meeting with Aro huh?"

"Yeah" Edward nods glancing at her. She is a beautiful woman. But again, two doctors don't work. She has demands and needs he doesn't have time to fill. Flowers and candy, romance. It's a fulltime job for sure.

* * *

"Edward" Aro greets, his hands clasp. "Come in and sit"

Edward moves through the grand office. He takes his place. He would love; his dream is to become Chief of Staff. He loves being a doctor, but this, being Chief is his dream.

"As you know we are looking for my replacement"

"Yes Dr. Volturi"

"I like you Edward; I think you have the balls for this job"

Edward cringes internally but smiles externally.

"You have to go get'em way about you, the drive the dedication"

"Yes sir"

"You just lack the family aspect, everyone loves a happy story" Aro frowns he pulls a face. "I would like to see my new Chief settled, happy, ready to get married have children"

"Well my girlfriend and I have been talking about…" The dumb ass words are out of his mouth before he can even attempt to make his brain catch up with his lips.

"What a pleasant surprise, you are just working so often I didn't know, we didn't know" He speaks of the board of trustees, his peers.

Edward watches Aro rest his elbows on the desk and lean forward like Edward is about to tell him a sordid but amazing story. His finger touches his thin lips and the older man smirks.

"Well this changes everything"

"Oh" Edward says.

"Yes, you must introduce your lovely lady at the Children's Benefit next weekend" Aro insists.

"Okay"

"Wonderful" Aro claps his hands together again like a happy child.

"Indeed" Edward smiles. Fuck he whispers internally.

* * *

Bella walks up the street. "Hey Bree"

Bree pulls the cigarette from her lips. "Bella, hey"

"Anything?" Bella looks around the street is pretty bare right now.

"No one is biting tonight"

Bella sighs, she sits up on the top of the bench next to her friend. "It has been slow lately"

"Yeah" Bree agrees. "Want one?" She offers her pack.

"Nah, I am really trying to do something right and quit" Bella smiles, she watches Bree shrug and take a nice long drag.

"I haven't seen you much?" Bree mentions.

"I am saving" Bella announces. "Get out of Seattle" Saving is not going to go over well if she doesn't 'work' but she can afford to take some nights off due to it.

"Smart girl, where you headed?"

"No plans as of yet, but somewhere warm…where I can get a tan" Bella smiles when Bree laughs. "I don't know really, but I don't want to do this forever"

"Who does?" Bree mutters.

Bella sighs. "I'm gonna head home"

"I am going to give it another hour see if Prince Charming arrives, then I am gonna go"

"I'll see ya" Bella pushes off and down, she smiles before holding her coat tighter around as she makes her way down the street.

* * *

He is seriously gonna kill Emmett. Movie night at his parents, his one day/night off and he is spending it with his food crazy brother and his sister in law, his sister, her husband and his parents. This is not the issue; it is the number of things Emmett asked him to bring on his way from the hospital. It has caused him to stop twice already. He pulls on the side of the street and presses his GPS.

'Taco Bell'

Edward shakes his head listening to the instructions.

* * *

Bella's eyes widen. She looks at the sporty yet safe Vovo. Laughing a bit she quickens her step. Leaning down she grins and knocks on the rolled up window.

Edward looks to the side at the brown hair hanging down and the flawless face looking back at him. He fumbles with the button.

"Hey, you looking for a good time?"

Edward looks to his side like she is talking to someone else. Now he has had a lot of sex, but never has he been 'picked up' in such a way. He is a well respected doctor.

This woman is stunning. Edward stares at her for a moment before he chokes out like a pre-pubescent boy. "What?"

Bella laughs a bit at his squeak of a voice. "I said are you looking for a good time?" She cocks an eyebrow up at him.

* * *

**I KNOW that was short, but I wanted to get a tiny bit of 'intro' here so we know what we are all dealing with. Small back stories. We will get more of Bella's and why she does this later. We got a ton on Edward and his 'women' And what he wants. Hope all that is clear.**

**AND I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naturally flashbacks are in ****_Italic_**

**Glad with the interest in Hooked – hope you stick around **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Bella sits up in bed. She looks around completely disorientated. Her hair is a mess; she slept like a damn rock.

The soft sound at her side makes her look down. Almost in horror she gasps. Spending the night with a John/Job is unheard. She doesn't do it. It doesn't happen. They fuck, she gets paid and goes.

Bella pushes out of bed slowly not wanting to have an awkward morning after conversation. But she needs to so that she can get paid for her services.

Gathering her clothing all over the floor she rushes to the bathroom. Shutting the door, she slides down it holding her things and shutting her eyes.

* * *

_Bella smiles getting into his clean smelling car, she watches him grip the wheel and adjust his hands on it a few times before turning to the side and looking at her. She smiles._

_'Where too?'_

_'I don't go to men's houses' Bella says simply. 'Too dangerous, hotel…motel?'_

_He certainly isn't going to a seedy motel, not that it should matter, he is picking up a fucking hooker after all. Edward almost slams his head on the wheel in front of him. He pulls out and speeds off._

_Bella glances at him. He is so well put together, but most serial killers are. She has these sadistic thoughts each time she takes a job. Will she be dead in a few hours? Is he going to keep and torture her? Sometimes silly but very valid in the 'profession' she has chosen._

* * *

Dear lord. Bella bites her lower lip. Did he ever torture her last night? She pulls her legs up and feels the dull ache of pleasure between her thighs. It is not like that, not for her. Not until last night. "God" She whispers into the pristine hotel bathroom.

* * *

_He can't even stop himself as he slams her through the door, she is sexy as hell. Her body is amazing, firm, and soft. The skin on her neck is completely insane; it is making him lose it. He is losing control. Her smell is intoxicating which is odd because he thought she would smell dirty and…used._

_She moans as his lips suck at her throat and his teeth run over the soft skin at the hollow. 'Shit' she pants; her feet are barely touching the floor as he lets the heavy hotel door shut. She feels her body crash into a side table as a wall. Who puts shit in the way of the door?_

_Edward hears the small metal vase fall to the carpet. His mouth doesn't leave her neck. He moves and hikes her legs around his hips, and he thrust against her._

_'Oh my god' She throws her head back and it hits the wall._

_'Are you okay?' He pants, her clear white throat is exposed to his eyes and he leans in a sucks it forgetting about her head for a moment._

_She sighs and moans softly. She isn't sure what is happening to her. This is fun…maybe he is confused as to what her role is. To pleasure him, but she is having a hell of a time…and it hasn't even started._

* * *

Edward sits up in the empty bed and runs a hand through his crazy hair. He groans softly. He looks around for that woman he banged three ways from Sunday. He has concluded she hasn't left because she would want her money. And he is going to be glad to give it to her, well deserved. Well deserved!

Edward sits up shirtless and nude the sheet around his middle. His eyes roam over the bedroom. He can see the door of the bedroom part of the suite open. His eyes spot the couch.

* * *

_Laying over her he sucks at her collar bone. 'You taste so good' He whispers. She is on the couch, which is really nice. Long enough for him. He braces a hand on the back of it and one on the cushion she is lying against. She is stunning, captivating._

_'Hmm' she moans her fingers stroke down the back of his neck. She moves them to the front of his button down shirt. She makes quick work with her shaky fingers. She is not usually like this. She is normally on her A-game with clients. With John's._

_Edward pulls back and pulls his button down over his head he drops it to the floor and smiles. 'Better?'_

_'Much' she grins a bit. Her thighs are open and he is resting between them. She skirt is gone as they fucked against the wall before even making it to the couch._

_'Can you go again?' He questions her._

_She is taken back by his 'care'. If he wants to go again she will make herself ready. But in this case she is ready. She nods quickly. 'Can you?' It has been moments since he came, she feels him reaching for his pocket, as he hasn't lost his pants yet. She watches him whip out another condom._

_'Yeah' He grins._

* * *

"Oh holy shit" Edward whispers covering his face with both hands and running them up into his hair.

When he uncovers his face he looks at the coffee table right in front of the couch. It has definitely been abused…in a good way.

* * *

_She moans as her back makes contact with the small table. She feels herself slide with the table forward; he pushes it with her on top giving him more space between the couch and the table. Her thighs are once again willingly apart as he is the perfect height on his knees._

_Edward holds her tiny hips with his hand, his perfectly clean well looked after…okay manicured hands. He feels how slim she is, her creamy white skin is unblemished, just pink from excitement. He can feel how excited she is, he can smell how excited she is. He would love to taste her, everything about her taste good, and he really wants too. But he won't he won't go there; they aren't that for each other._

_She turns her head side to side waiting, waiting for the impact. She is so wet and feels it coming out on the table before him. She is never this wet. 'God' She whispers wanting to rub her thighs together because he is taking far too long to enter her again._

_'Still okay?'_

_'Just shut up and fuck me' She pants her hips arching up still trapped in his palms._

_Edward laughs lightly. 'Gladly' He mutters he moves to get lined up and slides fully inside her._

_She opens her mouth in a silent cry, and holds her breath. It is never this good. She thanks god for being at the right place at the right time._

* * *

Bella brushes her teeth with the complimentary toothbrush and toothpaste the hotel has provided. She washes her face with the facial soap. She wants to shower but doesn't want to put on her dirty clothing after a fresh shower.

Staring at herself in the mirror she sighs. His mouth created marks on her neck, they don't hurt, he didn't hurt her, and they felt amazing. She told him no kissing so he used his mouth for other things. Kissing is her only rule. She is willing to let men do anything, and they have, but she will remain and kissing virgin. She needs to hold some part of herself back. They can't have everything. She won't give anyone everything, not anymore.

This Edward guy didn't just take from her last night. He gave and gave. He gave on the wall, on the couch, on the table, and in the bed.

* * *

_Edward carries her to the bed. 'You okay?' He whispers crawling up the hover over her. Both are stark naked now. He is so ready for her again. He is convinced she is a witch. A sexual nymph of some kind._

_'Yes' She whispers. His blue eyes are enchanting. He must be a magical creature. Maybe she is dreaming…_

_Edward leans down to her face staring at her. He watches her turn her head quickly. 'I won't' He says of kissing her._

_She looks back at him and blinks. 'What are you doing?'_

_'Looking at you' Edward answers simply. _

_'Why?'_

_'Too make sure you are real' He laughs a bit making her smile._

_'I'm real, and real horny, so… giddy up' She says widening her eyes and playfully bucking her hips up. Playful…really? Maybe this is a dream._

_Edward laughs. He takes her body in his arms and rolls them over. His hand holds another condom. This is his last one so he is going for the gold. He wants to feel her cum again. It feels amazing when she does; it is like she's experiencing an orgasm for the first time. He knows that's not true in her line of 'work'. But it feels like she is really having fun. Maybe she could be an actress if this doesn't work out for her. BUT it seems to be working fine._

_She squeals now on top of him. Her long hair falling forward. She sits up and stretches her back pushing her back. Her breast thrust out._

_Edward tightens his stomach and sits up he takes a dusty rose nipple into his mouth and sucks._

_'Shit' She whispers. Her hands and fingers tangle into his hair._

_Edward nibbles the hard peak before lavishing the other with attention._

_'Fucking hell' she sighs when he lets the nipple pop from his mouth._

_'Put it on' He demands softly handing her the condom._

_She pushes back and his very nice cock comes into view. Laughing a bit she takes it in her hand and rolls it on. She feels like she should give him 'head' because he has given her three orgasms already. But if he hasn't asked she won't do it. She doesn't like doing it. But she loves these non self induced orgasms for once!_

_Edward watches her scoot back up and smile at him. His hand goes to her lower back; he feels that sexy dipping line the entire way down her back. He runs his index finger from the upper curve of her ass to the tip of her neck, and back down that line again. Her skin is soft and smooth, she is intoxicating. He watches her lift and lowers herself on him. She is entirely too sexy for her own good._

_She starts to rock her hips in a motion that feels good. So good. Closing her eyes she dips her neck back and looks up to the ceiling. Her body moves on his smoothly, her clit hitting against his pelvic bone with each rock._

_Edward starts to breathe more heavily. He won't last long this time. He is shocked he is even hard again. She looks amazing. He watches between them, she is ridiculously sexy. Edward drops his head against the pillow and looks at her thrusting over him. She is focused and enjoying herself._

_Pressing forward she squeaks at the new sensation and she rests her elbows on the headboard, her hips have a mind of their own now. Panting she squeezes her eyes shut, and runs her fingers into her hair as the headboard takes her upper body's weight._

_Edward leans up and sucks her nipple back into his mouth, his tongue swirls around it. He holds his hand on her back and helps her move along._

_'Oh' She throws her head back as she cums around him. 'Oh' She whispers out this time just moving but at a very slow pace. Her hips barely rocking now. Her entire body is tingling._

_Edward watches her face; her eyes are shut as she rides out this last orgasm. If she wants another he will gladly give it to her. But as far as they both know, this last one. He moves and licks around her other nipple, not wanting to shock her with a sensory overload._

_Weakened by this last one, her toes tingle. She grabs his ears as he is sucking and licking her nipples. 'Yes' she chants softly over and over._

* * *

Edward sees the light under the bathroom door. He slaps his head trying to remember his amazing fucks name. 'Hey hooker' Is not going to go over well with anyone. No one likes that.

* * *

Bella finally gathers the courage, she let down her defenses last night, she enjoyed herself entirely too much with a John. She needs to get it together and get her cash and get the hell out of this very nice hotel room.

* * *

Edward's eyes widen as the door opens slowly. She steps out dressed in her short skirt and top, no stockings, he is pretty sure they are ripped somewhere in the room. He knows she will be cold leaving in that useless coat as it is October in Seattle.

Bella looks at him, shirtless, naked sitting up in bed. She shifts from one bare foot to the other. She wonders who this man thinks he is throwing her off her game. Making her act like this is her first 'trick'.

Edward stares at her. "Bella" He remembers her name because it suits her.

* * *

**YES it had to end there. No he doesn't know her, I want to clear that up, with the 'Bella' part at the end. It was just him laying his eyes on her beauty and recalling her name.**

**I just want to say IF you haven't seen the new gifs of Kristen in OTR…well then you are missing out, girlfriend is crazy sexy and I can see her being a hooker even more now HA! **


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, glad this is well received NOW I am scared to disappoint!

Enjoy x

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Bella stands there looking at him.

"You want your money" Edward clears his throat and reaches for his boxers.

Bella turns around without a word. "That would be good"

He wiggles into his boxers and clears his throat indicating he is 'decent'.

Turning around she runs her eyes up and down the body that brought her so much pleasure last night. He is stunning. Simply put.

"What is the charge for a night?" Edwards questions her.

"Um" She can't even answer; she should be paying _him_ for her four orgasms. Raking her fingers through her wild hair she looks at him.

Edward studies her heavy brown eyes, her thick long hair falls around her tiny face. He at this point is hoping she is 18, she looks so young. "Why don't you order us some breakfast, and I'll run to an ATM" Edward suggests. He isn't sure how 'well off' she is in this business. But as far as he can tell from last night she is stellar at what she does.

"What?" She frowns. Her eyes go to his IPhone on the night table. She watches him put up his finger to her telling her 'one second' He goes to answer it. His back is smooth, and she can see some red welts from her fingers and blunt nails running up his otherwise clear skin.

"Hello Alice"

"Well you are alive" Alice chimes.

Bella stands. 'Wife, girlfriend?' She frowns. She doesn't know why this bugs her, this Alice woman. It shouldn't.

Edward watches Bella walk out of the bedroom and go and sit on the arm of the couch in the living room. He looks at the time on the clock at the night stand. 7:34am.

"Yes I am alive, I'm so glad you were worried"

"I wasn't I figured you were getting laid, mom was worried, dad was semi-worried, Emmett was pissed because he really want Taco Bell"

Edward laughs and rolls his eyes. He runs his hand into his hair. "Look I'm alive and now I am going, I need to be at the hospital at 5"

"Fine, so what's her name…if you even remember" Alice laughs her question out.

"Don't you have a husband to torment?"

"Maybe" Alice smiles to herself as she walks around her kitchen.

"Well go do that, bye Alice"

"Bye Edward"

Edward rests his phone down and walks through the bedroom door. He watches her stay seated. "Did you order breakfast?"

"No, I really don't do breakfast" Bella says standing. "So if you could run down to the ATM, I will get out of your hair"

Edward stares at her. "Have breakfast with me"

"I'd rather not, I have things to do" She answers. This is not how it is supposed to work. Fuck, pay, leave. Breakfast is NOT in the list of to do. Spending the night wasn't either but look how that turned out!

"Would you stay if I paid you?" Edward cocks an eyebrow up. He wants her to take the bait.

"Sure, I will for $ " Bella jokes.

"I like pancakes" He smiles before heading back to the bedroom for his clothing so that he can run to the ATM.

* * *

Bella paces the large suite with her hands in her hair. "What the hell are you still doing here Bella?" She mutters. Room service is on it's way, that Edward guy is getting her cash. "Waiting for cash oh and breakfast, what the hell" She mutters. She freezes and looks when the door opens. Wild yet stunning hair comes into view.

Edward is holding a white crisp envelop. Letting the door shut he gives her a smile. "I didn't know what your fee was…is" He says. "…but I think I paid you accordingly"

Bella nods and takes it when he offers it. Her eyes drift to the door when the 'room service' is called. She watches that Edward open it and escort the hotel staff inside with breakfast. She is starving to be honest. No dinner then sex like it was going out of style. Well that equals famished.

Edward pushes the cart over. "What did you get?" He lifts one top.

"Pancakes, bacon, fruit, juice, eggs" She rattles off.

"Hungry?" He smiles.

"A little" She admits a bit sheepishly. Moving to sit at the dining table in the large room she watches him put the plates before her. She watches him hand her a napkin and fork and knife which is takes quickly.

"Dig in" He offers.

Bella frowns, she starts eating. "So you know what I do…what do you do?"

"I'm a doctor" He nods cutting his pancake after he poured two packs of the syrup on it and a square of butter.

She almost laughs. "Not a Cardiologist I hope"

Edward smiles and shakes his head. "Actually I am" He looks at her.

"Shit" She mutters which chewing.

"Pancakes guilty pleasure"

"And picking up hookers" She cocks an eyebrow at him.

"First timer" He raises his hand with his fork with a piece of pancake stabbed on it still.

"I see" She clears her throat. "Why am I still here, I need to work tonight" She says. Therefore she needs sleep.

"By work tonight you mean…what we did last night?"

"Not exactly the same as what we did, but yes" Bella answers. What they did reached a whole level she didn't even know about, she can't even explain.

"Do you ever do dates, weekends, events?"

"I'm not an escort" She says simply.

"Right" Edward frowns a bit.

"I do know some women that do" Bella finishes.

"I don't want someone that is a known escort"

"You want a known hooker…prostitute?"

"Not exactly"

"Look what do you want?" She sighs her head tipped slight to the side, her hair hanging over one shoulder.

"I need a girlfriend"

"I'm not it" She shakes her head.

"I don't need or want a real girlfriend"

"What?" She frowns. "Are you sure you're a doctor, you aren't exactly good at explaining things"

Edward smiles. She has a sassy mouth. A sexy, but sassy mouth. "I need a girlfriend to go to events with me, help me woo the powers that be so that I can land a position I thoroughly deserve"

Bella arches her eyebrows. "Again I'm not an escort"

"I need more than an escort; I need someone who can do this, but be natural, in all the way like I need"

"And you think that's me?" She arches her eyebrows wrinkles appear in her forehead.

"Yeah, and I want someone I have good sexual chemistry with _but_ that will remain professional and not get attached and clingy and whiny, needy" He scoffs.

Bella laughs. "Sooo you want a fake girlfriend, and I use the word girlfriend loosely. You want arm candy for events, and someone to fuck at night, but you don't want the 'hassle' of the extra that a real girlfriend brings" She air quotes. "Am I close?"

"You are nail on head" He tells her. "You know the boundaries, you have your own" He explains.

"I'm a prostitute"

"I am aware" He says not even flinching, he is guessing she said it in that tone to make him 'scared'. He is a doctor he doesn't scare easily.

"You can get any woman"

"If that were true I would, feelings get involved, your job forgive me, causes you to be detached from feelings"

Bella looks at him, he has her with that.

"So I know we can do this and no one gets hurt"

She sighs. "How long?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know?"

"I want this role, Chief of Staff, and the current thinks that I need to be well rounded…girlfriend, wife"

"Wife?"

"Naturally you will just remain my 'girlfriend'" He uses air quotes.

Bella arches her eyebrows. "How much?"

"Well I don't know, because we will be fucking" He is thinking about how to factor the sex into the full days and then the weeks this would happen over.

"Will we?"

"Yes" He smiles, no way he is going to hire her for this and not fuck her. "So you won't be 'working'" More air quotes. "Outside of this deal" He explains further, because he is not going to share her, and she can't be on the street on the side while being his girlfriend on the other.

"I won't?"

"I don't share very well" He watches her start to move.

"I see" Bella moves from her seat, she watches him get the idea and push his chair out. She climbs on his lap and straddles him. Her fingers go into to back of his hair. She feels so much sexual attraction to him, it is radiating off of her, off of him.

Edward holds her hips; she skirt is pushed around her thighs, nice and high. It might as well be off…he will work on that.

Bella grinds herself against him. She pulls back when she feels him move forward to her mouth.

"Relax…I won't okay?"

Nodding she looks at him.

"Are you okay with this, living with me" He didn't mention that part before. "Meeting my family, going to parties with me, working with me, hmm?" He questions. His lips move against her sweet little chin, he can smell the strawberries she just ate on her lips. She really is sexy. "Fucking me?"

"Are you gay?"

"Funny" He says, his comfort level with her is astounding. She seems so easy and low maintenance. He likes that.

"I don't know" She pulls a face, a fake thinking face.

"Can I try to convince you?"

"Sure, but we need more condoms" She mutters staring at his eyes.

* * *

Bella wakes up again and looks at Edward sleeping next to her. She holds the sheet to her naked chest. She turns her head, her long hair brushing against her bare back. Bella eyes the clock on the night table. Squinting she reads 2:30pm. She feels his lifeless arm thrown over her middle.

* * *

_Edward lies on top of her after going out to get a box of condoms. He slides into her body, between her shaking thighs._

_Bella arches her back and neck and she kisses his throat, his Adam's apple bobs under his skin._

_Edward didn't think he could get more turned on. God this arrangement is perfect, she is wonderful and knows what she wants, knows what he wants. It is going to be perfect. _

_Bella feels him balance on one hand and hike her thigh higher around his hip as he thrust into her over and over. Sighs softly she reaches between them and rubs around her slippery clit._

_Edward dips his head and watches her touch herself. 'Does that feel good?'_

_'Yeah' She pants out her hips thrusting up to meet his._

_Edward looks back up, both hands now on either side of her head he pounds steadily into her._

_She feels like this is different and it shouldn't feel like this. But it does. She is having fun; she is acting like a woman and acting like he is a man she has been seeing rather than a job she is doing. This is a job and she needs to remember that, no matter how good the sex is making her feel. And it is making her feel like this is not her life. And it isn't. It is pretend._

* * *

Bella steps under the hot shower spray. She will get into a robe after then put on her dirty clothing. But she needs to shower and clean up. The shower feels so good. It is about 100 times larger than her tiny shower in her rutty apartment. It feels very good.

* * *

Edward sits up. "Shit" He looks at the time. He needs to get to the hospital in 2hours. Swinging his legs out of bed he looks at the bathroom door open.

"Hi" She is wearing a white fluffy robe.

"Hi, I have to go to work for the night" He tells her.

"Okay, I'll get my things and head home" She says quickly.

"No, I'll pay for another night, and meet you here when I knock off?"

"No, gosh this must be costing you a fortune"

"It's really fine Bella" Edward says pulling up his pants. He needs to get to his place and shower, eat something and change.

"Um" She shrugs.

"Do you need money for some clothing?"

"No" She cuts her eyes at him. 'What does he think I am?' She thinks with a frown.

"Sorry" He puts his hands up in defense. "We can talk more about this…arrangement when I get back"

"Okay, sure" She nods, her wet hair sticking to the back of the robe.

"Are you still in?"

"Yeah, sure" She shrugs. "Why not"

"We need to get to know each other a bit then" He pulls his shirt on and buttons it quickly. "I'm gonna be late" He mutters shaking his head.

"Go, I'll be here; I'll just head home for a change of clothing"

"Sounds good, do you need cab money?"

Bells shoots him a look. She has taken care of herself for years now; she doesn't need him to sort her out. She is just fine.

"Sorry" He mutters again.

* * *

Edward feels even better walking through the hospital this afternoon. He has a plan, a great plan. The job is in the bag now.

"Hey Edward" Riley greets his good friend.

"Hey what's going on?" Edward is holding some files; he needs to look over in his small office.

"Not much, I feel like I haven't had a day off in ages"

"I know the feeling" Edward laughs.

"Hi Dr. Cullen" Victoria smiles as she walks past. "Dr. Biers" She greets Riley.

"Dr. Sutherland" Both greet.

Riley grins at Edward.

"Stop that" Edward complains as they both continue in the same direction.

"I said nothing" Riley laughs.

"It is the look"

"Hey, it's not my fault you have slept with half the doctors and almost all of the nurses"

"Stop shouting lies"

"It's true and only half and most because the other half and rest are men" Riley laughs.

Edward smiles and shakes his head. "Well I am a one woman man now" Edward throws his game plan out as a test. If Riley buys it he is in the clear. Riley has known him all through med school. They are great friend and co-workers.

"What…who, the infamous lady killer Dr. Edward Cullen has put a ring on"

"Okay let's not get a head of ourselves" Edward smiles.

"When did this happen, you are always here?"

"It is new-ish" He hasn't worked out the details so he doesn't want to say too much. "But she is great"

"Well, I need to find a day off and we need to go out for drinks, get Jake in on this…he doesn't know her does he?"

"Nope, and that sounds good" Edward agrees. The fact that he and Riley both work at the hospital, despite the friendship neither have time for much small talk when they are here and when they aren't they are sleeping!

* * *

Bella packs a little bag of things. She isn't sure what is going to happen but she packs some things incase.

* * *

Edward walks into the hotel room and drops the swipe key on the table near the door. So that's what it is for! He looks around, it is quiet. It is 11:30pm now. Bella is probably sleeping. Walking through to the bedroom he spots her in bed asleep.

"Hi" She sits up almost immediately, she was just dozing off.

"Hey, you can go back to sleep" He encourages. She looks so tired and worn out. It has only been a few hours, he wasn't on a full shift but he needed to go in and get some files done and charts looked over.

Bella pushes her hair from her face and nods. "Are you working tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, but we do need to go over this" This is his problem, he is ALWAYS working.

"Whenever"

"But I'll check us out tomorrow" He is going to at least make one more on this 'relationship'. "And take you to my place"

"Edward I can go to my place"

"I think we should be living together" He pushes. He wants this to be as easy as possible. She can be on hand for anything he needs.

"It's your dime" She mutters.

"Okay that's sorted, go to sleep, I'll shower and join you" He watches her fall back to the bed and roll out to stand.

Bella grabs a pillow and the top blanket.

"Where are you going?" He un-tucks his shirt.

"I don't sleep with men"

"What?" He is confused. "We slept together last night…this afternoon?"

"Mistakes, I was…exhausted" She confesses. She needs to maintain control and can see herself losing it already with this blue eyed God like man. She tucks the pillow under her arm a bit more tightly.

"That is silly"

"Rules, I have rules and boundaries" She explains further. "I fuck men; we don't share beds for anything other than sex"

"I see" Edward nods.

"I'll take the couch"

He stares at her as she makes her way to the bedroom door.

She needs to maintain control no matter how nice it was to snuggle against his perfect body.

"Bella get in the bed"

"Edward we need to work together, kissing and sleeping are my things, respect them"

"I will, but I'll take the couch" He offers.

Bella stops and stares at him. Yeah she is going to lose it in these blue eyes. People don't take care of her, she takes care of herself. Blue eyes is going to do her in. She is going to lose it if she isn't careful.

* * *

**How was that? Not too boring…too much…too quick? **

**'We Move Through It: Life' tomorrow, for those reading that. *If the Breast Cancer Walk is canceled…with the horrid weather I think it might be – sigh***


	4. Chapter 4

**Moving right along. I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Edward holds her bag in his hand. He pushes the door to his high rise apartment open and watches her walk through first.

Bella looks around with wide eyes. "Wow" She says softly. It is huge. The floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city of Seattle are ridiculous…no one should be living like this. "How much money do you have?"

Edward laughs. "Not much, my inheritance bought this and my job pay keeps me living here" He explains.

"This is amazing" She runs her hand over a piece of furniture.

"I'll show you your room" He nods his head in a direction for her to follow.

He had no hand in decorating it. His mother loves to decorate, so when he bought the place he told her to go crazy. And she did, while it is not much of 'Bella' in it, but it is fully furnished.

Bella looks around. "This room is bigger than my apartment"

Edward stares at her like she has three heads. He grew up with money; he had privilege, great opportunities. He doesn't know what her life was like; he doesn't know if she has always been on the street, if she has a family somewhere.

"What?" She looks at him looking at her.

"Um, make yourself at home" He says. He looks at his watch. "I have to get to the hospital"

"Okay, sure" Bella nods sitting on the bed.

"When I get home, we can play like something silly, 20 questions so we can get to know each other"

"Sounds good" Bella crosses her legs and agrees. "Um, so" She shrugs.

"I'll see you tonight" Edward runs a hand through his hair, this is a bit awkward. "I have…we have an event next week so we need some background info on each other before then…and I do lunch with my family Sunday when I am off…this weekend"

Bella nods. "Cool"

"Okay, cool" He cringes at the word coming from his mouth. "Right" Edward heads out of the room and his place.

* * *

Tanya walks into his open door-ed office. "Hey stranger" She smiles.

"Hi, hey" Edward lifts his head from the chart he is studying. He watches her sit very smoothly, gracefully into the chair across from his desk.

"So this benefit next weekend" She cocks her perfectly, perfectly shaped eyebrow up at him.

"Yeah" He has nine days to get it together with Bella and make her into his girlfriend, his serious girlfriend. Then next Saturday he is going to show her off to Aro and the rest of the board of trustees, marking his name next to the name plate 'Chief of Staff'.

He doesn't want this for status, he wants it because he can do something, he wants to change lives, he wants to be in charge of encouraging young minds to grow and want to become better.

"I am going alone; did you want to ride with me?" Tanya questions, she swings her perfect long leg up and down waiting for his answer. They were together a few years until it became too much. They don't hate each other but they aren't best friends. They are two people who dated, and now work together. It is a benefit for a good cause, to raise money. She would love to go with him, have a good time. No strings, just fun.

"I can't" Edward says. He has slept with Tanya since their break up. She is sexy and fun…why not? She is willing…why not? He has slept with a few…some…many? Okay many ladies since he became single, before he was even seeing her.

"Oh" Tanya looks at him.

"I am seeing someone"

She arches her perfect eyebrows up. "Really now?"

"Really"

"Well, that is news"

"Not really" Edward shrugs playing it off. He doesn't want it to be too new, he wants to be 'settled' with Bella. "We have just been enjoying each other"

"I see" She comments nodding. "I guess I will meet her next weekend"

"Yeah" Edward nods. It is too bad he and Tanya couldn't work out; she is a beautiful woman, sexy, smart, very smart and slightly funny. Her family is perfect, much like his. Bella will have to do for now. She is a means to an end for him at this point. Maybe he and Tanya can make it some other time, just not now. Not until he fulfills his dreams. He needs to focus.

* * *

Bella lies in bed and stares at the ceiling. Edward's place is stunning, amazing. He clearly has money; she didn't have any doubt about that. She can't even wrap her mind around what she would want to do with the money in the end.

Not selling herself anymore would be wonderful. She wipes her stray tears and sighs. She needs to stop being a big cry baby. She needs her big girl panties on so that she can work this game like she normally would.

Edward just threw her a curveball. She felt crazy the past two days with him. She didn't feel like herself that first night. They didn't have sex the second night which was also something strange to her. If she is with a man, and that man is paying her, she has sex with him.

Then the sharing of the bed, she doesn't cuddle. She did the first night, and well that afternoon, but she doesn't. This is a job not a life. She doesn't need to get used to it, she needs to remember what she is, a machine that makes money so she can survive. That is all.

Bella sits up and looks around the room. Licking her soft lips she stands and touches everything, her fingers trace over everything in the room. After she finished her exploring with her hands, she moves to the next room, the living room.

Standing in front of the huge window giving her a fantastic view of Seattle she turns and looks around. He is so neat and tidy. He must have a house keeper; in fact she is sure he does have one. Bella picks up a medical book on the chic coffee table.

* * *

Edward walks into his place. He can see in the living room because the grand window curtains are not drawn. He is not tired surprisingly. Hanging his coat he locks the door. He holds a bag of take out. He figured 20 questions could be played over a meal. And he got some condoms. Well some more condoms.

Walking through he spots Bella on the couch with a medical book open on her chest, he smiles. "Hey, Bella…" Edward calls softly.

Slowly waking she looks up at him. "Hey, hi"

"Hi, it's late, do you want to still do this, or call it a night?"

"No" She closes the book and wipes her eyes. "We can do it" She performs on que. "What is that smell?"

"Dinner" He shrugs, stepping back he watches her swing her long pale legs over and rest on the floor. Her feet are tiny and cute. She is wearing these crazy short shorts, and a thin, white tank top. It is knotted at her hip showing a sliver of skin. He stares at her legs; she is so sexy looking like that. She has no makeup on and is in 'chill' clothing. The heat is on, it is October and the nip is in the air.

"Oh, what did you get?" She follows him into the kitchen. Bella stands with one foot on top of the other as he unpacks the bag. "Chinese, I love Chinese food" She exclaims. She hasn't had it in a while, living off of peanut butter and jelly as she is trying to save up. Spending on unneeded things is something she stopped. Chinese food for dinner wasn't really needed. She doesn't know where she wants to go. In her mind leaving Seattle leaving Washington State means leaving this part of her life behind, it has been long enough. Too long.

What she is saving up for, she doesn't know. Bella sighs watching him pull out the chop sticks. "Thanks" She whispers taking them. He opens up all the cartons.

"I didn't know what you liked" He admits. "So much like you I got a variety" He speaks of her mass breakfast the other day.

Bella nods, she doesn't say a word as she digs in. The pit of her stomach feels funny, sitting here sharing a meal. This is so beyond her league right now it's not even funny.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" She smiles.

Edward nods, not sure but not pushing. She is not his girlfriend; she is here to do a job. But watching her he can't help but wonder what goes on, what must go on in her head while she lives this life. How detached she must be from…life.

"Shall we start?"

"Sure" Edward nods biting into an egg roll.

"Full name"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, now you"

"Isabella Marie Swan" She says.

"Age and birth date" Edward throws out before sticking a full chopstick full of noodles into his mouth.

"September 13th …25" She says not sure how he will take her age.

Edward looks at her. "I'm glad you are over 18, I wasn't sure"

"Yeah" Bella nods, she licks her lips. Normally she wouldn't give a shit, but blue eyes here, is making her give more of a shit than she normally would. She is so fucked!

"June 20th, 34"

Bella looks at this man almost ten years older than her. "Um" She tries to think of a question. "Sisters, brothers…info?"

"One sister, Alice, she is wild, 33, married to Jasper 34, he is a teacher she owns a boutique. And a brother Emmett, huge guy, 35, married to Rosalie she is an accountant for his mechanic shop"

Bella nods taking it all in.

"My parents live in the city but also have a home in Forks, they like the small town feel of it, Esme and Carlisle, he is a doctor, she is a stay at home wife"

Bella's eyes widen.

"Been there?" He questions her.

"No" She says quickly. "Does he work at the hospital you work at?"

"No, he has a small practice, a general practitioner" Edward explains.

"I see" Bella nods.

"Now you"

"No sisters or brothers"

"Parents?"

"Nope" She shakes her head.

Edward stares at her. He nods not addressing what he actually feels about that.

"My turn" She forces out, ready for bed. She hates talking about family, hates it. His is perfect. "Is your family going to know about this arrangement?"

"No, my dad would not approve, my mom would be disappointed, I may let Emmett in on it, but I guess we'll see how it goes?" He offers her thoughts.

"Sounds good" She nods.

"Vacation, relaxation or adventure?" Edward throws out trying to lighten the mood.

"I wouldn't know I haven't been on one, but maybe a bit of both" She answers.

"Relaxation" Edward answers firmly. "Relaxation all the way!" He smiles.

"Anal or oral" Bella says with a smirk, cocking her eyebrow up.

"What?" Edward lets his mouth hang open.

"Medicine" She clears up with a grin. "Anal or oral?"

"Um oral with a big fat O" Edward laughs.

"Agree oral" Bella answers with a smile.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Um hooking?" She wants to clarify, he can't in turn answer this question but I guess they won't each be able to answer them all. Bella clears her throat. "Since I was 16"

"What?" He widens his eyes.

"When did you know you wanted to be a doctor?" Bella moves on not wanting to get into her history too much. She needs to know his for this to work. She can stay as an enigma to everyone around them. She likes it that way.

"When I was 5" Edward admits. "I wanted to save lives like my father, to make a difference"

"Wow at 5?!"

"Yeah" Edward nods. "You will like him; he is a wonderful man, wonderful doctor"

Bella nods. "I'm sure I will, I'm sure he is"

Edward stares at her. He looks away a moment, he can get lost easily in her eyes. "Um" He starts to think of another. "Are you naturally jealous?" He is a bit concerned with the reception Bella will get from his 'lady's' at the benefit next week.

"I guess I can be, I haven't had many opportunities to become jealous of something or someone" She shrugs.

"I am" Edward admits. "I don't like to share either" He stares almost pointedly at her. But he does share her, well when they are done, she will continue on her way. So he doesn't share her because she won't be with anyone when they are together.

"Who is the most beautiful person you know"

"My mother" Edward answers quickly.

"Why?" Bella questions interested now. She watches him get up and grab two wine glasses. She nods when he shows her the glasses. She watches him pour saying nothing.

"No, your answer" Edward finally speaks handing her the glass. His fingers brush hers lightly; he lifts his eyes to hers.

Bella pulls her glass and hand away. "I don't have anyone" She admits.

Edward nods.

"So why did you choose your mother?"

"When you meet her, you will know" Is all he says for that answer. "Sex in the morning or night?" He says with a grin.

Bella laughs and runs a hand through her hair. "Any time of day I get paid"

A mood falls over Edward; it is etched on his face now.

"You" She says when he doesn't start with his answer.

Edward snaps out of it. "Let's go to the living room" He says moving, he hears her follow behind him.

"You" She whispers her legs folded under her body as she sips her wine.

"Morning, noon, night…now that you are here I may have to take an actual lunch break" He tells her.

Bella nods. She knows what she is for. What she is good for. Lifting her eyes a moment she shakes it off. "Ah most erotic ting that has happened to you lately?"

"You" He tells her simply.

And the feelings she just had before are making her have whip lash. She doesn't know how she feels about anything right now.

"Your answer" Edward says staring at her. He watches her put her glass down and push up on her knees, at the same time he puts his glass down. His hands go to her tiny middle as she straddles him on his couch. The city lights behind her create a glow around her body. He looks at her face.

"You" She whispers and leans in to kiss, suck and bite on his neck.

He shuts his eyes and rubs her sides. "Tell me a secret?" He whispers trying to collect his thoughts.

Bella lifts her head. "I want to get married, and have my own fairytale" She mutters before dipping her head and living the life she has.

* * *

**Next Chapter we might make a small jump just to the 'weekend' for meeting the family. It is Thursday October 18****th**** I the story (just to keep a small track)**


	5. Chapter 5

**It is def 'Pretty Woman-esq' The original a few years ago was a 'real person' story, and I had watched Pretty Woman like a few days straight. It was airing on TV like crazy. AND yes clearly that is all I wrote, real people stories. It was naturally an actor the guy, hence a bit of change, and having to add more people and a different storyline due to that. Anyway I think this will be just as good.**

**BUT I could have a piano scene as Edward plays…*thinking***

**Thank you all the new followers & current reviewers *heart***

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Saturday 20****th**** October 2012**

"If you have nothing to wear you can buy something"

"I have things…is this like a brunch or a barbeque type lunch?" Bella looks at him standing in the doorway to her bedroom.

Edward folds his arms and leans against the door frame. "It is casual…jeans a blouse"

Bella nods and turns back to her drawer.

"Bella I would be happy for you to go down to a store and buy what you want, I can give you my card"

"No" She shakes her head. "No" Bella pulls out some jeans. "I'll just take the cash you gave me before and go out"

Edward watches her, she is so independent. He watches as she wiggles into the jeans and keeps the baggy old shirt on. He watches as she ties the side at her hip. She looks so young when she lifts her head him when finished.

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Do you need a coat?" He lifts his eyes to the window and it is a muggy cold wet day.

"I'll be fine" Bella rolls her eyes. "You need to get to the hospital"

"Also, I would like you to get an STD test done"

Bella stares at him, what he is requesting is valid. "I would like the same"

"I'm getting one today, if you come in to the hospital I can set you up"

"I'll go to the clinic"

Edward nods. "Are you sure?"

"Yup, I get them done all the time, so I'm fine to do that"

"Okay, see you tonight" He stares at her for a moment longer.

* * *

Bella wraps her arms around her body as she walks through the horrid Seattle weather. She walks into a Gap. She looks around and pulls a pea coat some sweaters, and two pairs for nice jeans. She figures her sneakers won't do, so finding a Payless is next on the list.

Bella buys a few bras and some new underwear. She treats herself with the shit load of money she got from Edward for their first night together.

* * *

Dropping her bags down she looks around the bedroom and starts to unload her new buys. She pulls tags and size stickers off of the clothing items.

* * *

Edward walks through his door and hangs his coat, pulls his wallet out of his pant pocket and drops his keys on the small table. Sighing he looks at his now ringing cell.

"Hey Jake"

"Edward, my main man, so you working tonight?"

"No, off til Monday now" He sighs happily. It is almost Sunday as it's so late. But still Saturday.

"Well it's 11pm on a Saturday night, want to come down and get some drinks?" Jacob speaks of their club hang out.

"I'm really beat Jake"

"Stop being such a pussy"

Edward laughs and runs a hand through his hair. He lifts his eyes and sees Bella standing there in a tee-shirt that is just hitting her mid thigh. He likes. "I am not being a pussy I am going to get pussy so goodbye"

Bella flinches at his words. She hasn't seen him all day and, it doesn't even matter because this is a job. Touching her face she looks at him.

"Who, what now?" Jacob laughs.

Jake has been his friend for a long time, they grew up together whereas Riley he met during med school. But the three of them hang out together and are a nice group. Jake is the dickhead and complete asshole, BUT that makes him Jacob Black. Riley is the nice guy and Edward well he is the ladies man. Jake is a ladies' man but an asshole about it. Riley wants to settle down and get married. He wants the whole happily ever after. Jake told him that shit is for pussies! Typical Jake.

"None of your business"

"Bring her with" Jacob demands.

"I am not letting her around you" Edward laughs. He watches Bella fidget probably wondering if she should let him finish the rest of his conversation in private.

"I don't bite" Jacob laughs. "Fine, enjoy your pussy, I'll be here trying to get some"

"Good luck" Edward says.

"But seriously we need to get together soon, and even more so now that you have whatever you have going on"

"Will do, talk later Jake"

"Bye"

Edward hands up and drops his phone next to his keys and wallet by the door. "Hi"

"Hi"

"I was…I didn't mean any of that" Edward confesses feeling like a dickhead.

"Don't worry about it" Bella says brushing it off with a wave of her hand. Boys will be boys, no matter how old.

"Did you eat?"

"Yes, I made some spaghetti Bolognese"

"Yum" Edward says following her into his kitchen. He watches her grab him a plate and go to the fridge to pull out the container with the dinner inside.

"Do you want?" She just assumed he did.

"Yeah" Edward sits at the counter and watches her. It is so funny watching her because she seems comfortable in his home. "You know where everything is" He comments.

"I spent some of the day studying the layout" She glances over her shoulder at him with a shrug. She presses the button for the microwave and turns to face him. "So…"

"My day was long" He answers rubs his hands over his face. "Did you buy some clothing?"

"Yes, Gap…lifesaver" She smiles a bit.

"My sister has this great little shop, you can get your gown there, I am sure she would love to take you shopping"

"I don't shop" Bella tells him.

Edward chuckles. "Good luck telling Alice that, when she sees your little body she will pass out AND then when she comes too" Edward smiles at her wide almost scared eyes. "She will drag you kicking and screaming, but no one will hear you over her constant jabber"

Bella folds her arms and cocks her head to the side. "How much of a gown do I have to wear?"

"It is full black tie" Edward tells her. "It's like $ a plate, you pay for the plates and that money goes to the charity and then we have an auction, its good times really, worth the dress up, the cause is"

Bella nods. He really is a decent man. Turning she gets the large bowl/plate from the microwave and sets it before him with a fork and spoon.

"Thank you smells amazing…I live on takeout" He inhales.

Bella stands against the counter again watching her get a fork twirl ready for his mouth.

Amazing. "Amazing" Edward starts to chew. "Really nice" He smiles with a full mouth.

"Wine?"

"Sure" He doesn't have work tomorrow so what the hell. He watches her move around once again very comfortable in such a short time. "This may work after all"

Bella pauses wrapped up in this dinner giving. "Yeah, right the job" She can't keep letting herself get too comfortable.

"This is amazing"

"Do I get a fee for cooking for you?" She cocks her eyebrow up at him.

Edward smirks and wipes his mouth. He takes a sip of wine. "Do you want one?"

"Do you think that is fair?"

"Bella I will give you whatever you want if you cook for me and fuck me" Two things she is brilliant at.

Bella stares at him.

"Come here" His dinner forgotten, for the moment he does intend to finish it.

Bella moves around the counter and stands before him. She had a rest in bed and is only wearing underwear and a long..ish shirt.

Edward opens his legs and watches her step in the space.

"Is it time for us to fuck?" She questions softly.

"Yeah" Edward nods looking at her face. She looks so young and innocent. His fingers toy with the hem of her shirt; he reaches more and touches her skin.

* * *

Bella gasps as he lifts her roughly and her legs go around his bare hips. She feels him between them sliding the condom on. It all happened so fast there was no time to get ready. When he thrusts into her she freezes.

Edward freezes. He pulls his head back, her lower back is braced against the counter where his dinner is getting cold. He looks at her shut eyes and slow breathing. 'Fuck' He thinks to himself giving her time now. "I'm sorry" He whispers moving his head is kisses her neck.

Bella drops her head forward and breathes through the intrusion. She should be grateful he even noticed. She couldn't even count the number of times she didn't have a chance to put in the KY jelly and a one night-er John/Job didn't notice.

Edward starts to kiss her head, her ear, cheek, eyelids slowly and softly. His hands rub over her back in light circles. He nuzzles her neck. When he feels her finally accepting his kisses he licks a spot behind her ear. Tugging her ear lobe gently he feels her tighten her legs around his waist. He mutters while kissing everywhere but her mouth. "You're beautiful" "I want you" It is on repeat, he means it but he hopes it brings her where she needs to be to do this.

Bella sighs her shaky hands no longer shaking from the slight sting of his harsh entrance but now from want. She wants her orgasm.

Moving slowly now he thrust against her, into her. It is full of lusty need. Edward dips his head as hers falls back exposing her neck. He latches on and sucks.

Bella grips the base of his hairline as she arches and thrusts against him as best she can in her position. She feels him come between them with a hand and rub her clit in smooth circles, distributing her wetness. Bella bites her lip to hold her cry back. "Oh" She moans softly, jerking she cums against his hand with him still inside of her.

Feeling her satisfied he picks up speed and braces his arm around her lower back so she isn't hurt by the counter.

Bella strokes down his cheek and neck encouraging him.

"Fuck" Edward exclaims cumming inside the condom. "Shit" He drops his head and presses a kiss to her shoulder.

Bella rubs her fingers over the back of his neck as his breathing slowly returns to normal. She feels his pop from her body and rests her lightly on her feet. Her hands still at his shoulders she removes then looking at him.

Edward hands Bella her dis-guarded shirt and he removes the condom going to the sink to wash his hands and pulling on his boxer briefs. Looking back at the now dressed woman before him he sighs. "I'm sorry, Bella, if you ever don't want sex you need to tell me"

"It happens all the time" She says in a low soft voice.

"Well it shouldn't" He says harshly not sure why he is so upset about hearing that. She is his…woman, until he doesn't need her anymore, but he sure as hell won't make her do things she doesn't want to do.

"It's fine" She says moving to grab his plate.

Edward stops her by taking her wrist. "It's not fine"

"It is my job" She looks at him as though he has grown two heads. She pulls her arm away and goes for the plate/bowl again.

"Leave it" He takes her hands. "It's not okay" He tells her. He doesn't know how it works with other men but he knows if she is not ready for sex is not going to be pleasant. But it wouldn't normally be pleasant with random strangers. BUT at least it shouldn't hurt which is his point. He doesn't get joy from making people feel pain.

Bella stares at him. "Edward, why are you being so nice to me?"

Edward now looks at her as if she has grown two heads. "Should I be treating you like shit?"

"Never mind, forget it" She shakes it off and turns to throw the rest of his meal away. She washes it quickly in the sink and can feel him still in the kitchen with her.

"I have never done this before so I wasn't sure how you wanted to be treated…is this not acceptable?"

"It's fine" She mutters. She continues to clean she doesn't watch him but she hears him head off to his bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

**Sunday October 21****st**** 2012 **

It's not even been a week and things are already awkward between them.

"Look" Edward runs his hand through his hair. He is ready for lunch at his parents with his sister and brother and co. "This is important"

"I know, I won't mess up"

"Are we okay?" Last night was strange. He didn't like it; he didn't like feeling like he had hurt her. He didn't like her talk after. He just didn't like it. It made his wonderful orgasm feel like shit. Like he was a shit.

"Yup, yes" Bella nods.

"You look really nice" Edward comments looking at her new jeans, black flats and a black long sleeve bubble shoulder top. She is holding a red pea coat, very British. Paddington Bear and all.

"Thanks" Bella smiles and tucks her loose hair behind her ear.

"Shall we?" He opens the door to let her out first.

* * *

Bella buckles herself in and smiles, she looks over at Edward.

"What?" He sort of grins at her happy face.

"This car is just so you, yet so not" She shrugs.

"Explain yourself" He checks his mirrors before pulling in reverse out of his assigned building parking space.

"It is so economical and…drab but you make it sexy"

"It is a sexy car; healthy earth cars are so sexy" He leers at her with a wink.

Bella laughs out loud and covers her mouth.

* * *

"So we agree dating three months?" Edward glances at her as they make the 20 minutes drive to his parent's home just outside the city.

"Yup, three months, happy together, you wanted to keep it to yourself because you wanted to be sure without the 'eyes' of your family" Bella repeats the story they have planned.

"You are in the service industry" Edward offers because she doesn't have another job, and she is living with him…off of him is what it will look like to the outside world. It will look like that even more because they aren't married.

Bella laughs a bit. "I really am, I service men"

"Don't do that" He hates when she makes comments about herself like that. They, the comments just bother him too much. He doesn't like how he feels after hearing them.

"Sorry" Bella mutters giving him a quick look.

Edward licks his lips, his eyes on the road. "Tell me a secret?"

"I'm nervous" Bella answers honestly.

* * *

**We meet the Cullen family next! **

**How was that, do we like?**

**Edwards not so bad, he just want this job, and he seems torn between Bella being a means to an end and Bella being a person with a history and feelings.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you reviewers you are lovely!**

**Glad you are enjoying it, and the new favs and alerts – cheers!**

**Ugh I hate writing the family, it's SO many of them…hope I did an okay job with it, I'm not in love with doing those parts.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Sunday October 21****st**** 2012**

"This is not their house" Bella says sitting in the parked car next to Edward. "Tell me this is not their house"

"You should see the one in Forks"

Bella freezes before looking at him.

"You okay?" He looks at her closely.

"Yes, yeah" Bella nods tucking her hair again.

"Shall we?"

* * *

"Mom, Dad?" Edward walks through the front door. It is rather impressive, it is very old, and it has an old feel whereas the Forks home is very, very modern.

Bella stays close to Edward as they move through the house.

"Edward, honey" Esme says, she is wearing a half apron. Wiping her hands on her front she smiles. "You must be the woman keeping my son so busy" She smiles brightly at the young girl.

"Mom this is Bella, Bella my mother Esme" Edward informed his mother that he will be bringing a guest to lunch, his girlfriend Bella. He knows his mother informed the rest of the family as well.

"Mrs. Cullen" Bella smiles extending her hands.

"We don't shake hands, we hug" Esme grins pulling Bella into a warm embrace.

Bella doesn't know what to do with her hands. This hug feels really good. Really good. She makes a move and holds the stunning warm woman back.

"You are lovely, and call me Esme" Esme winks. "Come, Edward honey you look good"

"Thanks mom" Edward smiles shyly, he glances at Bella who looks at him.

"Your father and the boys are in the game room, doing lord knows what" Esme throws her hands up. "Alice and Rose are outside by the pool, it is freezing but they are gossiping I think" She smiles at Bella.

Edward takes Bella's hand stopping her in her tracks.

Bella looks at their claps hands before meeting his eyes.

Edward lets his mother walk back into the kitchen muttering to no one as they are not with her. She will notice in a moment. "You still okay?"

Nodding she smiles. "I'm fine" She pulls her and away and clutches it into a tiny fist at her side.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mister secret keeper" Alice bounces in with Rose behind her. "Hi" Alice now ignores her brother and embraces the young woman near him. "I'm Alice"

"Bella" Bella says smiling a bit. They are indeed huggers.

"Rosalie" Rose smiles extending her hand to Bella. The two shake before letting going.

"Bella" Bella says again. She feels Edward stand at her side and place his hand on her lower back. She looks to her side.

"Give her to us Edward, you have kept her to yourself for three months" Alice places her hands on her tiny hips.

Bella looks over her shoulder at Edward, she has wide worried eyes.

Growling at his sister he stands behind Bella and pulls her body against his front. "Will you give her back?"

"Wh-what?" Bella says trying to see his face, but she can't as he is holding her tightly. She is sure this is it, she is gonna die. The mask is off Edward and his family, well they are killers.

"Maybe" Alice cocks her head to the side and arches her eyebrow at her brother.

"Not good enough"

"Fine, you get her back at lunch, we need girl talk now"

Rose laughs. "Oh my god, let her go Edward, what do you take us for?"

"Crazy women that will send Bella running for the hills" He bends his head and kisses Bella's shoulder over her black top. His hands press into her tiny soft belly. "Just shout if you want to be saved"

Bella laughs; the dynamics is fun in this house, between this family. She can feel it. Nodding she turns in his arms. Her hands rest on the sides of his neck as she stares at him. Her eyes fall to his mouth. It is perfect. Tipping her head to the side she wonders what he would taste like.

"Knock'em dead" He whispers about their deal, before brushing a kiss along her jaw.

And it almost feels real for a moment.

* * *

Alice has Bella on the couch with her and Rose. "So" Alice wiggles her eyebrows. They got Bella a drink of water.

"So" Bella sits uncomfortably next to Alice and across from Rose.

"How did you meet Edward, you are stunning"

Bella shakes her head, ALice must not see her knock out blonde sister in law sitting right there. "Shopping"

"Oh do you like to shop, we are all going to get dresses for the benefit next week, the whole family is going to support" Alice questions.

"Food shopping"

"Edward shops?" Rosalie says making a face.

"He was not getting food" Bella smiles. "But we just hit it off"

"And three months later he is FINALLY introducing you" Alice smiles.

"Yeah" Bella nods. She wants the conversation off of her, which is going to be hard, but she is going to try. "The whole family is going?"

"Yeah, my dad, Carlisle bought a table, 10 places, the last two are for Carlisle's good friends, you know the Denali's"

"No" Bella frowns, Edward didn't mention this.

"Tanya's parents, she will be there but probably sitting with the hospital people, Edward will sit with us" Rosalie explains, while Alice nods.

"Tanya?"

"Dr. Denali" Alice says. "Edward hasn't told you about her?"

"No" Bella shakes her head and frowns. "I haven't met many of his friends"

"He has kept you very much to himself huh?" Rosalie says.

"Yes" Bella smiles.

"Well Tanya and Edward dated for a while but it didn't work out, I guess they are friends, our parents are friends" Alice explains with a shrug.

"I see"

"Well here you ladies are"

Bella turns to the slight southern drawl. She is guessing that is Jasper, Edward told her about him. He is from Texas and a teacher. She gives him a smile.

"You must be the lovely Bella"

Bella stands. "Hi, yes" She shakes his hand. "Alice's husband"

"Correct" He smiles. "Are they bothering you?" Jasper grins, a tiny twinkle in his eye as he glances at his wife. She huffs at him.

"Jasper, really what do you take us for?"

"Crazy women" Jasper smiles.

"Please" Rose exclaims. "We are just chatting, and we will chat more over the shopping trip next week, say Wednesday Bella?"

"Ah sure" Bella agrees, she is a bit worried about being left along with the two. But they do seem nice.

Edward walks into the room holding a glass. "Hey, mom said lunch is ready" He looks at Bella.

* * *

"Ah Bella" Carlisle finally gets to meet her.

"Beautiful Bella" Emmett greets. He and his father were having a chat about his business, changing a few things, he needed his input. They got held up.

Bella stands next to Edward as she enters the large dining room.

Emmett sweeps Bella into a hug. "Nice meeting you" He smiles setting her back on her feet.

"Oh, yes" Bella touches her stomach standing back. "Emmett" She smiles.

"The one and only" Emmett grins. He has a cheeky grin.

Rosalie comes and stands next to her husband, she rubs his back and shoulder and they have a moment just between them.

Bella looks to the older blonde man. His hair is almost white. But his eyes are blue like his children. The children have their mother's cooper brown hair. Alice has her mothers stature. Both Edward and Emmett have Carlisle's.

"Sorry I am just meeting you" He extends his hand warmly.

"It's fine, Alice and Rose kept me entertained"

"I'm sure they did"

"Okay enough, what do you people think Rose and I are?" Alice almost shrieks.

Esme walks in carrying a platter of meat. "Crazy women" She says in a sing song loving voice.

Rose smacks her husband when he laughs.

"Let's eat" Esme announces.

* * *

Bella sits next to Edward at the long table. It is very elegant. And no one is wearing jeans…thanks Edward. She looks around the food looks amazing; she may have to get some recipes off of Esme. Bella has always loved to cook but she just hasn't really been afforded the money to buy the things she needs to make outstanding meals. And anything more than a sandwich is really a waste of money in her eyes.

Edward glances at Bella throughout the lunch, she is very poised and professional, and she does all the right things, she smiles when she needs. She laughs, she joins in. Everyone seems to love her. If his family can buy it, Aro will be thrilled with Bella in his life. And he will have the job in no time.

It almost feels real.

* * *

"How old is she?" Emmett has bourbon in his hand. Esme, Alice, Rose and Bella are in the kitchen cleaning up and having a chat. Carlisle got a call from a colleague and is in the office dealing with that now.

"Twenty five" Edward says.

"Shit, so what is going on, you aren't fooling me"

"Nothing, we have a good deal going"

"A deal?"

"An agreement" Edward can't lie to his brother. They have been close all their lives. Emmett can tell, he is loud and vulgar but he is perceptive.

"What kind?"

"I need her to help me get Chief of Staff…Aro is such a hard ass when it comes to family and the perfect look.

Emmett sips and arches his eyebrow. "So she is what to you?"

"An employee…"

"What?"

"Look she gets paid, we have sex and she pretends we are madly in love"

"That is crazy, what happens when Aro wants to dance at your wedding?"

"Not gonna happen, I don't need the hassle, she is no hassle, it works"

"So that's why you asked her…where did you find her?"

"Not going there"

Emmett pulls a face. "No, Edward…really a hooker"

"Will you shut up do you want mom to have a heart attack!?"

"Nope, but you do" Emmett smiles and shakes his head.

"It is perfect actually she is perfect tell me you don't love her"

"Yeah she is great, but…" Emmett frowns. "So what happens when you get the job?"

"We have a very sad breakup" Edward shrugs.

"I know you are against the 'hassle' of having a significant other, but this is a little extreme…don't you think?"

"No" Edward takes a sip. "It works out well for the both of us" She gets paid and he gets the job.

"I see" Emmett says with a nod.

* * *

"I'll call you Bella" Alice says pulling her into a hug.

"I look forward to it" Bella says with a real smile. She has never had girlfriends. Bree is a 'work' friend. But a hang out girlfriend she has never had, not since she was a small girl.

Edward watches his family say good bye and wonderful meeting you to Bella. He stands smiling.

"Oh Bella, you take care, we will see you Wednesday" Esme needs a dress as well; she will join the three girls dress shopping.

Carlisle pulls Bella into a hug. "Lovely meeting you dear"

"And you Dr. Cullen"

"Please call me Carlisle"

Edward laughs. "You may call me Dr. Cullen"

Bella shoots him a playful look.

"Keep it clean kids" Rosalie smiles. "See you Wednesday Bella"

Bella nods before she is swept up by Emmett again. "Oh" She squeals.

"See you soon little girl" Emmett smiles before placing her back down to her feet.

"She is not a damn doll Emmett" Rose scolds him.

"Wait til Alice gets a hold of her Wednesday" He laughs shaking his head. "Good luck" He chuckles at Bella who looks scared.

Edward waits for her to get buckled in before he waves to his family at the same time Bella does. He pulls off.

* * *

Bella has a small smile on her face she they head back towards Edward's home.

"They loved you"

"They are great…you are very lucky" She says softly. Her eyes drift to her hands as they are together on her thighs.

Edward glances at her a few times before he speaks. "You know Bella, when this is over, I'm sure they would still love to see you"

Bella smiles at him. "That is your family Edward, nothing to do with me, not my world" She shrugs and shakes her head, she shakes it off the feeling of loneliness that is sweeping over her. She hates this self pity. She only ever falls into it when she has time. Normally she is go, go, go and she isn't right now. She isn't worried about how to pay for things or how to get her winter wear so that she can work. She isn't worried about not getting paid tonight, or having to worry about what guy she has to fuck tonight. But while she is not worrying about all those things, she is thinking about what she really doesn't have.

Edward glances once again at her, he wants to ask what is going on inside her head but he doesn't. There is no reason to make them into more than co-workers.

* * *

Edward watches her take her coat off. "Hey"

Bella turns around holding her coat. "Yeah?"

"You did great today"

"Thanks" She smiles a bit. "That's what you pay me for" She nods. "I'm going to shower, and then if you want we can…"

"Do you want me to order us dinner?" Edward doesn't want her to think sex is the only thing they can do together, even if it is for show. On the outside they need to play, but at his house they can be normal and have sex when they both want, not because she thinks it is what they should be doing in free time.

"We just ate" She laughs running a hand through her hair.

"We ate hours ago, we just left my parents" He looks at his watch. "It's 7"

"Yeah order something, sounds good" She heads to her bedroom.

* * *

Bella washes the day off, it was a nice day. The Cullen's and Withlock's are amazing, wonderful. She scrubs her face when her facial cleaner she picked up while out yesterday. Then she washes her hair with her new shampoo.

* * *

Edward reads emails, work related things, and a few dumb jokes from Jacob. He laughs before shutting his laptop down. His phone is charging on the counter in the kitchen and he flips through a few menus he has as he stands at the counter.

"Hi"

Edward turns holding the menus. "Hey" He smiles. Once again she looks young and innocent. She is completely able to turn him on by doing nothing but standing there in some shorts and a tank top. He spies a bra under her black tank top.

"Did you order?" She slips up onto a stool watching him from the other side.

"What do you feel like?"

"I'm easy" She shrugs.

"Well you are eating too" Edward reminds her.

"Um, what do you have there, let me see?" She licks her lips and nibbles her lower one a moment extending her hand.

Edward hands her the few menus he has collected over the years.

Bella looks at them after she spreads them over the counter top. "I really like Chinese food"

"Okay"

"Do you want to eat that again?" She lifts her eyes to his.

"If not I can order something from a different place"

"Tell me what you want to eat" She says.

"I could go for pizza and beer" He admits.

Bella smiles. "Another favorite"

"Want to go out and get it?"

She looks at him. "What?"

"We could go out and pick it up if you want…talk?"

"Um" Bella looks down before looking at him again and shaking her head. "You don't need to do that"

"I don't have any beer…so we could" Edward digs his hands deep into his pockets. "Take a walk and pick up the pizza"

Bella looks at him for a moment and nods her head quickly. "Okay" She nods again. "Sure"

* * *

**Edward is a good guy…no?**

**Now I shall go and workout - I baked so many things today and tasted it all *cries* and then write WMTI:Life**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohtobeyoung I shall convert you yet!**

**Thanks for the continued support reviewers!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Still Sunday October 21st 2012**

Edward gave Bella a beanie cap to keep her wet head warm as they venture into the chill windy Seattle night for pizza and beer.

Bella wraps her arms around her body as she walks next to him.

"Come'ere" Edward pulls her body against his side. She is so tiny next to him; he takes most of the chilly night air against his body.

Bella stumbles a bit but is held firmly.

Pulling open the door to the tiny local pizza shop he lets her through.

Bella pulls off the beanie and her messy bun is even messier. She pushes it away from her face.

"What do you like on your pizza?" Edward glances at her before looking up at the large over the counter menu.

"Everything"

"Meat lover?"

"Oh yeah" Bella smiles.

"Good evening what can we get for you?"

"Can I get a 16 inch meat lover's pizza with extra sauce?"

"Sure"

Bella goes and finds a seat to wait for Edward to return. She crosses her legs. It is slow…probably because it is a Sunday night.

"I got us cokes, we can eat here or go back home?"

"Do you want to eat here?" Bella questions him.

"Sure" Edward nods and smiles at her. He sets her coke, a fountain pop down. He watches her lips suck on the straw as she drinks. "About today, thanks again"

"Of course" Bella nods.

"I told Emmett" He confesses.

"Oh…what did he say?"

"Nothing much" He looks at her widen expectant eyes. "He won't say anything, thinks I am fucking crazy" He whispers the swear word.

Bella smiles. "He may be onto something"

Edward laughs and nods. "Maybe"

"So who is Dr. Tanya Denali"

"My sister" Edward shakes his head with an eye roll; Alice is such a mouthy moo.

"Should I know about whatever it was?" Bella sips her coke again.

"We work together, not together but at the same hospital, we dated for a few years"

"Did she break your heart?"

"No" Edward answers honestly. "What we had was just…it wasn't meant to last, we are too alike, both work too hard, both don't have enough time for anything else"

"So did you break her heart?" Bella listens then questions.

"I guess in some way I did" Edward nods.

"Are we gonna have a scrap?" Bella says with a slight smile.

"No" Edward laughs. "Tanya is nothing but professional"

"Seeing an ex with someone new can bring out something in anyone, professional or not" She cocks an eyebrow at her own truth.

"There will be no scrapping especially at this event"

"Well" Bella smirks. "Maybe later in the car park"

Edward smiles and shakes his head with a laugh. He looks at his number and goes to get their pizza.

* * *

"Tell me about you mother" Edward says as they sit across from each other in the booth, the pizza open between them.

"Do you need to know something particular?" Bella doesn't want to get into her life. Unless the job calls for it.

"No" He takes a bite and chews. "I just, I'm curious you are an enigma" He confesses looking at her pull some pepperoni off. He hates them living together and him still holding back. He doesn't want lines blurred but he also needs to let her know he does care. Because he does care.

"She was flighty and wild, carefree, not stable a bit nutty, nothing like your mother"

"I am guessing you aren't close"

"She is dead" Bella says with no emotion.

Edward stares at her, he freezes.

"It was a long time ago" She shrugs. She picks at her pizza crust looking at the yummy dough.

"How old were you?"

"Um 10"

"You are only 25 Bella, it wasn't that long ago"

"Fifteen years Edward is pretty long"

Normally he would agree but her life probably makes things feel like her days are slow. Things probably feel like they just happened.

"It is no big deal" She smiles.

Edward studies her, he wonders how much more 'baggage' she has hidden away. He wonders if he has time to even scrape the surface and find out more about her before this is over between them. That does worry him a bit.

"So" She smiles.

"So where…" He trails off, hoping to now lighten the mood. She has downed 5 slices of the 10 slice pizza. "Where do you keep it all?"

Bella looks at him and wipes her mouth as she chews. She smiles. "I'll be riding you with a Buddha belly tonight"

Edward lets out a loud laugh. "Stop"

"I have tiny bones" She shrugs.

"You ready?" He questions her. He watches her wipe her fingers and nod.

"Yup" She slides from the booth.

"Come on heffer" He winks extending his hand to help her stand.

* * *

Bella smiles licking her ice-cream, it is freezing but ice-cream is a MUST after pizza, or so she claims.

"It is freezing you are ridiculous" Edward says. "Five slices of pizza" He carries the three left from what he had in a plastic bag.

Bella laughs, she glances at him. "You want?" She giggles.

Edward shakes his head. "Nope"

"Yeah you do" She wiggles her cone with mint chocolate chip in front of his face.

Edward makes a growl sound and lunges his face for it but not quick enough as she pulls it away.

"Nah nah, its mine"

"I bought it for you" He pouts"

Bella grins. "Fine, one lick…tiny though" She says of her regular one scoop, it is almost ready to bite into the cone. She has perfected it. She can't remember the last time she had an ice-cream cone. Again not something she spends money on.

Edward wraps his hand around hers as they stand still; he steady's her hand and brings the cone to his mouth.

"Small Edward, I'm not kidding"

"I will, relax" He leans in slowly; he can feel her watching her ice-cream carefully. His warm hand wrapped securely around hers.

"Watch it" She warns, she can tell he is tricky.

Edward smiles and licks the cool ice-cream. "Good" He says pulling back.

"Hand please" She cocks her head to the side and waits.

He laughs and pulls her flush against him, his other arm wrapping around her tiny waist. Even with her coat on, she is tiny in his arms. He stares down at her; their stance is almost like they are dancing. Edward turns his head and…

"Edward no" She says.

Edward smiles, his hand holding hers tightly he bends and takes a huge bite out of her ice-cream cone.

"Edward!" She screams trying to get away from him with little effort.

Edward laughs with a mouth full of ice-cream and cone. He lets her go so she can see the damage of her cone.

"I can't… I hope you get a head rush" She glares at him while he continues laughing and chewing with a full mouth.

"Now that's not nice Bella" He pouts swallowing.

She glares at him and finishes the rest of her ice-cream cone quickly.

Edward watches her as they stand on the side walk.

* * *

Bella smiles as she sits over him.

He rubs his hands up and down her naked thighs slowly as they are spread on either side of him. Her hair is thrown over her shoulder and she looks down at him. "Is this your favorite position?"

Bella nods.

"Tell me why" He just looks at her sitting on his stomach naked as ever. He just lies back in his bed watching her. Her breasts are perfect, they are small, a handful, they fill his hands perfectly. Edward cups both of them and rubs over her deep pink hard nipples.

"I just" She can't explain it. Most of the men she is with want to be on top. Some men are huge, and their weight is almost unbearable. She doesn't want to ruin the mood and tell him that. "I like the control" She mutters.

Edward's hands slide from her breasts and down her sides. He comes around her middle and rubs her belly. Smiling he looks at the barely there 'Buddha Belly' she was talking about earlier.

"I told you" Bella says with a sigh.

Edward laughs a bit. He grips her hips in his hands and stares up at her. "It is sexy"

"Right" She rolls her eyes. "Condom?" She questions.

Edward nods towards his side table. He watches and feels her lean over him to reach and pull the drawer open. He has to work early tomorrow but nothing is going to get in the way of doing this now with her. She is perfectly perfect.

Bella tears it open and smiles as she scoots back to roll it down his hard length. She cups his balls and rolls them in her hand slowly. There is a warming in her belly. Scooting back up she sits astride him again.

Edward groans and reaches up behind her head and pulls her flush against him, she braces her hands on his chest. Her fingers rub through the hair high on his chest just under his neck.

"Don't" She warns him about kissing her.

Edward stares at her mouth. "I said I wouldn't and I won't" He whispers. "Tell me a secret" He whispers against her cheek. He feels her line up as best as she can in this position. Her legs move as her mind thinks.

Bella reaches between them, his hand holding her head down close to his face, their naked bodies pressed to each other.

"Tell me" He hisses when he feels her slide him inside of her. She grips him and he pants on her cheek waiting. "You're so wet"

Bella nods her eyes shut. Licking her lips she sighs as both are still unmoving. "I love your eyes" She breathes turning her head and her wisp of a breath is over his mouth and nose.

Edward holds back so much control not to kiss her mouth. He licks his lips. He settles for her cheek.

Bella moans softly pushing up to sit, her hands one firm on his chest and the other on his stomach. She rocks slowly back and forward watching him watch her.

His hands hold her hips, helping her roll and thrust, push and rub. He smoothes them around her back to cup her ass and he lifts her.

"Oh" Bella throws her head back and her blunt nails dig against his skin when he pulls her down hard on him.

Edward stares up at her with his mouth open, her head is thrown back and she looks stunning. She is in the throes of ecstasy as she moves her pace picking up as she nears where she wants to be.

Bella cries out when he touches her clit. "Shit, Edward" She drops her head forward and continues to rock, her movements completely unsteady and out of rhythm. As she cums all around him.

Edward keeps her going. Her long hair is sexy as it hangs around her face ghosting over her breasts. He leans up and wraps his arms around her tiny body. He has her pressed, flushed against his chest as she rides him in this new position. His lips attack her neck; he is ready to cum but wants that closeness when he does. She is done; she is just riding the aftershocks of it now. She is waiting for him, enjoying the tingling that he knows is taking place in her toes up her thighs.

Bella wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in his skin as he nips and sucks her skin. She feels herself fall back.

Edward uses one hand to push himself forward holding her, it is quick but he is careful legs don't get bent the wrong way and she is flat on her back under him. "My favorite is you on top, but right now, you need to be under me" He whispers, his hands and arms brace on the side of her head.

She stares up at him as they are still joined. He is very skilled clearly in position changing. She briefly wonders what else he can do. Her eyes squeeze shut when he pulls back, not fully out but pulls back and thrusts roughly into her. She feels it building in her Buddha belly again.

Edward feels her as he brings himself to the edge with each rapid thrust. "You okay?" He whispers against her chin.

Bella nods a few times her eyes pinched shut still as she enjoys this. He is ruining her for anyone else, she can feel it.

He rubs her again and again until she is arching and scraping at his arms and shoulders. "There you are" He whispers when he feels her arch and still as her second orgasm takes over her. He falls with her, enjoys it with her, his pulsing inside of her and her fierce clenching of him.

Bella sobs, her back touches the heated sheets and she lets out a soft sigh.

Edward kisses her shut eye lids.

She almost feels his kisses are more intimate than him kissing her mouth. No one kisses her like that. He kisses her with care. It almost feels real as she just falls asleep without another word or thought.

* * *

Edward wakes to his 5am alarm. Groaning he reaches over to where Bella fell asleep and finds the space cold and empty. Edward rubs his face and his hair before sitting up.

* * *

Bella rolls over, she woke up around 3am with Edwards's arms around her waist and his beautiful face buried in her hair. Quickly she untangled herself and grabbed her things going back into her room. Sleeping with him is not an option; it is not something she needs to get used to. She is already going to have to unlearn how much she enjoys fucking a Job/John. Mainly how much no one else is going to live up to him. He is wrecking her head.

* * *

Edward stands in the kitchen making coffee and eating a piece of toast with jam. He should go to the market tonight; they really have nothing in this place.

"Morning" She whispers coming into the kitchen not wanting to startle him. She wraps her arms around her middle and stands in shorts and a shirt tied in a knot at the hip.

"Morning" Edward says running his eyes up and down her body. She looks beautiful. He wants to tell her but, they aren't that. He can't tell her that. Telling her that would make things different, make things odd between them. That is not what they are. He can tell her that, when the professional time calls for it. But not because, even though she looks beautiful right now with bed head and a morning face.

"What time do you have to go in?"

He doesn't say anything about last night; he wants to ask when she left his bed. But she has explained she doesn't sleep with men. She fucks them and leaves. "Ah in about 20 minutes"

"Oh" She smiles sitting on the stool. "Thanks" She says when he slides a cup of coffee over to her. He places the milk and sugar on the counter as well in her reach. "Thanks"

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good, good" She nods stirring with a spoon he gave to her. "You?" She arches her eyebrows at him.

Edward gives her a cheeky grin. "Really good, well rested" He lets out a laugh.

"Yeah" Bella nods with a smile.

"Do you want to go get some food?"

"Sure, tonight?"

"Yes, I get off around 6 or 7, and we can run to a supermarket or something, you like to cook right?"

"Love too" Bella nods before taking a sip.

"We can get you some ingredients"

"Sounds good" She agrees. "Are you coming home for lunch?" He mentioned fucking her on his break, she wants to know what to expect.

Edward moves around and cups her cheek gently making her look right at him. "No" He shakes his head. First he doesn't have time for an afternoon quickie and second he is not expecting her to be ready at a moment's notice. She is here to help him get a job and when the moment calls. As far as sex, she isn't an open door policy for him.

Bella turns her head away from his touch. "Okay"

"Okay" He says his hand at his side now. "Tell me a secret" He mutters looking at the side of her face.

Bella turns to him and smiles a bit. "I am looking forward to the grocery shopping tonight"

Edward grins at her, he gives her a wink. "Me too"

* * *

**Anyone else confused, I don't know what the heck is going on with these two!**

**Up next to market to market…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holidai - I didn't say how much he is giving her…because honestly I don't know *shh* And yeah Bella has said she is saving to get out of this life. She thinks getting out of Seattle means getting out of this 'job'.**

**Beachlovers - I LOVE the secrets too – more to come *good ones***

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Edward eyes her as she throws two different sugary cereals into the cart. "Are you pregnant?" He questions with a smile.

Bella shoots him a look. "I like Pops and Apple Jacks…I haven't had them in, well years"

Edward nods in understanding. "Well go crazy"

"I'll pay for it myself" She tells him.

He moves and stops the cart she is pushing. "No you won't Bella, I'll pay"

She lowers her eyes. "Okay" Lifting them she looks at him staring at her still. She looks at him for a moment longer. "Did you pick one you liked?"

"I'll eat what you have put in" He confirms.

They continue on the path.

* * *

Edward watches her ponder over different kinds of beef.

"Do you want a beef stir fry?" Bella questions. "I can do a beef pie as well"

"Homemade crust?" Edward cuts his eyes wondering.

"Of course" She smiles with a nod.

"I like and want them both" He confirms. Edward watches her smile and put the meats into the cart.

"How about a roast dinner, I haven't had one" Bella shuts her eyes and touches her chest for a brief moment. Opening them she finds him staring at her. "For a long time"

"Do it, you can do it and have the girls over, do it for Wednesday dinner, I have to work from 5 until 11 Wednesday so it will give you some company"

"That is our shopping day" Bella puts a whole chicken into the cart. She needs to get some seasonings for it and the beef. She needs Crisco, for the pastry crust, vegetables, for the pie. "Sorry just planning" She grins as he is watching her mind maul over what she still needs.

"Yeah do the shopping day and send them away, then invite them back" Edward suggest.

"Okay" Bella nods. "Sounds good"

He watches her push the cart.

"Well" Jacob appears.

Edward smiles at his friend. "What are you doing here?" He laughs.

"What are you doing here, well hello kitten" He says to Bella. His eyes rake up and down her form, what he can see as she is behind the cart.

"This is my best friend Jacob" Edward places a light hand on Bella's lower back. "Jacob, Bella" He does the introductions.

"So is this the one?" Jacob questions.

"Yeah" Edward lowers his head and runs his free hand through his hair.

Bella looks at Edward. "Hi" She finally says to Jacob.

"Stunning" He admires. "You lucky dog" Jacob laughs.

"You are the dog Jake, and don't forget it"

"Nice to meet you Bella"

Bella smiles and nods. She leans into Edward a bit.

Lowering his head Edward watches her place her hand on his stomach, her fingers grip at the material there. He presses a kiss to her head.

"So domestic, never thought I would see the day" Jacob laughs.

"Shut it Jake"

"So Bella, come out tonight, drag this old man out, bring her with"

"I don't know" Edward is unsure.

"Are you old enough to get into a club beautiful?"

Bella looks at Jacob.

"She is old enough" Edward says. His hand rubbing up and down her back, bringing her comfort, she looks overwhelmed, more over whelmed than she did when she met his family. Jake has a loud…different personality.

Jacob waggles his eyebrows. "Barely, I bet…lucky dog" He laughs. "Well, bring her with, we need to catch up"

"Fine, you still coming to the benefit this weekend?"

"Yeah I bought three tickets" Jacob mutters shaking his head. "I'm bringing a girl I met last week, and the other ticket was just a sort of donation"

"Wow, great" Edward says. "Thanks"

"Good cause, support you anytime" Jacob sort of salutes him. Jacob heads off to finish his small trip.

Bella turns against his body.

"We can stay in if you want" He looks at her and says softly. Edward watches her shake her head. "No?"

"We need to keep up appearances, we should go" Bella tells his, his arms are around her waist holding her against him. Using both hands she pushes away from him and grips the cart.

Edward frowns watching him start to walk off. "Hey, you okay?" Edward calls after her.

Bella looks over her shoulder. "Yeah" She smiles. "Come on"

* * *

Standing at the checkout Edward watches as the cashier puts the last item through.

"That'll be 245.34"

Edward hands over his card without even blinking.

"I'll pay you back" Bella leans over to him and whispers.

"Don't do that" Edward says disagreeing. He shakes his head.

"Thank you" She whispers.

* * *

"How about we cook something, then go out and meet Jake for drinks after?" Edward finally says when they get the grocery bags into the kitchen.

Bella starts to unpack and nods. "Beef stir fry?" She suggests. She laughs when Edward smiles with a childish nod.

* * *

"That looks good" She comments on his efforts to cut up a red pepper.

"It looks like shit" He says. "I am a surgeon, a doctor, I should be better at cutting"

"You really should" Bella agrees dumping her sliced mushrooms into the large pan.

Edward wraps an arm around her waist and lifts her against his. Her back to the side of his chest.

"Edward!" She squeals.

"Say you're sorry" He whispers into the side of her face, into her ear.

"I'm sorry" She breathes out. She is rested on her feet and now turns to face him. Her tiny hand hits his stomach. "Jerk"

Edward winks. She is so fun, and light and happy. Sexy, smart…he doesn't know what he is doing. He stares down at her for a moment. "I want to stay in"

"Okay" She says softly. Her eyes once again stare at his mouth.

* * *

"So you don't dance?" Edward questions.

"I'm not a stripper" Bella says.

"I didn't mean that" He says roughly.

"I know, um" Bella shakes her head. "I'm no good at dancing"

"There is dancing on Saturday you know"

"Is this a ball?"

Edward laughs. "Pretty much, and then next week Wednesday I have off, the night, and we are going to my parents big Halloween Masquerade Ball, that isn't a ball either, just the posh name they give it"

Bella laughs nodding as she eats a green bean. "Sounds fun"

"Oh it is all the talk"

Rolling her eyes she then flutters them. "Will we be in the high society pages of Seattle?"

"It's a good possibility" Edward grins.

"You're joking"

"I'm not"

"Oh my" She widens her eyes.

"There is dancing at that as well, we get to have a dance card and everything"

"What!?"

He laughs. "It is fun, trust me, Aro my boss who you will meet Saturday, will be there also"

"Ahh, so we are working it hard Saturday and Wednesday?"

"Yes" He watches her as she nods.

"Sounds good, need to get you that job" She smiles.

Edward watches her. "Tell me about your father"

"Edward, please" She whispers.

"I'm not asking to meet him…is he alive?" Edward whispers, not sure after what she said about her mother.

"Yes" Bella has lost her appetite. "Yes he is"

"Tell me then"

Bella looks at him. "Um, after my mother died, our family was destroyed, I guess even more because it was never The Cullen's" Bella explains. "Both tried, out of the two he was more interested in me, but he was deeply in love with my mother, so when she died his interest kind of went away with her" Bella shrugs. It was odd, it is hard to explain. He lost interest in everything. She was kind of left alone. So the bitterness grew, then when he showed her interest again when she was doing what she wanted, she didn't care what he thought. Things were said, words spoken that can't be taken back. That was it.

Edward watches her. "So you lost both your mother and father at age 10?"

"Pretty much" She nods.

"What does he do?"

"I don't know, I don't want to talk about it"

"Did you leave home at 16 because of the lack of connection between you and your father?"

"We had a fight, I left, never went back"

Edward watches her; she holds a lot of pain. "Do you wish you could fix things?"

"It is too late, I'm too…" She shrugs. "I'm this, if he didn't care much about me before, I'm trash now, there is no fixing it"

He swallows; his chest feels tight hearing her speak like that. "You are not trash Bella"

She laughs and shakes her head. "I'm just used up and" She sighs. "Look" Bella runs a shaky hand through her hair. "I'm tired, do you mind if we call it a night?"

He turns his head and looks toward the stove, it reads 9pm. "Sure, I'll cleanup"

* * *

Bella crawls into the warm bed, the sweet smelling bed. She turns her back into the pillow and cries softly. She hates when she dwells. Hates it. Thinking about the lack of relationship between her and her father, well it kills her. She can't do a damn thing about it. Who would want her as a daughter, a common whore? Who would want her as anything? Licking her lips she sighs shutting her eyes.

* * *

Edward rests his forehead against the door. He is about to knock or go in. Her soft cries make his heart break. But he resists and turns going to finish the kitchen.

* * *

**Wednesday 24****th**** October 2012**

Bella had a wonderful time with Edward's mother, sister and sister-in-law. They are so different from her. But the three women are more than welcoming. She could easily get used to hanging out with them.

Esme has money that is very clear. She lives the life that any woman would or could dream of. Alice is so stylish like her mother and Rose, she is simply beautiful.

When Bella answered the door in jeans and a sweater from the GAP she naturally felt under dressed, when she slipped on her converse she felt out of place. It didn't last long; Esme mothered her, with her light touch on her cheek, the warm smile she would give. The light jokes. She is a mother, a wonderful one. Edward was right.

She found a dress. Apparently Edward told Esme not to let her pay for it. She is planning a talk with him later tonight.

Alice insisted she buy some racy underwear and bras for Edward, but she doesn't want to know anything.

Rose, well she said 'Makeup, make up is needed but not a lot you are naturally beautiful Bella'

And she came home with a dress, shoes, makeup and naughty/nice underwear for Edward.

* * *

Tanya crosses her legs as she sits across from him at the lunch table. She has a green apple in her palm.

"Dr. Denali" Edward looks up from the journal he is reading, just to get ahead with medical research.

"Dr. Cullen" She smirks.

"Don't do that" Edward laughs. They were rather naughty with each other while they dated. Even though it ended it ended mainly due to their schedules and the fact that he was 'busy'. She wanted it to work more than he did. He wanted to get ahead more than he wanted a relationship. This is why Bella is perfect. She knows the deal, she doesn't expect anything. Unfortunately he feels like he is starting to expect things from her.

"What is going on in that pretty head of yours Dr. Cullen?"

"Stop" Edward shakes his head.

Tanya arches her eyebrows. "I'm looking forward to Saturday, Wednesday for that matter; I saved you a place on my dance card"

"I am seeing someone" Edward informs her again. He has no interest in reconnecting his relationship with her. She is fucking sexy and smart, but it would never work. He can't see them ever working.

"So you can't dance?"

"I can dance"

"You do have moves" She winks.

Edward smiles.

* * *

"Did you make all this?" Esme questions, sticking a baby carrot into her mouth.

"Yes"

"It is all amazing"

"I'm glad you like it" Bella smiles.

"The chicken is wonderful" Rose chimes.

Bella smiles, she blushes a bit.

"So should we come over at 4 or 5 Saturday?" Alice questions.

"For?"

"To get dressed together silly" Alice laughs.

Bella looks confused. "Why?"

"You know, girlfriends do it, hair, makeup together"

"I will not be in attendance" Esme points out. "I'll just meet you all there"

"Where will Edward be?"

"Oh he will just be waiting in the living room" Alice shrugs.

"Em, and Jasper will come over when they are ready, they will have a drink while we finish up"

"Oh" Bella nods.

"Didn't you do that at your prom" Alice smiles.

Bella shakes her head. "No"

"Oh" Alice's face falls. "Well we need to make up for lost time" She gives Bella a wink.

* * *

Edward walks into his home at 11:45pm. He is so looking forward to Saturday night off and Sunday all day. Then Wednesday night off as well. He is running himself ragged. He looks around the living room.

"Hey" Bella whispers sitting up from the couch and looking at him standing.

"Hi" Edward looks at her. He smiles as she pushes the hair from her face and yawns. "You don't have to wait up for me Bella"

"It's fine" She swings her legs over the side. "Do you want me to fix you a sandwich?"

"No" He shakes his head. "I had a late lunch"

"Oh, okay" She stands.

He so wants to kiss her.

"Are you tired?" She questions.

"No, are you?" Edward cocks an eyebrow up at her. He watches her smile and shakes her head. His fingers are dying to run through her long dark hair.

"I have something to show you" She informs him.

"What?" Edward smiles waiting. "Did you get a dress first?"

"Hmm, you can't see it though" She tells him. "Go to your room, and I'll join you in a second" She nods a bit hoping he agrees.

"Okay" Edward eyes her with a smirk.

"Shoo"

"I'm going, I'm going"

Bella laughs him off.

* * *

Edward sits on the bed of his bed waiting. He rubs his hands together as he sits in his boxer briefs waiting for his little beauty.

Bella pushes the door open and stand in the doorway. She waits for him to look up.

When he sees her he almost faints. His eyes widen. "Bella…?"

"It's too much, it is" She shakes her head feeling silly now. She doesn't know why she did it, why she thinks she needs to do this to, for. She is confused. It is not like he is her boyfriend. She doesn't need to do this for him.

"You look, amazing" His eyes run over her, she is still standing in the doorway. "Come here" He doesn't think he could walk if he wanted too.

Slowly she walks barefoot over to him. Standing before him, she looks down while he looks up. "I, Alice said I should get some sexy underwear for you"

"You don't need sexy underwear, but I do appreciate it" He runs over her body again. It is perfect.

Bella smiles a bit. "I needed a few things for the dress, I'll pay you back"

"Shut up" He mutters, his hands lift but they don't touch her, they just ghost up her sides. He looks up at her. "You are so beautiful" He whispers.

Bella shuts her eyes, and lets his words repeat over in her head.

Edward pushes up and kisses her throat. "Sexy, beautiful" He peppers kisses down until he is sitting again.

Bella shivers slightly.

* * *

Laughing he watches her now nude body sits on top of his. He feels her wetness on his stomach, and he glories in it. "I loved it, but it had to go"

"I understand" She laughs.

Edward rubs with two hands over her belly. "What did you eat today?" He laughs poking her tiny, very tiny tummy.

"Shut it" She swats his hands away.

Edward laughs before reaching down; he gets serious and strokes her wet lips, his fingers slide into her. "You're ready aren't you?"

Bella stares up at him and nods her head.

"Touch your breasts" He demands softly.

Bella looks at him. Happily she cups her breasts and runs her thumbs over her nipples.

His hands push hers out of the way. "Can I be on top?" He questions tugging her nipples lightly. She thrusts her hips down and nods.

"Anything, anything" She whispers. "Anything you want" She is putty in his hands. He can have whatever he wants.

Edward takes her and rolls them over settling her underneath him. "Hi" He smiles.

Bella laughs a bit, her eyelids heavy from a busy day and heavy from cloudy pleasure she is waiting for.

"Is it always like this for you?" He wonders aloud, not wanting to ruin the mood between them right now. He wonders if she is this good an actress. His hand slides between them and he finds her wet opening. Edward slides two fingers inside of her and smiles when she sucks a breath.

"No, never" She swallows tightly and arches her back as his fingers pump slowly in and out of her.

"Can we go slow tonight?"

Bella stares at him. "Anything you want" She is here for him, paid by him. Whatever he wants or needs. She needs to remember that, they both need to.

"No" He brushes his nose with hers. He is pleased she doesn't tense thinking he will steal her kiss away. "What you want also"

"I want to go slow" She whispers.

Edward kisses her forehead and eyelids when they flutter shut.

* * *

His hands hold her around her back, under her back, keeping her chest against his as he thrusts and pumps slowly and smoothly into her. He isn't sure she will be able to cum like this.

"Oh god" She whimpers, her thighs tighten around his middle. He has been thrusting languidly into her for what seems like sweet hours. She is so tired, but not sore. It feels amazing, it feels different. His lips kiss and suck her neck and shoulders. While her fingers run up and down the back of his head.

"You okay?" He whispers into her face. Edward watches her nod. "Do you want me to make you cum?" He can cum whenever, he has been holding off for her.

"I can, like this" She barely gets out arching closer to him, she hasn't before but she feels something now. His elbows are pressed under her as he holds her up close to him. His knees are pressing into the bed between her spread thighs. She feels him hitting her where she needs to be hit. He doesn't know, but it is building. It is a perfectly slow build.

"Okay" He breathes out as he continues his strokes. He sucks her throat.

"J-just don't, don't stop" She contracts her muscles as she feels it coming. She feels herself cumming.

"I won't" He whispers.

Bella lies under him not doing much other than breathing and feeling. Feeling the passion he has creating, the burning in her belly. Her back arches away from him as she screws her eyes tightly. Her mouth opens slightly, and a silent scream is released.

He would love to cover her mouth with his at this moment. She is stunning, she is sexy, and she is beautiful. Edward doesn't stop moving until he feels her finish, until she is no longer clenching around him like a vice.

Bella drops her heavy body against the soft bed. She is sweating, her back his moist, her hair is sticking to her, sticking to Edwards arms as he still has her around her body. Her thighs are sticking to his hips. She is just completely wet like a heavy fog.

Edward waits for her to come back to earth. He didn't cum.

"You didn't" She whispers, she moves her head and tucks it under his throat. He deserves a medal for that. She will do anything to give him that feeling. It was amazing, this orgasm from just missionary sex. He is skilled. She shivers still lying under him. This weight doesn't feel heavy or crushing, it feels warm. It feels right.

"That was all for you" He whispers swallowing.

Bella stares at him, un-tucking her head she waits for him. "No Edward, keep going" She whispers lifting her weak hips up as he is still hard inside of her.

"That was yours Bella" He wants, he wanted to give this to her. She spent years and years just doing this, giving it to men, so many men he imagines he wanted to give her this without her having to give him anything.

Bella sighs, she looks away. "You are so stupid" She whispers. "Don't do this" She says.

Edward looks down at her. "It was yours" He tells her simply.

Bella uses both hands and pushes him. He moves easily. She loves that, she loves he isn't crushing.

He lets her go because he knows she won't stay. There is nothing more he wants right now than for her to stay, for them to finish this…romantic night together. He feels like their sex is unfinished when she leaves. Edward lies on his back and watches her stumble out of bed. She gathers her throw lingerie in her arms. He is hard as rock still watching her bending over to get her things.

Bella holds her things o her chest. She looks over her shoulder.

"Tell me a secret" He whispers hoarsely.

"You are ruining me for other men" She answers leaving the room.

* * *

**I didn't want to give it all away. About Bella I mean. But you will find out…lord knows when *ugh* but you will.**

**I hope you get what happened between him and Tanya. I feel like I am over explaining it causing it to be confusing…**

**Anyway moving on:**

**Saturday – Benefit next (****_I kinda think that whole chapter will be the benefit_****) **

**On a side note can someone PM me about what it means when you reach your 50 limit and have to convert doc into stories...please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sarah-Guest as far as the $ go, while I haven't said a number. When you are seeing the $ it is because a thing in not me. I put a number figure correctly but noticed it takes away the number and just leaves $.**

**When I am ready I will let the number out I guess. Both Edward and Bella know it and there hasn't been a time to 'say it' in the story.**

**You all make my heart flutter….**

**No updated until Wednesday at the earliest. I am doing a house/babysit til Tuesday night. Probably not til Thursday really.**

**OH FYI the dress is her OTR Cannes Screening one & the hair is the same as that!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Saturday 27****th**** October 2012**

Bella doesn't feel herself. After Wednesday night with Edward she woke up to him being cold. She returned it. She understood. While she understood, it didn't turn off the feelings of 'loneliness' she was experiencing Thursday, Friday, and Saturday…today.

She stopped waiting up for him when he worked late. She wasn't sure what to do now. The lines had been so blurred from the start. Really this distance is a good thing. Both needed a check back to 'why' they are doing this.

Getting out of Seattle for her, and a job for him. She was out of line telling him that, completely out of line.

* * *

Edward paces the living room as Bella, Alice and Rose are in 'their' room getting ready together.

"What is wrong with you man?" Emmett questions his younger brother.

"Nothing" Edward mutters raking a hand through his hair.

"Bella will do fine" Emmett says in a hushed tone, Jasper is in the kitchen getting a drink.

"I know, I know"

"You need to relax you look like you need a Xanax"

Edward breaths out a deep breath…without breathing one in first. He is a mess, his head. He should never have pulled away from Bella so close to this important night. Not just important for his job movement, but important for the hospital and everyone apart of this charity.

She threw him Wednesday night, her words threw him. They touched him in his chest. He loved and hated them. He had to step away to get back to the 'why' of what they are doing.

Bella is going to move on to other men, to something more when he gets this job, hearing her say that she will be with other people was sickening.

"I'm fine"

* * *

After what seemed like hours the door to his bedroom finally opens.

Both Rose and Alice come from the bedroom looking amazing. Rose is in a deep red gown and Alice in a dark blue. Edward watches Emmett and Jasper gush over their wives, he smiles. Seeing his family so happy makes him happy, he wants this for them. He wants it for whomever wants this in their life.

"Bella has a bit of a headache, she is going to get some aspirin" Alice explains about Bella's lack of entrance.

Edward nods but keeps his eyes focused on the door.

* * *

Bella dare not wash her face after Alice did her makeup. But she wants to. Sighing she looks at herself in the mirror. 'High End Hooker' She notes. 'Just a High End Hooker to him' She needs to remember her place and not go around saying any 'willy nilly' thing in her stupid head. "So stupid" Bella hits her forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" After a few more deep breaths she leaves Edward's bathroom and heads through the large bedroom.

Edward looks at his open bedroom door at Bella. Breathtaking Bella.

"I'm ready" Bella smiles, walking from the bedroom door. She holds her large wool black coat. It is very chic. Alice is amazing, truly.

Edward stares at her. She looks amazing, classy. Her hair looks wild but tame. Her dress, her waist looks so tiny with the black belt around her middle. And the split up the side of the dress is crazy long. Her legs are amazing.

"Wipe the drool Edward" Alice pats his back with a laugh.

Bella moves her hair and hangs it over her shoulder. "Are we ready?"

"Bella you look stunning" Emmett moves to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks, thank you"

"Very nice Bella" Jasper winks. "You ladies look amazing"

Bella lifts her eyes to Edward. Right now it feels scary, it feels unsettled the space between them. She doesn't understand anything right now. She needs to help him get this job and get the hell out of Seattle. These are not normal feelings for her. Not normal feelings for a job and a John.

Edward watches her shut her eyes and rub her forehead. "Are you alright?" He doesn't move to her, or move to touch her.

Bella nods quickly. "I'm good, ready?"

"The car is waiting" Edward confirms with a nod.

* * *

Thank god it is not snowing or her open toes would be falling off. She slides into the limo with the ladies who are cuddled to their men.

Edward enters last and slides next to Bella. He looks at her and offers her a small smile. She gives him one in return; neither of them touches nor speaks to each other the ride to the benefit.

The car ride is filled with idle chi chat. Bella smiles and adds a bit. Edward watches her carefully. He wants to kiss her exposed throat, down er creamy chest. She smells amazing. She is clearly a witch.

As Emmett helps Rose out, Jasper follows taking Alice's tiny hand. Bella waits for Edward to move so that she can climb from the large car.

"Hey"

"I know Edward, tonight is important, I'm fine the headache is gone" She says quickly.

Edward stares at her. "No" He says shaking his head that is not what he was going to say. He was going to grovel at her perfect feet and apologize for miss treating her. But he doesn't he keeps that in. "I know the past few days have been a bit…"

"It is fine, you don't have to explain to me, remember, and that's why you hired me" She laughs. She is not his girlfriend; they are business partners and nothing more. He reminded her of that, and she needed reminding.

"Right" Edward nods. He feels like shit now. Her face has officially made him feel like shit. He clearly hurt her by pulling away. Even if he shouldn't have because this is a job, he knows that he did. She seems as though she has been hurt far too much. He is just another prick clearly.

"Shall we?"

"You look so…"

"You don't have to do that either" She cuts him off. It is best they both remember their places with each other. "Let's go"

* * *

Her eyes widen at the room. It is huge there are so many tables and a stage. Servers are walking around with white wine and mini food. She isn't sure what it is but Bella is very eager to test each item out.

Suddenly Edwards's mother swoops out of nowhere…

"Oh my gosh Bella, you stunning beauty!" Esme coos pulling her into a hug. "You look amazing darling, doesn't she Edward?"

Esme doesn't wait for her son to answer before she is hugging him. "You look so handsome, and your brother as well!"

Edward smiles at him mother and kisses her hand. "You look wonderful mom, where is dad?"

"Oh he went to show you brother and sister the table" Esme looks at Bella. "Honey the dress looks even better the second wear" She smiles and grabs Bella's arm. "Shall we go and mingle?" She winks at Bella. "We shall return dear, have a drink you look wound up" Esme calls softly, tugging Bella away.

Edward stands and watches his smitten with Bella mother enjoy showing Bella off. He stands and watches as Esme greets an older woman, he isn't sure who it is but she seems to be gushing about Bella and him. He watches the woman turn her eyes to him, he puts his hand up like a dumbass, all three pairs of eyes watch him for a second before going back to the…what he assumes is gushing and showing Bella off. Tonight Bella is indeed a sight for sore eyes, and his are awful sore. Edward runs his fingers through his hair.

"I always said you will be bald before you reach 40 with all that rough tugging"

Edward turns and sees Tanya. "Hi"

"Don't you look like the perfect handsome doctor" She cocks an eyebrow up. The perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Thank you, you look stunning" He mutters his eyes running over her lean slim body.

"Why thank you Dr. Cullen"

"Don't start that" He warns.

"Is your little lady here?" Tanya looks around. Her eyes land on Esme introducing the 'girlfriend' to her parents.

* * *

"This is Eleazar and Carmen Denali, very old friends" Esme pats Bella's arm lightly; she assumes Edward told her about his relationship with Tanya. Esme really likes Eleazar and Carmen Denali but Tanya is a bit f a viper. She was never too keen on Tanya and Edward together. Bella is much more his fit.

"Lovely to meet you both"

Eleazar takes Bella's hand and eyes her as he kisses it. "Beautiful Bella" He coos into her skin.

Bella watches before forcing a smile. She has been with men like this, older, a lot of money. Not a lot of stamina. Taking her hand away she shakes his wife's hand. She stares at how beautiful Carmen is, if she is this stunning, she can't even fathom what Tanya looks like.

* * *

"Ah she is meeting my parents" Tanya coos and turns to Edward. She looks at him. "You look tired"

"A lot on my mind" He admits.

"She is very young" Tanya says looking at Bella again now standing with Esme and smiling a little. "Very young"

Edward doesn't acknowledge that truth. Bella is young, a sweet beautiful young woman. "Who are you sitting with?"

"Well since you have a date, I will be slumping it with the hospital crew…I think your pretty young thing took my seat" Tanya states. She has sat with the Cullen Family for years now at this event. Her parents are sitting there tonight, and she would normally be with Edward, dating or not. But this year her seat has been filled.

* * *

Bella looks around and spots Edward speak to a tall blond woman.

"That is our lovely brilliant daughter" Carmen smiles. "Tanya"

Bella stares at how Tanya's hand is lightly touching Edwards as they speak. She nods a bit. "Oh"

Esme touches Bella's hand. "Shall we go and say hello?"

"No" Bella shakes her head; she doesn't want to deal with the feelings swirling inside of her right now. All of them have to do with Edward. And to add his ex on top of that her head is spinning.

"Nonsense" Esme insists.

"Oh Bella dear" Carlisle finally returns. He kisses his wife's cheek. "Is she tormenting you?" Carlisle smiles and touches Bella's arm.

"No" Bella shakes her head with a smile she looks at Edward again; he is still lost in conversation with his ex.

"Shall I show you the table, Alice is around here somewhere?" Carlisle questions. He wants to make sure Bella knows where to go when dinner starts.

"Sure" She answers effectively getting out of having to have an encounter with Edward and his ex.

* * *

Bella holds a glass of wine. Esme was dragged away reluctantly by Carlisle. Jasper and Alice are whooping it up on the dance floor. She pops another yummy beefy puffy pastry thingy into her mouth and chews watching with a smile.

"Hello" Edward says from behind her.

Bella turns her head but not her body. "Hi"

"I've been looking for you" It is so crowed. Not packed like sardines, but it is an amazing turn out. His hands go to her tiny middle and he tugs her a bit closer.

Bella nods, she isn't sure what to do. "When am I going to meet your boss?" She questions him, assuming his little display of affection is for show.

"Um" Edward clears his throat. He lets her go. "Bella" He says into the skin of her neck. He is not touching her, but his heated breath is warming her skin.

"Hmm?" She remains cool. This is her thing, she is great at acting.

"Look at me"

Bella turns around and lifts her eyes, lifts her head to his face. His blue eyes kill her. They look sad, they look like she feels. Shaking her head a bit.

Edward takes his hand and runs his fingers through her hair. "Hey, I'm sorry"

"Edward let's just do what you are paying me for okay…please?"

That stings his chest, and he can't even explain why that truth hurts so much. He pulls his hand back and lets it down to his side. "Fine"

Bella sips her wine before putting it on a passing tray. "Shall we find and wow your boss?"

"Of course, that is what you are here for, to work, so let's get to it"

Bella stares at his eyes; they look colder than they did Thursday morning. And part of her is relived and the other is aching for the warm blue eyes she had days ago in bed.

"Well hello kitten" Jacob comes up. His hand grazes her lower back, and he pulls her close to kiss her cheek.

Bella is taken by surprise. "Oh" She steps back and almost crashes into Edward.

Edward puts a hand out to brace her. "Jacob" He greets with a smile. He has pleased to see his face. God, he needs Jacob's personality right now.

"You look amazingly hot" He admires Bella. "She looks hot right?" Jacob says to Edward.

Bella looks to Edward for help, but he offers none. And this is where she knows her place, she is an object, she has been for years. "Thank you Jacob" Bella throws out in her most confident voice. She swallows quickly.

"We have to have a dance later" Jacob winks.

Bella nods quickly. "Of course"

"Shall we go and meet Aro?" Edward says extending his hand to Bella.

"Okay" She places her hand lightly in his.

"Jake, we can catch up in a bit?" Edward says touching his friend on his shoulder. He watches Jacob grab a wine glass.

"Sure, enjoy all that kissing ass" Jacob laughs.

Edward smiles and heads off Bella in tow.

* * *

Aro is a small man, thin. Slick dark hair and thin face make him look a bit…scary.

"Isabella you are lovely dear" He smiles with a laugh. She has dazzled him.

Edward stands next to Bella and Aro talking about nothing and everything. He feels confident in this first meeting. Aro will join his family at the Halloween Ball next week, for a second time to 'wow' him.

"A definite keeper Edward my boy" Aro claps Edward on his arm. "Enjoy dinner"

Aro smiles once more at Bella before heading off and leaving the pair alone.

Bella stands for a few moments next to Edward.

"That went well" He points out, his eyes studying the room. He spots his mother and father talking. Alice and Jasper together off to the side, and Rose and Emmett sitting at the Cullen table talking and feeding each other.

"Yes, he seems nice"

"He is a decent man" Edward nods; he finally turns his eyes to hers. "Bella"

"Yes?"

"You did a good job"

Bella smiles and nods. "Thanks, please excuse me" She turns and walks to find the ladies room.

* * *

Standing in a stall she sighs, her head drops and she covers her face. "What's wrong with you?" She mutters into her palms. 'This is a good thing, get back on track' She thinks, but her heart is not agreeing with her head right now.

Coming out she stands at the sink. Her eyes look at the door as it swing open.

"Hello" Tanya smiles. "I don't think we have met, Tanya Denali"

"Bella" Bella smiles.

"You are Edwards's new girlfriend" Tanya puts her tiny clutch on the counter.

"Yeah" Bella nods.

"I'm the old girlfriend" Tanya points out. Pulling out her lipstick she smiles at Bella through the mirror.

Bella isn't sure what she should be saying. She doesn't 'fight' nor is she 'snarky' over men. Because she is not in a relationship with any man she fucks. Besides now… though it's not real, it is real enough to Tanya to accost her in the bathroom.

"How old are you?"

"Pardon?"

"You look young, are you even 21?" Tanya laughs a bit at Bella's face. "Relax, I'm just teasing you, I love the dress by the way"

"Thank you"

"Of course" Tanya smiles. She starts to reapply her lipstick.

Bella takes that as her cue to get the hell out of there.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"No, it's me, I am such a klutz" Bella explains. She lifts her head and smiles at the boyish face before her.

"Riley" He extends his hand.

"Bella" She smiles shaking his.

He looks at her for a moment too long.

"I should be going" Bella nods her head towards the direction of the grand room.

"Yeah, of course, nice running into you"

"And you" She laughs a bit, smiling, really smiling for the first time all night.

* * *

Edward stands near a plant waiting for her to come from the bathroom. He followed her after she dashed off. He can't let this night continue like this. He is mad at her, she is hurt by him, and she has every right to be. He knows he did this. All of it, asked her to 'work' for him. Let the lines get blurry between them, and then dare to make a huge mark in the sand showing sides, without fair warning. All that right after an amazing night together.

"Hey" He says when she walks through back to the main room.

"Hi"

"Listen Bella, can we just talk for a second?"

"Okay" She whispers, she is completely ruined by him, his voice, his smell, his eyes. She can't keep this façade up all night. She wants to talk to him. She wanted to talk to him Thursday morning when he was being standoff-ish with her.

"Outside?"

"It's too cold" She pouts a little.

Edward smiles. He unbuttons his jacket and slips it over her bare shoulders. "Please?" He holds the sides of the jacket keeping his distance but still keeping her close as he waits for her answer.

Bella nods and is led towards the terrace with her hand in his.

He feels the bitter cold when he gets out there but he wants to talk to her in private before this night gets anymore sour between them.

Bella stands and leans against the rail with her arms wrapped around her body, her hands being swallowed by his jacket sleeves. Thankfully, as it is so cold. She knows he is cold in only his white dress shirt. She wants to wrap him in the jacket with her as she watches him mule over words in his head.

Edward smiles a bit as he looks down at her.

Bella stares at him waiting.

"I'm sorry for Thursday, for Friday, Saturday, now"

She nods. "It's okay really" She whispers.

"It's not, because I was mistreating you, girlfriend or not, pretend or not, I shouldn't have been so cruel"

Bella looks at him; she takes her lip between her teeth.

"I'm not cruel, and I shouldn't have acted like that to you" He is truly sorry for hurting her. Truly. She is such a wonderful woman. And he is…just. She is wonderful and has touched him something fierce he can't explain it. Any other woman he would have just ignored it, but, Bella he is geared to make amends.

"It's okay" She tells him firmly.

Edward sighs and grabs her face; his fingers go into her hair, cupping the back of her head with both hands. He thrusts her close; her mouth opens in a small shocked gasp. "Stop saying that" He growls looking down at her.

Bella sighs and shuts her eyes still held firmly. She feels him push the back of her head with one hand now and press her head to his chest. Bella inhales him, she move and wraps her arms around his middle.

"Tell me a secret" He tries one last time. He wants to connect to her again, make them like they were before he got scared of her words and the feelings she created inside him.

"You hurt me" She whispers.

"I know, I'm sorry" He presses a kiss to her head. "I'm so sorry" He wraps his arms around her tiny body and holds her close.

Bella sniffs and nods. "Alice is going to kill me if I ruin this makeup" She laughs between a shaky breath to calm herself.

"She will get over it, you look better with no makeup anyway"

Bella pulls back and smiles.

"Are we okay?"

She nods. She widens her eyes as he removes his arms from around her back and cups her face.

Edward stares down at her and he brushes his thumbs over her soft pink cheeks. He can see her flushed face in the deep night. The lights for inside are lighting up the terrace. She looks so lovely.

"Edward" She whispers. They are so confused with each other, now is not the time to add kissing in the mix. No matter how sexy his lips look right now.

"I told you I wouldn't" He whispers, his mouth kisses the tip of her nose "And I won't" He tips her head and kisses her chin, sucking there for a second. He finishes by pulling back.

"Is it dinner time yet?" She questions in a shaky breath. He makes her crazy. She is still being held captive by his hands on her face.

"Hmm" He nods, watching her face and eyes. She is a lusty and wanton as he is right now.

"Good, because if dinner and dessert is as good as the beefy puffy pastry things, I have died and gone to heaven"

Edward leans in close to her face and whispers. "I'm looking forward to our own Buddha Belly dessert party later"

Bella smiles at him. She laughs and pulls her face again. Her fist curls up under his long sleeve and hits his stomach. "Shut it"

Edward smiles. He feels less like a prick and more like himself than he has the past few days. She makes him feel, normal again.

* * *

***UGH* I honestly hated this. Nothing was going right! I typed it once 5 pages then I didn't like that and typed in under Chapter 9.5 in a new word doc. *cries* I was laying in bed the past few nights and it was amazing as I thought about it before I went to sleep but it turned into THIS!**

**It is meant to convey a childish behavior we all do it. You are mad/hurt and you don't want to forgive the person in turn making the person trying to be sorry 'mad/hurt' again. In this case we add Bella doing that and also thinking this is a good thing because this IS a job and Edward is a JOHN *lord knows how long she is gonna keep that up* **

**SO I hope you semi-liked it!**

**See ya all next week *sad face***


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is all Edward and Bella, swoony swoony **

**And no, Riley hasn't been with Bella, he just was taken by her, she is lovely. She captivated him. **

**This is just a filler chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Sunday 28th October 2012 2am**

Edward lies next to her as she sits on her knees. She sticks another cream puff into her mouth. The pastry is filled with cream and it is covered with a sticky sugar.

"Mmm" She moans chewing.

Edward watches her swallow; he looks at her entire body as she sits on her knees, naked before him. He can see clearly between her thighs, she is still swollen from the pleasure of their sex and her thighs are sticky.

"What, they are so good" She coos eating another.

Edward smiles at her, his eyes travel over to her stomach. "Your belly is expanding before my eyes"

"Shut up" She grins taking a doughnut ball from the plate and eating that as well. She moans softly in her throat.

Edward watches her enjoy food like nothing he has ever seen before. He wonders if it is because money was 'tight' and she just savors everything she can taste. It is amazing thing food, and how you need it to live. How it smells, and looks and tastes. Bella seems to appreciate it all.

"What now?" She licks her fingers. She is completely comfortable sitting naked in front of him.

He wants to savor her now. "I want to taste you" He says staring at her face.

A finger pops from her mouth and she looks at him. "What?"

"I want to taste" He pauses and his eyes drift down to her open thighs as she is still sitting on her knees. "You"

"Why, no" She shakes her head. "I don't, I don't do that, John's don't do that to me" She explains.

"I want to" He is very firm in how he is saying it. He wants to savors her; he wants to taste her like she was enjoying the desserts just now. "Please"

"I can't" She whispers looking down, her hands now blocking his view of her gorgeous center.

Edward pushes up and takes her around her body pulling her light body with ease, he lies her back.

"Please" He whispers over her face as he settles between her open thighs. If she is adamant in her 'no' he would never force her. But he doesn't think she is. He thinks she is just scared. She doesn't need to be scared with him. "I won't hurt you" He whispers.

Bella stares at him and nods, her hair moving against the pillow as she nods yes to him.

Edward smiles before kissing her throat. He takes her hips and pulls her down some as he is still between her thighs. "You are so sexy" He smiles as her legs are open around him. "So sexy"

Bella stares at his bowed head as he studies her. She feels so exposed and open like this, she shifts not trying to shut her thighs...but maybe she is.

"Don't" He shakes his head and whispers not looking up. His thumbs rub circles at her hip bones. She is so tiny and thin. Not sickly thin, just a small woman. He loves how she can fit right into his grip. He feels powerful and protective over her, probably more so than he should.

She gulps and keeps her legs open as his large hands hold them apart. Bella watches him shift downwards and kiss her stomach, she feels him laugh against her soft tummy. "Shut it" The food tonight was too good to pass up.

Edward bites her stomach making her laugh and feel more comfortable. "I love your skin" He whispers, his nose rubbing up and down her inner thigh. He does it to the next thigh. She is so pale and soft. "So sexy" He can smell her, her sex, the sex that they shared when they entered his home. It smells musky and sweet. All her. And him.

Bella wiggles feeling the heat rushing between her thighs and just collecting ready to be released.

He turns her on so much. His hands are different from the other men she has been with. His smell is different, his eyes are different. Everything about him is better, it is exciting and intoxicating. He makes her melt.

Edward kisses a trail from her knee to the fleshiest part of her inner thigh. His teeth bite the flesh there making her pull back not in pain but it shock. He kisses the wounded area soon after. Edward repeats the process on the other thigh. "I could spend hours between your thighs" He whispers, his nose inhaling her damp pussy smell.

Bella swallows thickly. "Yeah?" Is all she can peep out.

"Mmm" His tongue peeks out and makes a firm lick from the base to the top of her pussy. He holds her firmly as she tries to pull back. "Shh" He breathes out when she starts to pant.

"Oh god" She reaches between her legs and her fingers make contact with the top of his hair. "Please" She begs as he continues to lick this time with no breaks. "Please" She moans her hips lifting up as much as she can while he is holding her in place.

Edward sucks in her soft velvety lips, his lips take one and pulls back letting it pop softly from his lips. "So divine" His tongue flicks her clit making her jump a bit before his lips suck on her soft skin, pulling her pink lips lightly.

Bella covers her eyes with her forearm as she arches. "Yes" She breathes. She feels his fingers no longer holding her in place. She is not going anywhere now that this has begun. His fingers pull her gently apart opening her fully to his eyes.

He stares at her shivering and waiting for the next touch. He sees how much she is dripping from her excitement. Edward extends his tongue and laps her up. "Yummy" He mutters.

"Fuck" Bella moans softly and arches her back. "Do it again"

Smiling Edward happily repeats it over and over until she is moaning loudly and bucking her hips. He stops only to control her movements. "Slow down" He whispers kissing her thighs again.

"Don't stop" Bella lifts her head; her fingers are clutching the sheets.

Edward lifts his head and smiles at her. "Do you want to cum?"

"Ye-yeah" Bella nods her head falling back.

Smiling he literally dives back into her. He doesn't stop, doesn't relent, his fingers join the mission as he brings her to a brilliant orgasm.

* * *

Bella lays on her side, her legs so weak from Edward. She has her hands tucked under her cheek as she looks at him. He is laying the same way staring at her. More time has passed but she is not even sleepy. After two orgasms she feels wide awake.

"What are you going to do with the two hundred thousand dollars?" He questions her.

Bella doesn't answer right away; because until he brought it up this was 'real' she once again forgot her place. Clearing her throat she looks at him.

Edward watches her eyes shut for a moment like the questions hurt her. He doesn't understand why. He stares at her and waits for her to answer him.

"Um, I don't...leave Seattle most likely" Bella answers honestly. Buy a car and drive away, far, far away.

"Tell me how your mom died"

"Why, why are you asking me this?" She feels her chest tighten, her heart start racing. But she doesn't move.

"I want to know about you, tell me"

"Cancer...it was fast" Bella tells him.

He imagines with what she told him before, about her relationship with her mother and father that must have been hard. She has felt unloved and unwanted for so long. So much that she left home when he father showed her interest because of his lack of interest for years before. "Have you been in love?"

She frowns at him. "Are we playing twenty questions?"

Edward smirks. "Stop fighting me so much and answer the question"

"No, I thought I was a long time ago, but I wasn't" Bella mutters. But she knows now that was not love. Love can't be like that, it doesn't cause that kind of pain.

"Why did you think you were?" Edward questions interested.

"I would do anything for him" Bella shrugs.

He watches her. He wonders what 'anything' means. "Explain, please"

"If he was in love with me, if we were in love, he would have never" Bella stops and shuts her eyes.

Pressing her lips together she sighs softly before opening her eyes and looking into the blue ones she has grown to trust as much as she can trust another human.

"It's okay" Edward whispers watching her struggle with answering him.

"He would have never asked me to do what he did, he knew how much I loved him, thought I loved him" Bella stops. "My parents loved each other" As much as she was a mistake to them, a too young mistake they loved each other. "I can see Esme and Carlisle love each other...you can feel that" Bella says wistfully. "They love you, Alice, and Emmett as well, but it wasn't love with us"

"Tell me his name" Edward demands looking at her, his face unreadable.

"Why?"

"So when we meet, I can kill him for putting that look on your face"

Bella stares at him. "You don't have to protect me" She whispers.

He disagrees in this very moment. She is innocent, as innocent as a woman that sleeps with men for money can be.

Bella sighs and shut her eyes. It is almost 3am.

"What is the oldest man you have been with?" He feels like he needs to know this, he wants to know her.

"Um" She thinks a moment, her eyes shut lightly. "Late sixties I think" She cringes soon after.

Edward licks his lips. "How do you cope Bella?" She is clearly strong; you have to be with what she goes out and does each night.

Opening her eyes to look at him, she shrugs one shoulder. "Lots of baths" Bella jokes. She soon loses the laugh in her eyes when she looks into his. He doesn't find it funny. She doesn't either really, but that is how she is coping right now with these questions, by making light of some. She sighs softly. "I just take myself somewhere else" She confesses. A mind is such a deep place. She finds somewhere safe in hers and stays until it is over. "I'm not present when they are fucking me"

Edward's heart breaks for her. She is so young, so young, yet she has lived this whole life, this crazy life. "What is your happy place?"

Looking into his blue eyes in the dim room she wants to say 'You' but she just pushes a small smile. "I don't know somewhere warm and safe"

"You won't have to do it anymore" He says firmly.

"Two hundred thousand dollars isn't going to last forever" She reminds him.

'I'll give you more' He thinks staring at her. "No, but it can get you out" He wants her out and safe, he doesn't want her to sell herself. Honestly he doesn't want her to give/sell herself to anyone but him. He feels like a jerk for being this way but he can't help it when he looks at her.

"Yeah, that's my plan" She agrees looking at him.

"Are you present when we fuck?"

Bella looks at him.

"Or do you take yourself somewhere else?"

She doesn't answer him; she is scared to answer him.

"Tell me his name" Edward asks her again.

"James" She whispers. Bella rolls out of bed; she grabs his shirt from the floor, slipping in on quickly she whispers an even quicker good night and walks to her bedroom.

* * *

**Sunday October 28****th**** 2012 5pm**

Edward laughs sitting next to Bella at dinner with his parents and family. Esme though tired wouldn't pass up any Sunday afternoon to get the family together.

He listens as his mother and sister convince Bella to go shopping on Tuesday to get a dress.

"I will pay you back" Bella leans into him to whisper. Her hand is lightly on his thigh.

"Don't be silly" He responds to her promise. He didn't tell her he would buy her dress, but she clearly understood the look he gave her when she agreed under the pressure of his family.

Alice is excited to meet on Tuesday for the shopping trip, she works best under pressure.

He has no clue what he is going to be. Normally he dons a tux and gets a mask of some kind. He has done 'the phantom of the opera' before. He may try something different, something just 'decorative' rather than a person.

* * *

"So what is going on with you and Bella?"

"What do you mean?" Edward looks at his brother join him in the games room.

"What do you mean?" Emmett mocks. "What do you think I mean, you haven't taken your eyes off her all afternoon?"

"Don't be ridiculous"

"I'm just telling you the truth man"

"Nothing is going on"

"How is the sex then?" Emmett smirks.

Edward rolls his eyes. "None of your fucking business"

"Don't talk to your brother like that" Carlisle enters the games room with Jasper.

Emmett grins at Edward. "I rest my case"

Edward ignores his brother the rest of the time they are down there playing pool.

* * *

Opening the car door for her, Bella slides into the passenger's seat. She gets her seat belt on as the door shuts. Watching him climb in she gives him a smile.

"You didn't eat much, are you okay?" He starts up his car.

"I think I'm still reeling from my midnight snack"

"Snacks" He smirks before starting up his car and heading home. He has to work early tomorrow morning.

"Edward, I just want to tell you"

"Bella, I will pay for the dress and anything else you need" He says keeping his eyes on the road.

"No" She shakes her head. "I got my results back, I'm clean"

Edward whips his head around and looks at her. He has already put his mouth on her. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't think, honestly he wouldn't have asked her to be a part of this if he didn't think she was clean.

"Road" She says with wide eyes.

He turns back. "So am I" He comments before turning back to the road.

"Okay" She whispers.

"Okay" He responds not knowing what else to say.

* * *

They move slowly around each other when they return to his place. Both are not sure what to make of the comments in the car. She meets his eyes a few times as they both kind of do their own thing.

* * *

"I'm going out" She announces, he is sitting on the couch reading a medical book, some papers are spread around. It is reaching 8pm. They have been at his place for a few hours now.

Lifting his eyes and resting his book down he looks at her standing pulling her coat on. "Okay..."

"I won't be long"

"Okay..."

Bella stares at him. "I want to get some female things"

Edward laughs. "Okay, do you want me to take you?"

"No" She shakes her head. "I can walk"

"You sure, it's cold tonight"

Bella nods and buttons her coat. "I need a walk"

* * *

Bella walks down the street. This walk is so different from many she has taken down this street and a handful of other streets in Seattle. She is warm, she is staying in a beautiful place, she is safe. Her eyes travel around. She is happy. Licking her lips she goes into a CVS.

From the shelf she pulls a few things into her basket. Moving to the cash she pays and heads back to Edwards place.

* * *

"Hey" He looks up as she walks in. "That was fast"

"Yeah, I just had to get...a few things"

"Women things" He says with a smile.

"And some more condoms, we are running low"

"Condoms?" He questions with a frown. He was hoping they could forgo the condoms now that they are both clean. He hasn't said anything because he just found out about her. But he thought she wanted that because she brought it up in the car this afternoon.

"Yes" She nods holding her plastic bag. She had to get some more face wash, and body cream. And yes, condoms.

"Why?"

Bella frowns. "Because we have sex...and use condoms" She says almost slowly.

"Right" Edward nods like an asshole. He was a bit presumptuous in thinking they would forgo the condoms now that they are both in the clear. "What birth control do you take?"

"Um" She looks at him. "I get the shot" She gets it done every three months at the clinic because it is cheaper as she has no health insurance.

Edward nods. They had not spoken about it before now. He watches her hold her plastic bag. "Good" He wants to talk to her about getting a doctor. This is mainly because he is one, but he understands her money situation and job situation. His mind briefly wonders if he can rectify it at all for her.

"Yeah" She nods agreeing the shot is good, and easy.

"Do you want to eat in tonight or go out?"

"Um, out?" It is a question because she doesn't want to seem demanding.

Edward smiles. "I want to eat out also"

* * *

They get ready in their respective rooms and meet around 9.

"Hi" He smiles when she comes out of her room.

Bella just smiles at him and says nothing. She watches him take her coat and help her into it. "Thanks" She mumbles softly before meeting his face.

"You look nice, any requests?"

"No, none, but I am starving now" She laughs a bit.

Edward touches her flat stomach. "Let's feed that Buddha Belly hmm?"

"Yeah" She smiles at him.

* * *

Dinner was nice, the conversation was light and the food was greasy. It was easy. Bella walks next to him and he tucks her into his warm arm as they go.

"Riley, Jake and I go here all the time"

Bella smiles up at him. "Cool"

"It is a shady joint" Edward laughs.

"I can't picture you at any place that isn't upscale"

He smiles down at her for a moment. "I ran with the bad boys in my young years"

She laughs and shakes her head. She never remembers he is almost 10 years older than she is. They enter a small pool hall, the bar is even smaller. There are three pool tables around the room, a few circle tables and chairs, the lightening is very dim.

Edward takes her hand and leads her to a table. "Do you play?" He watches her shake her head. "I'll show you"

Bella takes her coat off and drapes it over a nearby chair. She assumes that it is pretty dead in here because it is a Sunday night, and it is still early I it were going to liven up.

"Sometimes they have karaoke" Edward laughs removing his jacket and putting it on top of hers.

"Do you sing?"

"No, no" He smiles. "I play a mean piano" He smiles when she cocks her eyebrow up at him. "Hmm"

"You will have to play for me someday" Bella says without thinking. When she sees his face, she regrets it instantly.

Edward smiles at her. "I guess I will" He comments.

* * *

Bella sighs and holds her pool stick. "I am useless" She grumbles.

Edward laughs because she is so cute all pouty and mad because the balls won't go where she wants them to go.

"I did what you said" She glares at him.

"Come'ere" He takes her hand that is wrapped around the stick and pulls her over to him. "Bend over"

"I'm not into anal" She jokes.

His hand is now flat on her stomach holding her against his chest. "You really shouldn't have said that" He growls into her ear. His teeth nip her lobe lightly, he gives it a tug.

Bella whimpers softly and drops her head back to his shoulder, her pool stick still in her hand but forgotten. "Edward" She whispers.

He sighs and his hand caresses her soft and warm stomach through her sweater. Edward bends his head and starts to kiss the crook of her neck and shoulder, she smells sweet. She tastes sweeter.

Bella sighs softly. "We can't" She whispers, her hand covering his as his fingers are slowly working their way under the hem of her shirt to her skin. She feels hot all over from this man.

Edward kisses her neck one last time. "Come" He whispers into her ear.

Turning in his arms to face him she smiles.

He laughs. "Yes that will happen, but follow me" He mutters softly, his eyes stare at her lips. Damn that mouth temping him but not letting him near. He takes her hand after she rests the pool stick on the table and pulls her back.

Bella is pulled gently along. "Where are we going?" She whispers behind him, his hand has her firmly.

"Just here" He stops. A room. A backroom.

She looks around and frowns. "Here?"

"Sorry princess it's not the Ritz" He laughs at her face. "But it will do"

Bella nods.

"We can go back home if you want" He would never assume anything with her, almost never. He has assumed she wanted to fuck right now. Here is another story.

"No" She whispers. "Will anyone come back here?"

"Hope not, we better be quick" Edward smirks. He has not done this before; he doesn't have 'time' for adventurous sex. He has had a lot of good/great sex but semi-public sex has not made the list.

She looks around again, it is just a hall, a door where they came through to get here, she thinks it is a storage room for the little pool hall/bar. There are a few crates around and some shelving.

Edward stares at her. "We don't have to do anything" He says, she looks worried.

"No, if you want to, we will" He is the boss.

"Don't do that" He mutters shaking his head. It is like suddenly rather than being a 'couple' she turns it into a 'job'. "I told you before" His hands hold her hips. "If you don't want to, we won't"

"I want to" She whispers nodding a bit before lowering her eyes.

Edward tips her chin up to look at him. "Now tell me what you want"

"I want to" She says again looking into his eyes.

Smiling he helps her pull her sweater over her head leaving her in her thin shirt. He can see her nipples already hard under the fabric of both her bra and shirt.

Bella sighs when he puts her sweater in a ball behind her as she is leaning against a crate. He is careful with her, takes care of her. She needs to stop enjoying it so much, she needs to stop enjoying him so much. Damn him and his blue eyes.

Edward watches her face as one hand rests on her hip and the other unbuttons her jeans. He feels her brace her hands on the crate letting him get himself in her pants...literally. Pulling down the zipper he watches her lick her lips. She is watching him as much as he is watching her.

Bella shuts her eyes for a moment. She feels him pull one side of her jeans down on a hip and his hand quickly slides into the small space. Gasping softly she feels his fingers touch her, slide into her. Bella leans back giving him more room, he leans forward, his hand coming off her hip and resting behind her on the crate. She pushes up on her toes, trying to feel his fingers more.

Edward kisses and sucks her throat as he fingers her slowly.

Mewing softly Bella holds her hands still trying to thrust her hips in time with his slow moving fingers. "Faster" She demands.

"Slow"

"Quick" She retorts feeling heated right now.

Edward smiles against her skin.

Bella moves her hips against his fingers until she finds the relief she is looking for. She drops her head on his shoulder and pants. His fingers still inside her, still now, but they are there. "Mmm" She moans softly. Turning her head she kisses his neck.

Edward shuts his eyes at that touch. "You are beautiful" He whispers pulling his hand and fingers from her slowly.

Her arms wrap around his neck and shoulders, she keeps her head buried into his skin. Edward pushes her jeans down and they stick somewhere around her thighs and knees. "Use a condom" She whispers into his skin as she feels him fiddling between her with his jeans.

There is no way in hell if she allows him to not use a condom that this is the place he will do it. No way. "I will" He whispers kissing her ear as he gets one from his wallet. She hasn't let his neck go yet so moving with her clinging onto him like this is difficult but for some reason he really likes it.

Bella is lifted and sat on the crate, on her sweater, she is thankful Edward is so aware of their surroundings, and keeping her off dirty surfaces. She watches him roll the condom on and smiles ready to cling to him again. Her arms open as he steps to her; she grabs him climbing against his clothed body. His jeans are like hers, stuck around his thighs and knees. She feels his warm palms on her ass holding her up.

Edward watches her face as he lowers her onto his cock. He hisses a 'Yes' as she sinks against him, her body sags against his own. He takes the brunt of her weight and his. His hands and arms lift her away and pull her back, creating a slow rhythm between them.

Bella buries her face in his shoulder, her nails scrape against his neck and into the base of his hair. She lets out some soft gasps. Even though she can't wrap her legs around his hips it feels amazing, probably better because her clit is grinding right against him. It is like a fucking dry hump, literally.

The sounds she makes turns him on so much. "Fuck Bella" He whispers. "You are so sexy" He grinds up into her as he pulls her down on him.

Bella nuzzles her nose into him and runs her teeth along his skin. She is lost in him. Lost.

Edward slows down after he spills into the condom. He tries to control his racing heart. The plan was to have a quick rough fuck against a wall in this backroom. That didn't happen. What did happen was kind of romantic and sweet. He kisses her shoulder and breathes out.

His breath warms her skin and she holds him closer. His arms come from around her ass and move to circle her upper body tightly against his.

"Do you want to cum again?" He whispers. Edward feels her shake her head, her long hair sweeping against him. "Okay" He responds.

She isn't sure what just happened. She knew what she was expecting to happen between them back here, but it didn't. Her heart thumps with nerves. Last time they experience something so intimate between them, he pulled away and..she didn't like it.

"It's alright" He says softly.

Bella gets to her feet and looks at him; he fixes his jeans after removing the condom, and stuffing it into his jean pocket, she smiles a bit.

Edward bends and pulls her jeans up her legs. "I like the no underwear" He comments now standing upright and buttoning her jeans up.

She stares at him.

Edward pushes her hair from her face. "Tell me a secret" He whispers.

In this moment she can't tell him this secret. She can't. So instead she just reaches out and touches his cheek.

* * *

**This felt like it took ages to get down...I hope you like!**

**OKAY WMTILife up next...well tonight sometime *gosh I hope this happens***


	11. Chapter 11

**And as cute as the last chapter was I can flip in a second…ANYWAYs we learn a bit more about Bella in this one *oh happy day…or is it? ***

**My thoughts are still going out to the East Coasters harmed by Sandy**

**On another note Between Us will be posted over at my NEW live journal account *am I allowed to post the link on this site…there are so many rules eeka***

**I will post the link once I have a new chapter written WHICH means I need to write down everything that has happened so I can be accurate with events…ugh so annoying to be behind! AND once I know I am allowed to post the link J**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Tuesday 30****th**** October 2012**

The most important thing that happened this morning was that she found her outfit for tomorrow tonight. She went less conventional in the 'costume' department and more into the 'glam' but still a costume. Bella headed back after extracting herself from the clutches of Alice and Rose.

They are really lovely women, so welcoming to her. She imagines they wouldn't be if they knew that she is really just a whore in disguise. She walks through the hospital; she has never been here so she doesn't know what she is looking for.

"Isabella"

The familiar voice makes her stop and turn. She is face o face with Edward's 'boss'. "Dr. Volturi" Bella smiles. This is actually a good thing, lost in the hospital looking for Edward or not.

"Please Isabella call me Aro"

"Aro" She smiles. "I was looking for Edward"

"Oh, he has a surgery this afternoon" Aro frowns. "May I help?"

"No" Bella smiles shaking her head. "Can I wait for him?"

"Sure he could be a few hours, he is one of the best, if not the best surgeons we have here"

Bella smiles. "He is very hard working and so dedicated to this hospital, it is his life"

"And you this hospital and you"

Bella nods. "Yes, me as well" She plasters a smile on her face that isn't as fake as she would like it to be.

"I don't know if Edward told you I am retiring soon and planning on passing the torch of Chief of Staff"

"He did" Bella nods.

"Edward is looking like the perfect Chief to me"

"Me too" Bella smiles, this time a bit of fakeness is in there, she doesn't know if she wants him to have the job this fast. The faster he gets the job the faster she is gone from his life, from this life that has been more wonderful than her own. She touches her face with one hand.

"I will let you go" He smiles. "If I see Edward before you, I will tell him you are here waiting"

"Thank you" Bella smiles. "Wonderful seeing you again Aro"

"And you Isabella, oh Jessica" Aro calls a passing nurse.

"Dr. Volturi" Jessica smiles.

"Jessica can you take Isabella to the waiting area for Dr. Cullen, please"

Jessica eyes Bella up and down. She remembers her sitting at the Cullen table the other weekend and she doesn't like it. She didn't like it. "Of course Dr. Volturi"

Bella smiles. "Thank you Aro, we will see you tomorrow night?"

"You will Isabella, see you then"

Jessica looks and walks off, she hears this Bella behind her. "So you and Edward huh?" Jessica looks over her shoulder, she watches the mousy woman nod her head. "How old are you?"

"Why is everyone fascinated with my age?" Bella mumbles.

"You look young, Edward does like all women, of all ages" Jessica smirks.

Bella guesses this nurse Jessica is one of Edward's bed mates, was one of Edwards's bedmates. "I guess so" Bella mutters.

Jessica smiles. "You wait here for Edward"

"Bella?"

Turning before she sits with her small basket she looks into the kind eyes. Bella smiles at the boy-ish blonde haired man. "Hello…"

"Riley" He points to himself.

Bella frowns before smiling. "Dr. Biers" She reads his tag on his white coat. Of course he is a doctor as well. "Riley" She mutters his name. "Edwards's friend?" This is Edward's Riley, she smiles and shakes her head.

"Yes, you must be the lady killer" Riley smiles, happy to put a face to the woman Edward has been seeing. He is shocked it is this woman. He runs his eyes over her face, she is stunning. But Edward has always been one for the lookers. He is a great looking man himself so it is natural he gets a good looking woman. She is stunning.

"Bella" She points to herself with a smile.

"I remember" He smiles.

Bella runs her eyes over him again; he is very handsome, boyishly so, she lets out a little laugh.

"Edward is in surgery" He explains.

"So I hear" Bella sighs. "I packed" She looks at the small basket on the floor. She doesn't know why she packed it, it is a bit silly.

Riley smiles. "Nice"

"Are you hungry?" She questions him.

"Yeah"

Jessica watches this interaction and smiles to herself, her arms crossed her chest.

"Do you want to?" Bella arches her eyebrows questioning him. Almost hopeful, she doesn't know him but he seems like such a great guy.

"Sure" Riley laughs a bit. "Sure you don't want to wait for your Dr. Cullen?"

"It will be a while I hear?" She frowns.

"Yeah" Riley looks at his watch.

"Okay, are you free now?"

"Yup"

"Cool" She smiles at him a bit shyly, he is like a perfect man, she doesn't even know why he is perfect, but he seems it. Bella can tell he sees her as a normal woman, not a job and she doesn't feel like a job next to him. It is a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time.

"I'll be sure to tell Edward that Riley has taken care of you" Jessica smiles.

Bella looks over her shoulder at the woman confused.

Riley shakes his head at the woman. "Ignore her"

* * *

"So what kind of doctor are you?" Bella questions, her legs are crossed as she sits on a bench in a huge hallway the food between them.

"I'm a Nephrologists, kidney doctor" He finishes.

"Oh" Bella smiles and nods. "How long have you known Edward?"

"We met in med school, became good friends" Riley nods taking a bite of the sandwich that was meant to be Edwards. "This is great" He comments chewing.

"Yeah?" Bella grins.

"Pretty great, I only live on the food downstairs or takeout"

"Edward also"

"Until recently?"

"Until recently" Bella nods. "I love to cook, I love food" She laughs a bit thinking about Edward and his love for her Buddha belly.

"Edward is one lucky man" He says to her. Her eyes are wide. "I'm sorry" He says suddenly.

"Why?" She feels something with him; a smile tugs at her lips.

"That was out of line"

"I disagree" She tells him confidently. "Are you married?"

"No, no" He laughs shaking his head and eating a cookie. "Homemade?"

"Yeah" She smiles. She watches him take another bite and laugh. "What?"

"You are kind of like superwoman"

"Because I can bake?"

"No, because you are beautiful and can bake, and hold a conversation"

"So that is what you are looking for?"

"Hard to come by, hence why Dr. Cullen is one lucky man"

Bella smiles looking at him. "Thank you"

"You're welcome Bella"

* * *

Edward washes his hands after pulling off his scrub cap.

"Great work Dr. Cullen" Mallory a nurse says as she walks past.

"Thanks" He answers drying his hands off. He rests against a wall with a sigh. Sometimes…most times, this job is stressful but he has been so lucky to have a low causality rate on the table. He hates losing a patient. It crushes him; it is the worst feeling in the world to have to tell a family that their loved one has gone. Didn't make it. As much as this job is so rewarding, this career is rewarding that part is just heartbreaking, yet there is no way to avoid it.

Pushing off the wall he heads out towards the nurses' station to give them a report before going back to his office to sort out paper work for his patient.

* * *

Bella laughs hearing about the med school antics of Riley and Edward. "I can't believe it, Edward?"

"He was a wild man, but don't worry he is a one woman man now"

"Right" She nods.

Riley smiles at her. "We had good fun, it was an amazing time, seems like years ago"

"You both are so young though"

"Whiz kids"

"Must be" Bella smiles as she starts shutting the containers.

* * *

Edward rubs a hand through his hair as he heads down the hall of the hospital towards his office. He hears laughter. Lifting his eyes from the floor, he spots Bella.

Riley looks over and smiles at Edward. "Your man is here" He says to Bella before nodding in Edwards's paused direction.

He stands looking at the two sitting together facing each other, their knees lightly touching. Edward frowns. He wonders if she is alright. His cell is in his office so he doesn't know if she called needing something.

Bella turns and looks at Edward dressed in scrubs, they are a light blue colour. His hospital ID is hooked to the small pocket. His hair looks wild, and he looks gorgeous. She stares at his face and she feels a warming in her belly. Bella lifts her hand and waves at him. Her mind is confused he does something to her, but it is not real. But Riley could be real, she is anyone to him, but to Edward they are set in what they are to each other. Her chest tightens.

Edward nods at her as he heads towards the two.

"Oh Dr. Cullen" Jessica appears from the side.

Edward stop and looks down at Jessica, she is all over him all the time. "Jessica, what can I do for you?"

"Edward" She coos. "Your little girlfriend is off with Dr. Biers having lunch"

Edward looks over Jessica's shoulder. "I am aware, thank you" He is not going to let this little twit he should never have fucked wind him up even more. And it's not working. He looks at his best friend and his girlfriend back into a conversation. Bella's eyes drift from Riley's for a second and meet his. He watches her quickly divert them. 'What the hell?' He thinks getting more irrationally angry by the second.

Bella smiles at Riley while Edward has a catch up with one of his conquest, it is clear they have fucked. She touches her forehead.

"Oh well" Jessica bounces on her toes.

"I am busy, thank you" He says quickly to her before closing the space between himself, Bella and Riley.

"Hey" Riley stands when Edward makes his way over. "Ran into Jessica did you" Riley laughs because he loves to tease Edward about his ladies, especially Jessica because she is over the top.

Edward looks at Bella and ignores Riley. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I" She wants to say sorry but Riley is standing right there. She looks a Riley.

Riley gets the hint. "Thanks for lunch Bella" Riley touches Bella on the upper arm.

Edward's eyes go right to his hand on her arm and he shoots Riley a look. He watches his friends hand move away from her body.

"I'll talk to you later Edward" Riley walks away shaking his head, not sure what just happened.

Bella watches Riley go and feels instantly bad. "Had a bad morning?" She wonders.

"No, not until now" He growls.

"What?" Bella frowns.

He takes her upper arm and pulls her close.

"Edward" She whispers not wanting to cause a scene in the middle of the hospital.

"I told you" He leans down to her face. "I don't share"

"You are crazy" She whispers, about to push him away when he lets her go.

"Get your stuff and let's go" He demands.

"No"

"Now" He growls staring at her. How dare she come in here and do whatever she was doing with Riley. He feels crazy and it is all her damn fault.

Bella grabs her bag and the little basket of finished lunch; she follows him down the hall to the elevator.

Once inside he hits a button three times wanting the door to close faster than it is.

Bella watches him.

"Hold the door" A voice calls. Dr. Victoria Sutherland enters.

Edward looks at her.

"Edward" She breathes softly.

Bella looks at the two and stands over to the side with the 'Edward' breathy voice between them. She is happy for the distance right now because she doesn't know what the hell is his problem is.

"Dr. Sutherland" Edward greets.

Victoria grins. "Edward" She says.

Edward looks at sees Bella leaning against the side of the elevator wall as it slowly moves. "Victoria this is Bella"

Victoria turns and smiles. She towers over Bella. "Pleasure"

Bella forces a smile. "Hi"

Victoria looks back at Edward when the door opens; she winks at him before flipping her hair and heading off.

Bella shakes her head lightly she chuckles. "It is like your personal brothel around here"

Edward says nothing. He hates the truth she speaks and hates that she has made him feel out of control at his place of work.

He takes her hand and pulls her from the elevator and into his office. Shutting and locking the door they stand face to face. "What were you and Riley doing?"

"Eating"

"I would appreciate it if you would restrain yourself from flirting with my co-workers, they are not paying you" He glares at her, his arms folded over his chest. "I am"

Bella laughs and drops the basket. She shakes her head in disbelief. "Whatever you say boss"

He looks at her back, she is shaking her head. When she turns around he can see her chin trembling trying to keep control over her emotions.

"I wouldn't do that to you, with, with your friend" She finally gets out. Bending she picks up the basket. "I'll see you back at your home" She itches her hair before sighing.

Edward watches her unlock the door pulling it open he sees Aro.

"Isabella, Edward" Aro smiles. "I was coming to see how the surgery went this morning"

Edward clears his throat. "Wonderful sir"

"I knew it would" He smiles clapping his hands together. "I told you Isabella"

Edward frowns and looks between the two.

"I ran into Isabella when she arrived to see you, we had a nice little talk" He smiles at Bella.

Edward looks at Bella. She came to surprise him and ended up giving him one up by running into Aro. He looks at her a bit sadly now, she looks away from him.

"I was just leaving" Bella says with a smile. "Edward has lots of work to do"

"Oh shame" Aro frowns. "Too bad you didn't get to spend some time together"

"I'll see him tonight and you tomorrow" Bella smiles.

"Well yes indeed, I look forward to it" Aro leaves the office.

"I'll see you" She mutters.

"Bella wait" Edward calls softly.

She stops and sighs turning around.

"Shut the door, please" He pleads to her. When she does it she stands against it and looks at him. "I'm sorry" He sighs running both hands through his hair. "I am such a prick"

"A little bit" She shuts her eyes and rubs between them. "I wouldn't" She looks at him taking her hand away. "I would never sleep with one of your friends"

"I know, I was just being…I know"

"I wouldn't because" She stops and stares at him. "I should go, I'll see you tonight"

Edward wants to stop her and get her to finish but he has pushed her enough and lets her go. He stands in his empty office and feels like an utter shit.

* * *

Once Bella gets into the condo she hurries to the bathroom and turns on the bath. She strips bare and sinks into the hot water. Bella submerges herself under the filling tub and shuts her eyes willing the memories to lie dormant.

* * *

**November 2003 **

_Bella 16_

_James 18_

_Bella rubs her hands together; the heat has been turned off in their tiny apartment. She left her father's, left school and her friends 2 months ago. At the time Charlie was throwing a temper tantrum because he didn't approve of James. _

_Suddenly he notices something about her and doesn't approve. She didn't approve of his demand to stop seeing 'that boy' as Charlie called him. She ran off. _

_She is in love with James, he was her first, he took care of her when Charlie was too busy working and mourning her…Renee to notice her. James noticed her. James loves her._

_He is out now trying to get some cash so that she will be warm, so that he can take care of her. She is deeply in love with him; a smile comes to her lips as she thinks about him._

_Bella looks at the door to their studio apartment downtown. She smiles when James enters. She looks at the man that comes in behind him. "Hi?" She whispers not sure._

_James smiles and goes to her quickly, taking her face and kissing her soundly. Deeply longingly. He pulls back and looks at her blushing face. "She blushes" He looks over his shoulder at the man with dread locks._

_'I see' His accent is thick._

_Bella looks at James. 'Hey' She takes his hands from her face. 'Is everything alright?'_

_'Sure, yes' James nods kissing her again. Kissing her is the key to getting her 'ready' she is such a mouth person, it turns her on like crazy. He loves how she is ready in a moment when his mouth fucks hers._

_Bella shakes her head and pulls back, not enjoying this 'show'. 'Not now' She whispers._

_James looks at her._

_'Did you get some money?'_

_'Laurent is going to give me the money' Laurent is an old friend of James who has a lot of money. Maybe it is not legal money but he has a lot and is willing to 'share' for a small price._

_'Oh…' She looks at the man whose name is Laurent. 'Thank you'_

_'No thank you pretty Bella' Laurent stares at her._

_Bella shifts her body so that James is shielding her._

_'Don't be shy' He smiles. 'I don't bite' Laurent leers._

_'James?' Bella tugs on his arm wanting him to put a stop to this man watching her like he is._

_'Baby' James says turning. 'We aren't going to get the money for free'_

_'Oh'_

_'She is so young' James looks at Laurent and comments._

_'I like it' Laurent nods and smiles._

_'Baby' James makes Bella look at him again._

_'What is going on?' She doesn't like how she is feeling right now. 'James, what is going on?'_

_'Calm down, we need money…Laurent can give us money, if we, if you…' James stares at her._

_'I want to make love to the beautiful Bella James has bragged about'_

_'What?' Bella pulls away from James and shakes her head. 'No, what, no'_

_'Baby, Bella' James grabs her and brings her close. 'I love you, please we need this to survive, just this one time' He whispers. 'It will be alright, I'll be here the whole time'_

_'No, James' Bella says trying to push away._

_'Baby do you love me?' He whispers kissing her mouth._

_Bella stares at him. 'Y-yes you know I do, but I can't'_

_'Please Bella for me, for us?'_

* * *

_James washes her back and neck as she sits in the bath. 'You did such a good job baby' He coos._

_Bella stares at nothing as she sits._

_'I got us six hundred, that's amazing' James brags to her about 'his' accomplishment. 'Just think if you did that again…'_

* * *

Bella pulls herself above water and pushes her hair back the water running down her back. She gets the cloth and latter's up, scrubbing her body with vigor until she is bright red.

* * *

Edward holds the flowers as he enters his place. He looks around, it is late, he doesn't expect her to be awake. But he is hopeful that she is. Locking the door he takes his things off and picks the flowers up.

'Dinner is in here if you want' Bella scribbled on a sticky note and left it on the microwave with the time set to 4mins. Edward smiles and walks through.

Her bedroom door is shut and he rests his head against it before getting the courage to knock twice.

Bella looks at the door. "Come in" She calls softly. She wasn't asleep. She was just lying down, semi waiting for him to come home but not wanting it to be known she as waiting up.

Edward enters her room; the only light on is the bedside lamp. "Hi"

"Hi" She responds.

"Bella" He sighs looking at his feet.

She notices the flowers. "You got me flowers?"

"Um, yeah" He shrugs.

"Why?"

"I was a living ass today, just an ass"

"But you got me flowers?" She frowns.

Edward nods.

"Why?"

"Because I was an ass"

"Right" She whispers staring at the flowers. He doesn't have to buy her flowers when he is a jerk, which is exactly what he is avoiding by having her here and paying her.

"Don't say I didn't have to, I know I didn't, I wanted too"

"Okay" She says nothing more.

"Do you want them?" He makes a goofy face making her smile finally.

"Yeah" She swings her legs from the bed and stands walking slowly over to him. She takes the arrangement from his hands.

Edward watches her smell them.

"I'm going to put them in water"

Following her through his place he watches her get a vase and start arranging them slowly. "Do you like them?"

Bella doesn't look up. "Love them" She whispers. No one has ever given her flowers. "Edward" She finally says after fixing the flowers how she wants. She looks over to him sitting at the counter

He waits for her to speak.

"I would never sleep with one of your friends" She says again, she wouldn't.

"Bella, shit" He rubs his forehead. "I know, I was being irrational and a prick"

"I just, I want you to know, and I wouldn't do that" She shakes her head. "Ever"

"I know, I'm sorry for today"

"It's alright" She gives him a smile.

* * *

**SO what do we think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Dress:- Cosmopolis Cannes dress – AMAZING!**

**WOW welcome new story fav/followers, not review eh?**

**Thank you to the continued support and each chapter reviewers x**

**Happy Monday - or not I am sick *cries* NOW off to work :(**

**On with the show**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Jacob frowns. "Man Riley is a good guy, unlike me; I would fuck her given the chance"

Edward wants to slap Jacob all over his head. "Yeah thanks Jake, I do appreciate you being upfront about wanting to fuck my girlfriend"

"Well I wouldn't until it was over between you two"

Edward cuts his eyes at his smiling friend. Bella is at lunch with Alice, and then going to meet Rose at the day spa. They are getting 'pampered' before tonight's Halloween Ball his parents host yearly. He is trying to find a costume. With his ass of a friend.

"I am being a Maverick" Jacob smiles.

Edward walks through the place. "I think I'll just go with a cape…Vampire?"

"Sounds cool" Jacob picks up a mask and puts it back down. "You need to come clean to me man"

"Clean about?"

"Bella, she is what 22,23?"

"25" Edward corrects.

"Shit, where did you find that little kitten, she doesn't work, she lives with you, after what 3months, I am not buying it buddy" Jacob looks Edward in the eyes.

Edward rubs his forehead. "What I told you"

"What you told me and everyone else is shit, your family is buying it because they want you to be happy, and getting fucked daily by a 25 year old will make any man happy, so spill what's going on" Jacob crosses his arms.

* * *

Bella has never has a massage. She giggles and rubs her face into the white sheeted pillow she is face down on.

Alice looks over her eyes hazy. "What?"

"I've never had a massage" Bella says.

"Really, never?" Rose frowns.

"No, never"

"You have been deprived" Alice announces. "So clearly we will tell Edward this, he owes you once a month a spa trip"

"No" Bella says firmly. "No, no"

"Oh he won't care" Rose shrugs. "Emmett loves when I go, I am all soft and scrubbed and neat" Rose winks.

Bella stares at her. She is in the middle table Rose on one side and Alice on the other. She turns her head and looks at Alice with her eyes closed and her head on her forearms making agreeing sounds or moans of pleasure.

* * *

"I picked her up on the side of the street" Edward says at the pool table with a beer. He isn't working today or tonight. He will enjoy a beer at 2pm with his cheesy fries and best friend.

"What, shut up" Jacob looks up before taking his shot. "Now I can't focus"

Edward laughs and sips his beer waiting for Jake to take the shot.

"This was your plan so that you win; throw me off with some lame ass story"

Edward shrugs. He has told his best friend the truth he doesn't care if he doesn't believe him, he would rather that.

"You suck" Jacob lines up and lands the ball in the right side pocket.

Edward smirks.

"Are you telling the truth?"

He shrugs making Jacob roll his eyes and mutters expletives.

"So you got a damn hooker, nice" Jacob laughs, he lines up again. He doesn't believe Edward. "You are such a shit"

"Whatever"

"Whatever" Jacob mocks his friend, missing this time. "Your shot"

* * *

Bella wiggles her dry red painted toes. She smiles.

"Love the colour, on spot with your dress" Rose comments grabbing her bag once her flip flops are on. "Edward will be one horny bastard tonight"

"Ew" Alice wrinkles her nose.

Bella smiles. "I am excited about this party tonight"

"It really is fun" Rose nods as she hands over her credit card.

"I'll pay you back" Bella whispers.

"Don't be so silly" Rose nudges her with her elbow.

Alice smiles at both ladies. "So do you need help getting ready?" Alice questions.

"No, I think I'm good"

"You sure, because I can be over, we can all get ready together"

"She is fine Alice" Rose rolls her eyes. "I'm sure she and Edward will be having some fun before the party"

Bella widens her eyes. These women and sex.

"Ew" Alice says.

* * *

Bella washes her hair, it is 5pm and Edward is still out with Jacob she rises clean and steps from the shower wrapping the towel around her body.

"Hi"

"Oh my god Edward" She gasps looking at him leaning on the bathroom counter, her bathroom counter.

"You were busy when I came in" He was watching her for a while in the shower; she was completely lost in thought or something. She didn't notice him at all through the fogged up glass.

"Clearly" She looks at him, her hand tightening on the top of the towel as it is tucked between her breasts.

"How was your spa day?"

"Rose paid for it all" She answers wrinkling her nose.

Edward nods. He stares at her and feels completely guilty for telling Jacob anything. "It is okay"

"Edward I don't like that"

"Bella, it is fine, she doesn't mind"

"I mind" Bella whispers.

"Okay, I'll take care of it"

"Thank you" She sighs, her hair is wet dripping down her back into the towel. "What?" He is just staring at her.

"I'm sorry"

"Why?" She smiles a bit.

Edward doesn't explain. "I just am" He mutters. He doesn't explain it is about telling Jacob, whether he believes him or not. He is sorry for saying anything.

Bella smiles a bit more, he is acting odd. "Did you um get a costume?"

"What are you?"

"Not telling"

"Still" He sighs and slides up on the counter of the bathroom and looks at her stand in her towel still.

"Still" She nods.

"Well I'm not telling then"

"Silly" She giggles.

Edward looks at her. "You know Bella you are very beautiful"

"Thank you" she looks at him trough her lowered lashes.

Edward smiles as he sits on her bathroom counter. There is so much he wants to say to her. Ask her to stay, beg her to let him kiss her; plead with her to let him fuck her without a condom.

Bella looks at him now properly. "Why are you still in here, do you want something?"

Edward laughs a bit and rubs his face. "Yeah"

"What?" She whispers.

"You"

"Oh"

"Is that alright?"

Bella nods. "I'm wet though"

"Even better" Edward laughs a bit sliding from the counter and wrapping his arms around her waist. Edward lifts her against his chest with ease. He stares at her face, and her perfect mouth.

"What time do we have to be at your parents?" She whispers staring at his lips, her fingers thread through the hair at the base of his neck. Her towel become loose now, his arms around her is the only thing keeping it up. Bella wraps her legs around his waist.

"A few hours" He says.

"So we have time"

"Plenty" Edward smiles. He carries her through to her bedroom and drops her very un-lady like on her bed.

Bella laughs. "Rude"

He laughs at her before calming; he watches her scramble to collect her towel around her again. "Just throw it off" He says.

Bella sighs, the allure of her body covered is clearly lost with him, he just want her stark naked. She throws it to the floor as she lies on the pillows naked.

"Open your thighs" Edward demands softly. He watches her slowly part her thighs. She is clean and pink. He smiles. "So beautiful" He mutters staring at her.

Bella lies back watching him watch her. She watches as he removes his shirt, and then drops his jeans. She bites one side of her lip and touches her stomach with her finger tips.

"Don't stop" He whispers cupping his cock through his boxer briefs. He starts to rub and stroke. He would like nothing more than to watch her touching herself. "Do you touch yourself often?" He wonders.

"No" She responds softly. She never has sex has always come; in her 'down' time she doesn't have the urge to do it. It was never something she just enjoyed, so she never tried to enjoy it alone. Bella watches him and her finger tips trace around her belly button.

"Tell me a secret" He whispers moving more to the bed as he drops his underwear. Stepping out of them he cups himself and shuts his eyes for a moment hard in his hand.

Bella licks her lips. "I want to suck you off" She whispers. She hasn't, she doesn't do that. She can't remember the last time she did it…James. Shaking her head a bit she stares at his face, he looks shocked.

"You don't have to" He whispers crawling onto the bed between her open legs. His cock is hard in his hand and he settles on his legs, hers are draped on either side of his. He hits his cock against her pussy making her gasps and jerk up.

Bella licks her dry lips and swallows as he uses his hand pushes it up and down between her lips letting the wetness spread. It hits against her clit and slides against it as he pushes it then tap her again a few more times. "Shit"

"Do you like that?"

"You know I do" She whispers arching her back trying to make him touch her more.

"Will you let me side bare?" He presses the tip of his cock at her opening and pushes forward just a tiny bit testing her reaction to him.

Bella is still looking at him.

"Hmm?" He moves his cock again and slides it up between her lips until it hits her clit again and he presses against the sensitive bud. He is fucking her just on the outside as he continues to move his cock up and down her.

"Anything" She breathes. "Anything you want" Him rubbing his cock up and down her pussy like this is amazing, it feels amazing, warm and hard, skin to skin.

"No Bella, I told you, what you want too" He leans forward, his hand flat above her shoulders as he looks down at her. His cock resting on her lower stomach. He feels her knees bend more now and hug his hips as he looks down at her.

"I want you inside of me bare" She whispers.

"I want it too" He answers. "But I want to fuck your pussy with my tongue"

Bella squeezes her eyes shut and she arches her back at his words. "Shit" He turns her on so much. His mouth turns her on, his words. She reaches up and cups the side of his face, her thumb strokes his lips and he opens his mouth, sucking her thumb softly. Bella shuts her eyes at the sensation and she reaches between them and grabs his cock.

Edward bites her thumb causing her to hiss and squeeze him tightly, he thrusts into her palm. "Stop" He whispers or he will be cumming so fast in her hand. Reaches between them, he pulls her hand away and sits back. "I need to taste you" He says sitting back on his hunches and pushes her thighs wider.

"I asked first" She points out.

Edward smiles. "So you did, but I'm the boss"

Bella's face pales.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that" Edward looks at her. 'Shit' He thinks.

"No" She says quickly. "Don't be silly, you're right" She shuts her eyes a moment. This is going too far, everything, the sex between them, it is too much. The little reality checks she gets every now and then she should be thankful for. But right now it just hurts.

"Bella" He leans over her again, resting on top of her, but his chest not pressing to hers. He supports his upper body with one hand and grabs her chin making her look right at him. "I didn't mean it like that" He says. He can't even fix this now, because 'Well give me my blow job now, you did ask first' is crude and going down on her is awkward because he isn't sure she wants him to touch her now. He just ruined it. "Shit" He mutters.

Bella shakes his fingers from her chin. "I said its fine"

Edward looks at her. "You're not fine now" He can tell. "We aren't going to do this when you aren't in it 100 percent" Edward sighs, he presses a firm kiss to her forehead before pulling back and climbing off the end of the bed.

Bella pulls her thighs together and watches him grab his underwear pulling them over his lean hip.

Edward picks up his jeans and holds them with his shirt. "I'm going to shower" He tells her. "The car will be here around 7"

She pushes up in the bed still naked and nods. "Okay" She whispers pushing her hair from her face.

* * *

Edward leans in his shower stall and strokes his still hard cock. "Fuck" He hisses, the image that pushes him over the edge is his mouth pressed against hers, sucking her lips and tongue slowly.

* * *

Bella walks from her bedroom.

"Oh my god" Edward mutters, this is the first time she emerged since he went to shower and get ready alone.

Lifting her head she looks at him. "What?" She feels nervous. She looks down to make sure her breasts are still in place and she touches her cheek with one hand, her nude finger tips brush over her skin.

"Nothing, nothing you look amazing" He frowns. "What are you?"

"A vampire" She laughs a bit with a shrug.

Edward grins. He holds up his cape. "Me too"

"No kidding?" She smiles.

His stares at her blood red lips, which matches her blood red dress. "You look amazing"

"Thanks" She mutters.

"About this afternoon"

"Edward honestly, it's fine, we should remember our roles" She nods at him.

He stares at her. "Right, our roles" He sighs and rakes his fingers through his hair.

* * *

**Little short but the next Chapter will be all the Halloween Ball. I started to write it but then deleted it because it would have made this chapter too long (I personally hate reading long ass Chapters)**

**OK-ie are we still good?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucky 13 or Unlucky…dum dum dum dummmm**

**Kidding or not!**

**You all are fab! x**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Wednesday October 31st 2012**

"Dr. E Cullen and guest" He says to the door. His parents go all out for this party. They don't do a Christmas one because family around at that time is so important to them.

Bella stands in her wool black coat next to him.

Placing a hand on her back he guides her in when they get the 'okay' His parents home is transformed.

Her eyes float around to everything. She can't keep them still. "Where is the party?" She whispers.

"Big tent in the garden"

"Cold?" She is worried about her dress.

"No, it is a heated huge covered tent" Edward smiles at her. She looks so beautiful.

"Wow" Bella runs a hand up the side of her neck and into her hair. She clears her throat.

They get their coats taken, his eyes run over her bare arms.

"What?" She questions moving a bit.

"Nothing" He swallows. He can't get over how beautiful she is, a kind, funny, and sweet. Edward rubs his forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, Bella about this afternoon" He starts. God she makes him feel crazy, he hates feeling this, he doesn't understand it. It is a new emotion for him. He wants to protect her and give her everything, he wants to make her smile, but he keeps making her frown. His head is a mess.

"Don't do this, not here" She whispers putting her hands up to stop him.

Edward grabs her elbow and pulls her against him. "You never let me do it"

"Because Edward it doesn't matter"

"It matters to me" He whispers his eyes on her mouth. They drift to her eyes.

"It's fine, I'm fine about it"

Edward sighs and stares at her. He smiles at the lightly dusted freckles over her shoulders. He noticed them when they were having sex one day, she was in the throes of passion and he was just watching her. God she was beautiful.

"Bella, oh my gosh, honey"

Edward turns and sees his mother holding a glass that looks like water. She looks great, she is wearing a dress and a white feathered mask.

Bella smiles. "Esme hi" Bella is embraced by this very motherly woman, she enjoys each hug she gets from her. Her eyes fall shut in the embrace.

Edward smiles watching in his mother pull back from Bella.

"You look great" Bella says.

"No, you" Esme puts her water on a nearby table. The party has started out back; she just came into the main house to check on something's. Esme puts her hands on Bella's tiny waist. "Are you feeding the poor girl Edward?" Esme scolds her son.

Edward laughs and runs his hand through his hair. "I couldn't stop her from eating if I tried"

Bella cuts her eyes at his smiling face. She grins back at him.

"Mom, leave her" Edward wraps an arm around her middle and pulls Bella against his chest.

Esme watches them and beams. "You my son, I've never seen you so happy" Her eyes drift to Bella. "Thank you"

Bella places her hand over Edwards as he holds her around her stomach. She nods quickly.

"I'm going to check the kitchen" Esme smiles. "Go out back, it's fantastic" She waves her hands making the pair smile.

Bella pulls away once Esme is out of sight. "Oh god" She whisper touching her face.

Watching her he wonders what is wrong, but he can only conclude she feels as crazy as he does.

"Excuse me" She mutters walking off towards a bathroom downstairs.

* * *

Edward heads out back and the party is in full swing. The decorations are amazing; he takes a drink from a passing waiter and sips it looking around for his family. He spots them and his hand goes up when they notice him across the tent. It is huge, his parents…well his mother, and his father just goes along with whatever she says and does. His mother goes all, ALL out for this event.

He sees a professional photographer working. They have a 'photo booth' set up as well. The waiters are in full swing, there is no sit down meal which is actually nice, he can just pick all night. The drinks are flowing as well.

"Edward" Alice dashes over to him slight out of breath.

"Pixie" He says with a smile at her costume.

Alice does a twirl. "So doesn't Bella look amazing?"

"Amazing" Edward agrees.

"I KNOW!"

"You look wonderful as well Alice" He kisses her cheek. "Where is Jasper and Emmett?"

"Oh I don't know around here" She mutters looking around. "Oh" She grabs her brother and smiles when the photographer comes up to them. She beams. "Where is Bella?"

"She went to the restroom" Edward says taking a sip.

* * *

Bella takes a few deep breaths and looks into the mirror. "Calm down Bella" She doesn't know what is happening to her. Getting in too deep, she is already deep but now she is reaching a whole new level with him. She can't let herself go there and fall for a man who is only out to use her. Her heart and spirit were broken and she is finally okay with herself. She can't go there again, can't be a part of this wonderful family only to have it ripped away when all of this is over, this sham that makes Esme smile so wide and hug her to tightly, warmly. Bella wipes her tears quickly.

She opens the bathroom door and is face to face with Emmett. "Hi, I'm done"

"You know I know" Emmett says to her gently. He watches her nod her head. "When are you going to allow yourself to feel something for him?"

Bella stares not sure of what to say.

"He is pretty dense" He says with a smile. "I can see you feel what he feels, why aren't either of you doing anything about it?"

Bella licks her lips. "The last time I felt something for someone, it nearly killed me" She whispers.

"Maybe you and Edward can save each other" Emmett offers before he watches Bella pull a tight smile and walk away.

* * *

Tanya smiles as she walks up to Edward. "Count?"

"Vampire" He answers running his eyes up and down her body. Once upon a time he would have had them linger on her but now he can't be bothered. She is not what he wants. He never wanted her fully but Bella he wants her and he wants her. He is so fucked.

"You look handsome" She runs a finger tip down his chest. Her smile is bright yet seductive.

"Girlfriend…remember"

"Ex…remember" She cocks her eyebrow up at him.

"Key word Tanya, ex"

"For now" She smirks and rubs her hand down his chest. "You are wasting your time on that little thing Edward; she is not wife material, not doctor's wife material"

"Tanya I will be the judge of what Bella is and isn't"

"Fine" She says coolly.

* * *

Bella steps into the tent and her eyes go wide again. It is done up so beautiful, it is HUGE! There are people all over the place. Her eyes land on the trays of food. She will dig into that once she finds Edward.

Tanya…she stares at the two talking together. Touching her lips with the tip of her tongue she walks through the crowd and right to them. The confidence comes out of nowhere.

Edward looks as Bella approaches she is stunning. His eyes run over her body as she walks towards him.

Bella smiles at him and places a hand in the center of his chest, her chest. She turns her head and looks Tanya dead in the eyes. "I don't share either" She tells Edward while looking at Tanya.

Tanya smiles shakes her head and walks off.

Edward takes her hand from his chest and kisses it. He stares at her as his lips linger for a moment. "Dance with me?" He says pulling her through to the built in dance floor. He tugs her close, his hand pressed against her lower back. The material is so soft under his hand; she is soft against his body.

Bella just stares up at him and she feels it, she feels what she shouldn't be feeling, she feels what she hasn't allowed herself to feel for years. Love.

He doesn't say anything to her, she doesn't speak either, there are no words needed right now. The music takes them both into their personal private bubble.

"May I?" Carlisle dances over holding Esme.

Edward laughs at his loving parents. He reluctantly lets go of Bella and takes his mother while his father takes Bella carefully into his arms.

Bella smiles as she is danced off by Carlisle.

"I know, because I know my son" His tone isn't angry or disappointed it just is informative.

Bella still moves and looks at the older Dr. Cullen.

"Esme doesn't know, Alice doesn't they are just happy he is happy, I am happy you make him happy" He continues, he could see right through them the moment Edward claimed they had been seeing each other for three months and met shopping. He wasn't really sure, still isn't really sure what Bella does, but he can guess, he is an educated man.

Bella looks at Edward laughing with his mother, she smiles lightly when he dips her making his mother squeal with delight. He is happy.

"I don't know what you both are planning"

"It will end" Bella says softly.

"It doesn't have to end Bella; I will help you any way" Doing this she clearly is in need of some kind of help. Financial or just emotional.

"No" She shakes her head. "If you know, you know this is just a job for me"

"It's more than that dear girl" Carlisle says softly. "He is more than that to you isn't he?"

Bella shakes her head and pulls away. "Excuse me" She mutters picking up her dress and heading out of the tent towards the house.

Edward watches Bella leave his father in a hurry, he stops dancing with his mother and heads in his father's direction. "What did you do to her?" He demands not caring who can hear him. He is on edge enough, the two of them are just in limbo right now and he hates it. He doesn't need anything making it worse for them.

Carlisle smiles at his son. "You love her"

Edward stares, he doesn't blink, and he just stares.

"Tell her" Carlisle says simply walking across the dance floor to his wife who is standing alone and confused as to what is going on. He simply presses a tender kiss on her forehead before taking her into his arms.

* * *

Bella finds herself in the loudest and quietest room in this huge ass Cullen home. The music room. She sees a grand piano front and center in the room. Finding a place she sits carefully on the bench

Edward shuts the door it makes her look up. "Hey"

"I'm sorry I'm a mess, I'll be better" She rambles still seated on the black piano bench.

"You are just perfect" He whispers starting at her.

Bella shakes her head.

"You are the last thing I wanted…or expected' He confesses, as he speaks he takes a few steps towards her. He didn't need this hassle of love. "I didn't need a beautiful, kind, smart, and sexy woman making me lose my mind" He continues shaking his head.

Bella stares at him. "You know what I am" She whispers.

"You are just what I said, an incredible woman, one I love being with, one I love seeing at the end of a long day, and one I look forward to coming home to"

"I am a whore"

"You are more than that and you know it"

Bella shakes her head.

Edward moves to sit next to her. "Scoot over" He tells her.

Bella slides down and watches him sit. "Play for me" She begs softly.

Edward unties his cape and lets it fall behind him; he slips from his black jacket letting it fall as well.

* * *

"What was that?" She says softly looking at his long fingers resting on the ivory keys.

"Just how I feel"

"It was beautiful" She tells him.

"You are beautiful" Edward leans into her ever so slowly.

He kisses her forehead

She hisses

He kisses her cheeks

She sighs

He kisses her nose

She giggles

He kisses her eyelids

She smiles.

"Tell me a secret" Edward whispers his face right in front of hers as they sit chest to chest on the bench still.

"I want you to kiss me" Bella sighs out.

Edward cups her face, his palms warm her skins. "I want to kiss you so badly" He says, his hot breath floating over her entire face.

"Do it" She begs him; her eyes already lightly shut waiting.

Smiling he licks his lips, his lips suck at her upper one, then lower one. He lets it go and repeats the action. "So sweet"

Bella shivers at the feelings; her hands come up and rest over his at her face. She feels his thumbs brush her cheeks as he kisses and sucks her lower lip once again.

Upper, lower, sucking, licking, tasting, sucking, nipping, tasting!

Edward holds her face as he finally pulls back. She is flushed a beautiful blush. Her lips are pouty. "Delectable" He murmurs softly before placing a chaste kiss on her slightly parted mouth.

Bella opens her eyes.

* * *

Jacob takes a drink and scans the room. He spots Edward and Bella gazing at each other as they enter the tent. Their hands are entwined and they look post coital. His cock tightens at the sight of her in that red dress. Her tits look amazing. He downs his drink fast.

Edward pulls Bella into his arms and holds her close, both arms now wrapped around her no longer doing a 'proper' dance. He is just standing with her pressed against him swaying slowly.

"You get her, I get him?"

Jacob turns and looks at Tanya. "Now what makes you think I want her?"

"I see you looking at her, she is a beauty" She is woman enough to admit this.

"She is my best friends girl" Jacob comments.

"I used to be your best friends girl" It didn't stop it at the time.

"And we fucked after he dumped your ass" Jacob points out nothing happened before.

"Well change it up and fuck her before he dumps her" Tanya takes a sip of her drink.

"I don't play like that" Jacob tells her.

"But you want to fuck her" Tanya cocks an eyebrow up at him.

"Yeah I want to fuck her" Jacob says looking at her perfect ass and how low Edward's hands are on her body holding her to him. Probably pressing her right now against his raging hard on. This only makes Jacob's hard on that much harder.

"Well fuck her" Tanya says like it is as easy as getting a cup of water. "She is young; she doesn't know what she wants"

Jacob glares at her. "He doesn't want you"

"But I want him, that's enough" She tells him simply. She usually gets what she wants.

* * *

Bella laughs in Edwards arms, she feels light and happy. They haven't really talked but things feel right. They just feel good. She wants to kiss him more.

"What are you thinking?"

"How much I want to kiss you"

"It was pretty good" Edward nods.

"Yeah" She grins.

"Yeah" He leans in but kisses her cheek softly.

"May I have the next dance?" Jacob comes up behind Bella and leans in close to says into her ear as she is against Edward.

Edward stares/frowns at his friend as Bella snuggles against him. Her hand is fisted against his chest clutching his white crisp shirt.

"That's' up to Bella" Edward speaks, holding her around her back, keeping her close. He just has this urge to protect her, and give her every, and anything she wants. This is not a new feeling. It has simply been amplified tonight.

Jacob laughs. "What will it cost?"

Bella looks shocked and then she looks up at Edward. His nostrils flare and then she knows he said something to someone besides Emmett. To someone named Jacob.

Edward wasn't sure if Jacob believed what he said, he didn't at the time. He can tell the man is just throwing it out there to see what reaction he gets to find out if what he said at the pool hall was true.

Bella clears her throat and pulls away from Edward. She touches her face and her heart aches once again. She wonders if one can die of an aching heart because…she just doesn't know. She swallows again and looks at Jacob; his face is smug and knowing. She feels dirty and cheap, not beautiful or smart, nothing how Edward described her in the music room. She wonders if he even believes his own words.

"Bella" He says wanting to grab her back to his body and punch Jacob all at once.

She smiles and shakes her head, the last shred of dignity is gone and she was barely holding onto it to start with.

"For you" She looks at Jacob and smiles. "Free, you are Edward's friend after all" She offers him her hand.

Jacob takes it and pulls her close, roughly enough for her beautiful body to crush against his.

Edward mutters swear words as he watches Jacob spin her off to the middle of the floor.

"Something a dance with me can fix I'm sure" Tanya smiles.

"Not now Tanya" He growls watching Bella as stiff as a board in Jacob's arms. He hates his hands over her, he hates watching him whisper lord knows into her ear.

* * *

Jacob looks over at Edward and smirks.

"I don't feel well" Bella says pulling away from Jacob, she has had enough; one person can only take so much. She is in control of this; she is in control of herself, and what she allows. She has been for a long time now. She will be in this situation as well. She tugs from his arms.

"Save a dance for me Isabella" Aro dance past them, his voice is kind but his smile is creepy.

"Edward pays you to feel well and you are paid to make him feel well" Jacob points out once Aro has past them.

Bella freezes. "No" She whispers. She hurries once again out of the tent.

* * *

Locked behind the bathroom door she sags against it. "Oh god" She covers her face needing to gain control of herself. She went from kissing Edward to wanting to die. "It's okay" She chants over and over to herself.

* * *

"What happened?" Alice frowns as she comes up to her brother. She was watching Edward and Bella laughing and smiling one second and Bella with Jacob the next then Bella gone.

"Not now Alice" He says more aggressively than intended.

* * *

"Bella" He knocks on the bathroom door. He can find her; he just knows where she is. He feels her.

"I'll be right out" She calls in her most brave voice. It is so put on it's ridiculous. "Pull yourself together Bella" She whispers. "Two hundred thousand dollars doesn't come easy for anyone" She reminds herself.

Edward looks at her when she opens the door. Still lovely as ever. "I'm sorry"

"For?"

"Don't, don't pull away from me" He sighs.

"Edward, I'm not, let's just get back to the party, I owe Aro a dance"

"No you don't" He takes her hand to stop her.

"Edward we have work to do" She whispers, everything hurts.

"I'll get the job" He tells her keeping her in place. He'll get it because he will give Aro what he wants. And it's not just for Aro, it is for him, he wants this now, he wants it with Bella, he wants it to be real.

"Not if we don't get out there and woo Aro" She argues, she just wants to go to bed now. Just sleep.

"I will because I really want to be with you, I'm sorry for everything" He whispers pulling her close by her wrist. His thumb rubs patterns on her palm as he holds her.

Bella looks away. "I know I'm nothing" She tells him. "I'm just a nobody, a nothing"

"Bella" He whispers leaning down and pressing his forehead against hers. "You are everything to me" He kisses her forehead. "Everything"

She sinks into his chest.

"I want you to know that" Edward lets her arm go and wraps both of his arms around her body holding her. "I don't care about the job; I care about you, your happiness, and our happiness"

Bella cries softly into his chest. "Edward you are breaking me down"

"Oh Bella" He sighs; his nose smells into her hair.

Bella clings to him, she just clings to him and lets her walls fall, and they are really going to fall. "I want to tell you everything"

He hugs her more tightly. "Do you want to go home?"

"Yes…do you mind?"

"No, not at all" He mutters.

* * *

**OKAY so I had *I wrote on some A 4 papers today at work, and I had like two more written pages BUT I will do them in the next Chapter.**

**Up Next:**

**Fun Times – next because right now I am sleepy and want to make it FUN**

**Revelations **


	14. Chapter 14

**I thought it was fast as well. I had it planned where Tanya's comments about him have the moves would come into play. BUT it would be unfair to Bella and not be showing 'growth' if I would have had that happen. Bella can only take so much hurt from him. I had to make a turn, and Chapter 13 was it. But I do kinda agree if you look at dates of when she started 'working' for him. But I just couldn't in good mind drag out her pain anymore.**

**To be fair (I'm all about fairness) Edward has known Bella a very short time and Jacob for his whole life. Inappropriate or not, that is his best friend and she is a woman he could be falling in love with. He wasn't thinking, he was just spilling stupid shit to his friend. He shouldn't have done it BUT in hind sight that's his best friend.**

**Let the fun begin – who am I kidding I wish I was like an expert lemon writer; it never goes over how I think in my head. **

**Thank you for taking the time to review/comment. **

**Welcome new favs & followers**

**Thanks again to the continued vocal supporters x**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Wednesday October 31****st**** 2012**

Carlisle gives Bella a warm smile when she is held against Edward as they both apologize for heading out. Carlisle understands but Esme is slightly disappointed. She hides it when her husband gives her a little squeeze.

Esme hugs and kisses Bella. "Enjoy your night dear, we will see you Sunday?" Esme says hopefully.

Bella nods quickly and smiles.

A photographer takes a group shot of the four and both Bella and Edward head out together to their waiting car.

Edward holds her hand as they ride back to his place in silence. His thumb warms her skin as he rubs small circles against her hand.

Bella turns her head and smiles lightly at him.

* * *

The kiss when they enter his place is such a mutual thing. They both need it and want it.

Bella moans into his mouth, he taste so good, his mouth feels so good. It is wet, and warm, and safe. Her fingers claw at his chest. She helps him push the jacket off and she pulls the cape string letting it fall to the floor. Her lips never breaking contact from his.

Edward slides his hands up her back and down again, he cups her ass and lifts her against him pressing his erection into her belly.

Bella sighs pulling her lips from his to get a good breath. "I want you"

Edward doesn't say anything he just carries her the short distance to the couch from the doorway. Setting her on her feet he looks at her face, her red lips are smudged and she looks silly. He laughs a bit. His thumb brushes her lips.

Bella stares at him and kisses his thumb lightly before he pulls it back.

"I'm going to kiss every inch of you" He promises.

Smiling softly she strokes his face. "What are you doing to me…hmm?"

"I could ask you the same thing" He responds by taking her hand from his face and kissing her fingers. They are standing in front of his grand floor to ceiling windows in the living room. The Seattle nightlights are lighting up the room, it is romantic.

"Unzip me?" She whispers turning slowly putting her back to him.

Edward licks his lips; the detail of this dress is amazing. She is so prefect. His fingers pinch the zipper and he slides it down slowly. Her naked back comes into view and he sighs softly wanting to just grab her and tuck her away from everyone and everything that can hurt her. Himself included. But he is selfish, too selfish to do that.

Bella stands still as she feels his hands slide up her back lightly touching her bare skin. His fingers push the material over her shoulders and she shrugs a bit helping it fall down her arms.

Once the dress is pooled around her feet he bends his head and kisses her neck, her throat, she smells sweet. A few strands of hair have fallen from her up do, which is so elegant on her. He sucks her throat making her gasps and his hands wrap around her body and cup her breasts.

"Oh" Bella moans softly as his fingers stroke and pull her nipples making them harder than they already are. With his lips sucking her neck and hands palming her breasts she is completely ready to fall. "I can cum like this" She gasps when he squeezes a bit. Her ass thrusts backwards coming in contact with his erection. Her hands reach back and she grabs the sides of his thighs her fingers hook into his pockets.

Edward's teeth graze her skin making her shiver at the slightly harsh contact. The weight of her breasts in his hands is perfect, she fits perfectly into his life, it is surreal. Fits perfectly into his hands.

"Kiss me" She whispers turning her head and making his lips come from her neck, she finds his mouth as she strains her neck around. Their tongues duel softly with each other. The sounds are that of primal grunting, a mating of the lips.

Edward holds her breasts not roughly but firmly as his thumbs continues their exploration over each contour of her nipples. "Soft" He mutters before continuing the kiss.

Bella almost weeps at all the emotions she is feeling. She pulls away and turns quickly in his arms, her arms go around his neck. As much as she was enjoying his hands on her she wants to hold him as well. "I love kissing you" She whispers out of breath before continuing the kiss.

Smiling into her mouth he lets her be in control of this kiss, when she wants to stop he will stop. Or pass out, whatever comes first.

His mouth is perfect. She sucks his lower lip and smiles. "Fucking hell" She mutters taking his upper lip.

Edward reaches up, he slides from her ass, leaving her thong in place, he likes that she is only wearing that and heels. And up her back, the middle line dip is sexy as hell and he squeezes her shoulders, his hands finish at the back of her neck. His fingers tangle in her hair and he pulls the pins out he can find.

Bella laughs into his mouth at his effort.

Pulling back he looks at her heated face. "I like it up but I want it down now" He tells her licking his lips as he watches her step out of her dress and away from him. He misses her already. Her arms go up into her hair and she pulls pin after pin out just dropping them. Her stretched arms make her breasts looks amazing, and her stomach completely flat.

Bella smiles and shakes her head and her hair falls loose.

"Did you eat tonight?" He questions her.

"I'm not hungry" She tells him softly, her lips turn into a small smile at his concern. "The only thing I want is you" She whispers staring at him.

"Have me" He says. Edward stands still as she steps up to him. Her hands start to slowly unbutton his white button down.

Her fingers shake as she undoes each button. She pulls the hem of his shirt from his black pants. Her fingers move to his belt and she works it undone. "I want you" She whispers.

"I want you too Bella" His voice is raspy; his cock is so hard for her.

Pushing his pants down, he lets her step away as he toes out of his socks as well. Lifting his head he watches her giggle. Edward soon cups her cheeks. "I love that sound" He holds her face before kissing her again deeply, this time he is in charge of the kiss, he wants it. She wants it.

Bella stands kissing him back roughly with vigor.

Edward holds her slightly off the floor kissing her deeply, her arms are wrapped tightly around his neck and she lifts her legs locking them around his hips.

She doesn't hesitate to start grinding up and down against him as much as she can. She feels the hardness between them and she wants it now. Pulling away she peppers kisses over his cheek. "Don't make me wait" She whispers.

"Never" He stares at her.

"Let me suck you" She begs not wanting him to say no, she wants to do this with him, she wants to give him something more. He has given her so much. The feelings she has pulled from her in such a short time are vibrating.

Edward stares at her. "You don't have to" He touches her face taking one hand from her middle.

"I want to Edward, please"

He chuckles lightly and presses his forehead against hers. "Bella you don't have to beg me to do that…trust me"

"Then stop fighting me and put me on the couch and your cock in my mouth"

His eyes narrow at her words. "You're mouth is too damn sexy for your own good" He growls moving to the couch. He lowers a knee and carefully puts her down and himself over her.

Bella stares up at him her hands loosen from around his neck and slide over his shoulders. "You are sexy" She whispers.

Edward smiles and winks at her, he settles over her, giving her his weight on the large couch. "Do you mind here or would you rather the bedroom?"

"Edward shut up" She whispers softly.

"Okay" He gives her a silly smile.

* * *

Bella agrees that he can taste her while she sucks him. And she agrees to keep her thong on. While she helps him wiggle from his boxer briefs, both giggle with the awkward positioning. Her ass is at his head and while she is helping him, he doesn't help much; he just leans up he nips and pinches her ass.

"Edward, stop it" She growls looking over her shoulder at his cute face.

Edward sighs and lies back lifting his hand to swat her ass. He watches the soft skin shake a bit and he smiles.

Bella growls throwing his boxer briefs off to the floor she turns carefully and climbs up his body. "Edward"

Edward just smiles as he is on his back. His hands hold at her hips, his thumbs rub over her hip bones and over the lacy black material there. He pulls her up so she sits on his chest. "Higher" He pulls when she doesn't move with her knees pressed into the couch on either side of him.

"No, my turn" She whines.

"Fucking hell Bella you can have your turn after, let me taste you" He begs his hands tugging her again trying to get her on his face.

She stares at him and moves with his pulls. Her hands brace on the couch arm above his head and she looks down at him, her thighs straddle his head.

Edward lowers her down, he first kisses over her covered pussy, and he can smell her. "God" He whispers, his mouth giving her large open mouthed kisses over the material there.

Bella holds steady as she rocks softly against his mouth just kissing her. Her head drops, her hair covers her face and his whole upper body from the chest up is covered by her body and her hair.

Edward holds under a thigh as his other hand pulls the thong to one side. "So beautiful" He whispers looking at her wet pussy in the lighted dark room. Taking one finger he strokes up and down spreading the wetness around.

Bella's thighs shake. She feels his pointer fingers circle around her clit. He is going for the kill right away. Her hips buck towards his finger wanting more pressure there. "Christ Edward"

Smiling he pulls it away and sucks his finger into his mouth. "So good"

Bella moans softly when both hands bring her hips down right over his mouth. One thumb is holding her thong to the side, it is cutting into her skin but it doesn't hurt. She jerks as her pussy settles over his mouth, his tongue slides right inside of her. "Fuck" She jumps her knuckles going white with the death grip.

Edward's hands push and pull her, he helps her thrust herself against his mouth and tongue. He sucks and licks, he devours her completely. Moving a hand he slides two fingers up inside of her as his tongue puts new pressure on her clit. His lips sucks her clit before his tongue starts to circle it.

Bella rides his tongue and his fingers fuck her, in and out, in and out so quickly she hits her head against the arm of the couch as she cums hard.

He doesn't stop until she cries out.

Bella moves and knocks his hand away, his lips still on her pussy. She shivers when he just presses a few kisses there.

Edward helps her slide down and goes completely limp against his chest, her head resting on his chest. He feels her juices on his chin, and the smell of her envelops him.

Bella's hands scrape at his chest skin as she lies on top of him; she feels his erection pressed against her as she tries to slow her breathing down. "Thank you" She whispers.

"Bella, trust me, that was my pleasure" He licks his lips, his hand strokes down her head slowly just lying with her.

She circles his chest with her finger tips and scratches his skin softly. "I want you so much" She whispers. Turing her head she starts to kiss down the middle of his chest. She moans softly as she kisses down his center line. Her ass in the air as she makes her way down his body, down the couch.

Edward looks at her sitting back on her legs between his open thighs, she looks stunning, her thong back in place he smiles at her sitting there.

Bella stares at him before leaning back down and kissing his stomach again, he is not huge and buff, but he is lean. There is a softness to his body, but also a hardness. Both hands come over him and rake down the plain of his stomach, over his hip, passing his cock. Down his thighs. She licks her lips. "You are so beautiful" She whispers moving her eyes from the path her hands took and to his blue eyes.

Edward just stares back at her.

She leans down and takes a hold of his cock, her tongue peeks out and she licks the end.

"Fuck Bella"

Smiling a bit, her lips pucker and cover the whole tip sucking, wetting him enough to create the friction she will need. Her hand circles him and she squeezes and starts to stroke.

Edward wants her to move faster but he lies back and takes what she is giving him, enjoying each touch, lick, and suck she offers.

It has been so long since she has done this but it feels natural to do it with him, for him. She feels tension coming back alive between her thighs as she takes him down her throat and cups his balls with her other hand. The hiss of 'yesss' from his lips lets her know she is doing an okay job with working him.

His is going to cum if she keeps this up. "Bella" He says hoarsely.

Bella makes a disapproving sound and keeps sucking him with new vigor.

"I do…wanna" He arches. "Shit" Her little hand works him as her hot mouth doesn't relent, her other hand cups and tugs a bit more and he loses it.

She finds it and swallows quickly before kissing the tip again and letting him slide from her mouth fully. "Mmm" She kisses over his stomach that is contracting; her blunt nails rub against the skin as her hands stretch up to his chest. She stretches out like a cat over his body still on her knees between his open thighs.

Edward doesn't open his eyes as he grabs her arms and pulls her up to lie flat on his chest. "Thank you" He whispers, his hands take her face and he kisses her deeply. Both of their tastes mingle in the deep kiss. This one is more sensual, his hands are flat against her cheeks, his fingers just lightly touching her hair line as he makes loves slowly, so slowly to her mouth. He doesn't stop until they are both literally gasping for more air than the kiss has been allowing.

Bella rests her head on his chest and shuts her eyes, simply relaxing against his body; she feels his warm arms circle her back.

"I want to make love to you" He says softly.

"I want that as well" She answers, Bella lifts her head and looks at him, she offers him a small smile.

"Are you tired now?"

"No, Edward I'm not tired"

"Good" He answers.

"You are though" She smiles resting her chin on his chest and looking at him with his eyes shut.

"Little bit"

"Go to bed" She urges. They can do this later.

"No"

"Why?"

Edward opens his eyes up and looks at her. "Because you make me sleep alone"

She stares at him not really having thought about that 'rule' she has. "Edward" She says softly crawling up and sitting on his stomach now. Her hands lightly rest on his chest. She moves one palm to stroke his face. "I'm sorry"

"I'm not asking you to sleep in bed with me, I don't want you to feel guilty, I was…"

"No, I want to" She whispers.

He looks at her and frowns. "You do?"

"Yeah" She smiles nodding her head. "I want you to be my firsts of many…if you want to be"

Edward smiles and grabs her face pulling her mouth back to his. His tongue makes loves once again to hers. "You" He whispers against her mouth. "You are all I want" He mutters between heated kisses, suddenly awake now. He doesn't have to sleep now because he can pass out after making love to her and know she will be next to him when he wakes up.

"Edward, you're tired" She pushes against his chest giving him one last kiss. She may never tire of these lips. They are so sexy and make her feel so sexy.

"I want to do this with you now"

Bella stares at him, she smiles down at his face, and he looks so relaxed. "Yeah?"

"God yes" He whispers stroking down the side of her face, over her should and down her smooth arm.

Bella shivers at his touches; he makes her feel so different so alive. He makes her feel sexy and beautiful…pretty.

Taking his hands he places them on her hips and rubs her skin there. "I want to do so many things to you…with you"

Nodding she agrees with that statement. Her hands smooth over his bare chest and she is touches him softly as he holds her hips in his large warm hands.

* * *

Bella lies back, her eyes wide as he crawls up her body. His bed is cool beneath her naked body. "When are these coming off?" She questions touching her finger tips to the hem of her thong.

Edward smiles his legs between her open ones and his hands fisted against the bed holding himself about her. "I don't know"

"When you fuck me maybe?"

"Maybe" He smiles leaning down he presses a kiss to her mouth. Edward starts to pull back but she grabs the back of his head not having had enough kisses yet.

Bella slowly sucks his mouth and kisses him deeply; one thigh goes up and hugs his hip. She rocks up to try and rub against him but his body is hovering too high over hers. She sticks to making love to his mouth. She can't believe she went so long without this. But so glad that she did and Edward is the one to bring her back into the beautiful world of kissing.

Slowly he lowers his naked body down against hers, his chest presses to hers and his lips are still smashed with hers. His hands hold her upper chest around her back keeping her close as their mouths make love. He can feel her thrusting and trying to rub against him. Her thigh is still hooked over his hip around the base of his back as she thrusts up against him.

Bella pulls back suddenly and moans softly arching her neck. Bella whispers curses as his lips move to her throat and she pants softly.

"Are you gonna cum?" He whispers against her skin.

"Mmm" She sighs, her hips hitting into his with vigor, he has barely touched her and she is just ready again, her body is on fire.

"Do you want more?" He shuts his eyes as she continues her thrusting and rubbing against him. His cock is getting some action but not enough; she is getting the brunt of this dry hump.

"Edward" She sighs and bites her lip, her eyes stare now into his. "Fuck" She breaths cumming on the last up thrust against him. "Yes"

Bending his head he sucks her chin and thrusts against her now more relaxed hips. Edward chuckles as he moves the kiss up her cheeks and down her nose to her lips.

"I'm sorry" She whispers. Bella looks at him pull back and frown down at her. "I couldn't wait"

"I liked it"

"Good" She smiles. "These panties are so wet" She complains.

Edward smirks and reaches between them; he fingers her over her thong slowly. "So they are"

Bella laughs and lays back, relaxing against the pillows now and shutting her eyes. She smiles when he shifts and hooks his fingers at the waist pulling them down her lean legs.

Edward throws them down. "Better?"

"Hmm" She peeks an eye open as he is sitting back on his hunches, his cock hard as rock between his legs. "Edward" She whispers. "Come'ere, I want you now"

Staring at her for a moment he moves slowly back up the bed. "Do you want to be on top?" He whispers looming over her and pressing a few quick kisses on her lips.

"No, I want you on top" Bella smooth her hands over his shoulders and down his arms. "Please, now" Her hands wrap around his arms and forearms as he presses his lower body against hers and his upper body is bowed away from hers.

Edward uses one hand to reach between them. He presses his mouth to hers as he takes his cock in hand and rubs it slowly up and down between her thighs. She is so ready; she has been ready since they got home.

Bella lifts her hip at the contact. "Yes" She hisses wanting him inside of her.

Edward rubs between her wet lips a few more times, the head of his cock pressing against her clit each upward movement. He stops and stares at her. "Are you sure?"

"Kiss me" She begs softly.

He doesn't hesitate. Bella wraps one leg around his hip as they kiss. He takes this moment to slide into her.

Feeling him inside her like this, feeling the change in whom and what they are to each other mixed with him bare inside of her. She gasps, her mouth opens against his.

Edward's arms shake as both are now against the bedding at her head as he slides in and out of her. "Yes" He drops his chin to his chest looking down at her.

She moves her hands from his hips and she reaches somewhat blindly for his hands.

Edward helps her and their fingers intertwine, his hands on top of hers pressing her hands into the bedding as he continues to move with her. His pelvic bone hitting her clit with the right amount of force, he hopes that she can cum like this.

Her sweet breaths, her little whispers fill the room, and they are in full tune with his gasps and grunts.

Edward doesn't stop, he doesn't let go of her hands. Dipping his head and takes her lips and causes them to become even more breathless as his tongue does what his cock is doing. He is not going to make it and wants her with him.

Bella focuses on what his body is creating in her, for her, with her own. She lifts her legs higher around his hips and her feet press into his ass pushing him further, deeper inside of her. She doesn't stop the pushing; she doesn't stop the taking, the kissing.

Edward jerks unable to hold back anymore, he releases inside of her. His mouth has to come away from hers as he cries out thrusting more rapidly as he continues to release in her.

Bella arches her back and cries out in a silent scream as she falls very soon after him. He is still jerking inside of her when she makes it to the edge. Her thighs quiver around his body, he continues to thrust and it is a hurt so good pain inside of her right now. She is on sensory overload and he doesn't stop.

Edward finds her mouth again and takes her silent cry as he kisses her even more deeply, his hips haven't stopped moving, the pace is much slower as they have both reached their climax but he hasn't stopped.

She can't think she just kisses him; her fingers tighten more against his as they are still palm to palm.

Slowing to a stop Edward gives her one last good thrust, pushing in and holding as his tongue fucks her mouth slowly, he hears her gasps and swallows it.

When he pulls out she feels her stomach clenching with pleasure, his kisses turn to pecks and then fade all together. She feels empty but full. Her thighs are sticky, everything feels sticky. It is such a new feeling him still inside of her. She loves it.

Edward presses a few kisses to her forehead before letting her hands go and rolling into the empty space next to her.

Bella quickly turns into him, but not as quickly as he grabs her to his warm chest.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfect" She whispers kissing his chest before snuggling her head against it. She fingers spread out on it just resting her hand there.

"Bella?"

"Hmm" She is going to fall asleep any second. The thought of cleaning herself is not even entering her brain. She wants him inside of her right now, for a little longer.

"You're fired"

A small smile graces her lips and that is it.

Edward lies awake holding her close, he will move her out of the sticky wet spot and move them both into her bedroom. He will clean her up, but right now, he is going to just lie with this woman that has made his heart turn around.

* * *

***phew***

**WMTILife up next and by next I mean…tomorrow *hopefully***


	15. Chapter 15

**GAH I had 5 pages written and then deleted 4 again cause it just wasn't happening – what the heck!**

**Okay I think I got it now. This is only PART 1 of the talkie talk**

**OKAY now I am not complaining - you all are fab! BUT if we heard from half of the new followers/favs we would be rolling in the reviews. Well I would be anyway!**

**Cheers x**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Thursday November 1****st**** 2012**

Edward has his head propped up with his hand as he looks at her lying face down into the pillow. He moved them into her bedroom because his bed was a bit like a wet mess.

Before settling them under the covers he took a warm wet cloth and parted her thighs wiping her as clean as he could. She didn't even stir. He did hear her tummy rumbling and wanted to wake and feed her but he didn't.

Her back is so smooth and creamy; he takes his hand from his side, now lowering his head to his out stretched arm on his pillow. He just rubs up and down the middle of her back. His finger tips graze her back, up and down as he lies still on his side.

She is all his, he has never, never wanted to be with someone in this capacity. It is actually very scary for him. For once work isn't the first thing on his mind, Bella is. This enigma of a woman, she takes over his thoughts. He doesn't know how she slipped so perfectly into his life. His chest hurts to think that she could go away.

Bella moans softly, nuzzling her head and face deeper into the white pillow case.

Edward leans over and just kisses softly up and down her back much like the pattern of his fingers. He peppers kisses on her shoulder, his hand rubs against her skin still. He can't get enough of her. Moving he leans over and pushes her long hair aside and kisses the back of her neck, his teeth run over her skin and he sucks softly any piece of skin he can touch.

"Hmm, Edward" She moans.

"Morning" He whisper pushing the covers back and exposing her naked body, he moves and pulls her close. She turns in his arms facing him now. Smiling as he holds her he presses kisses over her sleepy face.

"What are you doing?" She sighs softly relaxing in his arms. "Cold" She mumbles.

Edward laughs a bit and pulls the covers back over her naked body. "Kissing every inch of you…" He says.

Smiling Bella shakes her head and rolls away from him on to her back. She rubs a hand over her face.

Seeing this as an opening he kisses her chest pulling the sheet down just a bit to expose her dusty rose nipples, he quickly takes one into his mouth and sucks, while his fingers play with the other.

"Edward, god" She pushes her fingers through his hair. Her stomach clenches and she pushes her thighs together. He makes her come very much alive. He has since the first night, Edward awakens something inside her she didn't know she had anymore.

Pulling his mouth from her breast he looks at her. "Do you want to cum?"

"Yeah" She answers softly.

Giving her a killer smile he takes his hand and works it between her thighs. "Why are you so wet?" He mutters stroking her with his fingers. He can't see because the sheet is around her lower half still.

Bella looks up at him, she feels his other hand stroke her forehead into her hair and he kisses her mouth morning breath can go to hell.

Edward lets her do what she needs to do to get off as he works her how he knows best. Dipping his head he takes her nipple once again. "So amazing" His fingers fuck her quickly and her hips hit into the heel of his palm making her clit pulse.

This goes on, her thrusting and humping his hand, his thumb rubbing and pressing against her clit, the fingers inside of her wet core. Her hot breath panting out her pleasure.

"Oh yes" She cries out cumming her back arches into a bow. She lets out a little laugh. "God" She whispers relaxing.

Pulling his mouth from her nipple Edward rubs her softly now just watching her eyes. "You alright?" He can almost hear her heart beating from her chest.

"Yeah…thank you"

"Bella, I will make you cum every day, all day" He says so seriously she laughs.

"Silly man"

"Silly girl" He kisses her nose. His hand slips from between her legs.

"I need to use the bathroom" She says almost reluctantly, she doesn't want to leave the bed with him, but staying in bed with him forever is not really an option. They have to talk. Really talk.

Edward watches her get out of bed in all her nude glory, he smiles and lies back watching her look for something to throw on. She opens her drawer and finds a shirt. Smiling he watches her pull it on and it hangs mid thigh. Sexy. She is so damn sexy and she doesn't even know it or think it.

* * *

She smiles once finished as she washes her hands and brushes her teeth. Her eyes dart all over her face as she looks at her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks heat at the thought of what they did together last night. She touches her damp lips; they are swollen from his kisses and feel wonderful.

Shutting her eyes lightly she can fall in love with him, she knows it, she is almost there. "God" She whispers her hands resting on the counter and she drops her head thinking quickly about everything that has led her to this place.

* * *

Edward watches her walk from the bathroom, he smiles. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Yeah, we need to talk as well"

"We do" Edward agrees and he rolls from the bed grabbing some boxer briefs from the floor and meeting her at the foot of the bed. His hands cup her face and he pulls her in kissing her mouth.

Bella laughs pulling back. "You need to brush your teeth" She grins, showing off her sparking white ones. "I'll make breakfast?"

"Sounds good" He kisses her again not caring a damn bit.

"Bathroom" She scolds with a grin, he winks at her and they part ways.

* * *

Bella starts to whip up some pancakes and bacon while she doesn't hear the shower she imagines Edward is doing that. She hums softly to herself as she starts pouring the batter into the skillet.

* * *

Edward brushes his teeth after his shower and looks in the mirror. He is so glad that he doesn't have to go into the hospital today. He wants to talk to Bella; they need to talk about things, what has happened between them, what they need to do to keep it happening.

* * *

Bella looks up from her space at the table and smiles. He is dressed in a plain tee and jeans. "Hey"

"Hi, smells good" He comments, she has pancakes and bacon on the table. Butter and syrup with some cut up fruit in a dish. Edward sits across from her.

They eat with the quiet filling the kitchen; small smiles are exchanged, sweet glances. But no words spoken yet, they enjoy their breakfast together.

* * *

Edward helps her clean up, they laugh, she flicks some soap suds on him, he doesn't understand why she just doesn't throw things in the dishwasher…it is there for a reason!

* * *

"Last night" He starts, he has a glass of water next to him as they sits on the couch they got started on last night. The couch was amazing; its role was served and served very well.

"Was amazing"

"Yes, yes it was" Edward agrees.

"I-I, um Edward what happened?"

"I don't know, I just know I want you, I want you as a"

"As a what?" She questions.

"My girlfriend, my real girlfriend"

"But you don't do that" She says worried because him hiring her was because he couldn't be bothered he didn't have time for a girlfriend, she wants to know why he suddenly has time now.

"I want to do it; I want it with you…does that scare you?" He notices her face.

"Um, no, I just worry you will I guess, remember why you originally hired me, and I will lose you"

"You won't Bella, you make me feel different, and you are making me want what Jasper has with Alice, what Emmett has with Rosalie, hell what my parents have"

Bella smiles at him. "So you want me"

"Yes" He laughs a bit. "I want you, everyday, I want it with you"

"Aren't you worried this is fast?"

Edward stares at her. "I'm worried because it is new, and I have never felt like this before, I'm scared of losing you I guess" He tries to explain. New feelings/emotions are scary; he has always just gone about his life, not making any commitments other than to his job. She is the first real adult commitment he wants to make.

"I'm just worried, and scared, my life, it's been hard" She shrugs and looks at him.

"Bella, I will help you"

"I didn't graduate high school; I have been fucking men for money since I was 16" She laughs bitterly shaking her head. "And you are an accomplished doctor, surgeon"

"Bella that doesn't matter, what matters is what we do now, what you do from now on"

She licks and nibbles her lips. "People know" She means Jacob. She has done what she has done but she is still ashamed, she is.

Edward nods.

"You're father knows and Emmett knows what a whore I am, a fake"

"Bella, stop it" He takes her hands; he needs to be closer to her. "Bella, you aren't a whore"

"What do you think a prostitute is Edward, don't be so ridiculous" She shakes her head as she tries to pull her hands free.

"Stop it" He warns her roughly. He is scared. "I'm scared when you do this, I have never felt this way before, not with anyone. I have fucked around a lot"

"We have something in common" She rolls her eyes.

"But with you, it is different; tell me you feel different with me"

She meets his eyes looking away from their joined hands. "I feel different with you" She whispers.

"And that's why I know this is right, but I'm scared now because you are going to pull away from me, leaving me with all this new feelings and I won't have you"

Bella looks sadly at him. He is just as terrified as she is. For the same reasons, being abandon by someone you…love, need, want. "I won't leave" She whispers.

"I won't leave" He responds.

Bella smiles and leans in she pulls one hand free and presses it to his cheek she presses her forehead to his.

"You are so new and amazing, you create the unknown inside of me, a good unknown" He can't explain this pull he has for her. He just has this urge, this desire to protect her, take care of her.

* * *

The list of what they need to discuss is long. Bella has her legs crossed facing him as they sits together on the couch.

He watches her pull her long hair over her shoulder and play with the ends. "I think you should move in" She has been keeping her apartment since this started, he wants it gone and all her stuff here.

"No that's crazy; I think I should move back to my place"

"No" Edward disagrees, he shakes his head. "We already live together"

"We were doing it for the job" She points out. "I'm fired now, so"

"Bella I would feel much better if you moved in here with me, you can keep your own space" He argues. "There is no point in changing what we have going because you are no longer my…whatever you were before" He says his voice strained because he really needs, wants her to stay.

"Okay but we keep our own rooms"

"But we can have sleepovers?"

She nods laughing. "Yes, sleepovers are allowed"

"Good, do you need me to help you clean out your apartment?"

"Edward…what if we break up, what happens then?"

"Bella, um, I guess I don't know, I don't know because I don't want to think about that what if…I don't see us breaking up"

"Okay, I'm just…I won't have anywhere to go"

"Listen, we are together, if we break up you will still have a place to live, I'll make sure of that"

"I don't want to depend on you" She whispers lowering her eyes.

"Can't you look at it as we depend on each other?"

She meets his gaze. "I don't…yes" She whispers.

"Look at it that way" He says to her.

Bella nods. "I-I, um I need to do something with my life"

"Okay" He nods. "Did you have something in mind?"

"School…get my high school diploma?"

"Sounds like a great start" He smiles. He will look into all that for her and get her set up. "Then collage if you want?" He says almost excitedly. He is excited for her to experience things that were essentially stolen away from her when she was 16.

Bella smiles and nods. "Maybe, if I get in"

"You are smart Bella"

"You don't know that"

"You found me didn't you?"

"Cocky, cocky" She mutters and rolls her eyes. She gasps when he pulls her around her neck and kisses her mouth firmly. She moans softly and opens her mouth to him deepening the kiss.

Edward takes her face in both hands and pulls her so that she is straddling his lap. "I can't get enough of you" He whispers before starting the kiss again.

Bella moans and rubs against him. Her thin panties work against the rough denim of his jeans, as she is still just in a shirt.

Edward pants and pulls away from her mouth only to move his hands and lips. His lips suck at her pulse.

Bella cries out and grinds herself harder against him. "Please" She whispers.

"Slow down" He holds her hips.

Bella drops her head and her stomach clenches as he holds her steady. "Edward"

He presses kisses over the shell of her ear keeping her still. "You don't have to fight for it…I'll give it to you" He whispers. "I'll always give it to you"

His words makes her hot, she just sags against him. "Give it to me then" She whispers lifting her head to look at his face. She feels how hard he is confided by his jeans. His hands smooth up and down her bent thighs at his sides and he stares back at her.

Edward leans forward and takes her mouth again. Holding her around her body he moves holding her with ease and settles her on the floor, the soft rug under her body. Pulling back he gets out of his jeans and throws his shirt quickly over his head.

Bella lies back her thighs spread waiting for him to rejoin her on the floor. She watches him kneel between her thighs in all his naked glory.

Kneeling slowly he watches her reach out and grab him, stroking him slowly, smiling he lets her continue.

Bella squeezes him firmly and reaches to his balls playing with them before sliding her hand back up along his cock. "Hi"

Edward laughs. "Hello"

She smiles and shuts her eyes rubbing him; he is thrusting slowly into her hand.

"Enough" He pushes her hand away. "I don't want to cum in your palm" He tells him reaching and moving to pull her panties down her legs. He watches her lift her hips.

"Where are you going to cum?" She whispers her feet pulled through the holes, she watches him disregarded her panties next to his clothing on the floor. Her eyes meet his; they are a deep sea blue now, heavy and lusty. Spending the day doing this with him is blissful.

Edward leans forward pressing his body against hers, his hands press into the soft rug under his palms and on either side of her head. "In you I hope"

Bella nods quickly. "I want that" She whispers arching her neck and kissing his chin.

Edward smiles and dips his head to take her lips. Reaching between them, he steadies himself and takes his cock rubbing it between her wet slit. He smiles into her mouth when she gasps. He loves rubbing against her, feeling her like this.

Bella squirms against him. "Inside Edward" She moans.

He takes himself and pushes inside of her. "Better?" He sighs, they are pressed right against each other, and there is not an inch of space between them. He is right deep inside of her completely still. He can feel her body reacting to his intrusion; he can feel all of her. "Hmm, is it better?" His hands are presses on either side of her head now as his hips are dead still pressed right to hers.

Bella nods quickly unable to speak, she attempts to swallow but lets out a pleasured moans. "Shit" She whispers. "Move" She moves and shuts her eyes bringing her legs up around his hips, her feet press into his ass. "Move Edward" She moans softly, her breath getting stuck in her throat.

"Not yet" He whispers looking down at her. She has a sheen of sweat on her forehead and her throat. He bends his arms and dips his head kissing her throat as it contracts in swallows, trying to breathe through the pleasure. He holds still inside of her just throbbing in her and she is throbbing around him.

Bella lays her eyes shut, her hands stroke up and down his sides. "You feel so good" She moans trying to lift her hips but his have hers pinned against the floor. "Fuck me" She begs.

"No" He sighs finally lifting some of the pressure off of her hip, he pulls back just a bit, sliding out just a fraction.

Bella's hips jut up. "Yes" She hisses.

"Slow is better"

Bella licks her lips and opens her eyes looking up at him. She rubs a hand up his side and between them over his chest to his neck. "Hmm" She whispers, her finger tips touching his throat.

Edward's hands fist against the floor beneath them as he starts to slowly pick up his pace. She meets his slow shallow thrusts. He can feel she is trying to slam hard against him. "We need to learn" He grits out. "To make love to each other" He whispers kissing her lips as he forces her to slow down because he almost stops.

"Ugh, Edward" She arches her back completely annoyed. He has turned her on and won't give her what she wants when she wants it. Her back arches trying.

"Slow" He mutters kissing her panting mouth.

Bella looks up at him and nods quickly. "Okay" She whispers.

"Okay" Edward shuts his eyes are starts again, he feels her body fighting the pace, but she is trying. "Sweet" He whispers.

"Oh god" His words are like gasoline to her already flaming body.

"My beautiful" He whispers against her cheek as he pants, his body ready to release, the pace is torture but it is so amazing, enjoyable, loving.

Bella rides this pace out and feels everything offering him her body with nothing between them. She watches him when his head pulls back and her arms move to wrap around his straining muscles as he holds himself over her. Lifting her head she makes the mistake of looking between them. "Oh shit" She whispers before droping her head back to the floor. The sight of him pushing slowly in and out of her is overload.

Edward smiles kissing her mouth as he shortens his thrusts, his tongue works her warm mouth as his cock works her pussy.

She tightens her hold on his arms, they are warm turning hot from the strain, and she rubs them slowly easing them. "I'm gonna die" She whispers into his lips.

"Not on my watch" He smiles against her mouth, she lets out a laugh into his lips. Edward bites her lower lip making her moan.

He is so good at this making love business she thinks pulling back to stare at him, her stomach is clenching.

"Can you cum like this?" He is not hitting into her clit with any force, merely grazing it with each movement.

"Yeah" She nods. She can cum anyway with him. She went so long not feeling anything when it came to sex, she can feel it all now. She is so comfortable in his arms, under him, that comfort allows an orgasm to be reached. And she can reach it with him without all the added touches and flicks, as nice as they are, she doesn't need it all the time.

* * *

Edward lies with her on the floor. He ran naked to the bedroom and grabbed a throw from his bed before joining her on the floor again.

She is tangled in him, their wetness still between her thighs, she loves the feeling. Maybe the newness will wear off and she will want to clean up right away but as of now, she wants it to linger there inside her. She wants him to linger inside of her.

Edward holds her half on his chest as his hand rubs up and down her back; he thinks about a lot of things, Christmas coming up, his family…her family. He wants her to talk. "Bella?"

"Hm?"

"I want you to be able to tell me anything"

"I know" She holds him tightly; her head snuggled into his chest.

"You don't have to be ashamed of your past" He states.

Bella lifts her head and moves a bit so that she can look into his eyes. "Okay" She nods slowly. "I'm going to tell you about James"

"Okay"

"We met when I was only 15…" She smiles, almost sadly, because looking back it was never a good choice, he was never a good choice.

* * *

**Needed a filler so we had some more happy dappy times with a bit of talkie talk thrown in there…**

**Up next:**

**The talk PART 2**

**Back to the hospital**

**Tanya & Jacob maybe oh Riley too?**

**Sunday Dinner – Family time…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Thursday November 1****st**** 2012**

"We met when I was only 15, I was so young and stupid" Bella explains looking at nothing. She certainly wasn't meeting his eyes as she lies on his chest.

Edward rubs her back and kisses her head.

"Charlie…my dad he was always working, not paying any attention to what I was doing, not caring I guess, lost in his own pain still of losing my mother"

Edward listens as he looks at the ceiling. Her cheek is on his bare chest.

"It had been 5 years and he wasn't past it…he loved her so much but she didn't love me"

"Bella"

Bella lifts her head and looks at him. "I know she didn't Edward" She looks at him sitting up with the throw around her body leaving him with just his black underwear on. The heat in the condo is on, it's not cold but she is naked and feels protected with it wrapped around her shoulders. "They were so into each other, I told you she was less into me than my father"

"Do you have any clue why?"

"I was born" Bella laughs bitterly. "He never made any comments but he loved her so he let her be sort of cruel" Bella licks her lips and looks at Edward. Renee blamed Bella for the lack of life she had. Having a child so young took her life away. But she had Charlie and that made it slight better, but not fully in Renee's eyes.

"Oh Bella" He says softly, he wants to reach out and touch her but thinks better of it, she needs to do this.

"They were just out of high school when she got pregnant, I halted her life, she got stuck in the small town, she wasn't happy"

"Only with your father?"

"Yeah I guess" Bella looks at her lap and shrugs.

"So your mother died…when you were ten?"

"And Charlie he just shut down, and kept shutting down, I was hurt as well, she was a shitty mother, but she was my mother, he seemed to forget my feelings and just wallowed forgetting me all together most of the time"

Edward sits looking at her looking down at her blanket covered lap. "Look at me" He whispers. He smiles at her when she finally lifts her head. "You aren't alone anymore Bella…okay?"

She nods quickly.

"Keep going" He pushes her softly.

"Um" Bella stares at him and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Years past and I was in the same routine with Charlie…I met James the summer before I turned 16, he was a bad boy, 18" She laughs a bit.

He watches her, she was so young and innocent, she still is, and things were just stolen from her.

"He said all the things I wanted to hear, I needed to hear at that time in my life…I was so stupid" She sighs softly.

"No you weren't"

"Charlie told me to stay away from him, but did I listen?" She laughs. "Nope, I just was so angry at him, so angry for so many years it just took over and I did everything he said not to do" Bella wipes her cheeks quickly as the tears fall.

"Oh" He sighs softly pulling her close. Even though she is still naked under the cover it is nothing sexual about this now. He is just a man holding his girlfriend. He kisses her head.

"I should have listened and just tried once more but I was so mad, he just, he didn't love me"

"Bella, I'm sure he did" Edward mutters.

"He didn't, neither of them did, I was only a child" Bella cries into his chest, her arms around him, he now holds the blanket up over her shoulders and back keeping her warm.

"He did they did Bella, they just were not thinking, I know they loved you, how could they not?" He brushes kisses over her head.

Bella sighs her cheek on his naked chest; Bella turns her head and brushes a kiss to his heart. "James was so attentive and loving…but he really was, he loved that I was I don't know um" She hates even thinking about this. "Untouched"

Edward sucks in a ragged breath. "He was a predator Bella"

"I know now" She sighs hiding her face into him, because she is so ashamed. "He just, it was with him I didn't know any better because it is not the same with you and I thought I was in love with him" She says into his chest.

Her words are muffled and worried, sad and hurt, but he hears her. "It wasn't love, okay"

"I know, he was so rough at times, and I just, I just I didn't have anything to compare it too, he would say how much he loved me and loved my body"

"Bella, shhh"

"I'm okay" She pulls back and looks at him. She is slumped but sitting on him looking at him. "When I left with him, he said he would take care of me, I just went 16, I didn't start that year of school…we ran off together, and he got us an apartment, I guess he had some money"

Edward touches her cheek pushing her hair back and waiting for her to continue.

"It ran out fast…we had nothing and I couldn't go back to Charlie, I couldn't go back to that house where I was alone…I wasn't alone with James"

"I understand" He cups her cheek. She had been alone for so many years and it wore her down and out being so young. And this man came in and swept her off her feet gave her everything. Anyone would do the same.

"He came home one night, and said he got us six hundred dollars" Bella tells him.

"Okay"

"He had a man with him, he was older than James, I don't know how much, but he was older"

"Than you" Edward points out.

"Yeah" She nods quickly. "The six hundred was for sex, James begged me to do it, he asked and I… how could I say no?"

"Bella"

"I couldn't he helped me so much, he loved me right?"

"No" Edward holds her face with both hands now. "He didn't"

"No, he didn't" She sighs and lowers her gaze. "I had sex with Laurent that night, it was…it was"

"Shh" Edward hushes her. "It's okay"

"No" Bella shakes her head, shaking his hands from her face. "I want to tell you"

"Okay"

"He I, um" She minces the words she needs. "It was awful; I couldn't walk for two days, um"

"Shit" Edward stares at her.

"I was bleeding a bit, he was really rough, and he owned me…the things he said to me while he was fucking me, I know I am dirty and nothing, just nothing"

He can't take this, so he can't even imagine how Bella took it, how she keeps these memories. Edward pulls her close trying to tuck her safely away.

"And then he asked me to do it again, and I did, I did it"

"Bella you thought he loved you, okay, it is his fault he is an animal, just an animal, that is not how you love someone, it's not"

"I should have walked away right then"

"Bella you felt you couldn't, it's not your fault"

She lets the tears fall. "I'm so stupid, how I could do that, and keep doing it for year after, I just…I just felt worthless, no one loved me, wanted me"

"You aren't, you're not" He pulls her chin making her look at him. "You are so special and amazing, beautiful, full of life, I want you, I want you"

She throws her arms around her neck and holds him tight. She feels him pull the covers around her body and his keeping her safe. "Thank you"

He says nothing. He just holds her tightly.

* * *

Edward put her in bed and he sits against the headboard watching her sleep. She was so exhausted from having to relive that for him. He is exhausted hearing it. He feels sick, his chest is aching. His lives work is to help people so he can't wrap his head around someone just hurting another over and over.

* * *

Bella wakes up and sits in bed, she is alone, and the place seems quiet. She pulls on some pants and walks out of her room. Running a hand through her wild hair she finds Edward on the couch with a book in his hand.

"Hey" He greets her.

"Hi" She looks at him. "How long did I sleep for?" She looks around wanting a clock.

"Um a few hours, do you want to eat?" He questions her. It is almost 1pm.

"Yeah, I can make something for us" She offers.

"We can go out if you want?" He offers, he waits for her to decide and she finally offers him a smile.

"Sounds good, I'll just throw something on"

"I'll be here" Edward watches her head back to her bedroom.

* * *

Edward holds her close as they walk down the street, the first snow fall happened a few days ago, so the ground is not the best, but the chill in the air is almost comforting.

"Is this a date?" She questions against his chest.

Edward chuckles before glancing down at her hugged against his chest. "I guess so…kind of"

"I've never been on a real date"

"Then no" It washes over him. An experience that was stolen from her.

"No?" She stops, they stop.

"This isn't our real date…we can have a real one another time for you to enjoy…flowers, candy, the whole thing"

She smiles wondering what she did to get this man wanting to in this capacity. "Thank you"

"Right now, I am just feeding that lovely belly of yours, real date will come soon"

"Sounds…wonderful" They both start walking again.

* * *

**Friday November 2****nd**** 2012**

"Hey" He whispers leaning on the bed from his knees on the floor, fully dressed and showered up. It is early but he has an 8:30 surgery.

Bella stirs and lets out a soft little moan. They are back in his bedroom; his bed was cleaned up and remade after they got in from their day.

"Bella?" He whispers pressing a kiss to the side of her pouty mouth.

"Edward?" She moans softly rolling towards his lips, his body.

"I'm leaving for the hospital now" He whispers.

"Okay" She yawns a little yawn.

Edward smiles watching her, her eyes still shut, she must be exhausted, he wants her to get as much rests as she needs. He wants her feeling good about everything including herself. He wants her happy.

"See you tonight?"

"You will" He just looks at her; she is on her side turned into his body as he is on his knees on the floor looking at her. He presses his lips to her neck as she lies close to his upper body. His elbows are resting on the bed.

Bella moans softly.

"Tell me a secret Bella" He whispers into the skin of her throat.

She sighs softly and rolls back so that her head is no longer tucked under his chest and face. She looks at him for the first time this morning. "I'm happy"

* * *

Nothing more happened last night between them. They ate, and went to bed together, it was nice. She isn't just sex to him; she never has been just sex to him.

He brings his focus back into the chart in front of him. He needs his head in his work now and not so much on that beautiful creature in his bed.

Today he has a few things to do, call his dad about Bella, find out some information on her going to get her GED and making sure her apartment is settled. Getting her insurance a social security number if she doesn't have one, he imagines she doesn't. Edward rakes a hand through his hair.

"Morning" Tanya walks in holding two cups of coffee.

Edward looks at her, he narrows his eyes are her intentions of being in his office right now.

"I brought you coffee"

"Thanks" He says.

Tanya wonders if he knows about what she 'planned' with Jacob but it seems he doesn't. She cocks an eyebrow up at him before taking a seat and pushing the coffee over to him. "The party was good the other day"

"It was alright" He nods waiting for what she really wants. "I have a surgery"

"Okay, I'll catch you later then"

"I have a girlfriend" Edward points out once again to her.

"Still" She rolls her eyes in a playful way.

"Yes still, for a long time I hope" Edward tells her.

"Hmm" Tanya nods. "All of your fuck buddies around here just won't be happy" She bobs her leg up and down as she sits across from him.

"They will get over it" He tells her. "Now I need to get ready and see my patient before going in to the OR"

"Good luck then"

"Thanks" He watches her leave his office, he follows after locking it up.

* * *

Bella makes her bed. "Hello?" She answers the house phone.

"BELLAAAAAAAAA"

"Alice?" Bella frowns.

"Of course silly, how are you, my dad said to let you and Edward enjoy his day off together, so he is back to work, yes?"

"Yes"

"Good so I am not intruding, no?"

"No"

"Perfect, open the door I am waiting"

"What?" Bella looks around and then she hears a knocking in the house and through the phone. She smiles. "Alice you are crazy…a bit scary too"

"I know, open up before I break it down" She says through the phone.

"Okay" She hangs up and walks through the place pulling the door open she smiles. Alice is lovely, scary but lovely. A woman she is friends with, a woman she…loves like a…sister. Edward has given her so much.

"What's wrong?" Alice pouts walking in.

Bella shakes her head. "Nothing" She smiles. "I'm happy to see you"

"Really?"

"Yes really Alice" Bella grins. "Do you want some…" She looks at the clock in the kitchen from where they are standing. 9am. "Breakfast, I haven't eaten?"

"Sure and we can talk about what we will be doing today"

"Huh…don't you have a job?"

"Yup, but I also hire a wonderful staff to work for me" Alice winks. "And since you don't I am taking advantage of that"

Bella looks away; she hopes his family doesn't think she is using Edward for his money. She nibbles her lip.

"What is it?" Alice looks concerned once again.

"Nothing…I'm going to get a job"

"Oh, want to work at my shop?"

"Um" Bella laughs. "As tempting as that sounds I don't think we will get much work done"

Alice follows Bella into the kitchen. "You are probably right" She sits on a stool and watches Bella fiddle with the fridge looking for breakfast food. "I can help you find something though"

"That would be good, it needs to be flexible" Bella says not really wanting to go into the fact that she would like to start some high school classes in the winter term.

"Oh I will see what I can dig up" Alice nods fast.

Bella smiles gratefully and cracks three eggs making them an omelet.

* * *

Alice chats away and laughs as they sit together on the couch. "So you want to head out, do some shopping, Rose is working" Alice rolls her eyes.

Bella smiles. "Okay I guess. I'm not buying anything"

"Oh live a little" Alice winks.

"No, I don't think so"

When the phone rings Bella excuses herself and answers it. "Hello?"

"Bella, hi"

She smiles and turns away from Alice who rolls her eyes knowingly. "Tell him we are going shopping"

"Alice is there?" Edward says.

"Yeah, she came over…early we had breakfast and have been catching up" Bella tells him.

"Good, are you alright?"

"Yeah" She whispers wanting him next to her right now. "How was the surgery?"

"It went perfectly, I'm really pleased"

"You are amazing" She confesses softly.

"You are amazing" He tells her. "You girls are going shopping?"

"Alice wants to"

"Come by the hospital, I'll give you my Amex card and a kiss" He smiles twirling a pen on his desk.

"Edward no, I don't want that"

"Bella I'm not trying to buy you or own you in anyway…stop thinking like that, you are my girlfriend, if you want to go shopping with my nutty sister well good luck, but have fun"

"Edward please"

"Stop begging for sex, good lord, hurry up" Alice calls.

"Tell her to shut up" Edward growls.

Bella laughs a bit and makes a 'shhh' face to Alice who rolls her eyes and flips through a magazine.

"He had you all night and all day yesterday, he needs to learn to SHARE!" Alice shouts out.

"Oh my god, I am coming home to kill her" Edward growls into the phone.

The two of them are incorrigible. Bella laughs. "We will stop by"

"I want to see you" He says softly.

"I feel the same" She looks at her fingers touching the wooden table holding the phone charger.

"Are we shopping or what?" Alice stands dropping the magazine to the couch.

"Yes, but we are stopping by the hospital first if that's okay?"

"Of course, hope he has his Amex on him" Alice loves that card.

Bella smiles a bit and shakes her head, the two of them… out of control.

* * *

Paper work and more paper work.

"Come in" Edward calls at the knock on his door.

"Edward" Aro appears in the door way.

"Aro" Edward stands at his desk. He watches Aro walk in and shut the door behind him.

"I wanted to speak with you"

"Sure" Edward motions for him to sit.

"Isabella, is a lovely woman"

"Yes she is" Edward says not sure where this is going.

"She didn't save me a dance" He laughs lightly.

"We had to dash out" Edward confirms of their suddenly disappearing act at the Halloween Party Wednesday.

"I saw, I hope Dr. Denali had nothing to do with it" Aro arches his eyebrows. He is rather aware of Edward's love for the ladies. He does hope that he is a one woman man. Not wanting a scandal to break out in the hospital on his watch. He certainly won't be passing the torch on to Edward if this were the case, amazing doctor or not. Aro is not one to separate work behavior and personal behavior.

"No, not at all, Bella wasn't feeling well, and I wanted to take her home"

"Very good" He claps his hands together. "In the New Year we will be conducting the interview process for Chief of Staff"

Edward nods not wanting to seem overzealous. "Very good Sir"

Aro smiles and wags a finger at Edward, he really wants Edward to be the next Chief he is a brilliant Doctor. He opens the door just as Bella is about to knock. "Isabella" Aro greets.

Bella smiles standing with Alice.

"Mrs. Witlock"

Alice grins. "Hello Chief"

Aro laughs. "Lovely seeing the two of you, I'll get out of the way" Aro nods at them before ducking out of the office and shutting the door.

Edward narrows his eyes at Alice. "You my lovely sister, out"

Alice huffs. "Be quick, we have shopping to do" She leaves.

Bella looks at Alice shut the door before turning back to Edward.

"You come here" He demands softly from his place behind his desk.

"Not here please" She begs.

"We won't, come here I want to kiss you" He says watching her finally move. She walks over to him and he pulls her lightly to sit her on his desk as he stands between her jean covered legs. His hands go into her hair and on her neck; he tips her head up to look at him. "Hi"

Bella smiles and sighs softly, his thumbs stroke lightly over the pulse in her throat.

"How was your morning?" He whispers kissing her lips very lightly.

"Good" She says in a hushed tone even more softly than him.

"Good, don't let Alice drive you crazy" His eyes look at her pout lips. He leans in and bites one delicately giving it a tug.

Bella moves her hands from the desk and places them on his stomach. "Edward" She whispers. "You are driving me crazy"

He smiles pulling back and just holding her neck lightly. "Yeah, I feel the same"

Bella sighs when he presses a kiss to her forehead and lets her go. She watches him grab his wallet from the desk. "Edward" She shakes her head. It doesn't feel right to take his money.

"Bella don't argue"

"I just…I feel like" She sighs looking at him hold the card out to her.

"Like what…I'm not asking for anything in return, I don't want anything, just you to be happy"

"Edward I am happy I don't need things"

"No, you don't, I just giving you choices, you don't have to buy a thing, just have fun with Alice, take the card, and know you have options"

She looks at the card still in his hand and then back to his eyes. "I don't…"

"We are taking care of each other, right?"

Nodding she licks her lips. "I'm not using it"

"Okay but if you see some sexy underwear please buy it, I am in need of something to wear"

Bella laughs and nods. "That I promise, I wouldn't miss you wearing that for anything" She grins up at him. His hand cups her cheek.

"I want you to have fun" He kisses her lightly.

"Okay"

"Okay, I'll see you tonight?"

Bella nods quickly wanting the hours to pass so that he will be at home with her.

"Looking forward to it" He whispers against her lips before kissing her again, this time his tongue plunges into her mouth leaving her gasping.

* * *

**Welllllllllll all this below didn't happen – we will get to it. I dunno what I was droning on with these 11 pages about!**

**Up next:**

**The talk PART 2**

**Back to the hospital**

**Tanya & Jacob maybe oh Riley too?**

**Sunday Dinner – Family time…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks people!**

**I hope you 'get' the Carlisle and Edward talk, it was hard to explain, hence why this was taking a bit of a longer time. I was trying to figure out how to do it.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Saturday 3****rd**** November 2012**

"What do you need me to do son?" Carlisle has been on the phone with his son for 30 minutes as he explains what has been going on since day one between Bella and himself. He is surprised and not surprised. He knows how much getting Chief of Staff means to Edward. Edward was not trying to gain the job by being untruthful in a way that would hurt anyone, patients especially, so he can't really fault him for trying to gain the job by faking the 'American Dream' Aro has in his head for his successor.

"I want everything for her" Edward sighs. He almost feels like he is over stepping trying to do all of this for her and pushing her into things. "I want her to drive…get a license, have health insurance, get her social security number, a passport" He rambles on.

"These things are easy Edward, they can be done very simply" Carlisle the voice to calm reasoning says.

"Okay" He rubs his forehead as he sits at his desk. "I want her happy, you wouldn't believe her life at 16, what was I doing at 16, acting like a kid, going to school, you know simple stuff"

"I know I can imagine what she was going through" Carlisle says softly. "Your mother and I will do what we can; do you think she should move in with us?"

"No, she is staying with me" Edward says aggressively.

"That's fine" Carlisle tries to calm him quickly. "I just didn't want it to be too much with the hospital; Esme would love to have her in the house"

"No, she needs to stay put, have some roots, her own space" He says. He plain and simple wants her with him.

"Okay, did you look into her getting her GED?"

"Yeah, she needs to fill out some paper work, pretty standard, I have it, and want her to get into the January classes, she should only take a year or less I think"

"Well that's good, have you two talked about after her GED?"

"College local maybe"

"And you will pay for this?"

"Of course"

"Edward, you are not her father" Carlisle explains. He can't act like that, taking care of each other is one thing but parenting her is another. They are very much touching that line.

"What do you suggest?"

"Esme and I will pay for her"

"Carlisle she won't go for that"

"I just want her moving forward with you not to become one in the same" Carlisle worries Edward will take all of this on and to Bella it will seem like too much, and in some way it is, but to Edward he is just being himself, a caregiver. But Carlisle is not sure that is what Bella wants or needs from her lover.

"I know I need to step back" Edward scrubs a hand over his face. "I just, damn she is killing me what is happening to me?"

Carlisle laughs. "You are in love"

"Does it happen this fast?" Edward says unsure.

"It happens whenever, however, wherever, there is no limit on it"

"Shit" He whispers.

Carlisle just laughs. "Edward enjoy it, so many people don't experience it"

"I don't want to smother her either"

"Just talk to her about it, ask her what she wants and work together about how to achieve it, don't do it for her…do it with her"

"Thanks" He says to his father. "I don't tell you enough, thank you for…everything, this extraordinary life you and Esme have given me, Alice and Emmett"

Carlisle smiles, he wipes his eyes as he sits at his desk. "You are welcome, Bella is lucky to have you"

"I'll see you both Sunday"

"Looking forward to see you as well son, the both of you"

* * *

Bella walks through the hospital, she wanted to see Edward. Smiling she unties her warm coat she and Alice bought yesterday. Edward is only working until 6 tonight and then he is off tomorrow. It will be nice. She bought stuff to make dinner also before Alice finally let her go back home after a full day of shopping. She bought some nice underwear for Edward, well for her to wear for him. She hopes they have a chance to play around tonight or tomorrow after seeing his family.

"Bella"

"Riley, hi" Bella smiles and pushes her hair from her cheek. It is getting really long she needs to cut it.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good, good, you?" Bella questions. He is holding a chart she assumes he is in the middle of something. "I don't want to keep you"

"You aren't" He smiles. "I didn't get to speak to you at the Halloween Party on Wednesday"

"No, Edward and I left early"

"Yeah, I saw" He looks at her and nods. "Everything alright though?"

"Yes, really good" She smiles. He is such a decent guy.

"Okay, well Edward is in his office" He informs her.

"Thank you, we should get together sometime, the three of us"

"Yeah, sounds good, maybe throw Jacob in the mix" Riley smiles unaware of the Bella and Jacob encounters. He, Jacob and Edward are such good friends it is natural for him to include the other man.

Bella smiles tightly. "Sure" She nods.

"I'll work something out with Edward"

"Sounds good" She nods quickly. "I should" She point in the direction she is headed.

"Yeah, have a good day"

"You too" She smiles and stand still while he walks off, watching him.

* * *

Edward looks at his laptop on his desk. He flips through files and papers completely focused. And that is lost when he looks at his door open and the vision standing in the doorway.

"I did knock" She whispers staring at him.

Edward stares at her. She looks great, her coat is fitted, her jeans cover her legs, she is wearing converse – he laughs looking at her. She looks so young and innocent. The scarf is plain black and her shirt is something graphic, he can't tell because she has a black blazer over it and the coat over that.

Bella shuts the door. "Are you busy?"

He shakes his head and watches her take her coat off and hang it on the rack by the door, then she removes her blazer and scarf. She tee is knotted at the hip showing a tiny bit of skin. So sexy. "Come'ere"

"Edward" She looks at him; she really doesn't want to fuck him in his hospital office.

"I promise I won't" He tells her.

Bella agrees without a word and walks over to him as he stands at his desk. Smiling she is in front of him and his hands go to her middle.

"You're so beautiful" He whispers, his head bends and he rubs his nose down and up the side of her cheek.

Her hands go around his neck and her nails stroke into the base of his hairline. She moans softly pushing up on her toes against him.

Edward slides his hands down and cups her ass, it is perfect and he lifts her setting her on his desk as he turns. Her back is to the door. "How is your day?" He whispers kissing her mouth softly as he holds her neck and cheeks tipping her head up.

"Better now" She answers.

He wants her so badly.

Bella stares up at him, she smiles a bit watching him stare down at her.

"What are you doing to me Bella…what?" His head is a mess with her. Looking at her makes him feel warm and crazy inside.

She stares at him. "I should go, you need to work"

"Not yet" His thumbs stroke down her cheeks. "Not yet" He shakes his head looking at her. His head lowers and he takes her mouth again. And again, and again. His mouth is hot and desperate for hers.

Bella is gasping as she tries to keep up with the kiss. Her hands clutch his shirt front, grabbing for something to keep her in this world because she feels like she is completely gone when she is with him, next to him, kissing him.

Edward pulls back. "I want you, so much"

"Tonight" She promises.

"Tonight" He agrees kissing her nose; her mouth is swollen and moist.

Bella pulls her lips into a smile. "Tonight"

"I can barely wait" He laughs still holding her cheeks and neck.

"Oh Dr. Cull…" Tanya stops mid step in the doorway at the sight in front of her. "Well" She says her head tipped to the side.

Edwards's eyes lift quickly, and Bella has slid from his desk causing him to step back making room for her to step even more quickly.

"Don't let me interrupt" Tanya says staring at the two of them.

Bella flushes and steps right against Edward, his protective arm pushes her more behind him and keeps around her waist.

"Dr. Denali what can I do for you" He clears his throat, his hard on completely gone now as he looks at Tanya.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch"

"No, thank you" He says politely, he glances at Bella who is looking up at him; his hand tightens on her waist giving her comfort.

Bella is overwhelmed by feeling inadequate, not worthy right now. It is nothing Edward did or didn't do; it is just her personal feelings. "I should go" She whispers lowering her eyes. She goes to move but his hand now hands on her stop her.

"Don't even think about it" He growls he can feel what she is feeling, he can tell what she is starting to think.

Tanya folds her arms over her chest.

"Dr. Denali if you don't mind, I am rather busy here, good day" He says looking her dead in the eyes.

Tanya eyes Bella and turns walking out and shutting the door.

Edward quickly takes her face. "What is going on?"

"Nothing, Edward this is your office, I should go"

"No" He whispers pressing a kiss to her mouth. "No" He says again.

"God" She sighs their foreheads pressed against each others. "I'm sorry" She whispers.

"Bella" He sighs kissing her nose. "You belong next to me"

"I just"

"I know what you just, but no, you belong with me…okay?"

"Yes" She mutters moving so that she can taste him again. Her arms wrap round his neck. She kisses him deeply before pulling back. "You need to get back to work"

"I do" He licks his lips and nods; he pulls her into a warm safe hug. "Tell me a secret"

Bella shakes her head and smiles into his chest. "I can't" She whispers, because she just can't tell him…yet.

* * *

Bella cooks up a storm, she glances at the clock and it is hitting near 7pm. Frowning she turns the fires out and sits at the table waiting for him to arrive.

* * *

Edward sighs and throws his coat down; he got caught up being a go to guy for advice and a second…third and fourth opinion on something. Locking the door he looks around the quiet house.

"Bella?" He calls softly. Moving through he looks in the clean kitchen and glances at the clock. 11pm. He expected to be home at 6, 6:30 at the latest.

Walking down the hall, he looks at her shut door, and his open door. She clearly is in her own bed tonight.

"Bella?" He knocks lightly before turning the knob and opening the door. She is curled up in bed the covers around her neck.

He walks over and looks at her. Her eyelashes are light on her cheeks, he reaches out and brushes a finger over her cheekbones. "Good night" He whispers.

"Hmm, Edward?" She rolls a bit before opening her eyes.

"Hey, sorry I'm late"

"It's okay?" She blinks a few times to wake up. Pushing up in bed she looks at him, he is smiling at her.

"I need a shower, are you sleeping here tonight?"

"Yeah" She nods the covers around her hips.

"May I join you?" He waits for her answer.

"Yeah" Bella smiles and lies back slowly.

"Give me 10" He presses a kiss to her forehead before heading out to shower.

* * *

Edward climbs into her bed behind her.

"Hmm, you smell nice" She sighs, her face away from him, her head against the soft pillow.

"I'm sorry I was late" He mutters pressing soft kisses in the back of her neck. His arms go around her middle and he pulls her back flush against his front. His palm opens and expands almost her whole stomach. She is so beautiful; he can't get enough of her.

"It's okay" She mutters.

"I promise to call next time" He continues. This is not him, he is not the caller, he didn't want to deal with this, this hassle, but with Bella, he wants to call, he needs to call, he wants to deal.

"It's okay" She whispers again turning in his arms, her hand goes to his face.

"It's not okay, I'll call"

She sighs and gives up. "Fine"

He smiles at his victory. Leaning in he starts kissing her slowly, her fingers stroke the back of his hairline, it's like an erogenous zone for him, and he is hard in a second. "Are you too tired?" He whispers against her soft sweet lips.

"No" Bella answers. "I always want you"

"I want you too"

She watches his face as he rolls her onto her back and settles on top of her. His blue eyes make everything feel right, he makes her feel right.

* * *

Edward makes love to her so slowly they are both barely moving they are only feelings each other.

Bella bites her tongue with words she wants to speak to him.

Edward thrusts slowly into her. "Tell me a secret" He begs, his breath ragged and raspy

Arching against him she whimpers. "I can't" Her hands grip his naked sides, her thighs around his hips.

He focuses on taking her where she needs to be to fall over the edge with him. "Someday you will" He tells her softly, nuzzling her cheek.

"I will" She moans, she squeezes her eyes tight and cries out. Bella quickly breathes through it as he keeps moving inside of her, she can feel he is ready. "Edward" She whispers her body shuttering against him. Bella presses kisses under his chin.

"Yes" He chants over and over softly.

* * *

**Sunday 4****th**** November 2012**

Bella moans and rolls her naked body against his naked body. She wakes up smiling.

"Morning" He has a grin in his voice.

Bella laughs softly. "Morning"

Edward nuzzles her neck presses a few kisses there.

"What time is it?"

"Hmm 8" He has been up for a while just watching her sleep, and snore softly. This is something he will torment her about later on. That should be fun.

"Hmm what time do we have to be at your parents?" Bella questions snuggling back against him.

Edward hugs her body against his. "12 or 1"

"Good" They have time. She loves the idea of spending the day in bed with him. Well the morning anyway.

* * *

**OKAY**

**Really Family time next I mean it this time…I think **

**I just wanted a happy fluffy Chapter nothing deep or crazy, just some good ol' fashion fluff! Hence there isn't much to this.**


	18. Chapter 18

** Savannah I don't like to say too much in terms of where the story is headed BUT I will say this: **

**To be perfectly honest when I 1****st**** wrote this story you know with different people and well almost completely different it didn't have HEA (which I now know what that means). Well it did and didn't but not in the way you want. When I look/ think back to that story I regret the choice I made at the end. So while I don't know what will happen with this story I can't see myself pulling that same route.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Sunday November 4****th**** 2012**

"I don't know Edward, are you making my bucket list?" She looks at him.

He smiles and rolls over pulling her body under his. They have to get up soon and head over to his parents. He knows Esme is dying to see her, Alice too, everyone really. He wants to keep her locked up in this place and to himself but he won't. Mainly because she wouldn't have it nor would the ladies in his family. And they are rather scary.

"Hmm" She looks at him settled on top of her, half his body on hers the other half on the bed. Bella stares up at him and strokes a finger down his cheek. "You need to shave"

"I just want to know what you want Bella"

Bella pauses and looks at him. The morning they spent in bed together is something out of a dream. He made them breakfast in bed. The cereal bowls are still sitting on the night stand to prove it. She smiles at the thought…he is such a wonderful cook. Pops and milk. Very skilled. "You are…" She stops again because there are no words to explain, to describe how she has been feeling these past few weeks. He has made the past years of her life bearable, made the memories bearable.

"What do you want?" He stares at her.

She doesn't want anything besides what she is getting right now from him…which is everything in her mind.

Edward leans in and peppers kisses over her cheeks and eyelids, her nose and the corners of her sweet lips. "You are lovely Bella"

She still says nothing, just looks up at him half on her, his weight is such a welcome to her. Her body welcomes it.

Edward stares down at her. "Can I give you things Bella?"

"Like what?" She licks her lips looking up at him.

"Anything…everything?"

"Oh Edward" She reaches up with one hand and strokes his cheek. "You don't have to give me anything more than you already have"

"I beg to differ"

She smiles at him and shuts her eyes. Sighing loudly she opens to look at his grinning face.

"I want you to know how life can be"

She nods. He kisses her chin.

"I want you to have anything…everything" He repeats. "Carlisle said we should sort things out together" He admits this is not his thing, relationships, while Bella has made this shift to 'growing up' easy, he still doesn't know much. He knows her happy makes him happy and that's a good thing. He thinks that is how it should be. Mutual happiness.

"We should" She doesn't want him to feel burdened by her. "But I don't want you to feel I am a burden, if you need me to go, tell me"

"Never going to happen" He says moving to lie right on top of her, her thighs move to hug his naked hips. He presses his elbows into the bed above her shoulders as he holds her face. "Never"

"I just want you to have options as well" She whispers.

"You are my choice Bella, my option, you"

"I will never understand why" She says softly, both of their voices are just hushed whispers, so soft in the already quiet room, the quiet condo.

"Then I am not doing something right" He strokes her cheek. "If you don't know why I choose you I am failing you already"

"Edward you are too good to be true" She speaks to him; both are just lying with each other, him on top of her, just still.

Edward smiles. "Tell me what else you want"

"I don't know" She sighs.

"A house with me"

"Edward" He is being so crazy.

"A car to drive" He questions trying to figure out what she wants from life not what he wants from her. He is doing what his father said. Doing it together. If she wants to drive he knows something.

"Maybe" She whispers. "But I don't want you to give me a car"

"I can help you learn to drive" He tells her, Edward watches her nod. "Okay we can do that, what else?" He questions before lowering his mouth and kissing hers lightly.

"I don't know" She sighs out again, asking for things and getting them, it just doesn't happen. She can't understand all of this.

"I got the forms for you getting your GED…you want that right?"

"Yes…thank you" She feels the tears spill from the sides of her eyes and run back into her hair as she rests on the soft pillow. "Edward it is too much"

"Bella it's not" He strokes the tears away softly with the pad of his thumbs.

Sniffing she nods again. She opens her mouth when his head lowers to hers. His lips suck hers and it feels so good. She wants to whisper declarations to him but knows it is too soon. She doesn't want to ruin what they have by speaking too soon or even at all. She holds back and just kisses him hoping to convey what she feels for him in the kiss. Her thighs move hugging his naked hips more and she can feel him growing hard against her.

He sighs and takes her body with his rolling onto his back. He doesn't want sex right now, just being naked with her and together like this is enough. Edward helps her settle on top of his stomach. His hands stroke her naked sides as she sits flushed to him, slowly he sits up and leans on the headboard, his arms wrap around her upper body pushing her against his chest.

Bella is face to face, chest to chest, heart to heart with him and breath to breath. There are just millimeters between only certain parts of their body. "I want you" She whispers against his mouth lifting her hips telling him to get inside. Her knees are pressed into the soft warm bed as she sits on his lap.

"Not yet" He says, hard or not he wants to talk more. "Passport, you don't have one?" He whispers against her mouth, it is so sexy with her; everything just feels sexy and right. Not sexy always in a way which is a stepping stone towards sex. But just sexy even without the sex.

Bella stares at him, their eyes glued to each other, her finger tips stroke the back of his hairline, she tip toes over a mole at the very side, not raised but she knows it is there. So sweet. They are sharing the air in the small space between them.

He feels like he is in a bubble with her, in his massive bedroom he feels so close to her. His arms are completely circling her back, each lightly touching her breasts on either side as he holds her snug around her body. It's not sexual but it is. Just sexy without the sex.

"I want one"

"We will do that as well" He tells her softly. He stares at her waiting for her to reach for more, she deserves to reach for things and grab them. "I know life has been hard for you Bella" He says softly his arms just go more tightly around her; he feels like he is crushing her but she isn't complaining so he continues.

She doesn't remark on that truth, she just stares at him. Her fingers just lightly touching his soft hairline. The words are right on her tongue but she holds them back.

"I want you to really know I am here for you" He can't express that enough to her. She isn't alone in this world anymore.

She stares at him; she still doesn't understand why this accomplished man wants anything to do with her. "Edward I don't want you to be disappointed, I'm just" She stops. In the end he will find out she is really nothing, and end up being disappointed. She knows how this story goes.

"You aren't nothing…" He whispers his lips brushing hers. "You are everything"

"I'm not" She knows in the end she doesn't live this happy life. There has been so much pain and hurt she knows her destiny is for that to continue. This will end, they will end. She wonders if they should just end it now, and try to relieve some of the hurt that will inevitably follow. But staring into his deep blue eyes in his bedroom with the blackout shades pulled and a small lamp lit she just can't.

"You will believe me one day" He says softly tipping his head to the side and looking at her.

Bella sighs softly still holding around his head as he holds her. The warming in her belly makes her smile.

"Tell me some more"

"I want nothing more"

"Can I tell you my wants…for you?"

"Edward"

"I promise they aren't too much" He hits his nose against her and she reaches for a kiss but he doesn't kiss her. "Please?" He whispers instead. Edward watches her eyes shut and she nods. "Confidence"

She opens her eyes and looks at her.

"I want you to feel good about yourself because you are good, and wonderful, perfect"

"You are crazy" She points out getting a smile from him.

"I want you to feel like you can ask me anything and know I will give it to you"

"Stop making me fall…"

Edward stares at her. "Tell me"

"It's nothing" She shakes her head and grabs a kiss hoping to distract him. He moans into her mouth and she knows she did it.

Edward pulls away and licks his lips. It was a good kiss but he hasn't forgotten just yet. But he doesn't push her. "I really want you to reach out to your father Bella"

"No, no I can't" She gets louder than they have been for the last few hours just lying in bed in the morning light warmth of his condo.

"Shh" He hushes her, his mouth calming hers. "Not today, just I want it to happen for you"

"He won't want me Edward"

"How could he not my sweet?"

Bella bites her lower lip and stares at him.

"I want your education and I want you to take it when I offer it to you"

"I can't take that" She knows he is talking about paying for her. She can't owe him, she can't owe anyone that much, or depend on anyone that much. Trust doesn't come easy and she does trust Edward but she needs to keep part of herself guarded to soften the blow that will come.

"You can" He responds.

"I want you to live the life you want…with me" Which is kind of an oxymoron but it is what he wants. Her to do what she wants, but to do it with him.

"Why do you want me…tell me why?"

Edward smiles. "I just do, everything I feel for you it feels different than ever before" It is so strange to feel such a pull for another person. He must ask Emmett if this is how he feels for Rose. It is something in his chest, his heart, his head that just screams 'BELLA!' It can't be calmed and it won't be tamed. Maybe it is his DNA, but he is a doctor so he knows that's not true. Maybe it is a chemical thing; she has a chemical inside of her that is just a magnate to him.

She stares at him holding him still. Her naked body pressed to his feels wonderful. He feels wonderful.

Edward tips his head to the side and looks at her, her fingers stroking the back of his hair softly, threading slowly through it. His hands flat on her warm soft skin around her back still keeping her close. "Do you want me to go with you to your apartment?"

"No, I can do it alone" She mutters.

"Are you sure?"

Bella nods. "You are doing enough already"

"Don't think of it like that my sweet"

Bella smiles. "Really I can do it, like I said, I don't have much"

"Will you get your deposit back?"

"Probably not, she is very old, and" Bella shrugs, not wanting to even deal with it.

"It's okay then"

"Hmm, it wasn't much anyway"

"Okay" Edward agrees. Looking at her he mulls over the things he wants to do, she wants to do and when to start putting them into action. Her GED is the first thing on the list; he will fill out forms with her Monday, and start with driving, and social security, insurance a passport. All this can start moving forward next week.

Sighing softly she just stares at him not able to get enough the quiet is comfort they are sharing.

Edward licks his lips. He lets out a laugh. "You are hungry" He comments when he hears her Buddha belly growl at him.

Bella hides her face in his neck and laughs highly embrassed. "Yeah" She says completely muffled in his skin.

Edward rubs his hands up and down her back slowly. "Let's shower and head over to my parents to feed the beast" He smiles to himself and tickles her sides making her squeal lifting her head to look at him.

She smiles at him.

"Tell me a secret" He whispers before moving to kiss her mouth gently.

"I don't know where I would be if I didn't meet you that night"

"Are you glad?"

"I'm very happy here with you Edward" Her hand strokes his cheek slowly. "Very happy" And she is even though the worry creeps in at times, he is making her life happy.

* * *

**Sunday November 4****th**** 2012 1:34pm**

Edward has his fingers interwined with hers as they enter his parents home. He saw Emmett and Jaspers cars out in the large parking area.

Bella leans into him as they walk through the unlocked door.

"Hello?"

"Oh Bella's here!" Alice squeals running barefoot through. She appears and jumps against the equally small woman. "Hi Bella!"

Bella laughs and hugs Edward's sister back.

"Alice!" Edward growls at her. "Will you be careful with her?"

"Are you…?" Alice pulls back and touches Bella's flat stomach.

"What…what, no" Bella shakes her head; she looks at Edward who has his eyes wide.

"Oh god, so he is just being moody, good to know" Alice rolls her eyes and knocks her brother's side. She pulls him in for a hug.

Jasper smiles. "Bella, hi"

"Hi" She smiles taking her eyes from Edward now. He pulls her into a lovely hug, this family is going to kill her.

* * *

Esme is dancing around her kitchen getting lunch ready, Bella is trying to help but the Matriarch Cullen is having none of it.

"Bella just accept it, Esme is a one woman show" Rose says with a smile and wink at Esme. "So"

Esme looks at her daughter in law. "So?"

"Emmett and I are pregnant, well I am pregnant he is just going to be eating for two still" Rosalie laughs.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh" Alice jumps against Rose. "I had a feeling it was someone, since Bella and Edward shot me down"

"What?" Esme turns her head so fast looking at Alice she almost gets whiplash.

Bella blushes. "Alice, Edward" Bella stumbles. "Congratulations Rose" Bella says throwing the attention back.

The hugs go around; Rose knows Emmett is telling his father and the boys now as they are hanging out in the games room.

* * *

Bella sits next to Edward around the table eating a wonderful meal his mother made and her heart continues to feel happy and full, whole. She can't remember a time that it felt like this. Edward came into her life and mended it. She hates to think of losing him or his family, this wonderful family. She doesn't even think twice about the fact that Emmett and Carlisle know about her life. They make her feel normal; they make her feel like a person that is worthy.

Edward glances at Bella and he takes her hand under the table giving her a squeeze making her turn to look at him. 'Hi' He mouths.

She only blushes and looks away. He makes her feel worthy also; she is just worried it will go away when the preverbal shoe drops.

* * *

Esme hugs Bella tightly. "It was so good having you" She presses a firm kiss to Bella's cheek.

"Thank you for having me" Bella smiles. Esme pulls back and holds her upper arms.

"Thank you for coming" She smiles brightly at the young woman.

Edward talks to his father off to the side.

Emmett currently very overly protective of Rose ushers her away the moment she yawns telling her it is bedtime for her at his strapping young boy.

Alice and Jasper are kissing and laughing together getting ready to leave; baby fever has struck them it seems.

"How about lunch sometime this week?" Esme says hopefully.

Bella glances at Edward who doesn't hear what his mother is saying but he just offers her a comforting smile. She smiles back before turning to Esme. "Sounds good"

"I'll call you Wednesday and we can plan something"

"I'm in" Alice chirps from across the room, just knowing.

Esme laughs. "We can call Rose if Emmett loosens the reigns" Esme tells Bella.

She thinks Emmett protective is so sweet. The love all these Cullen's have for each other is amazing. They are so lucky. She is lucky to experience this even if it doesn't last forever. She smiles.

* * *

**AND more fluffy times who knew I could do it! Hell is freezing over**

**I really wanted to get to wants and needs with them both a 'real' talk even though I thought I had done it, I felt this happening between them again. And I thought it was sweeter! **

**AND I always found it strange the Edward & Bella *movie/book* pull, they couldn't explain it *mind you maybe they didn't I can't recall in the book* but it happened so fast and it was just like animal instinct with them. I wanted to use that here as well, because something's just can't be explained. I hope you get it and can feel it : - ) **

**NOW I hope this wasn't boring with the lack of 'happenings' I think...hope it will pick up soon :-S**


	19. Chapter 19

**OKAY so the 1****st**** part, was for no other reason than I saw some GREAT gifs and wanted to do some sex writing, so you are just gonna have to deal eh!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Monday November 5th 2012 some hour in the early morning…**

Edward kisses the back of her neck. She is all his. His hand comes around and cups her breast in his palm, his fingers roll her nipple.

"Mmm" She moans waking slowly. She feels his hand slide down and settle between her thighs. "Edward" She whispers.

"Hi" He mutters sucking her skin. When she turns her head he takes her lips. Sucking them slowly his finger goes in and out of her. He helps her lift her leg over his hip backwards. "Can I have you like this?" He wants her every way he can have her.

Bella can't even think, her slumber was nice but being woken up like this is kind of the best.

"Hmm?" He hums against her throat again. His fingers move in and out of her slowly stretching her to his liking. His shoves three inside making her cry out as they curl inwards. Her hips thrust against his fingers. "Are you going to cum?" She is so damn soft.

"Jesus Edward" Her arm lifts that she is not lying on and she grabs the back of his head behind her as her stomach clenches.

He smiles against her skin and pulls his wet fingers from her.

"Wh-what, why did you stop?"

"I want you really ready"

Bella moves, she turns to face him and throws her thigh up over his hip so they are now pressed front to front. She rocks into him. "I'm ready" She tells him. The room is dark but she can see his smirk. He is such an ass.

"What?" His hand smoothes up and down her hip and side as she has her leg over him and she is presses firmly against his body.

"You are such an ass" She vocalizes her displeasure.

He likes this Bella, the self assured one, and the one who has a smart mouth and is witty. She comes out to play not often but enough that he wants her all the time. He knows his Bella is happy when this playful Bella is out.

Bella hits his chest and huffs because he is just looking at her. "Don't wake me up again if you aren't going to follow through" She rolls over and huffs again she rolls her eyes in the dark when he laughs little.

"My beautiful" He whispers into her ear.

"No longer interested" She informs him.

"Now that is a lie little beauty, I can smell you" He licks behind her ear and reaches around to push his fingers between her thighs which she is trying to clamp together. "Don't fight me" He whispers.

Bella once again lifts her leg over his hip backward and lets his fingers thrust into her. His two middle fingers sink in and pull out. She lets out a shudder of pleasure. "Fuck Edward"

Smiling into her throat his fingers slide in and hook up before pulling back out and repeating the action until she is a quivering mess against his chest.

She feels her orgasm seep from her pussy as his fingers still work her, much slowly this time. "Mmm" She moans and arches her back, her ass pressing into his cock and neck getting more attention from his lips.

Edward smiles against her throat as she relaxes. "I love doing that to you" He sighs.

"Please feel free to wake me up for that anytime" She laughs, she feels his fingers slide from her body and his hand, his sticky hand rubs along her tummy, and dips down once again his index finger circling her clit.

"Thank you for the open invitation" He kisses her neck.

Bella wiggles against his one finger circling her very sensitive clit. She smiles. "Edward I swear you are trying to kill me"

"No, never" He whispers. He wants her very much alive and well.

"Shit" She pants, the stimulation now mixed with the orgasms seconds ago is overwhelming. "Oh fuck" She whispers and cums again this time against his very talented index finger.

Edward smiles again. "You okay?" He mutters, he slides his hand up and squeezes her left breast as she lies on her right side. He cups it and toys with her cute little nipple. His wet fingers are coating her skin. "Roll on your back" He whispers moving away to give her room to do so.

Bella does so and looks up at him, she lifts when he moves and props her against pillows.

"I love you on top"

And the start of this conversation makes her heart flutter in her chest.

"But I want to try this"

Nodding she stares at him. Bella watches him lift her left leg up on his right shoulder. "Oh" She whispers at the stretching position. Biting her lower lip she watches him settle down, his cock slides right inside of her.

"Is this alright?" He settles in her, he isn't as close as he would like to be pressed against her with her left leg between them hooked over his shoulder but the depth feels amazing.

Bella reaches out with her right hand and presses it into his taut stomach. "You're so deep like this" She whimpers almost pushing him back, a soft moan escapes. Her left hand reaches up and strokes his face; they can barely reach for a kiss. So their noses brush together, until he pushes her leg more against her body, and he licks her lips gently.

He smiles as he does it again because she is trying so hard to kiss him, her neck craning up while she is pretty much pinned in this position.

Bella smiles against his mouth. "Kiss me Edward" She whispers. She smiles into his mouth when he pushes her leg father against her chest so he can really reach her mouth and he kisses her.

"Do you like this?" He pulls back only a bit.

"Yeah" She pants her hot breath hits into his lips.

"Good" He smiles his tongue licks the tip of her nose. Edward pulls back and pushes in; he does so very slowly feeling every inch of her insides.

Bella's left hand grips the base of his hair and her right clenches and unclenches into the bedding unsure of what to do.

Edward pants, he is so close after already giving her two orgasms he is overly hard and needs a release. "Touch yourself"

"Wh-what?" She pants, smiling when he licks the tip of her nose again. "Dog" She whispers making him laugh a bit but does not lose his thrusting motion.

"I'll show you dog later" He promises, their faces so close together, it is just completely intimate.

Bella laughs again softly and sighs thrusting her hips up a bit because her clit is getting no simulation like this, his pelvic bone is too far away. She is sure she can cum like this but it will take longer and, his shaky arms tell her she doesn't have that kind of time right now.

"If you want to cum, touch your pussy"

"Shit Edward" His words rock her. He waits for her to do it by slowing down.

His eyes move from hers and he watches her right hand start to rub the wetness around in a lovely fluent motion, smiling he feels her clenching around him already.

"Oh" She sighs rubbing faster.

"Good" He whispers leaning closer pushing deeper into her so he can reach her mouth better.

Bella's toes curl and she cums rubbing franticly. She feels him cum inside of her in a great amount of pressure.

"Fuck" He breathes giving one last weak thrust before pulling out and slowly letting her leg fall from his shoulder. Her legs are on either side of him as he holds himself up between her quivering thighs. She is a sopping mess. Leaning in, his hands pressed into the bed above her shoulders he kisses her mouth.

Bella takes his face her sticky finger on his ear as she holds him and makes love to his mouth.

Needing air he pecks her a few times on her smiling lips and pulls back. "We need to clean you up" She is drenched.

"Mmm, not yet" She whispers. She still hasn't tired of feeling him inside of her.

Edward pushes back and sits back on his hunches. "Let me see" He spreads her thighs, his touch makes her quiver, the shaking is clearly noticeable. He looks between her thighs; his hands push them down wide and open around him right to the bed. Beautiful. He takes both hands and rubs them firmly up and down the flat of her stomach letting her finish completely.

Bella's eyes are shut and she knows he is looking at her and she feels sexy right now.

He watches his cum run down her slit and to her ass on the bed, he smiles. "You are really mine" He whispers.

She opens her eyes and smiles. "Are you mine?"

Edward grins at her and lunges slowly forward pressing his hands into the pillow behind her head, he rocks against her open thighs and smiles kissing her. "Always"

* * *

**Monday 5****th**** November 2012**

Bella rolls over. She looks at the clock. 9:32 am. "Shit" She whispers, she hates sleeping this late. It is all Edwards fault; his mid-night extracurricular activities wore her out. He didn't have to go into the hospital this morning so she is looking forward to finding him in the living room reading.

Smiling she pushes up in bed and her eyes catch a green post-it on his pillow.

'Morning sleepyhead, I got called in at 7 – sorry. But I'll be home early, call me E x'

Bella holds the sticky note and just stares at it. She wonders if this can always be, she wants it to be like this always. God she wants it so much, he makes her so happy, she feels so alive and good. "Please, please" She prays in a chant. "Please please"

* * *

Edward runs his eyes over the numbers on the chart. "I don't like what I am seeing" He mutters to Dr. Gerandy.

"No" The older man agrees.

"I think you are going to have to…" He stops when his phone rings. "Excuse me, Dr. Edward Cullen?"

"Hi" Bella whispers, she doesn't know why but she does. She feels like she should be quiet because he is at work.

"Hi" He smiles.

Dr. Gerandy grins and shakes his head. "Email me" He says softly.

Edward nods and will email him his opinions as soon as he gets off the phone with Bella.

Dr. Gerandy leaves with a smile. He has known Edward a long time; he went to school with Carlisle. And while Carlisle liked the idea of a small practice, he loved the idea of a big hospital, Edward is the same. He has been in Aro's ear about Edward becoming Chief of Staff. The man is a brilliant doctor. Edward can show him a thing or two and he has years of experience on the young doctor. Edward is very gifted, very talented. And he loves what he is hearing about him being in love.

It is written on his face when he heard that voice on the other end. He shuts the door lightly and heads back to his office. There are a lot of unhappy whisperings in the hospital as well, as Dr. Edward Cullen is no longer available for stop in checkups. He is happy for Edward, Edward seems different.

"How is your morning?" Bella says softly.

"Good, how did you sleep?" He questions.

Bella laughs. "Don't go there Edward"

"I have an open invitation"

"Edward three orgasms had me sleeping like a baby"

He moans in the back of his throat. She is doing a number on him; she has been doing a number on him since they met. And he is welcoming it.

"You do, thank you for last night"

"My pleasure Bella" He smiles.

"I filled out the paper work for school" She says shyly.

"Great, do you want me to drop it off, you can you?"

"I can" She says confidently.

Edward smiles, she is nervous he can tell.

"I'm scared" She shouldn't be bothering him now at work like this, she is being silly anyway.

"Tell me a secret" He says softly because that is the best way they communicate.

"I'm worried I won't be any good"

"You will be great, I can be your study buddy too" He point out a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you Edward" She feels instantly more relaxed.

"It will be fine" He says very seriously now.

* * *

Dr. Denali walks down the hall, her hips shake as she does so. "Dr. Cullen, leaving already?"

"I've been here since 7:30 Tanya, and wasn't supposed to be in today, so yes" He wants to get home and see Bella.

"How is the little lady doing?"

"Tanya"

"I am just being friendly"

He finds that hard to believe but doesn't call her on it. Edward just looks at her.

"How are you doing?"

"Wonderful, I am wonderful" He answers her honestly. He really is wonderful. He feels light, his chest this feeling is amazing and exciting. He can't explain it.

Tanya eyes him; she has never seen him like this and doesn't like it. She doesn't like that he wasn't like this with her. "Is your eye still on Chief?"

"Yes" He answers.

"If you get it and I think you will, you are brilliant and have a lot of doctors, a lot of the older doctors on your side, will you really have time for that little one?"

"You mean Bella?" He glares at her.

"Edward what has changed, this isn't you" She shakes her head utterly confused.

He doesn't really understand her questions. "I-I don't"

"You are a worker, how on earth are you going to have time to continue playing house and giving her the attention you could barely give to me, and I worked full time, I had something to occupy myself with…what does she even do again…won't she get bored waiting around for your long shifts to end, she is young" Tanya can't see this working out. She is supposed to be his wife, together they would be unstoppable, and she can't understand why he can't see this. Why he can't see it will never workout with that child. She is older than him, 37, she is ready to settle down, and he is clearly at that stage now when he wasn't before.

Edward stands there longer than he should. "What is your problem" And engages her when he shouldn't.

"I am just saying…"

He cuts her off "Thank you for your concern but Tanya is it unrequested and unwanted"

"Fine" She says.

He watches her walk away and he feels nothing about what she just said, her opinions are not of his concern, he knows what he and Bella are. He knows what they share. Bella knows as well. They have plans together and it doesn't concern anyone else, especially a slightly…clearly bitter ex girlfriend (Tanya).

* * *

"Hey I just met you and this is CRAZYYYYYYYYYYYYY, but here's my number so call me maybe" Bells belts out as she makes a stir fry. She isn't sure when Edward is coming home. She didn't want to call and bother him at work.

Edward frowns at the sounds coming from behind his shut and locked condo door. He unlocks it slowly with his key and hears much louder sounds…music and singing.

"Boy you came into my life; I missed you so bad and you should know, know that!" Bella swings her hips as she pushes the veggies around the stir fry pan. For a man who doesn't cook, he is well equipped with amazing cookware. She is thrilled with his kitchen.

Edward drops his stuff and he can hear and see her now as he walks to the kitchen. He doesn't even need to be quiet because her….caterwauling is pretty loud. She can NOT go into the music industry. He smiles watching her for a moment, rather enjoying the show. She lies because she can dance, or shake her ass, which is good enough for him.

"And all the other boys, try to chase meeeeeeeeeee" She croons turning the fire out. "but here's my number so call me MAYBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Edward uses both hands and gives her a round of applause causing her to jump and turn around quickly.

"You scared me" She touches her chest with her hand free of the mixing spoon.

"I think anyone in a 10mile radius feels the same way" He pokes fun at her, watching as she flicks off the radio.

Bella sticks her tongue out at him. "Rude" She mutters turning back. "How was your day?" She questions moving to drain the egg noodles which will go with her beef stir fry.

He stands in his open kitchen leaning on the wall watching her and he can see.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD 'x' number of years**

_Edward walks into his condo, the changes are plentiful. He hears Bella humming softly. A lullaby. Walking through he sees her in front of the stove cooking. His eyes travel to a small bassinet near the kitchen but out of it._

_'Daddy will be home soon love' She coos looking over to her right. She has placed the bassinet near the kitchen but closer to the large floor to ceiling window. The sun lights up the whole condo, making it feel airy and bright._

_'Daddy is home' Edward says softly._

_Bella turns and smiles, she watches him walk over to their sleeping daughter and lift her, waking her. She can't fault him for that. His long hours keep him very busy and when he is home he is so present with both of them._

_Edward cuddles her close and watches his wife from the side. He can see her tiny smile over her lips._

_'How was your day?' She questions, glancing over at him before turning back to the pasta she is making._

_'Good' He kisses his daughter on the cheek, the little girl makes this beautiful baby cooing sound._

_Bella looks at them and smiles._

_She stopped working before their daughter was born, she wanted to be home, she wanted to be there and he had no qualms about it. She loved her job at the library but having a child and raising her child differently from how she was raised was so important to her, and him. What she wants and wanted is important to him._

_Edward moves carefully with his precious cargo towards his equally precious cargo standing next to the stove. He kisses her head. 'How was your day?'_

_'Wonderful' Bella turns the stove off and turns to her husband. 'Just wonderful…she is growing so fast' Bella whispers, their daughter has already settled back down, comfortably in her father's arms._

_Edward stares at his wife, he takes one hand off his daughter and touches his wife's hip, pulling her against him, he wraps his arm around her. 'I missed you today'_

_Bella smiles up at him. 'We missed you too, I missed you'_

* * *

**Monday November 5th 2012**

"I missed you" He says staring at the back of her.

Bella turns and looks at him over her shoulder. She offers him a smile. "I missed you too" She whispers.

* * *

Laughing she covers her mouth. "You are nuts" She smiles.

"I'm dead serious, it really happened"

"You lie" She grins.

"I'm not" Edward exclaims with a grin. He smiles watching her shake her head.

"So, I took the application in" She tells him.

"How was that?"

"I need to pay um" She feels shitty now.

"Bella, don't, I will sort it out for you…okay?" He wants to talk to her about his credit card and her use of it, wanting to talk to her about USING it, she is so stubborn. And a cell phone, getting her on his plan which he knows will be another fight to get her to agree. Stubborn beautiful woman.

She nods quickly. "Thank you"

"Of course" He says very seriously. "This is wonderful" He speaks of her dinner.

Bella smiles her thanks. "And tomorrow I am going to my apartment and" She shrugs, she is excited.

Edward smiles. "Are you sure you don't want help?"

"I'm sure" She smiles. "Plus you have work"

"I can get Alice to help you" He wonders how she is going to move her stuff with no truck. He will talk to her about renting a truck tomorrow morning. She always has to fight him. He actually likes it. She is determined even though she is clearly not thinking things through.

"No" She shakes her head. "I don't want her to see…"

"Bella no one will judge you, they all love you"

She looks at him, he hasn't said it yet. She hasn't said it yet, she is scared but she feels it. "I know, I just…Edward don't push this, please?"

"Okay I will drop it" He sighs, not a defeated sigh, just a sigh.

"Thank you"

"So Riley really wants to get together, this weekend maybe, we are both free Saturday night, how do you feel about that?" He likes Riley, loves him like a brother but he doesn't like that Bella likes him so much. It doesn't help that Riley is such a stand up guy, such a nice guy.

Bella nods. "Yeah, he said when I spoke to him the other day"

"Oh" Edward cocks an eyebrow.

She looks at him. "Are you jealous?" She smirks.

He scowls at her. "No"

"Yes"

"No" He frowns not liking her calling him out on his possessive behavior; she brings it out in him.

"Yup"

"Nope" He stares at her.

"Hmm"

"Hmm" He copies her.

"You are such a child" She mutters putting some food into her mouth and chewing.

He looks at her with a smarmy smirk before giving her a wink.

* * *

**MORE happy times….oh my gosh aren't you guys SHOCKED!? It WILL pick up; I just want these two settled in a routine. With that said the pickup is set to start at her apartment unless I have an epiphany or something. So that means tomorrow *story time***

**Is the pace of this okay? **

**Remember we have Chief of Staff Interviews/Announcements come the New Year and Thanksgiving, Christmas, Start of school all coming up!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I must admit I LOVE when new people/reviewers come in and totally review past chapters because it makes me go back and have a look at what they are talking about.**

**Cheers, you all are fab!**

**NOW – I knew I would be updating this before 'We Move Through It: Life' – so even if you aren't reading that can you go and vote at ****_The (teh) Lemonade Stand_**** for it to be one of the five fics of the week. I think voting ends tomorrow. So just vote because it is a sister to Hooked and you like that ;- )**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Tuesday November 6****th**** 2012**

Edward's IPhone is in her back pocket and she wanders down the street. She declined his offer for a truck; he just doesn't understand that she has nothing. A few clothing items, but there is nothing in her apartment, her old apartment.

It came with a stove and a fridge. But that is it. She is mainly going to hand her key in and pay this month's rent which she has in her back pocket. Octobers was paid but she feels bad about not paying November even though she hasn't been there. She officially still is 'renting'.

"Bella"

The building is run down, it should be condemned, and in a few years it maybe. But right now it is a place that has been 'home' for many years. She never ate there because she didn't turn on the power. She slept on a mattress on the floor. Went out at night and slept during the day, a real vampire.

"Hello Ms. Hudson"

"Where have you been dear, I was worried…I hadn't seen you for a few weeks"

"No, I have moved" She says.

"Oh" Ms. Hudson is old; she is ready to pass this place on hence probably when she dies the state will take it. There are only 4 apartments in the building. One Ms. Hudson occupies, one Bella had and two others Bella doesn't know because she didn't talk to anyone, she was a reclusive person when she wasn't working and needing to be social.

Bella reaches in her back pocket and hands a wad of cash she has had in her bag since the night she met Edward.

"Thank you"

"That is November's rent…I am just coming to make sure I didn't leave anything, and hand in my key"

Ms. Hudson nods and heads into her apartment letting Bella get on with it.

* * *

Bella unlocks her apartment door. The smell hits her and she hates it. Dirty, whore, slut. Her eyes drift around the room; it is just a room, and a bathroom off to the side. She never used it because she didn't have running water. Her showers and baths were done in the hotel/motel rooms after the fucking ended.

Taking a few deep breaths she walks to the tiny closet and pulls out a box, she sinks down to her knees and lifts the lid.

Her fingers touch and pick up things. A small gold locket in the shape of an oval. There is no chain, just the locket. Her fingers flick it open and she stares at her mother and father together and the other side of the oval is her alone. She is about 3 years old. The box holds her birth certificate which she knows she will need for getting her social security number among other things.

A few birthday cards from when she was little. 'Love Dad' is written inside of most, and 'Mom'…in Charlie's hand writing.

She feels the tears fall from her eyes and she brushes them away quickly. "Silly girl" She whispers, crying over the past won't change anything. She is scared what she has now will be the past soon and she will be shedding tears which will be unstoppable when that time comes.

Edward promised that she won't be alone and will always have some place to live. But she can't really depend on that, she wants to but that is a lot of ask of someone if you aren't with them. James promised things too.

If he gets married and has children he has no obligation to her anymore for sure. Sighing softly she needs to just make the most of what she and Edward are sharing now. Forcing a smile she shuts the shoe box lid. And it is so hard to do with the memories she has.

Pushing up Bella holds it close to her chest. She doesn't have much…or anything. Just this box, and when she leaves Edward she will leave all the fancy clothing in her closet at his home behind and she will take this box. The memories are not huge inside nor are they full of rainbows and sunshine but it is what belongs to her.

Moving through the old dirty apartment she feels a lot. First there is sadness because she might have to come back to this life. Chances are she will. Then she feels some sort of hope because she can see herself with Edward and his family. She can almost touch it. And then there is just pure happiness in leaving because she hated her life here, and she loves her life with Edward. She feels more to love than the sadness which is also present.

* * *

**August 2005**

_Bella is 17 (going 18 in Sept)_

_James is 20_

_'I won't' She shakes her head._

_'You are nothing without me Baby'_

_Bella looks at him. 'I'm not staying here with you anymore'_

_'How will you live Bella, have you thought about that?' He glares at her. She is a money maker, and he is not happy she is trying to step away from him._

_'I just know, I'm leaving' She grabs her duffle bag. She has never been scared of James, mainly because she has loved him. But she can't allow him to dictate her life anymore. Everything has been so messed up._

_'Bella, Baby' He puts his hands up in an effort to stop her._

_'No James, I-I should have left years ago' She thinks back to that night almost two years ago when she started…and she has been continuing since then. It was a mistake and she sees that now. _

_'You are trash, do you know what you have been doing, you think your father, and anyone would want trash with them?' He glares at her._

_Bella looks at him and she knows, there was never any love behind his eyes. He took her at a moment of weakness, sadness, and that was it. But she won't live like this with him, she would rather be trash alone then have him tell her what she is and have him control the money she is making. 'Fine, go find yourself a new piece of garbage to make you money'_

_'Fuck Bella!' He roars at her as she passes and slams the door shut._

_Outside of the apartment she slides to the floor and covers her sobs into her hand._

* * *

_'It's not much dear' Ms. Hudson shows Bella around the small studio._

_'It is enough' Bella nods. She uses the money she kept from James. While he did keep them in a nice place she will be better off living here without him._

* * *

**Tuesday November 6****th**** 2012**

Bella stares at the studio she entered 7 years ago and sighs before backing out and shutting the door. She drops the key to Ms. Hudson and truly hopes that this is the last time she will have to call a place like this home.

* * *

Edward heads into his condo. "Hello?" He calls out. He sees his phone on the counter and no sign of Bella. "Bella?"

"Hi, in here" She calls out to him from her room.

Edward makes his way through dropping his coat down and kicking his shoes off as he heads towards her room.

Bella is sitting crossed legged in the middle of her bed with her box top open and her things spread out. She looks at him in the doorway.

"Have you eaten?"

She shakes her head and looks at him. He is so handsome and perfect.

"What do you have there?" He moves towards the bed, his hand strokes down the back of her head and he kisses her forehead.

"This is" She shrugs; she has been looking at cards and a few pictures she made when she was in kindergarten. She watches him sit carefully not to disrupt any of her things.

"Did you make this?" He picks up a drawing. It is by a young Bella.

"Yeah" It is crumpled. "My mom, she um" Bella bites her lip and shakes her head. "She said I had too many around the house"

Edward sits his long legs on the floor, and his back resting against her headboard. He faces her tiny body. She looks so small. Her legs crossed and her arms resting on her bent knees. He takes his hands and leans forward smoothing out the drawing. Even though it hasn't been crumpled for what he guesses is a long while the marks are still there. "Bella"

"Don't Edward it was a long time ago" She whispers.

"I know a trick to get the wrinkles out" He tells her. She doesn't meet his eyes, only nods.

"Thank you"

He would do anything for her; she doesn't seem to know this yet. "What else is there?" He rests her drawing on the side night table and takes the locket. "May I?"

Bella lifts her eyes to his and she nods quickly.

He carefully opens it. "You look like your dad" He whispers.

"Yeah?"

"His eyes…his hair, no moustache though" He laughs.

Bella laughs a bit. "Yeah I guess I do"

He makes a note to get her a chain for the necklace. "Is this what you got?"

"I told you I don't have much…or anything" She whispers. Just the duffle bag she bought when she moved in with him and the box. Both are here now.

"I see you have your birth certificate"

"I took it when I left" She whispers looking at her things, she watches him pick up a birthday card.

Edward looks at a card for her 5th Birthday, he reads it and rests it back down. He picks up some photos. "Your dad a fisher?"

"Yeah, he was I guess, I don't know now" She shrugs. It is a photo of her and Charlie down at the creek behind her house. She was 7, or 8. Renee took the photo. That was a good day.

"Bella"

"Hmm?" She looks at him.

"What do you think about trying to contact your dad?"

"I think no"

Edward sighs because he has a phone 'meeting' with Charlie tomorrow morning at 10.

"I just, why, we are okay right?"

"More than okay…it is not because I want you out or to go and stay with him, no I just want this for you" He watches as she starts to put her things into the dirty old shoe box.

She shrugs. "Edward not everyone is like you or like your family, I sold myself for years for money" She shakes her head like she can't believe the words she is saying. Charlie won't want her, he won't want anything to do with her.

"Bella it doesn't matter"

"Of course it matters, you just" She sighs. He will see it someday; see that what she is saying it true. Just because she has stopped for a month doesn't make her less trashy or negate the fact that she did it for years before hand. Dress it up takes it out, it is still what it is.

Edward watches her put the top on. "Hey…hey?" He touches her hand. He waits for her to meet his eyes. "Today was a bit emotional for you huh?"

"You didn't see where I lived you would have been disgusted and you would know I am"

"Stop Bella"

"Edward not talking about it doesn't make it disappear, you live in this dream world, with rainbows and sunshine and I live in a dump, with pain and hurt"

He has had enough. Standing he hears her breath hitch.

She has pushed him too far, he wants her out, and this is it. Shit.

Edward takes her hands and pulls her off the bed; she stumbles a bit before steadying herself. "You Bella Swan are wonderful, there is nothing disgusting about you, nothing dirty, and nothing wrong" He holds her face. "You _had_ pain and hurt, you _lived_ in a dump but that is over, you need to stop beating yourself up over the past"

She stares at him, unable to get away from his eyes or words because her head is trapped with his kind hands.

"Now, you live in my world with rainbows and sunshine and damn unicorns if you so desire, we will take care of each other…right?"

She doesn't answer, he says everything right and at one point James said everything right and her world changed, it changed, it went darker than it was before.

"Do you want to take care of me?" He whispers. He watches her stare at him. "Please say you do" Edward drops his head and rests it to hers.

"I do" She mutters.

"Then that is what we do" He pulls back. He is not asking her to pretend her life didn't happen or mistakes weren't made. He knows what she did with her life at 16, she told him. But she can't just dwell on it and expect worse to happen. Just because she keeps reminding him isn't going to change a damn thing about what he feels for her.

She moves her hand and touches his sides, she holds him.

Edward moves his hands from her face and his arms circle her body holding her close. "We move forward, okay, everything will be fine" He whispers into her hair.

Bella cries softly into his chest and nods her head against him. He is warm and safe, and she does feel good, she feels better hearing his words, his efforts.

* * *

**Wednesday November 7****th**** 2012 – sometime in the middle of the night**

Bella wakes up to find his bed empty. She walks through the condo, the city lights illuminate the living room and Edward is sitting on the couch with his laptop open.

"Hey?" He looks at her.

"Are you working?"

"Yeah, sort of, I really wanted to check this and" He blows air out. "You okay?"

"You just weren't in bed" She tells him.

Edward smiles. When did he become this guy? The guy with the girl who he would do anything for. "I'll be in, once I figure this out" He tells her. "You can sit with me while I work…" He offers almost shyly.

Bella laughs and nods. His arm extends toward her and she moves around and curls up into his warm body. His arm goes around her as his other hand controls the touchpad. She it out once again.

* * *

**Wednesday November 7****th**** 2012**

She wakes again…alone. She smells breakfast. There is a throw over her and a kink in her neck. Pushing up she quietly moves to the bedroom and to the bathroom.

* * *

Edward hums 'Call Me Maybe'. "You are losing it" He laughs at himself.

"Morning"

"Morning" He turns holding the frying pan with some done scrambled eggs. "Eggs?"

"Sounds good" She moves to grab two plates and the toast which is waiting in the toaster. "Don't you have work today?"

"Yeah, I am due in at 9" He tells her scraping the eggs into the plates carefully.

"Thanks" She sets them down and waits for him to join her at the counter.

* * *

"Dr. Edward Cullen" Edward answers his phone; he was expecting this call, waiting for it.

"This is Charlie Swan"

"Mr. Swan, yes I am glad to speak to you" He called the Forks Station yesterday after doing a bit of research and Charlie was out of the office…off duty. So he left a message for him to call a Dr. Edward Cullen tomorrow at 10am if possible about his daughter Bella.

"About Bella" Charlie cuts right to it. He with all his police abilities couldn't find his daughter. Well all that Forks offers. She seemed to have fallen right off the face of the earth. "Is she alright…well?"

"She is fine, um; she doesn't know I am calling"

"Where is she, it has been 9 years"

"Yes, I know" Edward says gently. "She is fine, wonderful actually"

"How do you know Bella?" Charlie questions because there is lightness in the man's tone.

"She is my girlfriend" Edward says, talking to a father is so new to him, a father of a woman he is…dating. It is unheard of. Tanya's doesn't count because he has known her parents all his life.

"Oh…you are a doctor"

"Ye-yes" He stammers. He is nervous about talking to Charlie, and the fact that Bella doesn't know what he is up to isn't helping matters.

"I want to speak to my daughter, I want to see her…hug her" He drops his head to his hand as he sits in his station office.

"I want all that for her Mr. Swan, can we maybe meet first, talk face to face?" He doesn't want to have this conversation over the phone. But he wants to have a face to face conversation before Bella and her father meet.

"Can you drive here?"

"I can yes" He isn't sure when. Saturday is the only day, and he can do an overnight stay. He will ask Riley to take Bella out or Alice even. Maybe get Bella to stay at his parents that weekend. He will sort it.

"Okay"

"I'll drive out Saturday morning I am off shift, and head back Sunday morning"

"Sounds great, I am really looking forward to meeting you" Charlie has been waiting years to have his daughter back. Years to make up for being such a shit father to her. Edward seems to be his chance and he won't blow it. He just won't.

* * *

**I had 6 pages typed then I went to work and had an hour free and changed it all! But I like this better. A nice closing door for Bella.**

**Eantl88 - Yeah I know about Jacob – his ass is coming back not to worry. It was Riley/Tanya in that chapter there was no room for Jacob to make an appearance. **

**SandraBR – shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh kidding, you are good! You are getting it*wink***

**AND lastly – VOTE no fees required HA! **


	21. Chapter 21

**LaPumuckl – I agree with you but I think if Bella had it her way she would just wallow in wanting it but never doing anything about it.**

**And thanks people – means a lot **

**Cheers!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Saturday 10****th**** November 2012**

Bella spent the week filling out paper work with the help of Edward, and meeting Esme, Alice and Rose for lunch. She really has been enjoying the time she has spent with these ladies.

And Edward dropped she will be spending more time with them because he is going out of town to Forks. She is not too keen on that idea. Even though she doesn't know if her father still lives and works there, chances are he does because he is not big into change. But Edward going there and leaving her on top of it is not sitting well.

Edward packs an overnight bag. He will stay at his parents' home there. His reason for going is to open up the house. They do Thanksgiving in Forks each year. He invited Bella to come along but he knew she would decline; it was actually his plan to have her decline the invitation.

"I just don't know why you have to go" She has her legs crossed as she sits on the bed and watches him pack. She is being a whiny brat right now and knows it.

Edward smiles holding a shirt. He moves and kisses her head. "I will be back tomorrow afternoon"

Huffing she looks at him with heavy eyes.

"We are driving up for Thanksgiving, you are coming right?" He looks at her sigh before nodding.

As much as she wants to stay away from Forks she has to go with the Cullen's. There would be no way of staying without good reason. This weekend she can mentally prepare herself for it thinking of Edward there. She almost wants to tell him but she is scared.

"Riley is taking you out tonight, and meeting Alice and Jasper" Edward tells her. They were supposed to go out with Riley tonight as both doctors are off but he needs to meet Charlie. Rather than change the plans Bella will brave it alone and have fun. He wants that for her. Riley will make sure she is okay. Rose and Emmett are sitting this out because Emmett is being an over protective Neanderthal.

"I don't want to go" She pouts.

Edward laughs and drops his shirt down next to her. He pushes her back, holding her around her back and slides them up across the bed with his knee between her now out stretched legs. "What is this?" He smiles hovering over her. His free hand smoothes down her face and hair. "Pouty girl"

"I just" She huffs and sighs.

"I will miss you too, it is one night"

"But we haven't been apart any night since we met" She points out. It hasn't been that long though it seems it has, because so much has happened since that life changing night. Just a month ago they met. But in that time they have spent every moment together awake and asleep.

"No" He stares at her holding himself up over her, her thighs cradle his hips as they rest flushed to her own. "You're right" Life seems so right it has since they met, everything has just flowed. Maybe it is because his family minus his father and brother think they have been together 4 or 5 months.

Bella looks at him and strokes down the side of his face; her finger traces his strong jaw. God his jaw line.

"Bella"

"Hmm?" She continues to touch him.

"I really will miss you" He says.

"Show me how much" She whispers lifting her hips to give him a hint of what she means.

Edward smiles. "You are trying to make me late"

Bella laughs. "You only have to open a house up, it can wait" She whispers. "Please?"

* * *

Bella lies in bed watching him as he finishes packing. She is not getting up. It is mid morning and he wanted to be on the road an hour ago. Oh well!

Edward didn't shower as per Bella's request.

She just watches him, with heavy eyelids; move around before zipping his small duffle. He is only staying overnight, he doesn't need much.

Turning to look at her he smiles. She is completely spent and about to drift off to sleep at 10am. Moving he kisses her head. "Will you be alright?" He is the one worrying now.

"Hmm" She sighs shutting her eyes.

"Bella?" He whispers but doesn't answer or open her eyes. Her breathing has changed. "I love you" He whispers so softly before leaving the room and the condo. He is taking the step for her because he loves her.

* * *

On the road Edward thinks over the words that flowed so freely from his lips. He touches his lips as he drives unable to believe he said them to another person and meant them in a way that he means them towards her. He means them in a forever way. He can't say them out loud yet because he doesn't want to scare her. They haven't been together long, they have known each other only a week or 2 before that. Not long at all. Carlisle said he can happen whenever, wherever. But this is too fast right?

She is so delicate; she is not some hard badass, rough woman. She is just a young woman who has a sassy mouth when she wants to put it to use. But she is just a normal woman that had her life ripped away from her by a man who used her. She didn't grow up in a loving home. She is a woman who embodies all of that heartache. His delicate Bella.

Edward mulls over his thoughts as he drives carefully towards his three hour destination Forks.

* * *

Bella moans and rolls over her face pressed into the pillow; it is warm and smells of Edward and sex. She smiles turning over and giggling. Her eyes open to look up at the ceiling. She sighs remembering Edward is not here.

* * *

Pulling over he calls his dad.

"Edward?" He knows Bella is on schedule to stay over at their home tonight with Alice, a slumber party of sorts after a fun night. He will be happy to have both girls safe and sound after they go out with Jasper and Riley.

"Hi, I'm on the road, I told Bella I loved her"

"Oh…what did she say?"

"She was sleeping"

Carlisle laughs.

"I am losing it right, we haven't been dating for 4 months, you know this, and we have known each other since early October…"

"Edward calm down, what you and Bella are sharing is rare, not everyone falls hard and fast"

"That is not a good thing right because we can pull away just as hard and fast"

"It is a good thing Edward, feelings are good, healthy" He clears his throat. "You know your mother and I worried about you"

"Me, why?"

"Because you seemed so detached from people"

"I am a doctor, that's crazy" He argues, he is attached to his patients as much as he can be.

"Fine, women, relationships in general" He has the same two good friends since college and that is it. That and his family is all he has. That is not saying he needs a whole slew of friends but his connection to people has never been on point. "We worried we did something wrong with you" As bad as that sounds it is what he and Esme felt until now. "You are so driven, have always been and we did push you and you enjoyed it but with that you" He pauses.

"Only focused on work"

"Yes" Carlisle nods to himself. "Until you met Bella, and she gave you a reason to…love"

Edward listens.

"It is okay to fall hard and fast for her, it is okay if it doesn't work out in the end, it is important to learn your heart and what you want and don't want…as long as you are feeling something"

His father is right, he felt how amazing sex felt with many women, but that was all it was, sex. There were no real feelings there. It is so crazy different with Bella. The woman is driving him slowly insane.

"And stop looking for something wrong with how you feel about her, she is really a lovely young woman"

Edward smiles. His father's approval means everything to his. His mother's as well but he knows Esme loves Bella. She is ready to tuck her into her pocket book. He sighs. "Thanks dad"

"You're welcome son"

"Am I doing the right thing?" He needs to know.

"Do you think you are?" Carlisle doesn't know the full history of Bella and her father, he assumes Edward does as he is making a big chess move doing this.

"I think so, I want her to be happy, not just happy but I want her well rounded happy, she deserves to have a connection with her family"

"She does" Carlisle agrees.

"But you think I should have waited for her to say the words before making this move"

"I didn't say that, Edward you are going to talk to him, you don't have to invite him back to your home, you can talk to him and both agree to wait until she is ready if that is what you want" He doesn't mean to lie to Bella because after 35 years of marriage lying is never a good thing. But he can tell her the truth after she decides herself she wants to pursue a relationship with her father. It might be better to have the door already ajar so Bella doesn't expect rejection, she can go in confident rather than blind.

"Okay, I won't spill Bella's secrets to him"

"No, no" Carlisle agrees. "That is her story to tell her father if she so chooses"

"Thanks again"

Carlisle smiles. "I love you Edward"

"I love you too"

* * *

Edward pulls into his parents amazing home in Forks. He gets out and goes inside to settle down and get ready to meet with Charles Swan. Chief of Police. Shit.

* * *

Charlie sits in his small kitchen waiting with a cup of coffee. He put out an unopened box of cookies. The car on the gravel in his drive makes him stand and go to the front door. He looks at the very sleek but safe car drive up and park behind his cruiser.

Edward holds both hands on the stirring wheel and takes a few deep breaths. His cell ringing makes him jump. He is so nervous meeting Bella's father. It is ridiculous, he does want his approval somewhat even though Bella is not in the man's life right now. That may not always be the case and he prays for her sake it isn't.

"Hi" He smiles looking at the number which is that from the condo.

"You made it" She breathes out. "It is 4pm Edward you didn't call"

Edward laughs. "Sorry, I'm fine, are you okay?"

"Hmm" She sits on the couch. "Everything good at the house?"

"Yup, great"

"Where are you now?"

"Going to get something to eat" He lies pinching his nose pissed off at himself for lying to her.

"Okay, well" She sighs again.

"Miss. Pouty Mouth" He laughs a bit.

"Alice is coming over at 6 to get ready"

"Good!" He hopes she has a great time tonight with Alice, Jasper and Riley.

"She wanted to come over at 5, but I convinced her otherwise"

He laughs. "How did you do that?"

"No clue, I think she will be over at 5"

"You are probably right" He smiles. "But everything is okay?"

"Yeah" She whispers.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at my parents" He is setting off at 9 or 10 hoping to be there at his parents by 1 at the latest.

"Okay, stay safe call me when you leave tomorrow?"

"I will, at my parents you are sleeping over right?"

"Yes" She smiles looking forward to staying in Edward's childhood and adulthood room.

"I'll see you then" Edward wants the words to slip from his mouth again but he is so afraid of scaring her away.

Bella bites her lips before licking them.

"Tell me a secret" He pleads softly, he wants to hear one right now.

"You mean so much to me" She whispers.

"That's my secret too" He answers her. He can hear her smile in her soft breathy sigh. "I'll call you tomorrow morning, have fun tonight"

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye"

He hangs up and holds his cell in his hand just looking at the screen before it turns off. He smiles as he gets out and tucks it away. Standing on the side of the road Edward looks up at the little white two story home that Bella lived in from birth until 16. It is cute. Homey, lovely.

Charlie pulls the front door open and the bitter November hits him. "Dr. Cullen" Charlie greets.

"Chief Swan" Edward returns, he stamps his feet on the mat before entering the home. It smells warm and safe. Maybe because Charles is a cop.

"Please call me Charlie" Charlie informs the young man.

"In return please call me Edward" He smiles before extending his hand once the door is shut.

The two men shake.

"I feel like I should hug you" Charlie admits softly. "Is Bella okay?"

"She is wonderful" Edward tells him, a small smile on his face. "Not happy I am here right now"

"She knows you are seeing me?" Charlie says leading through the house and glancing back as Edward follows him into the kitchen. "Please sit" Charlie indicated, and watched Edward sit across from his half full coffee mug. "Coffee?"

"Please" Edward nods. "No, she knows I am in Forks, but I guess she is not happy because she thinks I could run into you"

"So she isn't interested in seeing me" Charlie hangs his head slightly as his hand is on the hot kettle ready to pour a cup of coffee.

"She will be in time, I want her to be" Edward says hoping to make Charlie feel better about all this letting himknow he is pushing for this. "I think she is just scared"

"Why, we had a fight, I have regretted it everyday since she walked out with that" Charlie bites his tongue, calling James' names got his daughter to leave in the first place.

"No he is everything you think he is and more" Edwrd growls bitterly.

Charlie looks shocked, he nods slowly and pours the coffee before joining Edwrd at his small kitchen table. "Cookies?"

Edward laughs and shake his head. "I'm okay"

"Tell me about her, how did you two meet?" Charlie sits, leaning forward waiting to hear something, anything about his little girl.

"I think, Bella should tell you everything, when she is ready"

"Okay" Charlie doesn't push, he is lucky to even have this man here advocating for him even a little bit. "But she is okay?"

"She really is wonderful, a little overwhelmed right now, but she is great" Edward smiles just thinking about her. "She is probably cursing me now"

Charlie laughs. "Why?"

"I left her with me sister for the night and Alice, well she is"

Charlie smiles. "She never had many friends growing up" He sighs. "Her mother and I…we were just terrible parents"

"From what I hear you were the better of the two" Edward offers him some sort of comfort. He doesn't like that this man hurt Bella when she was so young or even at all but from Bella's own admission he did show her some kind of care.

Charlie sighs. "We didn't know what we were doing; Renee didn't want children, especially that young, right out of high school"

Edward listens; it is so much like his parents. They were together all through high school and had Emmett. But they didn't find themselves stuck like Renee seemed to be. They worked with each other and their baby. Carlisle got through medical school; Esme pushed for it and wanted it for her husband. They were a team. She wanted better for her family not just herself and helped Carlisle follow his dream. She really is an amazing selfless woman to stand by the man she loves helping him reach what he wanted. What she wanted for him, for their baby and their second and third child. Birth control, be damned. The story is great when the family gets together and Carlisle talks about college and med school with Emmett in tow and Esme getting pregnant with Edward. They make it overly dramatic, but he knows some truth is there but they made it work and made their three children feel so special. He was very lucky to be born to Esme Masen-Cullen.

It appears the Swans were one for all and all for one or Renee. She was unhappy with the life path she had and Bella was punished for it, her husband a bit it seems. But Renee Swan paid the price. An early death and an amazing daughter she will never know.

"I should have put my foot down, pushed Renee out but I just felt so much love for her I would do anything for her" Charlie shakes his head, he hangs it and runs his fingers into his short thick black hair.

Edward looks at Charlie. "I am starting to know how that feels"

Lifting his head slowly he looks across from this man he doesn't know. "You are in love with Bella?"

"I-I" Edward stammers because how does he answer this? "Well I"

Charlie smiles. "I only want her to be happy" He says. "She didn't have a great childhood, as you must know"

"I know" He just thinks back to her tiny dirty box and her screwed up picture and that is enough to scare someone forget everything else she endured at such a young age. She is still very young.

"I don't even want to think of what she has been doing since she left and I guess in the end left James"

Edward looks directly into Charlie's eyes.

"Maybe she will tell me one day"

"I hope so" Edward nods.

"So what do we do now?" Charlie finally speaks after that long pause; he can almost feel what his daughter has been through right from Edward's look.

Edward sighs. "If she doesn't completely breakup with me, when she finds out" He forces out a laugh because that is a damn scary notion.

Charlie smiles. "She has been a little spit fire"

"I think some of that broke" Edward confirms. "But it is coming back" He smiles.

"Good" Charlie nods.

"I will keep trying to get her to want to contact you, she knows I can do it for her, and when she does I will tell her we have already spoken" He hopes she doesn't react badly. "And hopefully we can come and see you together; she will be her for Thanksgiving"

"In Forks?" Charlie's eyes widen.

"Yeah" He smiles and nods. "We do Thanksgiving in Forks every year, hence when I am here to open my parent's home up"

Charlie frowns. "They have a home here?"

"Yeah up on Miller Lane at the end"

His eyes widen now. "Wow"

Edward chuckles. "So maybe I can convince her by then and you can join us"

"I would love that" Charlie says eagerly.

"I can't promise anything because I don't want to push her too much, but I will try"

"Thank you Edward"

"Of course" Edward nods.

"For everything, Bella is really lucky to have someone that loves her"

Edward's eyes stare at this man, he finds approval behind his dark brown eyes, and he feels good. He finds Charlie's eyes honest. Now he just needs Bella to find it in herself to make this step which he knows will be hard and scary for her. But he will be there. His whole family will be there.

* * *

**I hope everyone 'gets' what Esme and Carlisle young adulthood contained – it is much like the Swans. It is two completely different outcomes due to completely different mindsets from the mother's. And father's as well.**

**So next part we will have jumping a bit *I will try to make it as smooth as possible* because we will be in Forks and Seattle. I THINK because I think the talk with Charlie should be more ****but**** I am writing this and now thinking that is the end of it of the talk. So maybe the next part will just be 'night out' and then Edward coming home. HA I don't know I guess you will have to read and find out!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm away as of tomorrow *party* I wasn't going to post this because like no one even reviews this story, so I was getting to the 'what the hell' stage and no point in dishing it out.**

**ANYWAYs**

**NOTE: Bella's outfit is Paris Fashion Week - Balenciaga Fashion Show. The leather pants sleeveless blouse WITH the jacket it is November after all!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Saturday 10****th**** November 2012**

It is official; she is going to kill Edward's sister. Alice is dead.

"I can't" Bella begs.

"You look hot" Alice grins. "I knew this would fit"

"I just think" Bella looks at herself. She loves looking sexy; looking sexy is something new for her. So she does enjoy it. She 'dressed up' for work, if you could even call it dressing up, it was never like this. Most men wanted the clothing off so... But the outfits that she has worn since she met Edward, they are what she really thinks sexy is. The way Edward has looked at her at the Hospital Benefit and the Halloween Party made her feel all kinds of sexy. They are classy and not too reveling just enough. This is not revealing at all but Edward is not around to give her the looks nor is he around to protect her because she feels so safe with him.

"Don't think" Alice smiles. "Let's just have a killer time"

Bella frowns then she smiles. She wishes she had a cell phone now so that she could check it to see if Edward called. But he hasn't called the house phone so. She looks around the room and grabs the jacket.

"Jasper is meeting us there as well as Riley" Alice says. They are getting a cab, she and Jasper will come and part separately tonight, maybe they can meet up at the club and pretend they aren't even married. Fuck in the bathroom. Alice giggles before returning her attention to Bella.

"Okay, why are you so smiley?"

Alice grins. "No reason just looking forward to seeing Jasper" She winks at Bella.

Bella cringes before smiling along with Alice. She and Jasper are a really great couple.

* * *

Alice and Bella arrive in the cab and spot Jasper and Riley right away, Alice is off in Jaspers arms.

Bella walks more slowly in her leather pants and heels, her toes freezing off. She is not impressed with Alice's shoe choice.

"Bella, hi" Riley smiles leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Hi" She pulls back and smiles.

"You look great" He says to her. "Shall we?"

* * *

Jasper and Riley leave the girls to get them all drinks. Alice is bouncing in her soft seat at the amazing booth. The Cullen name clearly moves mountains.

Bella looks around. "Jacob is here" She whispers to Alice. As her eyes land on the man who really hasn't been welcoming or subtle.

Alice looks around. "Oh, hey JAKE!" She shouts him over. "He, Edward and Riley always hung out here" She says. "I bet Riley invited him"

Jacob raises his hand and smiles heading over.

"For the ladies" Jasper places a drink in front of Alice while Riley places one before Bella. Both men sit.

"Jake is here" Alice sips from her straw this fruity mix.

Bella shifts her eyes around as Jacob is still making his way over, stopping to talk to some people…girls.

Riley smiles sipping his drink. "I invited him, if Edward wants to pass up a good night, more fool on him"

"Here, here" Alice raises her glass filled with pink liquid.

Bella toys with her straw. She doesn't like Jacob, she doesn't like how he speaks to her, how he looks at her, she hates that he knows. She doesn't want to ruin how Alice sees her, how Esme looks at her. Like she is perfect and wonderful. She isn't perfect and she certainly isn't wonderful but she likes how both of them look at her and make her feel like she is. If Jacob get's mouthy that may change and that scares her. She is angry with herself that she didn't tell Edward the things Jacob said to her. But that is his best friend and she is just his girlfriend, his very new girlfriend. She can't come between the two men. There are books written about triangles of that grandeur. Movies made, plays performed.

"Hello Everyone" Jacob greets as he finally gets to the booth. He slips in as there is plenty of space. His eyes land on Bella. He winks at her.

Bella turns her eyes away from him.

"Tsk, tsk" He grins.

Riley looks between the two and he frowns, Alice is otherwise occupied with Jasper and her pink drink.

"I didn't think I was going to make it" Jacob sips his drink.

"No?" Riley smiles. "Emmett is out, with Rose, Edward took an overnight trip to Forks" Riley shrugs. "But we are still gonna try to show Bella a good time" Riley raises his glass and arches his eyebrows.

"I am certainly looking forward to doing that" Jacob leers towards Bella who is not taking his advances very nicely.

"We need to take care of Edwards precious cargo" Riley smiles at Bella. "He threatened me you know"

Bella looks towards Riley with wide eyes. "What?"

"He did" Riley laughs. "I think he was joking…but" Riley cringes. "He said he would kill me if anything happened to you or you didn't have a good time"

Jacob smirks.

"I'm sure he was joking" Bella says.

"I hope so" Riley laughs. "He has fallen hard for you"

Bella blushes.

"Everyone in the family has" Alice pipes in. "Bella is wonderful"

"I have no doubt about that" Jacob stares at her and smiles. "Bella dance with me" He slides out and stands extending his hand. He watches her stare at his out stretched hand.

"I don't"

"Oh go on Bella" Alice encourages. "Jacob is a great dancer like Edward" She laughs. "I think they used to practice together when they got rejected for dates"

Jacob shoots Alice a look. "Hey you, zip it, what Cullen and I did in our private teenage years is none of your business"

Alice giggles getting a sweet kiss from Jasper.

"I met them in uni, I had no part in their bromance" Riley puts up his hands in defense.

"How much Bella?" Jacob questions her giving her the challenge.

"How much what?" Jasper questions.

"Bella?" Jacob questions her again.

"Sure" She clears her throat and moves out of the booth when Riley moves for her. Her hand is taken quickly.

Jacob pulls her into the crowd and onto the dance floor. He pulls her close around her lower back. "You are a beautiful woman"

"What are you doing…why are you" She stammers not understanding him. Both Edward and Riley are such great guys and Jacob is just not. He reminds her of James, takes what he can get and doesn't matter how he gets it, he just wants it. It makes her uneasy. The thought of him has made her uneasy since the party.

"You should say thank you Bella" He stares at her mouth, he wants to taste it and find out the reason behind Edward becoming so pussy whipped over this slut. Tanya is a bitch, a damn good fuck too but at least she is not a slut. He can't understand what Edward is thinking. He wonders if that guy is trying to ruin himself and kill Esme in the process.

Bella pulls back but is unable to get from his hold. His arms are wrapped around her back, his palms press flat into her shoulder blades keeping her upper body motionless.

"How did you wiggle your way into my best friend's life so deeply?" He wonders staring t her. "You are very beautiful" He whispers, his face so close to hers. He can see how Edward is wrapped up in her. She must be amazing in bed as well. God he wants to try her out.

"Please don't"

"I am just talking, don't be rude…I'll tell Edward not to pay you" He laughs a bit.

Bella shuts her eyes. "He is not paying me, we aren't…we are really together"

"Right" He whispers nodding.

"Just, let's go back to the table"

"I'll pay you for the dance how much?" He asks her.

"I don't want your money"

"No, just Edwards huh?"

"No" Bella shakes her head, her hands come up and press on his chest keeping him as far away as she can. Which isn't much.

"Tell me how much is he paying you to fuck him?"

"Nothing, nothing" She uses her hands to push him again but it doesn't work. He just holds her tighter. "Jacob please"

"I'll pay you more"

"Stop it" She demands her hand lifting up to slap his face. He glares at her.

"Hey" Jasper interrupts. "What is going on?"

Jacob steps away from Bella and cocks and eyebrow up at her. "Care to explain to Edward's brother in law why you slapped me?"

"He was" Bella starts, Jasper is looking at her.

Jasper frowns. "Bella?" He says her name softly because her head is shaking a bit and she looks like she is going to cry. "Jacob I think that's enough" Jasper turns and glares at the other man. He never actually understood why Edward was such good friends with Jacob. They couldn't be more opposite if they tried. But maybe that was the attraction of the friendship. Edward found someone different someone 'cooler' and became friends.

Jacob gives Jasper a salute. "Hey" He says to Bella, not sure she heard him over the music. "Do you want me to get Alice and get you two out of here?" He watches her nod.

She hates this feeling, feeling like trash, like a slut a whore. "Shit" She whispers.

"You don't have to explain to me" He tells her in a completely even tone, not at all questioning or expectant.

'Edward's family is really amazing' Bella thinks as she looks at Jasper. "Thank you"

"But I will tell Edward if you don't" He finishes.

"Okay" She says softly before he takes her elbow and leads her carefully through the crowd to the booth where Riley and Alice and chatting and laughing away.

* * *

Carlisle is heading to bed when he hears a car. He stops at the bottom of the stairs and watches the door unlock.

"Dad" Alice gasps her hand touching her chest.

"It is early girls?" He frowns.

Alice glances at Bella, she is not sure what happened but Jasper asked her to do something and she did it. Bella looked off. She just figured she isn't feeling well. "Bella wasn't feeling well"

"Are you alright dear?" Carlisle questions concerned going into doctor mode.

"I'm good now, just need some sleep" She tells Edward's father.

"Okay" Carlisle gives Alice a look before heading off to bed with a goodnight.

* * *

Alice gets ready in her old room while Bella is in Edward's room.

"Knock knock" Alice says pushing the door open. She finds Bella sitting on the bed in Edward's clothing that he keeps at their parents. She laughs. "They look good on you"

Bella smiles. "Thanks" They really didn't think this 'sleep over' through with extra clothing. Plus they did leave the club fast and early.

"So" Alice walks in on her tip toes and climbs onto Edward's bed. "I knew my parents got him the better bed" Alice frowns bouncing on her bum a bit. "Everything okay tonight?"

"Alice I just" Bella turns and crosses her legs looking at the woman.

"It's okay Bella; you know we are like sisters"

"You barely know me" Bella whispers.

"But Edward loves you" Alice says with a smile and a sigh. "So that's enough"

"He doesn't" Bella shakes her head. "He can't"

"Really?" Alice arches her eyebrows. "Because where I am sitting you are kinda perfect, perfect for him"

Bella sighs shaking her head. She smiles a bit. These Cullen's are too much.

"He is a really good guy" Alice says of her brother. "If you don't want to tell me what was going on, just make sure to tell Edward, he is a problem solver" She smiles at Bella.

Bella frowns a bit, wondering if she is just a jumble of problems and Edward is simply enjoying his time of fixing her. She hopes that is not the case.

* * *

**Forks**

**Sunday 11****th**** November 2012 *Remembrance Day***

Edward is meeting Charlie for breakfast at the diner before he sets off. He grabs his cell and looks at the time. Yawning he dials his parent's home.

"Morning Cullen residence?" Alice pipes.

"How did I know you would be up?" Edward smiles.

Alice laughs. "How goes the trip?"

"Good, good"

"House good?"

"Ready to go for Thanksgiving"

"Mom said she is doing a big shop then she will drive up on the Monday before Thanksgiving, I might join" Alice informs her brother. "I think Emmett is gonna push Rose to go as well"

"So you want Bella?"

"We want Bella" Alice smiles to herself.

"Ugh" Edward groans rubbing his forehead. "If she says no, it is no"

"She will say yes" Alice smiles. "It will be nice just us girls for two days, dad is coming up Wednesday as are Emmett and Jasper…when can you ditch work?"

"Alice I don't ditch work" He rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, when are you off Dr. Cullen?"

Edward thinks. "I need to work Wednesday until 6 or 7"

"Sucks"

"Yeah, well" He can't do much about it.

"At least you will arrive before midnight"

"Whoo hoo!" Edward laughs, making Alice giggle. "Where is Bella I want to talk to her?"

"Of course" Alice rolls her eyes as she heads up stairs. "Bella?" She knocks. "Your lover is on the phone"

"Alice, Jesus where are mom and dad?"

"Edward you are 34 years old, grow up, scared of mom and dad knowing you have…" Alice laughs. "SEX!" She shouts.

"Alice!" Bella rips the door open.

Edward groans. "Give Bella the phone now Alice"

Alice giggles handing the phone to Bella. Her role in life is to annoy her big brothers. She is never too old for that, even at 33.

"Edward?" Bella says shutting his bedroom door.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good" She climbs into his warm bed and snuggles under the covers. "You?"

"Great, I am going to get some breakfast them get on the road" He informs her. It is 7, but he won't leave until around 9 or 10.

"I can't wait to see you"

"I feel the same" He whispers softly into the phone. "How was last night?"

"Um" She sighs. "We need to talk when you get back I think"

"You think?"

"I know" She corrects.

"What happened?" Edward says concerned.

"Nothing, nothing, I just want to tell you some stuff"

Edward licks his lips. "Okay"

"Thank you" She says softly.

He isn't sure what happened but it doesn't sound like she had a great night. He will call Riley after this phone conversation ends.

"Anything, exciting happen?" She wonders.

"No" He lies. Well it is not really a lie, it wasn't exciting, more like nerve racking!

"Good" She says.

"Bella when I get back…"

"Yeah?"

"I just, I'm going to kiss you all over"

Bella smiles and snuggles down shutting her eyes. "I like the sound of that" She sighs.

"I'll see you in a few hours"

"Okay" She yawns. "I'll see you"

* * *

"Listen Edward I don't know, she was dancing with Jacob, then Jasper brought her back over to the booth where Alice and I were talking and bam, Alice and Bella are in a cab to your parents"

Edward frowns. "Why was Jacob there?"

"Edward we always hung out there, I invited him"

"Why?" He seethes and this is not Riley's fault. "I'm sorry…it's just" He tries to find the words. "I'll speak to Bella when I get back" He runs a hand through his hair. He doesn't call Jacob because he doesn't want to start something if there isn't anything to start. He let the Halloween thing go because despite Jacob's comments they were innocent-ish. And what was going on that night was really between him and Bella. How they were treating each other, how they wanted their relationship to develop. He hasn't spoken to Jacob since the night of the Halloween party which was almost 2 weeks ago.

"Okay, drive safe man"

* * *

Edward arrives at the diner at 9 and smiles a greeting to Charlie.

"Morning Edward"

"Morning Charlie" The pair shake hands.

"Have you spoken to Bella?" Charlie questions eagerly.

"Yeah, she is great" Edward smiles.

"Good, you hungry?"

He wants to get on the road and back to Bella as soon as possible but he just nods instead spending time with Charlie is important as well.

* * *

The two men talk about all sorts of things, fishing, boating, camping, Charlie's work, Edward's work. Bella, mostly about Bella. It is easy general stuff, her loving to cook, and EAT! Both men share a huge breakfast and good laughs before parting ways.

Edward has Charlie's numbers and Charlie has his. They don't have much time to get Bella's head around letting her father back into her life. But it will be easier Edward thinks because he has a few ace's in his hand. He hopes that he can convince her to take the huge step by Thanksgiving.

* * *

Edward arrives at his parents a little after 1pm. He heads right into the home. "Hello?"

"Edward, honey" Esme greets him with a kiss. "Everyone is having lunch in the sitting room" She grins patting his back. "How is the house?"

"Great, good" He nods walking through with his mother who takes his coat. "Thanks" He mumbles, almost blushing, such a mama's boy.

Bella looks over and smiles when Edward and Esme walk into the room, her plate of lunch forgotten. It takes everything in her not to run over to him and jump into his arms.

"Hey Edward" Alice greets with a smile.

"Alice" Edward kisses her head as he moves around. Rose is next to his sister enjoying her lunch. "Rosalie" He leans in and kisses her head. He claps his brother on the back as he sits protectively next to his newly pregnant wife. Emmett makes him smile. Jasper gets a clap on the shoulder in greeting.

Esme fusses over a plate for Edward. "Sit honey you must be exhausted a 6 hour drive" She mutters shaking her head and walking over with a plate of lunch.

Edward glances at his father with a small smile; they both know how Esme is. Wonderful.

"How is the house Edward?"

"Great, ready for the females to take over" Edward smiles.

Alice huffs and rolls her eyes.

Edward finally gets to Bella. He sits next to her, as he lowers down his hand takes hers which is on her lap and he holds it firmly. He links their fingers. "Hi"

Bella smiles. "Hi" She lets him lean over and peck her lightly on the cheek.

"You look great" He whispers into her ear before pulling back, still holding her hand.

"You do too" She smiles.

Edward stares at her as she is staring at him. She is so enticing to him, everything about her. "Everything okay?" He questions softly.

"Can we talk later?"

Edward nods.

* * *

**Chapter 23 is done but it won't get posted until I get back in a week. MAYBE readers will make an effort to review it by then!**


	23. Chapter 23

**WELL very exciting once again! **

**Hooked has been nominated for a Fic Of The Week at Teh Lemonade Stand. Net **

**SO here is a teaser - I'm still away until Friday, BUT I wanted to post this SO I could ask you guys/gals to VOTE for Hooked *party***

**So get over to teh lemonade stand and VOTE - it is really easy!**

**Cheers**

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Preview**

**Monday 12th November 2012**

"What do I owe this pleasure? "Jacob questions with a smile.

Edward walks past Jacob into the apartment. "I want you to stop bothering Bella, she is my girlfriend" There is no point in standing there and beating around the bush. He and Jacob have always been straight with each other.

"Edward, get for real, your girlfriend" He wants to laugh at the crazy his friend is speaking. "She is just some slut off the street"

He growls and almost punches out a man that has been his best friend for as long as he can remember. "Jacob, you are like a brother to me but so help me, she is a woman…a woman that I-I" Bella is not a slut, she is amazing, and she is so much to him.

Jacob frowns. "You love her…Edward Cullen in love with someone, a hooker no less" Jacob shakes his head. "Have you my friend thought about what happens if this gets out?"

"It won't, you know, I know, and my father" He leaves out Emmett because adding another person to the list would make it seem large to Jacob. His brother and father are completely trust worthy. Edward would have added Jacob to that trust worthy list if he wasn't being such a prick right now.

"She is a slut Edward someone you pay to fuck you"

"I don't pay her" Edward growls.

"Not now maybe but you did, how on earth did a smart guy like you let this happen, this will not end well, for one she is a whore, and she is young, what 23…25" Jacob shakes his head. "Yeah she is great in the sack and riding you like no tomorrow but you are 34 years old, and she will get tired" Really Jacob is trying to help Edward. Girls like Bella use men like him. Men a bit older, with a bit of money. Girls like her weaken their defenses, and leave them in the dust when they get tired of them. This is not to say he doesn't love the idea of giving her a go, because he does. But he knows what he is saying is true. She will not stick around.

"Jacob stop" Edward rubs his forehead, he feels confused, upset and annoyed.

"That is why these girls do, they can't settle down with one dick"

"Is that why you think Bella went into this, because she wanted to ride many dicks?"

"Why else?" Jacob looks at him. "Oh yeah and the money, lets not forget the money" Jacob shakes his head.

Edward stares at Jacob. He opens his mouth and shuts it a few times, while staring at his friend.

"I wouldn't be surprised if all this has been a plan from the start" Jacob comments.

* * *

**So go vote : )**

**I will post the rest as Chapter 23 I guess, maybe 24 because I HATE messing up the number thing *so annoying***


	24. Chapter 24

**SO (naturally) I brought my laptop on this trip…and you guys have been so wonderful on this last part and the part before! AMAZING reviews *nice to meet you new ones* You oldies = goodies x**

**I fly home tomorrow *whee…wait noooo***

**Yeah Holidai, Chapter 16 Alice was going to help her aka let her work for her. But since she is going to start her GED in Jan *winter session* that has not been discussed, but she will find something simple.**

**Someone I think a 'Guest' reviewer *I can't find it* wrote 'their relationship is like it can break any moment' LOVE LOVE that comment. So perfect, and a great explanation.**

**Date night outfit is 'On The Road' Photocall from 65****th**** Cannes Film Festival **

***Making this chapter 24 so that I don't mess up the chapter numbers! - BUT Chapter 23 'teaser' is in this***

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Sunday 11****th**** November 2012**

"Cold cold" Bella mutters bundled towards his car, before she can open it he grabs her by her jacket and spins her pressing her into the side of his Volvo.

"I've wanted to do this all afternoon" He takes her face and kisses her; he doesn't stop until he is quite ready to take a breath.

Bella pants when he pulls away. "Christ" She whispers out of breath. Her lips feel warm, no longer cold and her body is on fire. He just kissed her, her reactions to him can't be normal. Maybe he is another worldly being.

Edward takes a ragged breath and looks at her. "I missed you"

Bella smiles and strokes his face. "Me too"

"We need to get home so we can talk"

And her breath hitches with the word 'home'. "Please" She nods.

They spent the rest of the afternoon with his family; Emmett didn't bother Rose too much about going home and having a rest because she looked ready to kill him. She muttered 'I have 25 more weeks to go and I will kill you if I have to deal with this shit every day for the next 25 WEEKS!' Everyone was pretty scared of pregnant Rose.

Edward parks in the parking under his building and he runs around opening the door for Bella making her laugh and roll her eyes. "Be woo-ed, humor me please"

"Fine" She sighs rolling her eyes again.

Edward pulls her from the car and smiles when she crashes into him. She looks like she wants to talk, he knows she does. "Let's go up and talk"

Bella nods, he has his hand on his small duffle and his other holding hers leading her carefully to the elevator doors which will take them to the building's lobby.

"Mr. Cullen…Ms. Swan"

Edward nods at the front desk before heading to the main elevators to take him up to his condo.

Bella stands his hand out of hers as he unlocks his door. She watches his profile, he is stunning. Perfection as seen by the eyes of God. She likes his facial hair, biting her lip she smiles to herself.

"What?" Edward turns his head and smiles back at her.

"Nothing" She whispers going in behind him.

"What is going on Bella?" He drops his bag down and takes her upper arms pulling her close as they stand in the middle of the entrance of his condo.

"I just, I feel like" She sighs. She doesn't want to say anything bad about one of his friends. She hasn't been in his life long enough to make judgments on someone he has known all his life. Someone that is his best friend.

"I know something happened with Jacob" Edward lets her off by telling her what little he knows.

Bella stares at him. "Jasper?"

"Riley actually, I called to see how it went, and he said you left in a hurry after a dance with Jacob, what happened?"

"He is, he's just so crude"

"That is Jacob" Edward nods. "But I don't want him being…crude towards you"

Bella looks at him.

"I'll speak to him" He reaches out and touches her cheek, he smiles when she turns her face into his palm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" She nods quickly. "I didn't like how he made me feel"

"How did he make you feel?"

"Dirty…cheap"

"You aren't" He tells her. "You are perfect" Edward smiles before pulling her close. "You are mine and perfect" He presses a kiss to the top of her head.

Bella hugs him back and sighs against his chest.

* * *

**Monday 12th November 2012**

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Jacob questions with a smile.

Edward walks past Jacob into the apartment. "I want you to stop bothering Bella, she is my girlfriend" There is no point in standing there and beating around the bush. He and Jacob have always been straight with each other.

"Edward, get for real, your girlfriend" He wants to laugh at the crazy his friend is speaking. "She is just some slut off the street"

He growls and almost punches out a man that has been his best friend for as long as he can remember. "Jacob, you are like a brother to me but so help me, she is a woman…a woman that I-I" Bella is not a slut, she is amazing, and she is so much to him.

Jacob frowns. "You love her…Edward Cullen in love with someone, a hooker no less" Jacob shakes his head. "Have you my friend thought about what happens if this gets out?"

"It won't, you know, I know, and my father" He leaves out Emmett because adding another person to the list would make it seem large to Jacob. His brother and father are completely trust worthy. Edward would have added Jacob to that trust worthy list if he wasn't being such a prick right now.

"She is a slut Edward someone you pay to fuck you"

"I don't pay her" Edward growls.

"Not now maybe but you did, how on earth did a smart guy like you let this happen, this will not end well, for one she is a whore, and she is young, what 23…25" Jacob shakes his head. "Yeah she is great in the sack and riding you like no tomorrow but you are 34 years old, and she will get tired" Really Jacob is trying to help Edward. Girls like Bella use men like him. Men a bit older, with a bit of money. Girls like her weaken their defenses, and leave them in the dust when they get tired of them. This is not to say he doesn't love the idea of giving her a go, because he does. But he knows what he is saying is true. She will not stick around.

"Jacob stop" Edward rubs his forehead, he feels confused, upset and annoyed.

"That is why these girls do, they can't settle down with one dick"

"Is that why you think Bella went into this, because she wanted to ride many dicks?"

"Why else?" Jacob looks at him. "Oh yeah and the money, let's not forget the money" Jacob shakes his head.

Edward stares at Jacob. He opens his mouth and shuts it a few times, while staring at his friend.

"I wouldn't be surprised if all this has been a plan from the start" Jacob comments.

Edward shakes his head. "What you think, and or are surprised about doesn't matter Jacob, just know if you bother her again or make her feel like you did the other night our friendship is over" He says with confidence, confidence that he means it. He will end it. Bella means so much to him in so little time, his father is right; he needs to go with it. This is him going with it, this feels right. Bella, taking care of her feels so right.

Jacob laughs. "Don't come crying to me when she ditches you for younger dick Edward, because I will say I told you so, once a slut, always, a slut"

Edward shakes his head; Jacob has no idea about Bella's life, no idea. He isn't going to waste his times. "Later Jacob" He mutters before heading out and back to work.

Edward gets into his car and sits for a few moments before driving back to the hospital.

* * *

Bella walks down the street back towards the building she is lucky enough to live in. She went and bought a few groceries to make dinner and try out a new pie recipe she wants to do for Thanksgiving with Edward's family.

"Ms. Swan" Felix the security man says from behind a small desk nears the front desk.

"Felix" Bella smiles heading to the elevators.

* * *

A warm bubble bath is just the thing. Bella soaks in the tub. She used to bathe after a night before the men woke up, to rub off their scent and their touch. It wasn't a bath for enjoyment, it was one of necessity. Now she enjoys soaking in the tub and relaxing.

She can never thank Edward enough or be more indebted to him. Bella smiles leaning back against the warm white bath. "I love him" She whispers into the empty room. She really does. She does love him

* * *

Edward walks through the hospital headed to his office. He holds his files as he heads towards the elevator.

"Edward?" Tanya calls walking over.

Edward stops and looks at his ex and co-worker heading over. "Dr. Denali" He greets her.

She frowns at him. "Hi"

"Hello" He hasn't forgotten about her comments a week ago. He doesn't want to have round, he wants to go back to his office, and do his files go over some charts and head home.

"Can we talk?" She questions softly.

Edward eyes her.

"As friends"

He is not sure they are friends, or have ever been friends. He has had enough of people butting into his life ever since Jacob this afternoon. And Jacob is his friend. "Tanya I don't have time actually" He sighs. "Maybe another time" He brushes her off.

Tanya watches him walk off leaving her. She glares after him and folds her arms over her chest.

* * *

Edward heads into the condo. "Bella?" He just assumes she is at home. She could be doing whatever with Rose, Alice or Esme. But he does hope she is home.

"Hey" She smiles walking down the hall.

Edward smiles, she is wearing one of his dress shirts. A very expensive one. "What are you wearing Ms. Swan?"

Bella stops mid step. She has bare clean legs, naked toes, and a crisp white dress shirt on. Hitting her thighs, and rolled up to her elbows.

Edward eyes her; she looks so sexy and happy. "Are you happy?"

Bella stares at him, and then she frowns. "Yes" She whispers giving him a smile.

"Now, what are you wearing?" He moves closer to her in her still position.

She smiles. "Looks like your shirt"

Edward laughs a bit and smiles, nodding his head. "It does" He takes her hips and pulls her close. Edward kisses her forehead lightly. "You smell good"

"Spent a half hour in a warm bath" She snuggles against his chest and holds him around his neck pushing up. She feels his shirt ride up and his hands shift from her hips to her ass. Bella laughs in his chest.

"Go out on a date with me" He says. Edward watches her pull her head from his chest and stare up at him. "Please?"

She doesn't even know what to say, he is giving her everything. He is letting her experience everything she didn't get to when she was younger. He is giving her a second chance. "Yes"

He bends and lifts her up under her ass, Edward smiles when she wraps her legs around his hips.

"This is a bit backwards" She laughs. "You take me out and then MAYBE you get lucky" She grins kissing his nose.

Edward laughs and carries her to her bedroom. Slowly he sets her down and kisses her nose back. "Get dressed"

Bella stands in the middle of her room and nods. She is looking forward to having a date with Edward. Licking her lips she grins. She is pretty sure he will get lucky tonight.

* * *

"Edward?" Bella is dressed in colorful pants, with heels, and a simple white shirt with a black blazer. She looks around and sighs. Her head goes to the door when she hears a knocking. Smiling she heads over, not knowing but knowing.

"Good evening Bella" He smiles holding out a bouquet of flowers to her.

Bella eyes the flowers, a mix bunch full of colours, she smiles at him. "Are these for me?"

"Yes" He grins.

Her eyes dart around the flowers and then they fly to his face. "Edward…what are you doing?" She whispers.

"We are having a date…dates have flowers" He grins at her.

"Edward" She says with a smile, she shakes her head and takes the flowers.

Edward watches her put them to her face and inhale slowly. He stares at her, she is so lovely.

"They are lovely, thank you"

"You are lovely" He follows her in and watches her move around the kitchen filling a vase with water.

"When did you get these?" She mutters putting them in and carrying it to the counter.

"When you were getting dressed" He leans on the counter watching her.

Bella steps back and smiles, she doesn't know what to do, and he makes her so nervous, a good nervous.

"Ready?" Edward questions her. "You look great by the way"

Smiling she heads to the door with him.

* * *

Bella smiles as she walks down the street next to Edward, she feels like she belongs next to him, like her hand belongs in his. He pulls her close and she goes next to him freely. He has always made her feel like his equal as much as she isn't; he makes her feel worthy, and loved.

* * *

She laughs walking out of the theater with him. "So this was a typical date…dinner and movie"

"Very typical, very American" Edward nods pulling her against his side. He kisses the top of her head.

"I loved my date" She mutters snuggling against his side and chest.

Edward tightens his arm around her as they head to the car. He had a great time with her tonight. He can't even describe how she makes him feel. But it is something so positive. Something right. Jacob is wrong; she is as in it as much as he is, as much as they will both allow themselves to accept.

* * *

Edward opens up the door and pushes it so that she can walk through first. He turns and shuts it locking them safely into their place. "Are you tired?"

Bella runs a hand through her hair and smiles, shaking her head. "You have worked all day" She whispers. "You must be sleep walking now" She reminds him. He looks relaxed, not wide awake but he looks relaxed and peaceful.

"I'm okay" Edward stares at her, he can't hide it or pretend, he wants her so badly now. "Bella"

Nodding she walks closer to him, her feet come from her black heels. "I want too" She whispers, her fingers stroke his cheeks, and they trace around his mouth. God she wants to tell him so badly but she thinks it to too soon. Bella's eyes fall shut for a moment.

"Tell me a secret" His hands come and hold her hips, her pulls her closer.

"Edward, I'm scared you're going to break my heart" She stares at him, she is so terrified he will realize what she is and he won't want her any longer.

"I won't" He says seriously. "I won't" He says this time shaking his head while staring at her.

Bella stares up at him. He has her, that is it, she is all his. He must know this now without her having to even say it.

"Bella, tell me, tell me why you want me, I'm almost 10 years older than you, you are young and beautiful…what do you see in me"

She stares at him, her hands fall from his face and she widens her eyes. "Are you serious right now?" Her brow wrinkles as she stares up at him.

"Well, yeah" He is a confident man, he knows what he has, he knows what he is. He has been with women, beautiful women, but Bella she makes him second guess himself. Makes him want to be better and sometimes he wonders if he is worthy of her. She is a goddess in his eyes, more beautiful, smart and sexy than any woman he has been with. Doctors, nurses, lawyers have seen his bedroom ceiling but Bella, this woman makes him feel slightly unworthy. Maybe Jacob is right; she wants him for one thing, his money. He isn't rolling in dough but he is comfortable, and has the ability to make her comfortable. He really would do anything for her, even if this were all a scam in the end. He is in too deep.

Her eyes dart around his face, almost confused. She really wonders if he is serious. "You are wonderful, perfect" She whispers.

Edward stares at her.

"You have been so amazing to me, since night one" She continues in such a hushed tone, like wind chimes. Her voice a wisp in the room. She will never forget anything about being with him. "You always make me feel like I am worthy, even though" She bites her lip and shakes her head.

"You are"

"Right there, those words are why I want you, what I see in you" He is so good. She can't get over how good he is. It is rare to find such a decent man, she is so lucky he wants her! He has his past and she has her, but he is so good and right.

He rubs his hands up and down her back.

"Your touch" She whispers looking down between them. "It has never hurt me, your words make me feel" She lifts her eyes. "Edward"

He answers her by just looking at her.

"They make me feel loved" She whispers.

He can't bare it anymore, his hands slide up her back and over her hair at her neck. He cups her cheeks. "Bella" He whispers pulling her face close as he leans in to her lips. "Jesus Bella" He whispers, he watches her eyes flutter closed and her breathing speed up.

She moves her hands and they grip the front of his shirt.

"What am I going to do?" He whispers, his nose brushes her cheek and then her nose. "You are fucking with my head, are you?" He mutters. He needs to stop trying to figure things out and just let them be, he knows this. But he is such a practical man and everything about them is so crazy and impractical. But it's not…it is working. He just can't understand why it is working. It makes him crazy.

"I'm sorry, n-no" She breathes out.

Edward holds her, his tongue peeks out and licks her soft lips. "I'm not sorry"

* * *

Bella lies back; he is between her naked thighs. "Edward I want to please you" She whispers on her back.

"Oh Bella" He kisses down her naked stomach, he smiles when it contracts under his touch.

"You…you" She licks her lips, and her eyes shut. "Edward, please" She wants to touch him, and taste him.

"You don't like this?" He licks around her belly button.

"No, I do" She whispers taking a deep breath. "I just want you to enjoy yourself too" She can't give him anything. Nothing compared to what he can give her, what he is giving her. She can give him herself…he already has her though.

"Oh Bella" He lifts his head. "Eating you out and making you cum on my tongue and fingers, and cock, I enjoy every moment"

"Fucking hell" She whispers her hips buck at his words.

* * *

Edward kisses up and down her supple thighs, he can smell her, and she is completely gone. He wants to see how far she can go.

"Edward please" She begs. His lips, breath, hands, and tongue are all too much, yet not enough. She cries out softly when his hand squeezes her breast as his kisses pepper down towards her bare center.

He holds her thighs apart with his body and one arm wrapped around her thigh. His thumb and fingers play with her left breast and he holds and squeezes her hard enough to get a response.

Bella grips the bedding and arches her back, he needs to touch her pussy and he isn't.

Smiling between her thighs he moves towards where she wants it most. He presses a kiss to the wet lips.

"Yes" She whispers. "There"

"Hmm" He moans against her center.

Bella licks her dry lips. "Please Edward, please"

"Not yet" He mutters, his nose hitting between her lips, he inhales. "Fucking beautiful, and all mine"

Bella nods unable to do anything more.

Edward moves his hands and wraps them around her thighs holding her open. His fingers part her; he stares at her wet pink opening and smiles. "Beautiful" He whispers.

Bella arches as much as she can. She cries out when his fingers trace the outline of her opening. "More, please"

"Not yet" He mutters repeating the motion until she is shaking, her thighs. Stunning.

She waits and lies just enjoying his soft touch on her, turning her on more and more. She bites her lips when his fingers slide up inside of her. "Yes" She whispers. Finally.

Edward curls them upwards as they are deep inside, he rubs slowly. Her body is reacting perfectly.

"Christ" She pants, her body in a bow.

He rubs the spongy pad inside of her as she arches and wiggles around, her watches her toes curl and her nipples harden. She is a sight.

"Oh god" She chants and whispers out unable to stop what is happening. Her stomach contracts and aches from the passion flowing through her.

Edward doesn't stop because watching her come undone is the most amazing thing every. By his hands makes this even better. He doesn't put his mouth on her for fear of doing too much too fast for her. He wants her to enjoy it and not be overwhelmed by the touch.

Bella feels the tears leak from her eyes. "No more" She whispers, crying. The orgasm brings on the tears, they fall and she can't stop them. She can't stop what is happening, what he is doing. She doesn't want to. It feels so good, over powering.

Pulling from her he kisses her throbbing pussy; her quivering thighs get soft kisses as well. "Are you okay?"

Bella nods quickly panting and clutching the bed sheets. "Oh Edward"

He climbs up her body, between her wet thighs. He feels the wet spot in the bed and knows she clearly can be pushed. Her chest is heaving. He presses a kiss to her forehead. "Are you okay?" He pushes her hair back, questioning again.

"Wh-what was that?" She whispers, her stomach still contracting.

"You had an orgasm"

Bella's eyes shut. "It was more"

"Yes" He smiles holding himself over her. "You are a bit wet"

She stares at him.

"Was it too much, you're crying, did I hurt you?" He whispers, using one hand he rests down on her lightly and brushes the tears away.

"No, it felt…it was good"

"Good" He smiles kisses her mouth lightly; he can feel her breath still slightly rapid as she kisses him back weakly.

He is so hard against her. "Will you make love to me?" She feels heavy and spent, but she wants him, wants to connect to him like she has never connected with another human.

"Of course" He smiles kissing her cheeks slowly, lingering, his naked chest pressed against hers. Edward pulls back climbing from the bed, her thighs still open.

Bella stares at him. "Where are you going?" She breathes softly.

"You're too wet now, too tender, let's wipe you down a little" He tells her.

* * *

Bella lies with her thighs open as he has a warm cloth between her legs. He is wiping her carefully, slowly. She opens her eyes and watches him work between her thighs.

"There" He whispers throwing the cloth down on the night table. If he would have made love to her right away she wouldn't have felt a thing. He wants her to feel everything, every time.

"Thank you" She stares at him, she can't take her eyes off of him. She can't believe he doesn't understand what she sees in him. She can't understand it. "Ask me Edward" She wants him to understand it now. He is too wonderful for him not to know.

"Tell me a secret" He whispers.

* * *

**OH and VOTE – si? Thanks x**


	25. Chapter 25

**You all are super FAB!**

**Welcome new follow & favs & reviewers**

**I dont know if I said this, maybe I did in my story WMTI:Life. BUT I am a number hog like its sort of OCD I guess. I like to end on 5s or 10s. And I like 'things' to happen on 5s or 10s. FINALLY it is happening! Chapter 25 *love***

**This one is on the 6 page side rather than the normal 10-11 BUT you will find out why at the bottom note *nothing too interesting so don't get excited about the note***

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**LOVE **

"Thank you" She stares at him, she can't take her eyes off of him. She can't believe he doesn't understand what she sees in him. She can't understand it. "Ask me Edward" She wants him to understand it now. He is too wonderful for him not to know.

"Tell me a secret" He whispers.

She stares at him for how long…she doesn't know. The words are on her tongue and she is ready to say them. She is going to say them. In her life, she has gone years and years without feeling this. Feeling anything. Her childhood, short as it was. She didn't feel loved, she didn't feel love. Edward showed her this, teaching her how to love in his words, his actions the way his family is with him, him with them. He has done this for her.

She loves him. It is impossible not to. And even if it were impossible to, he is so wonderful it couldn't be helped.

Edward holds his breath, he wants to hear them but he doesn't want things to change in a bad way. Opening up and letting walls down can destroy things. He doesn't know this from experience because he has always been too guarded but he knows this is a truth. He hasn't been guarded because he has experienced hurt; it is only due to the fact that he has been so focused on other things. The time wasn't there, the want for this wasn't there. It is here now. But he wants to take that crazy, scary and over powering step with this amazing woman.

Bella licks her lips; she pulls her naked weak legs together and pushes up in the bed. She feels the wetness beneath her still. He is standing naked next to the bed, waiting for her. She knows he is. She can give him this if he wants it, she hopes he wants it, wants her.

He blinks a few times quickly when she opens her mouth to touch her lips with her tongue.

"Edward, I" Her hands reach out to him but pull back.

He climbs on the bed slowly and makes her lie back as he settles on top of her. It is not sexual, well it is but it's not. He wraps a hand around and under her back pulling her over, so she won't be cold.

Bella shivers, his hand is so tender on her back, and his chest pressed against hers is so warm and right.

"Are you cold?"

"No" She blinks a few times staring up at him as she lies in a nicer spot in his bed with him lingering over top of her. Bella reaches up and strokes his cheek

"Tell me…please" He wants to hear it so much he can taste it.

Her eyes stare into his and she doesn't blink or move them away, she is holding steady now with their stare. "I love you"

His heart beats faster in his chest, he can feel it thumping against hers, he can feel her heart beating. Smiling he looks down at her. "Say it again" He mutters staring at her making no move to kiss her, no move to do anything other than hear her say it again.

Bella smiles a bit. Her palm is warm against his 5 o'clock shadow. "I love you Edward"

His smile reaches his eyes and the skin there wrinkles slightly, bending he rubs his nose to hers. "You do huh?"

Bella laughs and nods, their noses rubbing and breaths mingle. She hitches her leg around his hip and pulls him closer, harder on top of her. For so long she hasn't welcomed a man's weight on her body. Edward's is more than welcome. It has been from day one, she is just fully realizing it now. She is realizing the gravity of everything that comes with his weight.

"Do you want to know something Bella, a secret of mine?"

She freezes and stares at him. "Yes" She whispers almost afraid but more excited. Her heart thumps rapidly inside her chest, she is sure he can feel it against his own.

"I love you too" He mutters, his eyes flutter shut and he presses his mouth to hers.

Bella cries out against his lips, joy, nerves, excitement and passion all in that cry as she opens her mouth and explores his. He is her first of so many things and feelings. Love being the most important and largest feeling of all. She can't lose him.

Edward cups her face holding her steady because the kiss doesn't feel hard enough, quick enough, deep enough, slow enough. He holds her to control it more but he still isn't getting enough.

Turning away quickly she gasps for air. "Edward"

"Shit" He whispers turning his head and watching her for a moment before taking her mouth back to his. Not enough.

Bella lies back and kisses him back as much as she can before he weakens her. He does that pretty often lately. She has no more air left in her. "I'm gonna die" She whispers panting heavily against his lips now.

Chuckling he rolls from her body and takes her against him, his arms holding her, keeping her…always. She is his and that is pretty barbaric way to look at another person but he can't explain it any other way. She is simply put…his. "You're mine now you know" He tells her, her head is tucked under his jaw and he holds her.

"I know" She places her hand flat on his chest. "It is what I want"

* * *

"You can't" She moans and arches as much as his hands and mouth are willing to let her move about. It is not much.

"Can't?" He whispers kissing her weeping pussy lightly.

"Keep doing this to me" She whispers trying to thrust against his mouth wanting more.

"No?" Edward chuckles, because it appears he can.

"No" She shakes her head, her eyes are shut not tightly but that kind of passion is building, ready for them to be screwed together in ecstasy.

He smiles and presses a hand at the top of her bare pussy around her thigh, holding her in place and the other hand is placed where her thigh bends keeping her apart. He looks up at her from between her spread legs and smiles.

Bella drops her head back to the pillows, unable to fight it. He can do what he wants. To hell with it. She will get her turn…at some point.

Edward dips his head and places his tongue at the bottom. It is firm and flat as he licks up in one smooth stroke.

"Shit" She whispers. Her hands clench the sheets at her sides.

He does it again, and he licks from up to his fingers pressing into her supple skin at the very top. She tastes amazing; he can't really get enough of eating her out.

Bella whimpers and arches wanting to cum.

Edward continues, licking her from the bottom to the top, her skin is smooth and wet. He lets her cum slowly with no rush.

She arches and cums whimpering softly. Her fingers unclench slowly from the bedding.

Lifting his head from between her thighs he looks at her, she is laying completely flushed with warmth. "You are okay?" He whispers licking his lips and climbing up her body to settle against her between her thighs.

"Yes" She breathes out. Bella laughs a bit her eyes shut. "I love you"

Edward smiles looking down at her face, she is so relaxed, and sweet, so loving. How could anyone not think she is the most perfect treasured creature in the world?

Opening her eyes slowly she looks at him. He just takes care of her, all the time, giving everything over. "Let me show you" She mutters.

"Show me what?" Edward pushes her hair back; he wipes her tears, not really understanding why she is suddenly crying.

"How you make me feel" Bella looks up at him with hazy eyes, wet eyes. Happy eyes.

He licks his lips and nods; he presses a kiss to her forehead.

Bella uses what little strength she has left in her body and pushes him on his back. Slowly she settles on top of him. She tips her head to the side and stares down at him. Her hands rest on his chest and rub slowly up and down his skin, through his lightly hair covered chest. She loves how he feels like a man under her hands. "I never enjoyed" She says, not looking at him, she just looks at the patterns she is making on his chest with her hands. They are just random movements, up and down his skin. Warming him, her palms become warmer with each movement. She sits soundly on his hips. "Enjoyed doing this" She looks at his face. "Giving head, until you" She whispers. "I didn't do it, maybe less than a handful of times…it was there with kissing" She is rambling now.

Edward smiles at her. "You don't have to explain anything to me Bella, I understand" He reminds her.

Bella nods quickly as she licks her lips. "I" She stops not wanting to over do it, not wanting to say it too much and scare him or herself.

"I love you too" He tells her. "So very much" His hand cups her cheek and he smiles when she turns her face into his palm and nuzzles him lightly.

Bella presses a kiss to his palm and pulls her head to look at him. "Ready?" She grins feeling playful now, more alive and awake.

Edward says nothing, only stares at her.

Sliding downwards she bends her back and kisses down his flat torso. "God" She whispers her lips peppering kisses over the flat plain. The hair dusting his skin is such a turn on. Maybe it is just him.

Edward swallows and licks his lips which are suddenly dry. He lifts his head and watches her make her way down with a trail of wet kisses.

Bella reaches the point of her destination and smiles. Her right hand takes a hold of him; he is hard and hot against her palm. Beautiful. "It is perfect" She whispers. He has had it in her hand and mouth before but right now, it feels different. Maybe it was their declarations of love that has changed it. Moving her head and presses her lips to his tip and kisses.

"Ugh Bella" That small touch felt like a powerful force.

Smiling she pulls back settling comfortable between his thighs. She takes her tongue and flattens it out licking a very smooth firm stroke from his balls all the way up the underside to his tip. "Mmm" She moans softly. Once at the tip she sucks it into her mouth and lowers her head.

Edward pants and tries to control his already spiraling out of control emotions. His hands grip the bedding not wanting to grip her head.

Bella lowers her mouth taking him as deep as possible before pulling upward and letting him slide out. She swirls her tongue on the sensitive tip and sucks it for a moment before moving to the underside again. Her upper lip is in control now and she slides down slowly her upper lip pushed up and running the path down to the base and his balls.

Edward whispers curses when he feels her cup his balls in her right palm. Her left hand is pressing where his thigh meets his hip bone holding steady.

Bella reaches the base again where she started from and flattens her tongue once again running it up along the underside to the tip. She swallows her lips around the tip again and slides him deep inside her mouth.

"Fuck Bella" He whispers. She is so damn good at this. He feels her pull back and his tip at her lips before she slides down, her upper up making the smooth path and the tip of her nose brushing on the way down as well. When she reaches the bottom she gives his balls a squeeze. "Yes" He whispers his fingers gripping the sheets hard, his knuckles no doubt turning white. He pants when she flattens her tongue and repeats the pattern. Sliding up with the flat on her tongue to his tip and swallowing his hard shaft once again.

Bella doesn't stop this pattern, she enjoys it.

"Let me, stop" He whimpers.

She grunts a disapproving sound. She wants him to cum in her mouth, she wants him. Her movements pick up, but she doesn't falter the pattern she has created. It feels good to her, it feels good to him.

"Jesus" He wants to cum inside of her. She isn't going to let him right now, he can tell. Everything gets stronger and more firm. Her licks, her sucks, her hold on him.

Bella shuts her eyes and swallows, sucking him as he cums, his sounds are primal and all male. His sounds make her feel powerful, as powerful as he sounds she feels more powerful that she did this to him. Made him cum this hard.

"Fuck" He breathes; she still is sucking on his tip taking everything and more. "Stop" He whispers weakly leaning up and reaching for her.

Bella climbs up his body, his hands on her upper arms pulling her because she clearly isn't coming to him fast enough.

Edward pulls her hard against is panting chest and he sighs softly. "Thank you for that"

She giggles into his chest. "I enjoy doing it"

He lifts his head and looks at the top of hers until she moves her head from the crook of his throat and looks at him.

"Only you Edward" She whispers. Enjoying this, the whole process of sex is only with him. Doing that has only ever been with him, the handful of times don't matter, they don't count for anything. She didn't want it like she wants it with him. "Only you" She whispers stroking a finger down his warm cheek.

Edward cups her face and kisses her soundly; he is weak, she is as well. They both don't have much left but sleep. But he makes love to her mouth so slowly. He feels her climb on top of him and straddles him settling down.

She pulls back and smiles. "Tell me again" She mutters resting her cheek on his chest as she finds a bed on his warm naked body.

"I love you Bella" He whispers, bidding her a goodnight.

* * *

**I wanted you all to enjoy that part, just Edward and Bella BECAUSE we are really moving on next Chapter – off we go!**

**We have to get to Thankgiving aka Charlie and get them talking about him**

**Other surprises**

**Tanya and Jacob are not gone just yet**

**So much to do! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Sassy41 OF COURSE he didn't run *heart* he said it 1st even though she was sleeping HA**

**Breanna15…I feel SO bad for you Disney *jealous***

**Shaz308 GLAD you are caught up!**

**Snooplover60 HA!**

**Reviews - x thanks!**

**You all got SO many Chapters *I have lost count* of happy dappy times, which I did rather enjoy, but all good things must come to an end as they say!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Tuesday 13th November 2012**

"I told Bella I love her"

Carlisle listens to his panting son. He smiles to himself. Edward is so accomplished in his life besides his love life. He is finally getting there. At this age, a 34 year old man finally experiencing these feelings. It is such a sight to witness. "Was she asleep?"

Edward feels like he is experiencing what most 15, 16, 17 year olds experience with their fathers, not at 34. He doesn't feel left behind but it feels strange. He wants to whine 'Dadddddddd' at Carlisle's questions, but he chuckles instead.

"Well was she?" Carlisle laughs.

"No, she was wake this time and said it first" Edward smiles to himself twirling his pen in his fingers.

"I'm happy for the two of you" Carlisle smiles. He really hasn't had a chance to speak to Edward about his trip to Forks until now. "Bella is good for you, you are good for her"

Edward sighs and leans back in his chair. "Do you think I am too old for her?" Since Jacob's words he does question it. Not necessarily Bella's motives, she is nothing but kind and good, pure even. But she is a young beautiful woman. He is 10 years older than her. Somewhere down the line that age gap will show, she may notice and not want him. He licks his lips and waits.

"No, I don't think you are too old of her, you are perfect for her, and she is perfect for you Edward"

"Thanks" He smiles.

"I'm glad you are allowing yourself to feel and let things run as they will"

"I am glad I got some sound advice" Edward smiles, his father is a wonderful man.

"Tell me, how did it go in Forks?"

"Good, great, I am unsure as to how to tell Bella, I don't want to trick her, or hurt her"

"My advice is, if it went great…"

"Charlie, her father is very much willing, wanting to reconnect, and Bella does as well, she is just scared" Edward cuts his father off quickly. He wants Carlisle to have the full story before giving him advice.

"That is where your role becomes important, as her boyfriend and lover, her supporter" Carlisle instructs. "Help her understand she can be scared but you will be there for her, she can depend on you"

"I will be there" Edward says. "She can"

"So if it went great, just tell her you contacted him out of love for her and wanted to reach out because you knew she was too scared, tell her she doesn't have to be afraid"

"Mom loves you so much" Edward mutters listening to his father. He is so damn lucky to have Esme and Carlisle in his life.

* * *

Esme looks at Bella. "My sweet girl" She touches Bella's face. She called up this morning and invited Bella to a quiet lunch. No Alice or Rosalie. She loves both women dearly but she would like some one on one time with Bella. No Alice jabbering about shopping or Jasper, no Rose bitching about Emmett, how wonderful he is being but annoying. Just Esme and Bella. She can tell the young woman didn't and doesn't have many female friends before meeting Edward, nor from what little her husband has said a mother figure.

Bella smiles. "If I" Bella shakes her head and licks her lips.

"Did Edward ever tell you I got pregnant again when Alice was 8?"

"No" Bella says with wide eyes. They are sharing a bag of chips and bought two sandwiches from a deli. Esme Cullen with all her regal grace can relax and take her heels off on a chilly November Seattle day in the park.

"I did, and we lost her" Esme sighs, she and Carlisle were a little older at the time, she was older. "Carlisle as a doctor was beside himself, for me, for himself" She shrugs and smiles a little. "Her name was going to be Grace, we knew it was a girl, Alice was so excited" Esme laughs. "Oh boy was she ever, Emmett also Edward naturally" She smiles. "He was such a mommy's boy…still is" She winks at Bella. "We can share of course"

Bella laughs, she crosses her legs.

"Why I'm telling you this is because" Esme sighs. "I feel like you and I" She smiles a bit. Esme nods. "Do you know what I mean Bella?" Bella is the age that Grace would be now. She feels like this young woman could be her daughter, she already feels like a daughter to her. She will do anything for her as she would for Alice, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie. Bella has made Edward so happy, a different happy from before. More than a work happy. A real happy.

Bella has never had a mother, and Esme is here telling her that she will be that, she wants to be that for her. "I do"

Esme touches Bella's face. "My sweet girl" She pulls the young woman in and hugs her tightly.

Bella lets it go and feels the warmth of a mother's arms around her. She is over come with emotions. From what she and Edward just shared to what Esme is sharing with her now. Bella sobs into Esme coat covered chest.

"You are our family now" Esme whispers brushing a kiss over the top of Bella's head. "We will take care of you, always"

Bella clutches Esme tightly never wanting to let go of anything thing, any part or anyone of the Cullen family.

* * *

"And I love that woman like crazy" Carlisle notes with a smile. "I think you did the right thing Edward…with Bella's father"

"Thank you"

"You were not doing it for you or for selfish reasons, she will understand"

"I hope so" Edward licks his lips and sighs looking at a call coming in on his other line. "I have to go dad"

"Tell her soon" Carlisle encourages.

"I will" He has only a week until Thanksgiving and needs to speak to Bella, get her talking even. Open the doors, her mind and heart; he will be there for her, to help her.

* * *

Esme kisses Bella's cheek as they stand outside the building which she lives in. "I'll see you soon, Sunday?"

Bella nods. "Sunday"

She loves seeing her children and their other half's on Sunday lunch/dinner. It is great because Edward can slow down from hospital work and is off he can enjoy the family time. "We have Thanksgiving to talk about" Esme smiles excited to have Rose, Alice and Bella with her for a few days before the men join them in Forks.

"Yes, right" Bella nods.

"Go in before you catch a cold" Esme shoos her.

Bella smiles and watches the woman head towards her parked car. Bella goes into the lobby of the building and smiles at Felix.

"Ms. Swan" Felix stops her. "You have a visitor in the lounge waiting" He stands and walks over to her.

"What?" Bella frowns.

"He was insistent that he wait for you to return home"

The word 'home' warms her insides when she hears it in reference to being with Edward. "Oh, okay"

Felix walks with Ms. Swan towards the 'lounge' which is like a waiting area as only approved people are allowed up the elevator. Since Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan were out the guest had to either come back or wait. He waited.

Bella turns to Felix and smiles as he pushes the door open for her. Stepping through, she gaps at the person sitting near the window.

James turns and stands. His smile reaches his eyes when he looks at Bella. "Well hello"

Bella's eyes widen not with fear but with worry. Her mouth opens and shuts.

James walks over to her and takes her upper arms pulling her shocked body in and he presses two kisses to her cheek, either side. "Get rid of the suit" He mutters into her ear before pulling away.

Felix watches the two. "Ms. Swan would you like me to wait outside?"

"Um" Bella stares at James for a moment before turning to Felix. "Um, ah, no, no" She mutters shaking her head. "I'm, I am fine, thank you Felix"

Felix takes one more look at the man smiling at him before reluctantly nodding his head at Ms. Swan and heading out, shutting the door.

"You look good Baby, amazing really"

"I-I, what are you" She hasn't seen him for years, like her father; she can't understand where he came from.

"You are really looking amazing, especially in the high society…" He pulls a paper from his back pocket and holds it open to her.

Bella looks at the photo of Esme, Carlisle and Edward at the Halloween Masquerade Ball at the Cullen's.

"…pages. Red looks mmm, so good on you, Baby" He reaches out and strokes her cheek when she continues to look at the paper stunned.

Bella flinches away from his touch. "Don't touch me" She hisses.

James folds the paper back up. "I must say when you walked out on me, I was hurt, very hurt, I was in love with you…still am" He says wistfully.

"No you aren't" Bella argues, feeling the anger boiling inside of her.

James glares at her, he towers over her. "Take me upstairs"

"No"

"But I am proud of you; you have hit it big time, the Cullen's"

"What?" He doesn't seem to hear her; he is just talking, getting to the point of why he is standing before her after all these years.

"Working Dr. Edward Cullen, and his family, they are well known, the Cullen's…good girl"

"It is not like that" Bella tells him shaking her head.

"Take me upstairs, I wanna see this joint"

"No" Bella tells him forcefully.

"How much is he paying you?" James grins and his hands rub together.

"He isn't" Money, naturally is his point. She should have known.

"What?"

"It's not like that James I said, between Edward and me"

"What?" James frowns.

"Edward and I, it is not a job"

"Of course it is" He laughs. He stops and looks at her. "Baby, you and the rich doctor?"

She says nothing.

James breaks out into a devil like laugh shaking his head. "You're a fucking hooker, a street walker, you and Cullen, no" He laughs shaking his head.

Bella shuts her eyes, she knows she isn't worthy of Edward and hearing James say it so harshly, say what she already knows what she still thinks, hurts her. All this is despite their declarations of love late last night. One night of 'I love you' doesn't take away years of feeling like she has felt.

"Does he know…his family, do they know?" He can't really wrap his head around such a classy family in Seattle knowing this, knowing one of their children is fucking a whore, a nothing, nobody. And that family being okay with it.

"You need to leave" Bella growls turning to the door. She feels him grab her upper arm. "Stop it"

"I'm not done"

Bella sobs and tries to pull away only to be held more firmly. "Get off me" She fights against him. He pushes her so her back hits the wall.

"Calm down" James growls into her face. "I think this is a good thing, we can help each other" He says watching her struggles die down.

"What, no, leave James, let me go"

"You know Bella, it wouldn't look good for Dr. Edward Cullen if it came out that he were dating a whore"

"James, please" She shakes her head, when he releases her arm it drops to her side.

James looks at her, her eyes large brown orbs, something that caused him to fall for her. Her eyes show everything. He knew how he could get her; get her to do what he wanted. He knew when he had her, her eyes showed him. "You love him…them" James frowns.

"Yes" She whispers looking away, hoping the truth will provide her with a benefit. Hoping that James will be understanding and just go. He owes her that.

"Even better" He laughs. Using her love for that family will work because she might just do anything to protect them.

Bella shuts her eyes and presses the heel of her palms to them sighing softly.

"He was paying you, how much?" James demands.

"H-he wasn't" Bella stammers.

"Tell me" He demands more roughly. It clearly started off as a pay day for Bella. Because there is no way she would meet this high society surgeon at a hospital function. The only other alternative was he picked her up. Dr. Edward Cullen picking up hookers. Perfect! Front page news really.

"Two Hundred Thousand" She whispers finally lifting her eyes.

James smiles at her. "Your pussy is magic indeed, I always knew it was"

Bella wipes a tear away. "Please leave" She begs, he is going to ruin everything, and she can feel everything slipping away so very fast.

"Oh Baby you know I can't do that" Not with two hundred thousand possible dollars before him.

"James please, I am not…Edward and I" She can't explain it to him, she doesn't want to. He ruins things; he ruined her, what little relationship she had with her father is destroyed now because she picked James and can never go back and face Charlie. Face what she is. He just ruins things. And he wants Edward now.

James watches her clench her tiny fists. "Use that anger somewhere else Baby"

"Stop calling me that" She whispers harshly staring at him. "Go, go or I will get Felix in here"

"Call him in, and I can tell him how the brilliant doctor, the son of a doctor, the son of Esme Masen Cullen, she is stinking rich you know…" He did his research before coming here. He saw the photo a week ago. Everyone in Seattle knows them, knows Esme Masen Cullen. The Masen's are rich. Very rich. He watched and waited for the perfect time to speak to Bella. "…how he is fucking a whore, a dirty whore"

Bella wipes her tears away. "Shit" She whispers.

"Bella" He says her name very pointedly. "We can help each other, I need money, you have money at your… finger tips" James smiles at her, her eyes are wet with tears, her nose slightly red.

"James I won't" She shakes her head knowing whatever is in his head is not good.

"Fine, that's fine, you will lose him, them"

"I'll lose him anyway" She whispers, her chest aches at the thought.

"Yes, but it is actually good, then you have a new pool, you can service only the richest men, we would make a killing"

"No" Bella shakes her head quickly. "No, no, no"

"Calm down" He whispers harshly.

"No"

"Get me the money"

"How?"

"Use your magic pussy and work it right out of his pocket"

"No, James no"

James steps forward closer to her. "Yes, Bella yes" He mocks her. "You do this for me, you owe me"

She gapes at his comment. "I owe you…for what, what could I possible owe you for?"

"You walked out on me, took away all the money we could have been making all these years together"

"I was making it alone, me, you just took it" Bella reminds him with a shaky voice.

"You owe me" James slams his hand on the wall near her head, he watches her jump and flinch. She is lucky she needs her looks to do this 'work' or he would have shown her who was the boss years ago.

Bella nibbles her lower lip.

"You better think about Dr. Cullen and his family before you turn me down Baby" He warns her. "Think about how this coming out would look to them, to his mother, his father…the hospital he works for"

Bella shuts her eyes and swallows thickly. Esme what she would think, how this would hurt her. Carlisle knows but the respect he would, could lose if people found out what his son was doing. Alice and Jasper what they would think of her for hurting the family. Emmett and Rose. Bella licks her lips as she thinks. And mainly Edward, a man she loves, a man who loves her. She can't hurt him, he doesn't deserve it. He deserves to be Chief of Staff…Aro if Aro found out. Bella shuts her eyes tightly.

"You better think carefully about all the people you will be hurting if your dirty, dirty little secret comes out and it will if you don't get me my money"

"I'll tell Edward" Bella argues. "He will-" He will protect her.

"Think about it Bella, you are a hooker, a prostitute, he is a doctor, and you are just a piece of ass to him. A piece of needy free ass, you think for a second if you asked him for money or even told him about me coming here. You think he wouldn't save his own ass before thinking about you"

"He's, he is not like that"

"Oh Bella, get for real" James shakes his head. "You will be nothing to him when it comes to his family and you, between his job and you, his status in Seattle and you"

"I will have to lose him to get the money" She reasons, it is the only way to keep James quiet. Going through with the orginal deal between her and Edward.

James smiles. And he will win, he will have his money maker back because she will be back to square one, in need of something someone…him. Like when she was 16. And he will be two hundred thousand dollars richer. She doesn't really have a choice, either way she loses him, she better get used to it. She takes his money, gone. Doesn't take his money, her Dr. Cullen gets ruined and she loses him anyway…by default that way though. He doesn't really give a shit. What he wants is money, and Bella is going to deliver. She owes him.

Bella looks down; her eyes just dart on the floor thinking. Trying to think of a way out of this. Just telling Edward, but that would still make her lose him because James would spill everything still. Ruining his life, putting a huge dent between them. She would always be the woman that ruined the brilliant Dr. Edward Cullen.

"Bella, I'll be back next week for your answer"

"You can't"

"I will be" He says roughly.

"I'll be away with his family" She argues. "Thanksgiving"

James smiles and shakes his head. "Well, enjoy it"

She shuts her eyes slowly. His words make her reopen them and stare into his unkind icy blue ones.

"You don't belong in this world Bella…you know it is true, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. I'm saving you from the heartache really, break it off, take his money and break it off, this will never be your life"

Bella stares at him. She would rather lose Edward and the Cullen family than lose him by having her secret exposed, Edwards secret also. She is just a whore, a dirty little secret to a brilliant doctor.

"I'll be in touch" James uses a finger and strokes down her wet cheek, he feels her flinch away from him but he doesn't care.

Bella lifts her head when the door to the lounge shuts. She hopes Edward loves her enough to give her that money and let her go. She knows that she loves him enough to let him go. She has to make him believe otherwise and hope he will really do anything for her.

* * *

**To wordy? UGH – chopping and changing, chopping and changing. Do we get what James wants, what Bella is thinking to do to get the money? Why she thinks this/that is the only way to get it and protect Edward?**

**Had it open for days this word doc...felt like days! And it still hasn't come out like I really wanted it. So hopefully no one is overly confused with the wordiness of it!**

**FACT: James was ALWAYS going to come back from Chapter 1**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Tuesday 13****th**** November 2012**

Edward kisses her soundly, he moans into her mouth. "I love you" He whispers pressing his forehead to hers.

Bella pulls back and smiles at him. Her heart aches all over, but she is happy here right now in his arms. "How was your day?"

"Long" He whispers brushing a kiss over her lips. "I want to talk to you"

"Oh" Her eyes widen.

Edward kisses her again. "It's not bad" He mutters his lips on hers. He will never get enough of her lips. They are soft and sweet. "But first how was lunch with my mother?"

"Good, great" Bella tells him the truth, lunch with Esme was wonderful. "You are so lucky" She smiles up at him. Bella feels his arms tighten around her middle holding her close.

Edward lets one arm and hand travel up and he brushes her soft cheek with his thumb. "She loves you, you know this right?"

Bella just stares into his eyes and nods. "I love her"

He smiles at her and kisses her nose. "I love you"

"I love you too" Bella grins biting her lower lip for a moment. "Tell me what you want to talk about"

"Bella" He sighs dropping his head and his hand falls from her face. "I'm sorry, I love you" He whispers.

"What?" She pushes everything from today away and focuses on Edward standing before her looking as worried as she feels. "What is it?" She touches the side of his face. He is so good to her.

"I want to be honest with you, I'm just" He is scared she will hate him. His father is not here in his cheering corner, it is just him with Bella.

"Tell me, please" She strokes his cheek making him look at her.

"When" His hands hold her hips, his fingers press into her sides. It is a small attempt to keep her close and not let her pull away from him. The thought really truly scares him shitless.

"When what?" Bella questions softly. It is just them.

"I went to open the house but mainly I went to see your father" He pushes it all out.

Bella widens her eyes, her mouth opens. She doesn't know how much shock she can take in one day. Her head shakes from side to side slowly. "What…why, why?"

Edward grabs her when he feels her pulling back. "I did it because I love you"

"Edward" She pushes at his chest. "Let me go, I need, I, to think"

"No, no" He holds her and his arms snake around her body pressing her flush against him. He feels her chest heaving and sobs being choked.

"How could you…why would you?" She whispers, tears in her eyes and throat. "Did you tell him about me?"

She is not struggling to get from his arms, he takes that as a good sign but he doesn't let her go. His face is buried into her neck and long hair. Her arms are pressed stuck between their chests, trapped, but not trying to get free. She sags against his chest. The top of her head is pressed under his chin. They are contorted together.

"Did you?" She whispers. This is what she has dreaded, seeing her father again mainly because of what she has become. Knowing he would want her even less than he did before when he finds out. All she has ever wanted from Charlie was to be loved and she ruined even the possibility by running off and turning into a whore.

"No, but Bella, he loves you"

Bella shivers against him, she wiggles her arms free and wraps them around his neck pushing close to him. "I'm scared"

Edward lifts her bridal style and carries her into his room he lies her down on the bed.

Bella watches him stretch out next to her before he pulls her so close, she snuggles against him.

"Don't be, I am here for you, he wants things to be better Bella, he loves you"

She cries into his chest. "When he finds out he will, he'll think" She sobs her fist clutching his shirt and her tears wetting it. She can't even think about James right now, only about this in this moment.

"He won't" Edward kisses the top of her head. "I promise he won't"

"He didn't love me Edward, he didn't I know it"

"Oh Bella, he was foolish, he knows that now, he knows"

"I'm so angry with you" She whispers.

"I'm sorry"

"I want to hate you, for doing this to me" She pulls back and looks up at him. She watches him move to make space and look down at her. She must look a mess now.

Edward takes a hand and using his thumb he brushes her cheek dry. He smiles when she turns into his touch like a kitten.

"But, I just can't" She whispers pushing into his chest again and hiding her face.

"I'm sorry, I just want you to be happy, and have a connection with him"

"I'm so ashamed" She whines against him.

"Don't be…Bella, he is too"

Bella pulls back and looks at him. "What?"

"For how he treated you, he knows, he knows he was wrong, he wants it to be right"

"I-I just"

"You can" He smiles kissing her nose. "I will be there with you, you both can fix it, make it right"

She feels overwhelmed. She feels scared of taking this step, giving herself over to what has scared her for so long. Opening herself up, letting her father see what she became, scared that he won't accept her still. That he won't accept her back.

"He loves you Bella, he does"

She sighs and shuts her eyes. "He didn't, he doesn't"

"He made a mistake, you both did, it's time to move on and let them go"

Bella nods and buries her face into his chest again, falling asleep. Today was exhausting.

* * *

**Wednesday 14****th**** November 2012**

Edward watches her stir in her sleep. She had a restless night. She fell asleep from what seemed like sheer emotional exhaustion. Fully clothed.

Bells stirs more and snuggles against a warm chest.

"Morning" He whispers waking her slowly. He needs to be in for 11 o'clock. It is only 7.

Blinking the sleep from her eyes she yawns and looks at him. "Morning" Bella mumbles.

Edward rubs and firm hand up and down her back smoothly waking her gently. "Are you okay?" He says softly.

Bella nods and pushes her head against his chest.

"I want to talk more about last night" He tells her.

"Edward"

"Bella please" He really wants this for her, for Charlie, for the two of them. He really thinks this is a step to her healing. Her heart and her head need to be healed. She is perfect yet she doesn't think so. She is deserving yet she doesn't believe it. Edward touches her soft warm from sleep cheek.

"What do you want me to do?"

"No" He shakes his head. "What do you want; do you want this…your father in your life?"

"I don't, it's hard to forget the years of isolation, I had no one Edward, no one" She sits up in bed and looks down at him.

Edward sits up next to her. "Bella, you have people now, Esme, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle…me" He finishes softly. "And your father if you want"

Bella nibbles her lips.

"Tell me a secret Bella, tell me" He leans in and rubs his nose on hers.

"I just" She shrugs. "I love you" Bella pushes her mouth to his. Bella's hands hold his face and she kisses him deeply.

Edward moans into her mouth and devours her slowly.

* * *

Edward called Charlie from the hospital to let him know to expect a call tonight when he got off. He gets off at 10 and Charlie was very determined telling him that was not too late. But Edward told him if Bella was tired he would have to wait another day. Both agreed.

* * *

Bella sits fidgeting with her fingers as Edward dials Charlie on his IPhone. She watches him set it down between them, and put it on speaker. Her breath hitches so hard in her throat she thinks she might not be able to breathe when it rings.

Edward watches her as the sit next to each other. Her eyes are fixed on the ringing phone. He takes a hand and rubs up and down her back slowly.

"Hello, Edward?" The gruff but kind voice says through the phone, the sound bouncing through the living room.

Bella widens her eyes at her father's voice.

"Yes, hello Charlie, hope it's not too late for you"

"No, I've been waiting on your call, is Bella there?" Charlie wonders almost frantically.

Bella looks quickly over at Edward who now has taken her hand in his own. She looks down at their joined hands. Her eyes move back to meet his.

Edward nods to her, encouraging her, he offers her a light smile.

"I'm here" She says.

"Bella?" It is a question and a sigh of relief washing over him coming from his lips. "Bella?"

"Ye-yes" She nods to herself, she squeezes Edwards hand tightly.

"It is so wonderful to hear your voice" Charlie says softly to his estranged daughter. He hopes not estranged for long. "How are you doing?"

"Um" Bella looks at Edward; he just leans closer to her and kisses her cheek. She hears a very faint. 'It's okay'

"I mean, um…I'm sorry Bella I don't know how to do this"

Her eyes widen with fear he is going now. "Don't hang up"

"No, no I'm not, I just…I don't know how to do this, I don't know how over the phone, face to face, I wish I had answers, a plan of action"

Bella looks at the phone. "I don't know either" She offers quietly.

"We can find out together" Charlie offers.

"Yeah…I'd like that" Bella whispers turning to Edward who is smiling proudly at her. This man is going to be the death of her. He is already her undoing.

Edward's hand runs smoothly up and down her back keeping her safe. "You are wonderful" He whispers into her ear and hair.

"I hear you are coming to Forks next week"

"Thanksgiving" Bella answers.

"I don't want to rush this, but do you think there is any chance we could meet for…a lunch or anything?" He doesn't want to impose on her Thanksgiving with the Cullen Family, but he would like to get together before or after.

"Um, I'll be in Forks late Monday I think" She isn't sure what the plan is; she can't remember her mind is a blur. But she knows Edward won't be there if they meet before Thanksgiving. She wants him there.

"I'll come" Edward whispers wanting to help her through this. He started this for her and he needs to be there. He will change things at work so he can drive out earlier than the planned Wednesday night. Tuesday night instead. "Wednesday" He offers softly.

"Wednesday?" Bella says hopefully.

"Yes, yes sounds good…will Edward be coming?"

"Yes"

"I'll join Charlie" Edward finally speaks.

"Good, say lunch time at the diner?" Charlie offers, he would love her to come back to the house but he won't push it. He will see how the lunch goes.

"I know it" Edward smiles and rubs a hand firmly on the back of Bella's neck releasing the tension. She is relaxing more and more.

Bella watches Edward smile at the phone. She wants to know everything that went on between him and Charlie.

"Well its late" Charlie sighs, not wanting to end the conversation, but knowing he needs to. He is thankful Bella called at all. Thankful she has agreed to meet with him next week.

"Yes" Bella speaks up in agreement.

"Bella" He says with a long pause. "It was great hearing your voice, so good" His voice fills with tears. "I-I've really missed you"

Bella turns her head to look at Edward, her eyes glassy. She looks back to the phone on the table. "You did?" She questions eagerly.

"Yeah, very much" Charlie whisper and sniffs a bit, he clears his throat. "Um, you two kids"

"I have missed you too" Bella whispers and sniffs before burying her face into Edward's side, he holds her close.

Charlie sighs. "I want to talk to you before next week" It is a whole week away, seeing her, he hopes they can do this again.

"I'll call" Bella sniffles out an answer.

"I'd love that" Charlie says still sounding like he is crying.

Bella smiles to herself sitting so close to Edward.

His hand runs up and down her arm as he holds her close. He needs to get her a cell phone…tomorrow! She can call her dad as she wishes over this week. He thinks it will be really good for the two of them to communicate more before the meet next week.

"Good night Bella" Charlie bids her a goodnight.

"Night" Bella whispers. "It was nice" She offers.

"Very, thank Edward for me" Charlie says. "We will talk soon?"

Edward sits quietly and lets them have this goodnight.

"Yes, I will call you"

"Night Bella" Charlie whispers one last time before hanging up with a smile on his face.

Bella stares at the phone, the sign indicating the call had 'Ended' and the time. "That was my dad" She whispers looking at the phone. Her dad that wants to see her and talk to her. Spend time with her.

Edward kisses the top of her head. "I know, how do you feel?"

"Good…okay" She nods, Bella moves and wraps both arms around his neck, she climbs onto his lap and snuggles against his chest. "Thank you, thank you" She chants in his warm neck.

Edward smiles. "You did it" He offers.

"It was you" She smiles kissing his skin. "Thank you"

"All you Bella, you are so brave and strong" He holds her, leaning back to rest against the back of the couch.

"Thank you Edward"

"Anything for you" He whispers. "Anything"

Bella sighs holding him, she knows what has to happen. Pushing it away for now she focuses on him, holding him. Her fingers stroke through his hair and her breath pluses on his skin warming it as he is warming her all over by living.

* * *

**SO I think one more Chapter then Thanksgiving.**

**It's not so bad the James thing, it won't attack all at once, we have happy/good times still!**

**PLUS we need to remember what the story is about the base of it. You can pretty much figure out what will happen when you bring that back.**

**Cheers – hope you liked**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Saturday 17****th**** November 2012**

Edward smiles. He and Bella are headed to his parents tomorrow for lunch. He finished work at 7 tonight, early for him on a Saturday. He was able to work it so that he can head to Forks early. He wants to be there Wednesday morning so he can go to the diner with Bella. Everything worked out for that to happen. He will travel up with his father and brother and Jasper on Tuesday afternoon.

Bella giggles and rolls on the bed with Edward trapping her. "Edward" She smiles her hands pinned.

Edward licks her neck. "I'll be home early" He bites her skin softly. He is meeting Riley for a drink.

"Hmm" She moans and her legs wrap around his hips.

Edward thrusts slowly and evenly against her clothed body.

"Don't start" She moans softly lifting her hips. "If you can't finish" She breathes out.

"Oh" He smirks, pushing up on his hands and looking down at her. "I can finish, can you?" He grinds into her making her moan, arch her neck and open her mouth. Edward smiles.

* * *

Bella watches him pull on a clean shirt; she smiles with sleepy eyes watching him. "Early?" She says hopefully. They had a quick but slow enjoyable roll in the bed together. Between her thighs ache with need, he satisfies her but it is never enough. It will never be enough.

"Very early" Edward confirms looking at her on his pillow, her eyes heavy, she isn't going to last long.

Bella smiles and shuts her eyes.

"God you are so beautiful" He whispers moving to the bed, he kneels down and presses a kiss to her lips.

Bella opens her eyes and smiles at him. She doesn't want to lose this, leave this. But she can't have his life ruined because of her.

"Tell me a secret" He feels like something is wrong with her. Nothing that she has done is standing out, but he just feels something.

"You are the fairytale I have dreamed of" She whispers telling him honestly. Her heart is heavy.

Edward stares at her and touches her cheek. "You are my fairytale Bella" He comes in a kisses her forehead. "I'll be home early"

"See you" She yawns and snuggles in his bed.

* * *

Edward parks and heads into the pool hall, he and Riley are meeting for some drinks and to catch up – no work catch up.

Riley waves at Edward from his place. "Hey"

"Busy tonight" He looks around. "Beer" Edward says to the bar tender.

"Agree, I won't be out late" Riley shakes his head. He had a busy week, happy to have the night off and tomorrow. "Thanksgiving all sorted?"

"I think so, the ladies will be finalizing plans tomorrow at" Edward sips his beer. "Lunch" He smiles.

"Bella joining or is she doing her own thing?" Riley wonders.

"She will be going up Monday morning with Rose, Alice and Esme" Edward confirms. "We will be joining them Tuesday night"

"Oh yeah, I heard Scott is covering for you, leaving early?" Riley cocks an eyebrow in a bit of question.

"Just have to do something" Edward explains. He will not talk about Bella to anyone, not again. Talking to Jacob was a mistake, a huge one on his part, one that hurt Bella and has hurt their friendship.

"So I'm not getting invited out anymore"

Edward turns towards the voice and Riley looks over his shoulder.

"Hey" Riley greets. He is not sure what has been going on with Edward and Jacob. He also wasn't sure what happened that night they took Bella out. No one has said anything to him so he has just stayed out of it. Naturally.

Jacob looks at Edward. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Hello Jacob" Edward says tightly, he can feel the mood Jacob is in. Not good.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Riley frowns. "And what happened with Bella and you the other night?"

Jacob laughs. "I clearly don't pay the kind of money Edward does for her services"

Edward glares at the man that he has known all his life. He doesn't know Jacob Black at all. "Jake, stop"

"What are you on about Jake?" Riley questions with a confused frown.

"Edward didn't tell you about Bella I guess"

"Tell me what, Edward?" Riley questions almost concerned, but more confused.

"Nothing, it's nothing"

"Having a hooker for a girlfriend is 'NOT' nothing, in my personal opinion of course"

"What?" Riley frowns; he looks between the two men. Edward's vein in his head is about to explode, and Jacob is just smirking like that cat that caught the canary.

"Grow up Jacob" Edward groans.

Jacob laughs. "And be just like you Dr. Cullen, fucking a prostitute"

"Who is a prostitute?" Riley is so confused now. Something is going on between these two.

"Why the lovely Bella of course"

Riley looks once more between both of them. Edward is about to explode while Jacob smirks.

"What is your problem?" Edward grits out. No one is paying them any mind.

Jacob shrugs.

"Wh-wait, what…Edward?"

"It is no one's business"

"As our friend I think it is, don't you Riley, he is throwing his whole life away over some used pussy"

Edward lunges at Jacob and grabs the neck of his shirt. "Shut up"

Jacob laughs. "When are you gonna take your balls back from this slut?"

"You know nothing about her!" Edward roars about to slam his fist into Jacob's face.

"Hey, stop" Riley pushes between them before they all get kicked the hell out. "Cool off Edward"

"Don't you talk about her again, don't look at her" He growls out being pushed back and stepping back from Jacob, his eyes burring into the other man, the man that used to be his friend.

Jacob stares at Edward. "Ever since you bought her pussy you have been a different person"

"I am happy, why can't you be happy for me" Edward shakes his head and runs his hand through his hair. "Shit Jacob" Edward mutters, everything catching up, his body and mind coming to terms with the ass Jacob is. "I would never talk about a woman you are seeing like you do about Bella"

"I wouldn't be seeing a slut"

Edward growls ready to attack again.

"Jacob you need to go, cool off, Edward sit down" Riley demands pushing Edwards's chest making him sit reluctantly on a stool.

Jacob shrugs. "You need to get it together, if you think this is gonna last you are wrong, I am telling you my friend"

"Go home Jacob" Edward mutters.

"You are wearing rose coloured glasses when it comes to this chick" Jacob shakes his head. Bella is a hot piece of ass. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to fuck her. But that is all she is a good fuck. She is not a wife or girlfriend. He can't understand how Edward would think otherwise. A man that is going to be head of the hospital, being so blinded by pussy.

"Jacob go home" Riley sighs shaking his head, confused and a bit sad for Edward who is sitting there looking like a boy who just lost his best friend…and he kind of did.

Edward takes his beer and drinks it down.

"Explain" Riley says. "Come sit" He starts and hopes that Edward follows, he does. Both men sit down with a small dingy table between them.

Edward looks at Riley and he spins his empty glass.

"Bella is a…"

"Yes, yes, yes" Edward growls out. "She was, is…I don't know" He shakes his head.

"Edward, are you crazy?"

"No" Edward says, his face giving nothing away.

"Why would, how did, when?" He thought they have been together for a while.

"I met her one night, I was using her to get Chief, that was it, she was, we were just pretending" He hisses out, this is not Riley's fault it is his but he is just mad right now.

"What, how long have you known her?"

"Since mid October"

"What!"

"Picked her up we planned this but it…we"

"Turned into more?"

"Yes, Christ" Edward sighs. "I am in love with her"

"Wow" Riley touches his face. "Does she know, know you love her?"

"Yes, we, it isn't about the job anymore, I don't pay her, we aren't a deal we are real"

Riley nods. "Wow" He mutters again. "And Jacob?"

"He is such an…"

"An ass, yeah I am aware" Riley says. "But he knew, knows"

"I told him, stupidly, that's why the other night with Bella, and he upset her"

Riley nods.

"He is out of line, has been for a while with Bella now"

"Okay, now I like Bella, she is a great girl but…are you sure this is real, she" Riley is choosing his words wisely. "She makes" He gets a hard look from Edward. "Has made a living out of doing…doing what she was doing, it's a role"

"She is not playing me, she isn't" Edward confirms strongly. "She has, her life" Edward sighs. He can't see someone with that kind of pain being cruel and lying about how she feels. Mainly because it was so hard for her to feel anything.

"It is just so fast Edward"

"The money is off the table" Edward explains. "Even if she is, there is no payoff"

"Okay, well" Riley sighs. He doesn't know what to say. Edward has seemed happier, different happy since Bella has come into his life. "I'm happy for you; her too…seems like from what you say things haven't been easy for her"

"They haven't" Edward confirms. "Can I trust you to keep this quiet?"

"Yes, yes of course" Riley wouldn't try to hurt anyone. Not Bella and certainly not Edward. Shame Jacob doesn't feel the same way.

"Thank you"

* * *

Bella sighs softly. She is in a heavy foggy sleep when the bed dips with weight.

Edward climbs in behind her and wraps his arms around her pulling her back to his chest. He kisses the back of her lightly. "I love you" He whispers smelling her scent. She has showered since he went out. He is back earlier than expected but it is still late. Her hair smells sweet and still feels slightly damp. His palm presses into her soft tummy.

* * *

**Sunday 18****th**** November 2012**

Bella laughs sitting with her legs tucked under her around the living room with the Cullen women.

"So we will pick you up Monday at 9" Rose says. They are all going in one car…road trip! Sort of. "I'll have Alice and Esme" She says looking at the mother and daughter duo.

"Sounds good…when do we get back?" Bella questions so comfortable in these ladies company.

"Probably drive back for Saturday night" Esme tells her. They used to stay longer but everyone has job. It is a week of family time, never enough but a good amount in her eyes. She looks around at the women sitting with her and she smiles. "This will be good"

"Excuse me ladies" Edward walks in. "Hey" He leans into Bella. "I just got called in" He informs her. Tanya needs some advice and he needs to be on his 'A' game and ready at anytime, as Chief is still what he wants.

"Oh, okay" She moves to stand. "Are you going to drop me a home first?"

"Sit, if you aren't ready to go" He says softly to her. "You can stay"

"How will I get home?" Bella stares at him; their faces are so close together. She can feel his hot breath on her face as they speak.

"I'll take you Bella" Alice offers.

Bella looks at Alice and smiles. "Are you sure?" She questions Edward's sister.

"Of course Bella" Alice says with a kind smile.

Edward looks at Bella, then at her mouth. "Will you be okay?"

"Edward pleases she is with us, we will make sure she is okay" Rose rolls her eyes and rubbing her tummy.

Edward ignores Rose and looks at Bella. He leans in and hits his nose to hers. "Tell me" He whispers before pressing his lips to hers.

"I'll be fine" She whimpers out. His kisses are enough to make her stupid.

"I'll try to be home soon" He whispers kissing her again.

Bella licks her lips and nods staring at him.

"Ladies" Edward bid farewell to his mother with a kiss on her cheek, his sister a kiss to her head and Rose and kiss to the top of her head. "Take care of my girl" He says staring at Bella.

* * *

Edward arrives in his office and pulls on his coat before grabbing his phone and pager and heading down the halls to find Tanya.

"Oh Edward" She says out of breath. "You got here fast"

"Yeah" He says. "That the chart?" His eyes go to the files in her hand.

"Yes, I need your opinion" She hands it over and waits as he takes a look.

"Um, shit" He whispers.

"I know" Tanya agrees.

"Okay let's treat it like…"

* * *

"Good work Dr. Cullen" Tanya smiles across from him at a small table in the closed cafeteria of the hospital.

"Thank you" Edward offers her a smile.

"How are you?" Tanya bites her lip a bit as she waits for his answer. She feels so deserving of him, and that little girl on his arm is nothing compared to her. It makes her blood boil just thinking about how unfair life is.

Edward looks at Tanya. "I'm good, great" He answers her much like he did before when she asked him, because it is true.

"We haven't really spoken since Halloween" She says softly, almost demurely.

Edward watches her. "Are you surprised?" He cocks an eyebrow up at her. Her behavior is much like Jacob's; he isn't planning on talking to him either.

"Well yeah, we are friends" She tells him.

"We were…I don't know" He sighs. "It is not going to happen between us" He explains.

"How come you picked her?" Tanya is so confused; she can't wrap her head around this young girl picked by Edward over her. It is just something she can't comprehend.

Edward shakes his head. "I think from now on our conversations should just stick to work" He stands. "I need to get home"

Tanya watches him. She licks her lips and nods. "Sure"

"You are a catch Tanya, just not the woman for me, it just is not there" He tries to explain the connection.

Tanya looks at him.

"Sorry" He nods his head and heads to his office to pack up and head home.

* * *

Edward walks into his bedroom where he finds Bella in bed on her back holding the new IPhone he left yesterday for her. He smiles as she hasn't seen him in the doorway. There is a small pout on her face and a wrinkle in her brow. He spys one of his suitcases out, open and half full. He figures she found them in the hallway and is using it to pack her bag for tomorrow.

"Dumb thing" She hisses.

He stands and watches her breathe out soft curses as she glares at the screen.

"You piece of…"

"Something wrong Ms. Swan?"

Bella stays leaning against the headboard, she moves her hands and he comes into view. Bella smiles. "Hi"

"Something wrong?"

Bella grins. "This phone, well it is the devil"

Edward laughs and strips down to his underwear and walks to the bed. He climbs on carefully. "Hey" He kisses her nose and then her lips. His teeth take her lower lip and he gives her a tug making her laugh and smile. "Were you okay this afternoon?"

"Hmm, your family was wonderful" She informs him, she enjoyed the rest of the day. She holds her phone with one hand and strokes his cheek with the other. Her legs cradle his hips between her thighs. "Is wonderful"

"When I give you your fairytale, they will be your family too"

Bella stares up at him; she continues to stroke his cheek. She can't form words right now.

* * *

**It took so long I think because I wasn't 'INLOVE' with the Edward and Jacob part. BUT such is life. I am so so about it currently. **

**Had to really get to how yuck Jacob is and how others 'Jacob/Riley' can see or possibly see the down side to Edward and Bella. AND how in Edward is... *sad face***

**Don't you love how Tanya is so clueless to how unfair life actually is?! She is a nightmare!**

**Forks up next... *party* & Thanksgiving (I think it will all be in the same Chapter, nothing major happening)**

**ANYWAY hope you enjoyed :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Completerandomness12 & Twitipat – Edward couldn't deny anything when he reacted that way with Jacob. Riley is a good guy. Edward's only mistake in my eyes is that he told Jacob. AND remember when he told him, Jacob didn't believe him at first and he was betting on it staying that way. When he told Emmett he didn't have any feelings for her, she was just a job nothing more.**

**Guest – you are SO right about Edward fixing hearts and Bella the only one able to fix him *tear so sweet* I may have to use that line somewhere in my story – if that's okay!**

**Now I do get most readers want Bella to fess up but you do have to understand how she sees this. She isn't very confident she can't bet on Edward even sticking around after she fesses up, they haven't been together that long, he has a whole amazing career before him. BUT I really do think you will be pleased with the way it will unfold. SO if you can, stick with it!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Monday 19****th**** November 2012**

Bella is moving around her room packing the rest of her stuff. "There is a washer and dryer right?" She shakes her head quickly. Edward is sitting on her bed dressed ready to head in very soon. "What am I saying of course there is…"

Edward smiles. "When this trip is over we are having one room" He tells her. He is not asking. Whatever talk they had before about own spaces and sleepovers, that's over. They are having a sleepover every night and her stuff will be in his room.

Bella turns, she is holding a sweater and she stares at him. "Edward I"

He gets up from her bed and takes her upper arms lightly. "Don't argue with me, I want all this" He looks around at the messy room, looks like a tornado hit it. "In with me"

"You don't" She sighs and shakes her head.

"Bella this is it" He whispers before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "We don't need to fight it any longer" He informs her.

"Okay" She agrees with a heavy heart. "Okay"

Edward smiles very pleased with himself. "Plus my bed is nicer"

Bella rolls her eyes and pulls away from him turning back to the case on the floor. "You will come Tuesday night?"

"Yes" He watches her crouched down not looking at him as she waits for his answer. "I'll be there" He informs her softly, he knows she is scared but she doesn't have to be. They…Bella spoke to Charlie yesterday before they headed to his parents. She was relaxed, more relaxed.

"Thank you" She whispers, she needs him for this, and she needs his support, his warmth to meet her father again after so many years. After what she has become.

Edward moves and crouches down behind her. "Hey" He whispers placing his hands on her shoulders, he makes her stand and face him. Edward smiles and tips her chin up to make her look at him. "We will make each other strong…okay?"

Bella swallows and licks her lips. "I love you" She whispers before pushing up and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. She smiles when he moans into her mouth. Bella doesn't stop. She needs to savor this, every, and any moment with him. She knows he will be better off without her in the end. Her baggage is too much.

* * *

Bella sits in the back next to Rose. Alice has insisted on driving and her need for speed is putting Esme on edge. Bella glances at her phone, her new and tricky iPhone and smiles when she sees a message come in from Edward. Sending messages is pretty much all she can do. She has his entire family's numbers, all of them…three for Alice and Rose, two for Esme, three for Carlisle, two for Jasper and Emmett. It is crazy but it is comforting at the same time.

Rose smiles at Bella peeking over to read the message.

**EdwardCullen**

_-How is the road trip so far?_

**Bella**

_-Good…Alice drives fast_

**EdwardCullen**

_-Yes *smiley face* Are you ok though?_

**Bella**

_-Im fine really, stop worrying_

**EdwardCullen**

_-I'll worry until I see you, I love you_

**Bella**

_-I love you too Edward_

**EdwardCullen**

_-I can't wait to see you Tuesday evening_

Bella grins to herself.

"Edward?" Rose says softly.

"Oh, no men" Alice groans from the driver's seat.

Esme turns around and grins. "How is my son?"

"Good" Bella smiles, she stares back at the screen. She sees that Edward is typing a message to her.

**EdwardCullen**

_-Don't let them torment you too much, and I'll be there Tuesday night, fuck I can't wait to see you_

Alice hums a little tune. "You know you just left him" She comments.

"Oh Alice, you and Jasper were disgustingly sick when you two first got together, let Bella enjoy it" Esme scolds.

Alice humpfs and glances in the rearview mirror giving Bella a sly smile and wink.

Bella grins.

**Bella**

_-I can't wait_

**EdwardCullen**

_-*winky face* There is a piano at the house_

Bella widens her eyes and then grins at the screen.

**Bella**

_-I have to go Edward_

**EdwardCullen**

_-You're thinking about it aren't you?_

**Bella**

_-Get back to work!_

**EdwardCullen**

_-LOL – I'll call you tonight_

**Bella**

_-Bye x_

**EdwardCullen**

_-X_

* * *

Bella is beside herself when they park in the Cullen Forks home garage. There are 2 other cars parked in there. She holds her shock in as she stares with wide eyes.

"Come let's go in" Esme takes Bella's hand and pulls her along. She understands sometimes their family is a shock, but they are just a family,same as everyone else's.

Nodding Bella licks her lips and goes along with her one bag.

* * *

After the tour Bella settles into Edwards's room. Much like the house in Seattle she will be staying in his room. He didn't grow up in this room like he did in Seattle, but it is him. Esme informed her that she decorated each of the children's rooms in this house. Even though they dodn't live here for more than a week, she wanted it to feel like theirs when they were in the house. That makes Bella smile. Esme is so loving and kind.

Alice's room is decorated all Alice but not over the top because she does have a husband who shares with her.

Rose and Emmett's room is simple yet elegant.

Bella sits on the king size bed in the center of the room, her suitcase on a soft armchair nearby as she looks around. She nibbles her lower lip wondering how she will walk away. Away from Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper. All have protected her and taken care of her. Carlisle has guided Edward, she knows this. Emmett has known her secret from the start and has treated her with nothing but kind sisterly love. Jasper knew without words she wanted to leave and got her and Alice home. And then there are Rose, and Alice, two women who have shown her what it can be like to have friends and sisters. In such a short time they opened their arms up and let her, welcomed her in. No questions just kindness. Esme, a mother has never had and never really will. Esme has been nothing short of wonderful, amazing, kind, lovely, and tender and a real dream come true.

With all this, she knows that when she has to leave Edward he will be safe and well loved. Well and truly loved by his family. She has known him for such a short time; she can't come in a ruin his life with her messy life. That is not being selfless, it is just a fact. As much as she loves him and he says he loves her, they don't know if it will last. And coming in and messing up everything he has wanted since a child is just not right. It is not the right thing to do.

"Come in" Bella calls from her spot on the bed. The soft knock brings her out of her thoughts.

Esme pokes her head in and smiles. "Everything okay?"

"Great" Bella smiles.

"The girls are going to run down to the market for things we need tonight, want to join?"

Bella nods eagerly. "Give me a second?"

"Of course" Esme smiles before ducking out and shutting the door.

* * *

Edward looks up when his office door opens. "Get out" He growls.

"We need to talk"

"We have nothing to talk about Jacob, nothing" His hands come flat on his desk as he is ready to pounce.

"Edward we are best friends" He wrinkles his brow.

"If that was true, you wouldn't have said what you said Saturday night" Edward shakes his head.

"What I am saying is true, you need to open your eyes"

"Get out of my office, now"

"Happy Thanksgiving" Jacob shakes his head. He can't understand Edward's thinking, Edward thinking he is in love with that broad, someone who plays men for a living.

* * *

Esme pushes the cart; Rose plays on her phone while Alice has her arm linked with Bella as they walk through the small market.

"I have a dessert I wanted to do" Bella says softly.

"That would be great" Esme smiles.

"I don't have to if you have traditions or…"

"Bella" Esme smiles.

"Oh Bella, we love your cooking, I'm sure the more food the happier Emmett" Alice grins.

Rose makes a 'Hmm mmm" Sound.

Esme just winks. "We can get the stuff now or tomorrow on the big shop"

"Tomorrow is fine" Bella agrees. "I need to make a list"

"Me too" Esme smiles.

"I will not be cooking, let that be known now, I have a killer take out finger" Alice looks at her nails.

"We know" Rose shoves her phone away. "She doesn't cook" Rose looks at Bella.

"Got it, I won't ask for any help" Bella says with a smile.

"I can help taste, but cook nope"

"Deal on tasting" Bella smiles.

* * *

Rose giggles. "It feels like a flutter sometimes" She speaks of her growing tummy.

Bella stares wide eyed at Rose shows her cream white stomach. Esme has gone to bed, but the three girls are hanging out in Alice and Jaspers room. "When are you due again?"

"May 10th give or take" She smiles. She is a healthy 16 weeks now. "Do you want children Bella?"

"Wh-what…me" Bella shakes her head.

"You don't?" Rose frowns.

"I mean, I just haven't thought about it"

"I don't even know if Edward wants children" Alice says her face a bit puzzled.

"We, we" Bella bites her lip and shakes her head. "It is too soon"

Alice just shrugs. "I do and don't… Jasper does, it is kind of a battle for us, and we have stopped with the birth prevention" She admits. "It's scary"

"It is" Rose agrees. "But when you love someone and want life with them, a life and to create a life, it is like magic" She smiles rubbing her tummy now covered.

Bella stares at Rose. Rose is so happy, and she happy for her. It must be a strange feeling to have something growing inside of you and to love the tiny thing so much. She can see Rose loves her baby already. She can feel Emmett, how protective he is of Rose and their unborn child. Licking her lips she stares at the sister in laws talk about something. She is not listening just watching them.

* * *

She can't sleep. This bed is Edwards, but the house feels too new to relax. She pulls her phone from the night stand and sends him a text.

**Bella**

_-I can't sleep_

**EdwardCullen**

_-Everything ok?_

**Bella**

_-Yes_

**EdwardCullen**

_-Tell me a secret_

**Bella**

_-I miss you more than I should in less than a day_

**EdwardCullen**

_-I'm missing you more than I should, can I call now_

**Bella**

_-Are you at the hospital?_

**EdwardCullen**

_-Finished at 10 got in 10mins ago_

**Bella**

_-Please call me_

Edward listens to the ringing in his ear.

"Edward" She breathes softly.

"Are you in bed?"

"Yes" She answers softly.

He listens to her breathing, everything she does is sexy…breathing is sexy.

"Are you?" She whispers.

Edward smiles to himself. "Not just yet"

"Oh" She tries not to sound disappointed.

"I'm heading there now" He informs her. "Tell me why you can't sleep" He pads through the house with a bottle of water. Resting it down, he strips down skillfully with one hand. Edward's other hand holding his phone safe.

"I don't know, the house is amazing Edward, good lord" She can't even begin to describe it. He is so privileged.

"I know" He chuckles lightly. The heat in his condo is on, and the temperature is perfect for a shirtless night. He lies down in his boxer briefs against the cool pillows.

"I just, its hard right now when you aren't here" She hates being so needy and clingy, even more so because they will have to part and she will really know what it is like to be without him.

"Bella, it's hard when you aren't here either" He says very seriously.

Bella frowns due to his dull tone before breaking into a smile. She lets out a tiny soft laugh. "You are crazy"

He hopes she feels better, relaxed. "You got that did ya?"

Smiling she nods to herself. "Yeah…thanks"

"I'll be there tomorrow night, it is one night"

She sighs softly.

"How did I ever sleep without you" He whispers not really asking just wondering aloud.

"How did I sleep without you?" She mutters softly.

"I love you so much Bella, you know that right?"

Bella shuts her eyes. 'Please no' She chants in her head. Licking her lips she speaks. "I know" She finally says.

"I still don't know how this happened…how you became so special to me in such a short time…but its right isn't it?"

Bella cries silently, the tears fall slowly. "Yes" She says speaking the truth but only making it easier to part in the end, harder on both of them though. Easier in a way that she can play it how she needs to, but harder because she really does love him and it really feels right.

"Tell me Bella, tell me" He whispers.

"I love you Edward, so, so much"

"Bella if you are crying I am driving out now"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" She says quickly.

"Oh Bella" Edward sighs; he didn't mean to upset her in anyway. "I don't want to upset you" He sometimes worries all of this is moving to fast for her. But she has said she isn't leaving, so that holds him calm.

"I'm not, really Edward" She says softly. "I'm just…happy"

Edward smiles. "I can't wait to see you; we are leaving as soon as I get off 2pm tomorrow"

"Good" Bella smiles. "So you will be here after 5?"

"That is the plan, the guys are picking me up at the hospital" He tells her, he will have all his stuff with him ready to go. This length of time is too long away from Bella…he is officially 'that' guy.

Bella smiles, her tears are dry and she lies back in bed listening to him breathing.

"You okay now?"

"Yes" She answers softly.

"Now tell me what you are wearing"

Bella laughs, she laughs so loudly she quickly smothers her face into a pillow.

* * *

**I wanted to do right up til Thanksgiving in this Chapter BUT that didn't happen SO I think next Chapter will be Edward & Bella reunite (with the piano), meeting Charlie & possibly Thanksgiving.**

**Sorry about that, I just liked how that last night flowed and thought it should stop.**

**I think I will update again before Christmas IF not have a brilliant hoilday *if you celebrate***


	30. Chapter 30

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!**

**So the reviews to the last part was ermmmm underwhelming to say the least. Is it due to Christmas? That must be it!**

**Thanks to all you that took time to review *winky face***

**OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Enjoy I guess!**

**Hit the 30 mark - I should probably do this again:**

**I own nothing Twilight Saga related**

**Fanfiction owns my posting rights**

**This is an M story which means you need to be of age to read**

**This story is merely for entertainment purposes only**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Tuesday 20****th**** November 2012**

Because his father is driving Edward can't kill him, but Emmett and Jasper are fair game. He is going to burst if he doesn't see Bella soon.

Emmett wanted a real 'road trip', Carlisle was game; Jasper would go either way on this idea. So road trip it was.

'Stop being such a pussy' Emmett shouted out over his shoulder, as the three left Edward by the car while they look a short detour. Edward pouted by the car, his phone in hand.

Finally on their way once again Edward rubs his thighs in anticipation.

Carlisle smiles slyly at his son in the passenger's seat. He notices the phone between Edward's thighs. "How is Bella?"

"The girls went shopping this morning" He answers. "She is making something for us for Thanksgiving" Edward answers a small smile on his lips.

Carlisle has a smile over his lips.

* * *

Bella fidgets; she honestly can't even help it. She feels Esme look over at her as they are in the kitchen together getting dinner ready. Alice is watching TV with Rose.

"They will be here soon" Esme comments lightly.

"I am so messed up…right?" Bella says with a full on sigh of confusion.

"No" Esme laughs lightly, shaking her head with a smile. "The Cullen men have a charm" She confesses. "I was so enamored with Carlisle when we started dating; it was a real sickness I thought at the time"

Bella smiles. She has been so used to just depending on herself, her own feelings, her own time, waiting for no one. Now since Edward she has allowed so much more in. She needs to hold tight to getting back to how it used to be, merely so that she can walk away more easily. At this point it will be a task she will be unable to complete. "What was it?"

Esme looks off dreamy eyed. She thought Carlisle was one of a kind…but he wasn't she has met very few men in life that behave like her husband. She would never have guessed Edward would have turned out to be one of them. Sure he can make a woman fall to her knees, she has witnessed plenty of that. But to have him fall and worship as well, she can honestly say he is now his father's son in that aspect. Carlisle can give as good as he gets. Esme gave it good when they were younger and now. She is witnessing Edward do the same. Emmett, he goes without saying worships Rose and vice versa in that respect.

Bella watches Esme hold a smile on her perfect lips. God while Edward is his father's build, he holds his mother's beauty. He is so beautiful it is actually hard to express in words…and hard to look at.

"Love" She says with a shrug. "Just pure love" Esme is so thrilled Because Bella showed her son what it really is. And it allowed her to see what her son really could offer when his heart was on the right track. Bella has given Edward new life.

"They are here!" Alice squeals. She missed Jasper something fierce as much as she tried to play off the 'no men' she truly missed him. He is a damn good man.

Bella feels her breath hitch in her throat.

"Come on" Esme smiles wiping her hands and turning out the stove before she leaves the kitchen.

Bella stands frozen; he has so much power over her.

* * *

Carlisle is barely in park before his daughter has the back door open to his black Mercedes. "Alice really"

"Oh daddy" Alice scolds before she throws herself in at Jasper.

Rose smirks as she heads over to Emmett on the other side of the car.

"You are gonna get sick baby" He says before wrapping his arms around his pregnant wife and moving her quickly towards the house.

Once tucked back in the warm home Rose attacks his mouth, her hands slide up his large firm chest and she kisses him deeply. "Hmm, missed you…we missed you" She whispers in to his lips.

Emmett grins before dropping to his knees.

Rose laughs as he holds her stomach and presses kisses all over it.

"Hi baby" Emmett coos to his unborn child.

Edward walks in holding his small case and he drops it down. He rolls his eyes at his brother and Rose. "Talk about a pussy" He mutters walking past them to find his girl.

Esme smiles kissing Carlisle on the mouth. "How was it?" She questions her husband.

"Long, Emmett…is he adopted?" He questions with a laugh.

"Nope" Esme grins grabbing Emmett's bag as Carlisle grabs his locking Alice and Jasper in the car.

The couple walk to the house.

"It was good, nice spending time with the boys…how was it here?" Carlisle lets Esme walk in first. They spot Edwards bag, and rest Emmett's down next to it.

"Lovely with the girls, we did a big shop, so our adopted son has more than enough to hold him over" She smiles with empty hands now.

Carlisle pulls his wife into a hug before kissing her nose. "Smells good in here"

"Bella and I were making dinner" She explains.

* * *

Bella looks at Edward walk into the kitchen.

"You didn't greet me" He says simply.

Bella stares at him. "I-I" She shuts up and shakes her head.

"You okay?"

Nodding quickly she moves to him and hugs him, his arms wrap around her tiny body and he lifts her close. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of his family. She sniffs the tears away.

"Why are you crying?" He whispers into her hair, he presses a kiss into her long loose hair holding her up against him.

"I don't know" She whispers burying her face in his shoulder and neck.

Edward laughs a bit. "Silly girl, I will always come back"

She wants to push all the feelings of the impending heart ache awayand just enjoy him now. His family now while she can. "I'm such a girl" She sniffs wiping her nose on his shoulder.

Edward smiles as he holds her tightly.

* * *

Dinner is filled with chatter and laughter, it is relaxed and fun.

"So tomorrow what is the plan?" It is the Wednesday before Thanksgiving and Esme will be cooking up a storm; she sticks the turkey in the oven at 2am and it cooks all night ready for the morning.

Carlisle shrugs, he is just ready to relax for the week. He knows Edward and Bella are heading to see her father Charlie tomorrow. He glances at his son.

"Bella and I are going to go into town for a bit" He says not sure if he should put forward they are going to see Charles Swan, Chief of Police.

"Oh nice" Esme nods and smiles. She looks around the table to find out what the rest of her gang is up to.

"When we come in" She speaks to Esme. "I will do the dessert"

"Sounds great" Esme smiles. "I'm looking forward to it"

Edward looks at Bella; everything about them has been so smooth, really easy if you think about it. He got damn lucky. Under the table he gives her thigh a squeeze.

* * *

**Wednesday 21****st**** November 2012 12:23am**

Bella lies in bed staring at Edward as he is sleeps, the three hour car ride over wasn't that great as he explained it to her. And he came right from work. He is exhausted. He looks so beautiful asleep and awake. His breathing is even and smooth. She watches him until she falls back to sleep.

* * *

**Wednesday 21****st**** November 2012 3am**

Edward sits up in bed, she sees Bella snoring softly. Her little snore is so sweet; she is so sweet and perfect, perfect for him. Leaning in he presses a kiss to her mouth and rolls from the bed.

* * *

Edward pads down the stairs to the first floor. He quietly enters the 'music/living room' and shuts the doors with a soft click. He wanted to have this grand piano in his condo but there is no space. His parents moved it into this house. It was a 'Congratulations You're A Doctor Now!' gift from Grandfather Masen.

He slips onto the bench and lifts the top. The ivory keys are like a glow in the dark room. The moon shines in from the glass walls that the home is made out of. His fingers ghost over the keys.

The piano in his parents Seattle home is theirs, he used it most growing up, but this beauty he sits before is all his. He would love a home one day where this piece of art can sit front and center.

Edward plays very softly, his fingers play a lullaby, something that is all Bella. Something he played for Bella the night of the Halloween Ball at his parents. He needs to put it on paper and give it to her. Frame it, keep it. Right now he can recall each note, it flows beautifully, the notes and melody remind him of her.

"Edward" Bella whispers shutting the door with another soft click. She walked barefoot towards where she knew Edward was.

Edward stops playing and turns to the door, he smiles. "What are you doing up?" He questions her, they don't need to whisper, the house is three floors and very spacious.

"I couldn't sleep…you weren't next to me" She confesses.

He looks at her stand in her short robe and tousled hair, sleepy fresh face. "Come'ere" He nods his head.

Bella pads softly over, she is sure they have heating in the floor. She slides next to him on the bench and looks at him, their bodies barely touching.

Edward leans into her and nudges her cheek with his nose. "I love you" He breathes out.

Bella sighs softly and nudges him back.

"You are so wonderful" He continues.

Her eyes shut as she listens to his words. They make her heart flutter and she can forget about her past, James, how she feels about herself, because he makes her feel so special. His eyes, his words, his touch, only for her.

Edward takes her body and makes her stand as he pushes the piano bench out. His hands on her stomach, he lets his thumbs rub circles on her hip bones he can feel through her thin robe and sleep shirt. Edward watches her middle.

She stands between his thighs, her bum almost hitting the keys. His thighs trap her on either side and the beautiful piano traps her from behind. She wouldn't go anywhere.

Edward slowly unties her robe. "Do you want this?" He lifts his head to look t her standing and looking down at him.

"Yes" She barely gets out. Bella shrugs out of her robe and it slips to the floor at their feet.

He looks up at her in her tank top and little shorts, Edward smiles.

She lets him push up her tank top and she lifts it over her head dropping it to the floor as well. She stands before him, in the middle of the room bare chest and completely comfortable. His hands slowly circle her hips; he traces patterns over her flat stomach before placing a kiss on her belly button. Over it. She hears him whisper words of love towards her.

Edward is rock hard just at the thought of having her. Having her here on this piano is almost a dream come true. He pushes her shorts down her hips and presses kisses on her hip bones as they fall to the floor. "Up" He says standing and gripping her hips he plops her on top.

"Edward" She squeals before widening her eyes at her own loudness.

"No one can hear you" He whispers kissing her mouth. "Stay" He commands with a wink. Edward stalks over and turns the lock on the double doors. Turning he smiles at the sight across the floor. Naked Bella on top of his shiny black piano. Shaking his head he smiles at her.

She watches him pull his sleep shirt over his head as he makes his way across to her, he lets it just drop to the floor.

Stepping between her legs, her bare feet rest on the keys, she giggles wiggling her toes playing a tune. He loves this playful side of her. His hands smooth up and down her naked thighs warming her up.

"Edward I am going to ruin this piano" She tells her, she is damp on the top and her feet on the keys; it can't be good for it.

"It will survive, though I may not if I have to wait any longer" With that he cups her face and brings her to his. His lips test hers, taste her, lavish against his own. "So good" He mutters sucking her lower lip and giving it a light tug.

Bella whimpers softly, she strokes up and down his bare chest, her nails stroke his skin, marking it faintly with her dull nails.

Edward grunts kissing her passionately, both hands tug in her hair and stroke down her cheeks; it is slightly rough, demanding, needy. He is needy for her.

Breathless Bella pulls back and looks at him her lips so wet, her breath ragged and barely able to be caught. Her eyes feel heavy.

"Lie back"

She complies slowly; she rests her back against the cool shiny top of his piano. There is a lot of space. She hisses slightly at the cold on her hot skin.

"You will warm soon" He confirms. He doesn't sit just yet; instead he leans over her between her open thighs and sucks on her nipples. While one is receiving oral attention the other is being gently flicked, rubbed and pulled between his thumb and forefinger. Foreplay is something he enjoys very much.

Bella arches her back and moans softly, she takes a hand and encourages his ministrations by stroking his cheek. Soft whispers of 'yes' fall from her lips. His chest, stomach something is pressing right against her core as she lies back and he looms over her sucking on her breasts.

Having enjoyed her beautiful breasts long enough he pulls away from her rosy nipples and sits down between her thighs. "So fucking beautiful" He compliments her body. She is a goddess. He stares between her thighs for a moment, his hands running up and down her calves as they rest on the keys. Her toes are a light pink. Alice.

Bella tries to regulate her breathing. She knows what is coming and she can't wait.

Turning his head he kisses on calf, and then he turns to the next one giving the full part a soft kiss. Moving higher, his height a huge advantage now as he is almost perfectly level with his face dead on between her thighs. Leaning forward he kisses and sucks the fleshy insides of her thighs. When she moans and whimpers he only smiles and bares his teeth grazing the very soft skin. She is his and he loves it. This beautiful smart, kind woman is all his and she wants to be. He is overcome with love and slowly lavishes her skin, left, right for what seems like hours…to her.

"Dear lord, Edward, please" Bella finally opens her mouth to beg. She is dripping into the top of the piano as she lies back spread open before him. She can barely lift her head, but she does and his wicked smile between her thighs lets her know he is in a very playful mood. "Please" She whispers dropping her head back down with a soft thud.

"I'll do anything for you" He whispers leaning in and up more from his seated position he literally dives into her pussy.

"Ugh, shit" She whispers his tongue takes no prisoners, his fingers fuck her at a pace she knows will bring her right to orgasm. "Edward please" Her fingers have nothing to hold on to right now, they clench and unclench, her toes hit the keys.

"Play for me" He whispers stopping for a moment.

Bella can't think about anything but him and what he is doing, but his words take her over.

"That's it" He kisses over her throbbing pussy as his fingers thrust into her slowly, smoothly, letting her enjoy the last of it.

Bella's thighs shiver and shake as her orgasm comes to an end. She sighs, her chest heaving up and down as she has her eyes shut basking in the after glow of it all. She feels relaxed and spent, her stomach muscles are sore, but it feels wonderful.

Edward stares at her spread thighs, he is enjoying the sight before him. Taking his cock in his hand he strokes it from his sleep pants. Reaching he slides two fingers into her. Bella gasps and lifts her head, her eyes fall to his. She is wondering what he is doing. "I need some of this" He whispers pulling his fingers out and using them to coat his cock. He watches her sit and watch him. Her toes press into the keys making her legs look long and the muscles of her calves defined.

Bella watches Edward stroke himself with her orgasm. She licks her lips just staring at him stare at her. "Edward" She whispers before moving to slide from the top. She needs his help so she doesn't fall.

He stops short and takes her hips bringing her down to sit on his lap, straddling him as they both sit on the bench.

"Hmm" She sighs brushing a kiss over his mouth.

Edward holds her with one are and uses his other hand to push his cock up into her. He catches her gasps and kisses it away. "You okay?"

"Yes…yes" Bella pushes on her knees which hug his hips and she starts slowly, just riding him at a steady pace.

He stares at her, her hand is cupping the side of his face while the other is fisted around the back of his neck into his hair. On one hand she seems relaxed and at ease while the other it seems like she is struggling to keep control of herself. "Let go" He whispers into her face.

Bella groans and grips his shoulders and neck with both hands now and her pace turns to frantic and rough. "Yes" She calls out.

Edward grips her hips to steady her but he doesn't slow her down, this pace is maddening. He sucks her throat as she continues, not easing up at all.

She won't last long, she hopes the bench lasts longer.

"So beautiful" He mutters grazing her skin. "All mine" He continues.

Bella jerks but can't stop because he isn't done yet. "Edward please"

He helps her keep up the pace.

Her knees ache with each thrust and roll of her hips and thighs. But she doesn't stop because she wants him to feel what she is feeling. Pure bliss, it explodes inside of her.

Edward cums right after her, right after he feels her muscles clench with pleasure around him. He feels her orgasm hit his balls and his sleep pants as they are still up. His cock is firmly planted inside of her, deep but never deep enough. He moves and kisses her deeply, making love to her mouth. Doing to her mouth what their bodies were not having this time around.

Bella pulls back and pants staring at his swollen lips and flushed face.

"Tell me a secret"

She feels her stomach and muscles clench at his words, and she knows what her secret it. "I want to have your baby" She says and instantly she hides her face in his throat not wanting to see his reaction.

Edward only wraps his arms around her body keeping her close. "Anything" He mutters. "Anything for you"

Bella shuts her eyes and they both don't speak again. The silence is peaceful.

* * *

**BLOODY HELL! *sigh* I know I know – Charlie was meant to be in this Chapter! OKAY no jokes this time (not that I was joking before) Next Chapter Father & Daughter meet again *squee***

**I just got caught up in happy times, Cullen Family times, Edward & Bella happy dappy times. **

**I really love this Edward and Bella, they are just too sweet. Edward has turned into a real catch, when he met Bella. She is a dream of a girl.**

**Chapter 31**

**-Charlie**

**-Thanksgiving**

**-Back Home**

**Something like that...**

**Oh & Everyone has a wonderful & safe Christmas. Eat lots (I have started for a week now *ugh*)**


	31. Chapter 31

**FINALLY – Thanksgiving *I know right!***

**While I wasn't IN LOVE with this Chapter...I dunno, I think you guys will like it... hopefully!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Wednesday 21****st**** November 2012**

Neither Bella nor Edward have said anything about the secret confession she made last night in his arms. It could be due to the fact that they are on their way to meet Charlie. Edward is confident, Bella is a wreck.

Charlie called this morning and asked if they would rather meet at his home to save from the small town chatter about the Chiefs daughter being back. Edward thought it was a wise idea and convinced Bella on it.

Bella stares out the window as they head towards the house she hasn't seen since she was 16 years old. Since she left home almost 10 years ago. Licking her lips she turns her head and looks at her hands resting lightly on her lap.

"It will be alright Bella"

"Thanks" She whispers sucking in a deep breath.

"So last night…this morning" He fumbles slightly shaking his head.

"Not now Edward…please?" She looks at him. Bella watches him nod stiffly saying nothing more about her stupid word vomit. Even though she is leaving him, will leave him it doesn't stop her from wanting a baby with him. Everyone wants what they can't have…she knows this. Probably better than most.

* * *

Parking in front of the house Edward looks at Bella, his hands still on the wheel. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yup" She nods quickly. "Let's go"

Edward grabs her arm before she can open the door. He takes her face in his palms and makes her look at him. "It will be alright…I'm right here for you"

Bella licks her lips and nods.

"I'm more worried about me"

She frowns, her head resting on his shoulder as they both lean over the gear shift and break of the car to embrace. "Why?" She questions not lifting her head.

"He might see right through me, and see all the nasty things I did to his daughter last night"

Bella laughs. "Hopefully not"

* * *

Charlie opens the front door and watches Bella walk towards the house with Edward. She is smaller than he remembers. Which is odd because she is 25 now, not 16. His moustache twits with anticipation. She hasn't noticed him yet, her hand tightly in Edwards. He can see how much they mean to each other as they talk softly to each other.

Edward lifts his head and spots Charlie. "Your dad" He whispers to Bella.

Bella looks up and falls down, Edward's arm saves her from a huge crash to the ground.

"Bella" Charlie runs down the front steps to his daughter as she is returned to her feet.

"Not the best greeting" Bella mutters her face towards Edward's chest as he brushes her off.

"You okay?" Edward questions his lips in the top of her head.

Bella nods quickly, she sucks in a deep breath and turns, her back against Edwards's chest as she looks into her father's large brown eyes.

Charlie stares at his daughter. "Hi" He offers with a small smile.

"Hi, hello" Bella says clearing her throat. Bella relaxes when Edward's hand comes and presses against her stomach holding her close to his body. She feels his smooth his fingers in circles over her clothing.

"Charlie" Edward greets extending his other hand towards Bella's father.

"Nice seeing you again Edward" The two shake hands. "Shall we?" Charlie clears his throat and indicates inside. "It's definitely nippy out there" His eyes travel to Bella who is just staring up at him. She is so grown up and lovely. He can't take his eyes off of her.

Bella nods quickly and turns around to face Edward, her eyes giving him a 'thank you'

Edward answers her by a kind smile and a light cup to her cheek. "You are doing great" He whispers. "Let's go in"

They follow Charlie into the house, Edward helps Bella with her coat and Charlie hangs them both by the door.

Her hand is tightly held in Edwards as they follow Charlie through the house, into the kitchen. She notices the house is pretty empty of photos. She can't really remember everything about it though so she could be wrong. It is lived in, smells good.

"Have a seat" Charlie offers. "Would you two like a drink…tea, coffee, hot chocolate?" Charlie says quickly.

Bella looks to Edward. "Do you want…"

"Tea, we will have tea" Edward requests for both of them, his hand holding Bella's firmly, comforting. He pulls her chair out letting her sit. Edward takes the seat at the kitchen table next to Bella. He watches her look around the small kitchen.

Charlie steps away from the stove as the water gets hot. Clearing his throat he smiles at Bella when she looks at him. "You look great Bells" He uses her old nickname.

Bella smiles. "Thanks"

"I…I didn't know what to expect, I wasn't expecting much, but" He clears his throat. "I'm glad you came…really glad"

"I'm glad too" She whispers feeling Edward give her hand a comforting squeeze under the table.

"I don't even know where to start, I mean…you look alright, but I know a lot of time has past"

She stares at Charlie, not sure what he is saying.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm alright now"

"But you weren't, that is my fault, I'm so sorry Bella"

Bella shakes her head and blinks away the tears, she feels Edward who hasn't said anything for a while now, rub up and down her back, he leans in and whispers softly against her cheek, 'It's alright'

Edward hushes her, it's okay for her to cry and be hurt and upset, confused even.

Charlie hangs his head and rests his eyes in her palm before rubbing them roughly with his forefinger and thumb. He takes a deep breath and lifts his head. He is met with Bella's bowed head. "I won't ask you to confidante in me, Edward seems to be your confident, but I would like for us to…maybe try, if you want, and I understand if you don't"

Everything Edward told her was true, she didn't need to worry, her father, Charlie doesn't seem to want to judge her or think she is disgusting. He doesn't know yet and maybe never will but he doesn't seem like he would care, his eyes look heavy with worry. The worry she has been feeling the past week or so they have talked over the phone.

"I mean I was a terrible father, and I don't even deserve a second chance"

"Everyone deserves a second chance" Bella cuts in.

Charlie looks at Bella. "I want one, with you, I want to learn about the girl that walked out and the woman she has become"

Bella wipes her cheeks having let go of Edward's hand to do so.

Edward just sits next to her watching her carefully; just staring at her there to make sure she is alright.

Bella nods. "I'd like that, I'm sorry for walking away"

"No Bella, you have no reason, not one to be sorry about that, I know how this house was for you and I let it happen, I take full responsibility for that, full" Charlie says shaking his head. When the kettle whistles Edward is the first one up.

"Stay, I'll sort it" He mutters getting a look from both Charlie and Bella. He wants to leave them for a moment, giving them some private time.

Charlie looks at the kitchen door and Edward head through with a cup of tea for himself leaving him alone with Bella. "He is a good man Bella"

"I know" She whispers looking at the table. "James wasn't, you were right"

"I don't want to talk about him, I was right about him but wrong about everything else" He confesses. "Your mother was wrong, you are so special, and I wasted it, wasted my time with you" He whispers harshly.

Bella licks her lips and wipes her tears before looking up and over at him. "I just want to forget it all" Everything, the fight, James, the years alone. "I was so alone"

"Oh Bella" Charlie sighs. "I don't know how you can want to give me a chance, but I am so grateful"

"I'm not alone anymore, right now I'm not, you shouldn't be either"

Charlie sniffs and wipes his eyes. "You are such a treasure" He sighs. She didn't turn out this way due to him or Renee, that is all her own doing.

Bella smiles a bit. "Do you still like to fish?" She questions.

"I love it" Charlie laughs. "Maybe one day when you are in Forks again we can get together or something if you want and go fishing, and Edward too"

Bella smiles as he sounds so unsure and worried. "I'd like that" She is only calm because of Edward and his support. She imagines if Charlie had the support she has had the past week about coming in, the reassurance, he would be as calm as her. Edward is perfect.

* * *

After saying goodbye Edward stands by the car, he turns it on to warm it up. He watches as Bella and Charlie shift from one foot to the next not knowing the proper etiquette with saying goodbye now. He smiles letting them work it out for themselves.

He watches Charlie pull Bella into a hug. Charlie is savoring it, he is clutching to Bella, his brow wrinkled in concentration of holding onto this and remembering it. The good feeling of having his daughter back in his arms. His hands clutch at her coat on her back. Edward watches Charlie turn his head and press a kiss to the side of her head, muttering something to her. Bella nods before turning and walking to him at the car.

Edward looks down at her. "You okay?" He watches her smile and nod; she glances back over her shoulder and gives Charlie a wave.

* * *

She has a small smile on her lips. "That went well" She says softly.

"Very, I'm happy for you" Edward says.

"I owe you so much" She whispers lowering her head to look at her hands. "So much, you haven't stopped giving to me"

Edward sighs. "I told you Bella, I will do anything for you, I will give you anything"

Bella shuts her eyes tightly. He is such a good man, he deserves better than her. "Thank you" She whispers.

"I love you" He glances at her, Edward reaches for her hand and intertwines their fingers together as they make it back towards his parents home.

* * *

Edward opens her door and helps her out shutting it and pressing her against the car, keeping her in place.

"He is spending Thanksgiving with a friend…a woman" Bella tells Edward, her hands are cold but she is warm against him and the car. She strokes his face. "Sue Clearwater…do you know her?"

"No" Edward says shaking his head.

"I said we could meet at his house for lunch on Friday"

Edward nods letting her touch him lightly on his face.

"Will you please come?"

"Of course" He leans in and presses a kiss to her mouth. "Anything for you Bella…please understand when I say that"

She pushes her head against his chest and nods. "Edward" She wants to tell him, she does. But she is scared of his reaction, scared he will push her away. Scared James will still ruin his career if she tells him.

"Hmm?"

"I love you" She says simply.

He holds her soundly to his chest. "Bella about last night"

"It was stupid, I know, god" She whispers. She is so embarrassed to have admitted that to him.

"It wasn't stupid Bella; I want to give you a baby"

"What?" She stares up at him now.

"Yeah" He nods kissing her nose. "But I want you to experience everything you want before I do that…you know what I mean?"

Bella nods licking her lips. Driving, school, traveling, and her father. But she isn't sure any of that will happen to be honest. She is sticking with the plan, this agreement lasting as long as it takes to get him Chief. Take the money shut James up. James wants her back to work for/with him but that will never happen. She only hopes the money is enough to make him back off. He wants her unhappy and alone it seems. If he wants that, if that is enough along with the money to keep him from hurting Edward, she can do it. She can walk away, she knows Edward will be okay, he has his family.

Edward grins at her before kissing her.

"So you want to give me a baby?"

He nods grinning harder and laughing into her mouth. "Yes"

Everything she is saying and feeling for him is real. But as real as it is, it is also useful to how she will end it with him. It is almost too perfect.

"At least one" He kisses her mouth so she can't say anything else. Edward lifts her against his body holding her up and kissing her deeply.

Bella pulls back and stares at him.

"Tell me another secret" He whispers against her lips. His nose hits hers nudging her gently. "Hmmm, what?"

"I want the baby to have your eyes"

"I am hoping for a brown eyed girl"

Bella laughs and drops her head to his shoulder.

"Hey, mom said bring Bella inside before she gets a cold and dad said stop necking in the drive…take it to the garage!" Emmett shouts out of the front door before slamming it shut.

Bella giggles into his shoulder still up in his arms. She slides down to touch the floor.

"So until the time comes to have a baby together…we can practice?" Edward questions eagerly.

"Hmm" Bella smiles up at him and strokes his jaw with her finger.

"I've seen a baby with you Bella" He admits.

Bella's finger stops and she stares up at him. "What are you doing to me Edward?"

"Loving you" He whispers brushing his lips over hers.

* * *

**Thursday 22****nd**** November 2012**

"Happy Thanksgiving" He rolls on top of her and smiles grinning down at her.

"Happy Thanksgiving" Bella smiles, her hands rubbing his face, over his brow, her fingers stroking through his hair.

Edward stares at her eyes. He pushes his fingers into her loose hair. Picking up a clump of hair he pulls it to his nose and inhales her scent.

"Are you smelling me?"

"I'm studying every inch of you…medical motive"

Bella smiles.

"Speaking of medical…I need you to get health insurance"

"Edward I can't afford that, you know I can't"

"I can" He urges.

"I'm fine, the free clinic is enough"

"It's not; I want you to have a doctor, regular physicals, Bella please"

She hates when he does this, she loves and hates it. She hates depending on him, but loves it also. "Any recommendations?"

"Plenty actually" Edward grins kissing her nose.

* * *

Alice skips into the kitchen where Bella and Esme are cooking together. Both wearing cute floral waist aprons. She snaps a few photos before the women notice.

"Oh Alice really, I am a mess" Esme scolds her daughter.

"Get in together" Alice orders, her very stern face on.

Esme smiles and wraps an arm around Bella's hip smiling with the young woman.

"Beautiful" She says skipping off with her very expensive Nikon.

* * *

The table is stunning; Esme is really an amazing hostess. She goes ALL out for her family and a hair on her head is never out of place.

Bella looks around at everyone laughing and talking.

"So with the Cullen tradition lets go around the table and say what we are Thankful for before we start" Carlisle says clasping his hands together with a smile.

"I'll start" Esme beams. "My children, each one Emmett, you are a wonderful husband and soon to be father" She grins at her son already digging into the baby carrots. She gives him a look and he smiles chewing slowly sheepishly. "Edward…you are turning into a very strong, supportive man, you are a brilliant doctor, Alice my little girl wonder" Esme grins. "You have been such a light since the day you were born"

Everyone stares at Esme as she speaks.

"Rosalie and Jasper I'm thankful you are a part of this family, you have made it bigger, stronger, more loving, and you Carlisle what would I do without you?" She turns to her husband. "I am so thankful and blessed each day knowing you are in my life and have given me these three children that have given me children by default and a grandchild" Esme's eyes sparkle.

Bella feels the tears coming on. To grow up in this home must have been so warm and safe, she is so lucky to experience this love just for a little while.

"Bella" Esme stares across the table. "I'm thankful for you, you have changed my son, changed so much about him, you wouldn't recognize how much you have done but as his mother I can see it more clearly…thank you" She smiles. "I'm thankful for you joining this family and giving me another child to love"

Bella smiles and wipes her falling tears.

"I'll make this short, I'm thankful for Rose, my family, my shop and food" Emmett speaks up.

Alice rolls her eyes. "I would like to add that I am thankful for my shop, but most of all my family, mom, and daddy" She sighs. "What would I do without your love and support?" She mouths a 'thank you' to her parents.

"I'm thankful for my beautiful wife, Alice, and this family, joining it being a part of it when I don't have my own, you all are wonderful people"

Carlisle smiles before kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Keep it clean Dad" Emmett calls out chewing again!

Rosalie laughs. "Emmett my gorilla of a husband, our unborn child, the love and support of this family I'm so lucky to be a part of"

Carlisle speaks up now. "Emmett, Edward, Alice, I am so proud of the choices you have made, I'm so thankful for you. Esme my beautiful wife, you are my reason for living you have given me everything" He stares at her. "Everything, I'm so thankful for you, Jasper, Rose, Bella having you three apart of this family is such a joy, the joy you bring to my children, thank you"

Bella feels Edward staring at her profile.

"Bella" He says one word.

Bella turns and looks at him. "Yes?"

"You, I'm thankful for you"

"Edward" She whispers, feeling all eyes on them.

"I don't know what I was doing before" He tells her. "I only knew work and more work, but I know what I'm doing now, now since I met you"

"Edward" She wipes her tears, she is a mess.

"And I am so grateful for your presence in my life" He stares at her.

Esme smiles and uses both hands to wife under her eyes.

Bella stares at Edward, at his perfect mouth that just said pretty perfect words to her. She shakes her head slightly. "I never had this" She sniffs looking around the table. "A family"

Alice frowns and looks at her mother.

"People who care, sit down dinners, lazy Sunday chats" She explains, her throat constricting with tears. "I never had friends" She gives Rose and Alice a small smile. "A real mother figure" She looks at Esme. "Protective big brothers" She looks at Jasper and Emmett. "A solid father figure" She smiles at Carlisle. "A lover" She turns to look at Edward. "So um, I'm thankful for being a part of this solid family circle, no matter how long or short a time, I am thankful for having this now"

Edward stares at her, his hand rubs up and down her back as she tries very hard to control her emotions. "Excuse us" Edward stands and pulls Bella up and out of the room with him. He tucks them away in a bathroom downstairs.

"I' m fine Edward" She whispers looking at his chest.

He tips a finger under her chin to make her look up at him. "Long time"

"What?"

"You will be a part of this family circle for a long time" He brushes a kiss on her lips. His arms wrap around her.

Bella holds onto him so tightly, soaking in him.

* * *

**THERE they make my heart soar – so I am pretty sure we are gonna jump to the New Year:**

**School/driving/doctor visits *no one is pregnant***

**Chief interview/pickings**

**James *dum dum dummmm***

**While we don't agree with Bella (not everyone) we do see what she is planning right (if you don't thats okay that will come out)? **

**And we see why she is doing it right? **

**And we see what James wants right? If not ACK - sorry**


	32. Chapter 32

**I just want you all to know I feel the pressure! Your reviews are lovely, the good and the bad ones. So thank you kindly.**

**New people welcome, oldies you are goodies. You know Chapter 32…we did good right?**

**So thank you.**

**We are moving along so we can get to the climax of it all. BUT I did Christmas (it's ****_not too long that part of it as we just had a family Thanksgiving_****)**

**To answer your question Guest, I update whenever the mood hits really and that tends to be rather often but there is not a pattern.**

*****Hospital Christmas Gala clothing: Berlin**** gold dress & Berlin grey suit. AMAZING!*****

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Hospital Christmas Gala 2012**

"Christ you look amazing" Edward whispers as she walks from the bedroom.

Bella smiles. Alice is in the room cleaning up after her makeup help. "Thanks"

He stares at her, she does love showing a bit of leg, and he smiles at the leather jacket she is holding. "Do you need help?"

"Sure" Bella lowers her eyes and lets him move behind her to slide the jacket on her shoulders.

"So I am out of here" Alice smiles with a makeup bag over her shoulder and a smile on her face. "Have fun you two" She winks.

"Thanks again Alice, the dress, shoes" Bella's eyelashes flutter as she sucks a breath.

"Of course" She smiles. "Enjoy it" She pats Edward on the arm before leaving.

Edward stares at his girl. "The car is waiting"

"Let's go" She smiles.

Edward hooks a finger under her chin and makes her lift her chin; he takes her lips against his. "You look so damn beautiful"

"It's just a dress Edward" She sighs staring at him.

"It's the woman in the dress" He points out.

* * *

"Now, since I didn't get my dance with the lovely Isabella before I must cut in now" Aro smiles standing next to the slow dancing couple.

Bella looks away from Edward towards his boss. "Of course"

Edward watches her making sure it is something she wants to do, she doesn't have to do it.

Aro smiles and takes Bella into his arms, one on her mid back and his hand holding hers in a proper dance stance.

Edward steps right out of the way and walks off the dance floor to watch them from afar.

"How are you enjoying the party my dear?"

"It's lovely, so beautiful" Bella exclaims.

'This is my favorite time of year, my favorite event; people donate money to the hospital around this time like crazy"

"That's really wonderful, the hospital is amazing" She points out. "The staff I have met, Edward, Dr. Biers" Bella smiles.

"Both amazing doctors, but your Edward"

Bella smiles and her eyes drift towards Edward holding a drink in his hand watching them. She hopes he knows she is fine right now. She can tell when he gets stressed out and he needs to relax.

"He really is a shining star"

"I couldn't agree more, but I think I am biased" She grins.

"That maybe true but it doesn't change the fact that he is"

"No, it doesn't" Bella smiles shaking her head. "He would love to take over from you and carry on what you have been doing for years"

Aro listens.

"He will be perfect" Bella adds. "I think you know that Aro don't you…"

Aro smirks. "Oh Isabella, there is a process, but yes, he will be perfect"

* * *

"How do you do it?" The two stand next to each other, so very close talking.

"Do what?" She whispers looking up at him, she smiles when he kisses her mouth lightly before pulling back.

"Make everyone fall to their knees at the sight of you?"

"Do I?"

"Yes" He whispers nuzzling her ear and throat.

Bella smiles and runs a hand down his chest, she adjusts his black tie. "No one is on their knees Edward" She jokes yanking his tie a bit.

Edward laughs and nips her skin before licking it lightly with his tongue. "God I want you" He whispers into her skin warming it.

Bella sighs and grabs onto him staying so close. "I know the feeling" She whispers into his body.

He runs a hand down her material covered back and brings her as close as he can get her. "I'm ready to go"

Bella giggles into his neck, her arms wrapped around his neck holding him down. His poor back. "Me too"

"Let's go" His hands on her hips.

"It's rude"

"It would be ruder if I made love to you right here" He whispers into her ear and nips the soft lobe.

* * *

**January 5****th**** Sunday 2013**

"Seriously you need to relax" Edward urges.

"You need to get a bit more nervous" She argues sitting in the driver's seat of his Volvo. Her breath hitches. Classes start on Monday for her GED, she has a doctor's appointment Wednesday. She gets her passport Friday. Christmas it was wonderful, it went by too quickly. Now everything is hitting her.

"No, if we are both nervous nothing will get accomplished, think about this Bella"

She turns to look at him.

"If 90 year olds can drive…you can"

Bella cuts her eyes at him. "Oh what wise words Dr. Cullen"

Edward grins at her. "Now go, and just remember everything I told you"

"Oh lord" Bella whispers a prayer before pushing down on the gas.

* * *

Edward laughs and catches her as she turns to jump against him as they get behind the condo door. He holds her up with one arm.

"It was amazing" She grins in his arms.

"You are just a natural" Edward smiles pushing the door open and carrying her inside, he kisses her before sliding her to the ground.

Bella sighs, her eyes open slowly and she grins up at him.

"Are you all ready for classes Monday?"

"As I'll ever be" She speaks softly nibbling her lower lip.

"You will be great"

"I just…I want to make you" She shuts her eyes and sighs. "Proud"

Edward frowns at her before cupping her face. "You have moved mountains Bella, you could move a million more because you are so brave and determined" He whispers kissing her mouth lightly before pulling back. "I am so very proud of you, everything, you do"

Bella smiles as she reaches up and places her hands over his at her cheeks.

* * *

**Monday 6****th**** January 2013**

Bella walks into the building, she took the bus home from the Adult Education building where her classes are. She is a very promising student. It went well. She didn't meet anyone. But the class is pretty even, there are as many her age as there are younger.

"Ms. Swan" Felix greets Bella as she walks in. She is heading up to call Charlie, they speak every Monday.

"Hi" Bella smiles happily.

"You have a visitor" He stares at her waiting for a reaction.

"Oh" Bella chokes out. She knew this was coming, she did. But the sting of having it happen now is still a shock.

"He is waiting…"

"Sure, yes, thank you" Bella nods her head and feels Felix watching her as she makes her way to the waiting area.

"Baby" James greets with a smile.

"What do you want?"

"Two hundred thousand dollars would be nice" James grins.

"You will get your money"

"When?"

"When he gets his job"

"Baby I am not following, he has a job"

"The original deal…" Her voice shaking. "…was he would pay me that money when he was promoted, let him get promoted and I will ask for my payment" Bella explains. "I'm breaking it off, you need to go away James, go away after that, you can't get anymore after that" He can't ask for anything more if she breaks it off with Edward. There will be nothing to hold over him or her because she won't be there.

"Sure" James stares at her. "You are so stupid, to fall in love with a man you will never have"

Bella bites her lips and shakes her head. "I had him" She wipes a tear away quickly.

"No you didn't, you thought you had him, it would never work out Bella, and I'm doing you a favor"

"By what huh, how are you helping me?" She whines softly. "Just go"

"When do I expect my money?"

"As soon as he gets the job, I don't know" She sighs softly.

James walks past her. "We are two of a kind Bella, he is too good for you, let him pay you what he said, you should never have let it get personal, you are not and never will be the woman for him"

Bella lowers her head and waits until he leaves to sink to the floor. She knows James is wrong, she can feel Edward's love for her. But she is so scared to tell him because as much as she feels his love there is a small speck of doubt. What if James is right? What if Edward would pick his family and career over her if it came down to that? If James made it come down to that… She has no doubt he will if she don't give in. She has no doubt he will keep going for more and more if she doesn't get away from Edward. But leaving Edward is not going back to James, she will never go back. Ever.

"I guess we have a deal then, give me your phone" He demands. "You need to call me when you get the money"

Bella shuts her eyes and hands it over, her breath held. "You go, don't bother him ever, you go away from him"

"Sure baby, I just want what is owed to me, get the money and I will be out of your hair" He hands her the phone back.

Bella flinches as he tried to grab her chin. "Don't touch me" She whispers.

James smiles. "Bad kitty" He hums before walking to the door. "I'll be in touch"

* * *

"Mr. Cullen" Felix stands when Edward walks in the building at this ungodly hour.

"Good evening Felix" Edward smiles. He had two surgeries today and didn't have a second free to text or call Bella about how her first day went.

"I just wanted to let you know…Ms. Swan"

He is listening carefully now. "Bella yes is she alright?"

"She seems a bit on edge, she had a visitor today, a man"

Edward frowns. "Who?"

"He didn't leave his name; he wouldn't leave his name either times"

"Either times?" Edward frowns.

"He came back in November I believe" Felix explains.

"Did he go up to the condo with Bella?" Edward runs a hand into his hair.

"No, no, no" Felix shakes his head. "They spoke for a few minutes in the visitors waiting area; she just seemed not herself today or the last time"

Edward frowns. "She…okay" He nods. "What did he look like?"

"I have him on the security camera coming in today" Felix knows Edward, he knows Dr. Carlisle Cullen. His wife is Carlisle's patient, and he knows the Cullen's, good people. The building is quiet due to the late hour so he lets Edward follow him behind the desk. The desk holds a phone, a radio, small TV, and a screen showing six cameras from the parking garage to the elevators, to the front door and so on.

Edward watches Felix rewind the tape.

"Him" Felix freezes the screen; the picture is small but clear.

Edward frowns; he looks like a dirty thug of a man. Not big or small, just average. Short hair, blonde. Nothing is sticking out, other than the fact that this man has visited Bella twice now. And he knows nothing about it.

"Um, I just thought you should know"

"Yes, thank you" Edward nods. His mind whirls with questions, concerns. "I'll see you"

"Sure thing Mr. Cullen, have a good night"

* * *

**Tuesday 7****th**** January 2013**

Edward lies next to Bella who is still sleeping. He got out of bed and used the bathroom, brushed his teeth and climbed back into bed next to her. He stares at her and wonders who this man is. Why hasn't she said anything? And maybe Jacob is right…

Bella moans softly and stretches a bit like a cat. "Morning" She whispers on her back looking up at him.

He stares at her; he doesn't speak only looks at her.

"What's wrong?" Bella says pushing up slightly worried.

"Nothing" He whispers staring at her face. "How was yesterday?"

"Good, really good" She smiles nodding a bit.

"Everything okay when you came back here?" He wants her to tell him, he doesn't want to have to pull things from her. Edward pushes up next to her and cocks his head to the side.

"Yes" She says eyeing him carefully. "Why?"

"Just wondering" Edward shrugs. "I'm gonna jump in the shower" He clears his throat before throwing his legs to the side of the bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Edward?" Bella calls worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" He nods wanting to get his thoughts together before whatever is brewing between them comes to a head.

* * *

Bella is in the kitchen in her short robe making eggs. "Hey?" She greets him; he is dressed in relaxed clothing. "When are you going in today?"

"Um" He watches her carefully spoon breakfast into a plate for the two of them. "Who came to visit you yesterday Bella?"

Bella freezes. "No one" She says shaking her head.

He watches her lie to him, to his face. Edward nods; he lets out a little laugh and shakes his head. "Oh my god" He whispers.

"Edward" She says his name when he stands and heads back towards their bedroom.

* * *

Edward looks over his charts at the hospital; he isn't paying much attention to where he is going. "Ouf"

"Shit" Tanya whispers looking at the coffee down her front. "Thanks Dr. Cullen" She mutters.

"Hey, Tanya, I'm sorry" Edward shakes his head. "Let me buy you another…"

"Shirt?" She grins.

Edward smiles. "No coffee"

"Meet you in 10 downstairs?" She suggests.

"Sure" He needs to drop these files off and then he can meet her.

* * *

Bella can't focus; she looks at the teacher but her mind in back at the house this morning. Edward.

* * *

Tanya sits across from Edward who has two cups of coffee at the table between them. "Thanks"

"Least I could do" Edward smiles a bit.

Tanya looks at him. "Trouble in paradise?" She sips her coffee and cocks an eyebrow up at him.

Edward glares at her not wanting to get into it, not wanting there to be anything to get into. But he feels like there is. Bella is lying to him.

"How is little Bella?"

"Great, good"

"Good, great" Tanya says looking at him. "Well thanks for the coffee" She sighs before moving to get up.

"Tanya wait" He reaches out and places a hand on top of hers to stop her.

Tanya looks at him and settles back into her seat.

"I" He sighs. "We have always been honest with each other right?" He has been honest with her, with every woman he has been with. It is no point in floundering around things. He just gets to the point.

"Yeah" She nods.

"That is important right, honesty"

"Very"

"Yeah" Edward clears his throat, just noticing he still has his hand on top of hers. Looking at their hands for a moment he pulls his back.

Tanya gives him a small smile. "If this is about Bella, she well" Tanya stops herself because there is no point in pushing her luck. She lets him fill in the blanks. She will play the part she thinks will win this time. Her other role wasn't working.

Edward watches her stand.

"Thanks again for the coffee"

Edward nods and smiles a bit. "No problem" He watches her turn and go.

* * *

"Edward?" Bella calls out coming into the apartment.

"In here" He calls from her old bedroom.

"Hi" She whispers. He finished before her today due to his late night yesterday.

"How was your day?"

"It was long" Bella nods. "Do you want me to make us some dinner?" She questions, hopefully.

"We can go out" He offers staring at her. He shuts a medical book he had. He wants this to work, he needs them to work, he loves her too much for there to be another option.

Bella smiles, she feels relief wash over her. He was so distant this morning, his questions. "I'd like that" She whispers.

Edward stares at her. He is done; in love the deal is closed.

"What are you doing in here?" She questions about him being in his new make shift office. After Thanksgiving she moved in fully with him. His room, his bed, his bathroom, his closet. Well now it is theirs.

"Interview process starts next week for Chief"

Bella stares at him. "Is there a test?"

"No" Edward rests the book down and shakes his head. "Not really"

She shifts from one foot to the next watching him get closer. "You didn't kiss me this morning" She speaks lowering her gaze to the space between their bodies.

"I know, I'm sorry"

Bella licks her lips before lifting her head. "Are you alright?"

"I am okay now" He looks at her and everything seems right. Everything feels okay. "You know you can tell me anything right Bella?"

"Yes of course" She whispers. 'Except this' She stares into his eyes.

Edward stares down at her, he lets it go, lets it all go. "Shall we go out?"

"Kiss me first" She begs.

Edward smiles and cups her face, leaning in he presses his lips to hers and letting it go feels right. His arms twist around her body and he brings her closer. She feels right. His tongue delves into her mouth. They feel right.

* * *

**SO I have like half a page of explaining *what Bella is thinking* – cause I am a odd ball. But I just didn't post it with the Chapter. I can PM you if you feel you need it. Though I think you'll be alright.**

**Cheers x**


	33. Chapter 33

**Christamnash NEVER would I lead anyone astray – I want to love this story therefore I want you all to love it and my version of Edward & Bella.**

**This Chapter as you can see from dates kind of floats through different things just moving it along. If you haven't noticed most of my Chapters are like 1-2 days each. I'm a bit long winded what can I say *shrugs***

**Thanks again people who take time to review, I open each review alert email with baited breath. So scary!**

**With that all said – I meant the BERLIN BD2 event the stunning gold dress *last part* AND with that said…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Monday January 14****th**** 2013**

"You will be amazing" Bella encourages with a smile helping him fix his tie. He has his interview/meeting this morning, with Aro and the board.

Edward looks as though he is going to throw up.

"Relax" She smiles rubbing her hands down his chest. "Breathe"

Edward takes a deep breath and stares at her. "Thank you"

"For what?" Bella smiles at him. She has to get to school and he has to get to the hospital. Even though last week was slightly off, by her fault, but they got it back.

Edward pulls her in and holds her tightly. "For being here and being supportive" He says into the top of her head. "I love you so much, more than my own life"

Bella holds him tightly. "I love you more than my own life" She admits.

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah" Bella smiles and pulls back to look up at him. "Knock'em dead" Bella winks as he heads out for the meeting of his life.

* * *

Her leg doesn't stop her heart races as she sits on the couch. "I don't know, I haven't heard from him all day" Bella admits to Charlie. She got in around 2:30 and Esme called her asking if she knew how the meeting/interview went with Edward. But she knew nothing, she knows nothing.

"I'm sure he did wonderful" Charlie assures her.

"He has wanted this for a long time" She tells him.

"Edward is really a wonderful man"

"He is" She sighs. "I" She stops.

"What is it Bella?"

"Nothing" She shakes her head and wipes her already damp cheeks. When the door unlocks she whispers a quick goodbye to Charlie and is up on her feet.

Edward smiles and drops his keys and bag down. "Hi"

"Hey" Bella wiggles her hands together. "How did it go today?"

Edward grins and shakes his head. "Great, really great"

"Oh Edward' She walks over to him and wraps her arms around her shoulder pushing up on her tip toes. "I knew it would"

Edward holds her close. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know, just silly I guess" She sighs soaking in his scent.

He lets it go. "They, I, no one will know for another week or two, so"

"You will get it, Aro loves you"

Edward laughs. His hands on her tiny hips. "He loves you to be exact"

Bella stares at him and smiles.

* * *

Bella giggles; having the luxury to get into bed with the man she loves at a random time in the late afternoon is amazing.

Edward rolls her over and makes her sit on top of him. She is naked and looks so vulnerable sitting on top of him smiling down. "What did Charlie have to say today?"

"Edward, are we really gonna talk about Charlie…right now?"

He laughs holding her hip. "I guess not"

"No" She grins.

"When you have my baby" His hand smooth from her center up to her belly button and down again, not deliberately turning her on but doing just that.

Bella tips her head to the side her hair falls over her shoulder and face. She grins when he uses his other hand to push it back without avail.

He looks away from her face and to her little belly full of dinner. "You will really have a Buddha Belly" He can't wait to see it.

Bella laughs, she slaps his hand away.

"I love it" He argues pushing his hand back against her soft skin.

Sighing she reaches behind her and grabs his hard cock, lifting on her knees she slides him inside her from the back. "There" She whispers. "That's better"

Edward slides his hands up her torso and cups her breasts. "You have amazing tits"

"Tits Dr. Cullen how very common of you" She mutters lifting up very lazily. Her eyelids are heavy as she moves on him, controlling everything. His thumbs and fingers tug at her nipples.

"Yes tits" He breathes, she is going too slowly for his liking, he is wound up and she is just making the knot inside of him tighter. He feels good about today, he just need a good release of tension it has been a long road leading up to this.

Bella laughs a bit her eyes fluttering shut as she continues in this slow lazy manner.

"Christ Bella, move faster" He urges with his hips thrusting into hers.

She shakes her head and pushes on his chest with her warm palms.

* * *

"You always ruin my fun" She moans as he thrusts deep into her. Her arms are pinned to the bed. He is resting on his elbows and her arms rest over his forearms, holding her wrist in place against the bed.

"Do I…so sorry" He kisses her upper breast and slides his mouth up her neck, sucking her chin and devouring her mouth. He repeats this pattern over and over as he thrusts into over and over making them both weak.

Bella breathes harshly unable to stop herself. She loves that she can cum like this without the added smoke and mirrors. "Don't stop" She whispers as he kisses up her neck once more on this looped journey on her skin.

"Never" He pants against her skin. Edward once again devours her lips.

She tries to keep her legs up and around him but the keep falling apart unable to get a good grip on his body.

Edward just keeps going until he feels her there; thrusting up more firmly this time he catches her cry as she cums.

Bella feels him jerk a few times, pressing against her pelvic bone hard as he cums. Smiling she drops her head to the side, her eyes shut. "Perfect"

"Hmm" He pulls out after he feels her no longer fluttering around him. Lying on his side he smoothes a hand up and down her stomach dipping it between her thighs. His nose nuzzles her cheek and ear, before she turns her head and smiles at him.

"What are you doing?" She whispers her eyes still heavy, her breath not yet even.

Edward kisses her mouth. "Do you want to cum again" His forefinger swirls around her clit.

"I don't" She whispers her hips arching off the bed. "Have a choice" She pants jerking against his hand and finger. She feels him slide two fingers inside of her while manipulating her clit with his thumb.

Edward watches her turn her head to the ceiling and pant her mouth slight parted, he watches the beauty of her orgasm wash over her once again. Slowly he removes his fingers from her body; he slides his hand around her hips and pulls her close to him.

"It will never be long enough" She whispers into his warm body.

"What?" Edward says.

"My time with you"

Edward lies still and says nothing just holding her.

* * *

**Wednesday January 30****th**** 2013**

Bella is a legal US driver. Alice took Bella out to celebrate her newfound freedom this afternoon while Edward is at the hospital.

"So…how is school going?" Alice hasn't mentioned anything because her father told her not to. But Bella doesn't have to be embarrassed about that.

Bella looks like a deer caught in headlights. "What…did Edward tell you?"

"My dad actually" Alice shrugs one shoulder while reaching for an apple turnover. "It's okay Bella, it's a good thing"

"I just didn't"

"We are girlfriends Bella, and girlfriends support each other" Alice tells her simply.

"I didn't graduate high school…please don't ask why"

"I won't" Alice smiles sadly.

"I don't want Esme to know…she will know I'm not good enough for Edward"

"Don't be so silly" Alice rolls her eyes. "She would never think that"

Bella sighs and shakes her head. "I don't want anyone to know, Edward is so accomplished and I just learned to drive"

"So what" She wrinkles her nose. "At least you are doing something about the things you are less than thrilled about like school"

Bella nods. Alice clearly speaks the truth.

"Is that why you didn't want to find a job just yet?"

"Yeah, and Edward…he wanted me to focus on school, I should be done in a year" Bella smiles.

"That's great, not long at all"

"No"

"So maybe one day you will share your life with me" Alice says coolly.

"Maybe" Bella responds softly.

* * *

**Friday February 1****st**** 2013**

Edward drops his things off, he should know Monday…

Walking through he rests his phone down and sees Bella's on the counter. Frowning at the display notifying a message he wakes it up.

His eyes scan over the screen. '1 New Message J' Jasper he thinks. Resting it down, he moves to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water.

"Hey" She walks out of the bedroom to find him standing in the kitchen.

Edward eyes her up and down. "Hi" He takes a long drink of water.

"Yes, hi…everything okay?"

"I think so" He eyes her carefully.

Bella stands before him; she shakes her head at him and sighs. "Do you want dinner?"

"Not tonight, no" He watches her. "Your phone has a new message" He nods his head towards where her phone and his sit.

"Oh" Bella looks at him because she is confused. "Did you have a bad day?"

"No, I didn't"

She stands there looking at him. Bella turns and runs a hand through her hair, she tugs it a bit. "I'm going to bed I guess" She turns back to look at him.

"Aren't you going to check your phone…it's from a J" He cocks an eyebrow up at her. Edward watches her move to grab her phone and take it into the bedroom with her; he hears the door close with a soft click. "Fucking hell" He rubs his eyes.

* * *

Bella lies on her back and looks up at the ceiling. She didn't expect this tension, but since it is there it will make the parting go more easily. She reads the message from James_. 'Baby got the money yet…times'a wastin' _She glares angrily at the phone.

* * *

Edward shoves his hands deep into his pockets as he walks down the street towards the pool hall.

"So she let your balls go enough to let you out for a while?" Jacob grins. He is playing pool with two other guys.

Edward is not in the mood. Ever since Bella lied to him 'why' has been in the back of his mind. It has not been present all the time, but like tonight, he remembers and it makes him mad she is not being honest with him. For whatever reason she is not being honest.

"Come on Eddie" Jacob grins takes a sip of his beer.

Edward grabs a stick.

"So friend how is Bella?" Jacob and Edward haven't spoken. Ties have been cut, they got cut before Thanksgiving. He does miss his friend, he thinks he is a dumb shit but he still misses him.

"Jacob if we have any, any tiny chance of being anything to each other you will stop now"

"That bad huh?" Jacob cocks an eyebrow up.

* * *

Two hundred dollars richer the pair sits at a small table together, celebrating their win. Edward laughs and shakes his head. Jacob, despite his recent inexcusable behavior, always could make him laugh.

"So" Jacob clears his throat. "Let's clear one thing up; she will never be good enough for you"

"Jacob, Christ!" Edward roars.

"I'm done" Jacob tells him holding his hands up in surrender. "Even though I think that I still wanna fuck her"

"Hell Jacob" Edward slams his hand down and stands.

"Okay, okay relax" Jacob hits the table a couple of times. "I'm really done now, I'll say nothing more" It is not worth destroying their lifelong friendship. If Edward wants to be used by this broad, so be it.

Edward glares and sits. "I don't even know why I am entertaining you, you're an ass"

"Always have been, and?"

Edward rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "You need to apologize to Bella…really"

"Yeah, yeah I'll make some time and get right on that"

"Jacob seriously, we can't even attempt to hang out if you don't at least make an effort to apologize, I can't have her feel like I am betraying her by hanging out with you and you two still have what happened there in the middle"

"So, are we alright?"

"Maybe, if you apologize to her, but we definitely can't be if you don't" Edward explains.

"Alright, you drive a hard bargain, I am happy you are happy even if I think you could do…" He stops himself and holds his hands up.

"And no more comments like that, just keep them to yourself" Edward makes an annoyed face shaking his head.

"Roger that Dr. Cullen…how have you been, heard anything about Chief"

"Monday" Edward drinks down the rest of his beer. "Monday"

"Feeling good about it?" Jacob questions.

"Yeah, yes, I guess"

"I won't ask what is wrong but I can tell something is off…"

"How?"

"You aren't as happy as you were when I saw you a few months ago" He points out. Even though Edward was not happy that day, Jacob knew he was happy.

"It's nothing, I'm fine" Edward clears his throat. "Nice catching up with you"

Jacob nods him off, raising his beer to him as he watches him head out.

* * *

Bella snores softly unaware of Edward watching her sleep.

He shuts his eyes as he reaches for the phone on the night stand. Sliding it out of 'locked' mode he opens her messages, and reads.

* * *

**Sunday February 3****rd**** 2013**

Bella glances at Edward, she hates this distance because everything will be gone soon enough and she can't even enjoy the last few days with him.

Turning his head he looks at her for a moment before bringing his attention back to his father.

"What is going on with you and Bella?" Carlisle questions softly.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Son…normally you can't take your eyes off her, today you have barely looked in her direction"

"I don't know, she lied to me a few weeks ago, a guy came to the condo, I asked her…she said no one came" Edward rushes out, his eyes shift once again to Bella who is smiling at something Alice is saying.

"Ask her again"

"I can't, I can't force her"

"You are just asking her" Carlisle frowns. "It is worse to let it fester Edward you must know that, both of you must feel it"

"She is acting like she didn't lie to me"

"Well clearly, not excusing her, she doesn't know that you know, rather than round about asking, wanting her to tell you without pushing, flat out ask her again" He knows Edward is not a pusher, he has never been. But sometimes you need to man up and take what you want. In this case he wants an answer so he needs to just go right for it.

"I did ask her" Edward defends himself. "Then she got this…" He sighs not even wanting to talk about it. "Maybe Jacob is right after all" Edward shrugs.

"Got what?" Carlisle frowns.

"I read her phone"

Carlisle shakes his head.

"I know, but she was, is lying"

"You read her phone but won't call her out on the lying?" He can't understand young people these days.

"Stupid I know I have been under a lot of stress" He defends himself once again. Stupid, stupid.

"And you read what?"

"J, I have no clue who that is, and I hope to god it's not who I think it is" Because that would mean Bella has been playing him like a fiddle this whole time and the deal was never off the table in her eyes.

"Who do you think it could be?"

"James" He whispers.

"James…the man who Bella?"

"Yes" Edward cuts his father off. "It was about money, him asking her if she has it"

Carlisle looks at Bella. He frowns, turning back to Edward. "Edward you need to talk to her" He says simply. "I mean…if it is that J, then" He shakes his head. He knows Bella, Bella loves Edward, Bella loves Alice and Esme. She wouldn't be so cruel. He can't understand this, can't understand how the possibility of this could be true.

"Then nothing was real" Edward says softly. "Each time I let myself think about it, I feel like that's the only conclusion" Why would a woman like Bella want him? She has said all the right things from the start, everything.

"Don't, don't let your head get away from you Edward" Carlisle urges. He knows his son thinks things over like crazy. Thinks about things and sorts, and organizes in his head trying to find a place. Trying to understand everything. Now he is certain Edward is replaying each thing Bella has said to him trying to figure out what is real if any of it. This is why he is such a wonderful doctor. The practical side, the trying to make sense of things working around in his mind.

Edward brings his eyes to his father. He actually can't make space to really think about this now; he needs to get through tomorrow first.

* * *

**Monday February 4****th**** 2013**

"Edward, congratulations" Aro smiles standing and moving to where Edward still sits slightly shocked.

Edward looks around the room. The hospital board all look at him. He is elated, but can't seem to move.

Aro pats his back causing him to stand. He pulls the young promising doctor and soon to be official Chief of Staff into an embrace. "Great work"

"Thank you, thank you" He pulls away from Aro and looks around the room.

The echoes of 'Congratulations Dr. Cullen' ring through the room. One by one he shakes hands with the hospital board members.

It is a long time dream coming true.

* * *

"We will host an event in honor of you becoming Chief" Aro now is alone with Edward in his office. "As you know I am retiring in June so we have some months to work together and let you have a bit more hands on in running this hospital"

Edward nods. "I look forward to it"

"I am thrilled Edward you have worked so hard, earned it"

Edward smiles. "Thank you Chief" He nods.

"Now go home and celebrate with that lovely woman, I look forward to seeing you both in a few weeks at the event, she had a wonderful hand in this as well" Aro insists that Edwards personal cheerleader did play a role, no matter how small in Edward landing this job. The pair makes a lovely couple. He looks forward to the years Edward will have as Chief and Bella at his side. She is a very personable person, perfect for a man in his position. His wife held the role perfectly all these years. It is Edward and Bella's turn now.

Edward smiles and thinks of Bella, how excited she will be, how excited he is to tell her. His parents. "Thank you" Edward almost runs out to go home.

* * *

**Ye with little faith in Edward & ME! **

**So the next Chapter is what we have all been waiting for and dreading…**


	34. Chapter 34

**I truly hope you like this**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Monday February 4****th**** 2013**

"Bella!"

Bella runs out of the bedroom. "Wh-what happened?" She looks at him wide eyed. She was doing some homework.

"I got it, I got it" He tells her.

Bella covers her hands with her mouth. "Oh my god" She squeals behind her palms and jumps up and down a few times.

Edward laughs at her child like excitement. He feels exactly the same way.

"I knew you would" She sighs removing her hands from her lips and tipping her head to the side. "I'm so happy for you" She steps closer to him.

Edward looks at her and gathers her close. "I couldn't have done it without you"

"Yes you could have Edward" She mutters turning into his warm chest and rubbing her nose against the shirt there. Her arms are linked around his body holding on to him. She is going to have to let him go.

"I have to call my dad" Edward laughs a bit. "I better go slow…don't want to give him a heart attack"

Bella laughs into his chest. "No" And it is final now, she sighs against him.

* * *

"Edward" Esme cuts in on the other phone. Carlisle is being ridiculous in not letting her speak. "We are having a dinner tomorrow night, are you working?"

"Um" Edward wrinkles his brow. "No, I think I'm good"

"Wonderful, I'll book a restaurant, any requests?"

"Esme dear" Carlisle cuts in.

"You hush up, Edward dear?"

Edward laughs and looks at Bella in the kitchen standing bare foot at the stove cooking them dinner. "No, you pick mom, I'm sure I will love it"

"Ooh wonderful, I'll call Alice and Emmett as well, did you wants to invite Jacob…Riley?"

"No, just family is fine" Edward says, he and Riley can have a drink at another time. This is his family moment and he intends to enjoy it.

"Okay, I am so very proud of you Edward…Chief" Esme giggles before hanging up on her end.

"Your mother is glowing" Carlisle tells his son.

"I can hear it in her voice" Edward smiles, he is watching Bella carefully.

"I am beside myself but I knew this was coming Edward" He says shaking his head. It is wonderful, an amazing achievement.

Edward smiles, he winks at Bella when she turns around. "Listen dad, I'll see you at dinner tomorrow night?

"You certainly will" Carlisle smiles. "Night son, give Bella our love"

"Will do, night"

Bella smiles at him. "How happy are they?" She laughs a bit.

"Over the moon happy, it feels great, like we were all in this together"

"Your family has been with you Edward, they paid for your schooling and supported you, and it is you, but them as well" Bella explains.

"It is you too" He cups the sides of her face. "Thank you" He kisses her lightly a few times.

Bella smiles and pulls away. "Do you feel like eating?" She moves back to the stove to stir the boiling pot.

"Sure" He smiles leaning on the counter and watching her. "How is school?"

Bella glances over her shoulder. "Good" She nods. The feeling in her pit of her stomach about not finishing is there, not being able to do anything more with her life because he will be out of it.

"So big dinner tomorrow night with the family"

"I know" Bella smiles and nods to herself, she reaches up and grabs two plates. "Everyone is gonna be so happy" She laughs a bit really looking forward to getting together one more time with the Cullen family.

* * *

"I want you to know I love you" Edward whispers. They are lying facing each other.

She feels like this is the last time they will do this. She wants to make love to him so badly. "Please Edward" She whispers stroking his face. "Please" Her voice is desperate and needy; she pulls him so he is laying half on her.

Edward hushes her with soft kisses. She grabs his face and ears as she tries her best to deepen the kiss. "Slow down" He whispers taking her hands off of him and pressing them into the bed.

Bella sighs and sags against the bed feeling defeated like she won't ever get to make love to him after tomorrow night's dinner. "Please" She whispers.

"What is it?" He questions her softly.

"Nothing" Bella shakes her head and pulls her hands free. He doesn't seem to want to make love tonight, she clutches her fists and she lies still under him.

Edward frowns and gathers her into her arms rolling her pulls her so that she is now half on top of him. "You gotta talk to me Bella"

"It's nothing" She whispers tucking her head under his chin. She falls asleep with his hands rubbing firmly up and down her back.

* * *

**Tuesday February 5****th**** 2013**

I have to leave now for the hospital" He lies in bed dressed and touches her face. She has slept fitfully the last few weeks.

"Okay" Bella turns into his palm and shuts her eyes lightly.

"But tonight we will talk?" He suggests. He really needs to talk to her tonight. He can't start their new chapter together with the slight tension between them. He knows she must feel it. They have been good at ignoring it but he wants it gone. He doesn't want to ignore it any longer, he just doesn't want it present.

"Yes" And it is true, she will need to tell him tonight.

Edward stares at her and strokes down her cheek with the back of his hand. "I love you Bella"

Bella swallows thickly, she smiles. "I love you"

He leans in and presses a firm kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you, dinner at 7 I think…Esme will probably call you"

Bella nods and watches him pull back standing and heading out of their bedroom…his bedroom and the condo.

* * *

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Alice smiles when Bella opens the door.

"Hello Alice"

"Hello Bella" She grins. "How was class?"

"Good, it was good" Bella nods looking around at her books. She has come so far with Edward. From walking the streets with nothing. To having a family, a future.

"So what are you wearing, do you want to get ready together?"

"I actually" Bella shifts her yes around. "I have some stuff to do before we go out…Edward won't be home for a few hours and I"

"It's fine" Alice can take a hint if nothing else. She smiles and hugs Bella tightly. "I'll see you both tonight"

"Yeah" Bella nods and shuts the door when Alice leaves.

* * *

Sitting in the middle of the floor with her duffle bag and box of memories she licks her lips and shoves the box inside. On her knees she moves to the dresser and packs a few pairs of undergarments and her t-shirts. She doesn't want to take too much stuff with her. She doesn't want to take too many things that Edward bought for her, she bought with his card.

Bella sits with her knees pulled to her chest after she packs what she needs. She looks at the single bag she came in with. The bag is fuller now but she still has one bag. She rests her cheek on her knees and sighs.

* * *

"Well" Tanya smiles as she saunters into his office. "I hear congratulations are in order"

Edward looks up and smiles. "Yes" He nods.

"I knew you could do it" She grins.

"I had my doubts" Edward laughs and watches her sit across from his desk.

"It is what you have always wanted" She shakes her head with a smile on her face, truly happy for him. The only way that she would be happier was if she were on his arm celebrating with him. "Are you doing anything special tonight?"

"Just dinner, you know Esme"

"I do, how is she?"

"Great, I think she had lunch with your mother the other week"

"I heard about that" Tanya smiles. "So"

Edward pauses and waits.

"How is Bella, is she excited?"

"Very" Edward nods, he is not sure where this is going or if Tanya is being sincere.

"I hope things worked out…our talk to the other day" She reminds him.

"Things are fine" Tanya doesn't need to know the ins and outs of he and Bella's relationship.

"Hopefully you will let me take you out on a celebratory drink sometime this week"

Edward rubs his forehead. "Tanya, um" He cringes a bit.

Tanya laughs. "I thought we were making progress"

He stares at her. "I just, a lot has taken place between us…and honestly if you were in Bella's position would you want me being friends with an ex?"

"We are adults here Edward" Tanya argues. She really is not making any headway with him. She doesn't have another plan to get him. He seems so set in this girl.

"Yes we are and I am being an adult about it, we are co-workers"

"Ex-lovers" She reminds him.

"Ex indeed, and it needs to now remain as just co-workers" Edward explains, hoping to get the point over, it will never happen. Ever. But not wanting to hurt her feelings.

Tanya nods. "Well Dr. Cullen I guess that's it" She stares at him before getting up and leaving his office.

Edward sighs and drops his head to his hands rubbing the tension out. He needs to get things back in order and he needs to start with Bella. She is most important, more important than anything. Once everything between them feels right again things will fall into place.

* * *

Bella wakes up at the sound of Edward moving around the bedroom. She hid her bag in the back of the closet.

"You're awake" He looks at her lying in bed with her eyes open. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just fell asleep, what…" She wonders about the time before her eyes settle on the alarm clock reading 6pm. "We have to get ready…did you just get in?"

"About 10 minutes ago, you looked so peaceful" He comes to his knees at the side of the bed. She is sitting up looking at him. "You haven't been sleeping well" Edward comments lightly, his hand pushing up through her wild hair.

Bella touches her hair and his hand lightly. She pulls his hand from her head and places it on the bed. "I'm fine" She whispers swinging her legs over and standing. "I'm gonna shower" She tells him.

Sitting back on his hunches he drops his head and looks at his thighs as the bathroom door shuts.

* * *

Bella sits on the couch with her legs crossed while she waits for him. Her fingers toy with the gift he gave her for Christmas. She will give it back. The less she has of him with her, the easier it will be to forget.

* * *

**_December 2012_**

_Edward sits with her in front of their small tree she insisted on getting. He has never had a tree in the condo. Felix gave them dirty looks as they carried it through the lobby a few days ago. The needles dropped behind them._

_Bella licks her lips. 'What is it?' She shakes the tiny box a bit. She hasn't had a Christmas in years. She should have known Edward would make it special. He is utterly ridiculous and she is completely in love with him._

_'Open it' He urges watching her shake the tiny wrapped box a bit. 'You' He laughs leaning in a kissing her quickly._

_Bella bites her lower lip. 'You give me too much' She complains holding the gift in her hand. They bought gifts together for his family; and will take them over to his parents this afternoon for lunch. He insisted she need not buy him anything._

_'I have one gift for you Bella' He argues._

_'But you gave me my father…a family, place to live' She sighs softly missing this already. Her hand wipes her tears away._

_'God don't cry, it's Christmas…happy' He cups her cheek and brushes the tears away._

_'I'm such a girl'_

_'One reason I like you' Edward jokes._

_Bella just smiles at him. 'I didn't get you anything' She whispers._

_'Bella, its fine' He really doesn't care about that. 'I just want you to have a great day today'_

_She nods quickly. 'I am'_

_'Now will you do me one favor and open it?'_

_Nodding she pulls the paper off the box, revealing a velvet square box. 'Edward' She whispers not sure if she wants to see what is inside._

_'Open it' He whispers._

_Bella pushes with her thumb to open the top of the ring box. She sets her eyes on a thin gold ring inside._

_'I wanted something simple for you, elegant…beautiful' He mutters watching her just look at the plain band. 'I want you to know I am with you all the time, and want you to wear this…I'd like for you to wear this'_

_Bella moves her eyes to his. 'Put it on me?'_

_Edward smiles and takes the box from her; he rests it to the side after taking the ring out. 'Inside it says' He licks his lips, moving it so she can see. 'Love' He whispers. 'I thought that one word embodies everything I feel for you…everything we feel for each other'_

_She stares at him, his eyes are on his fingers holding the tiny gold circle, but she is looking at his face. She has never seen him so unsure, nervous. 'It's perfect'_

* * *

Bella turns the ring around and around, it hasn't come off her finger since he put it on. It will come off tonight. Shutting her eyes she squeezes her hands together to keep from crying out.

"Hey" Edward says softly. He is dressed in a polo and blazer. His eyes run down her form as she sits. "You look amazing" He extends his hand to help her stand.

Bella smiles. "You look handsome"

Edward grins at her; he leans in and kisses her mouth lightly. "Do you want your jacket?" Her legs are completely bare in her short black shorts and long sleeve grey shirt. She looks so damn amazing.

"Yes" She watches him grab her leather jacket in a second; he helps her slip it on her arms. "Thanks" She mutters.

Edward tips her chin up to look at her. "I love you"

Bella smiles up at him. "I never tire of hearing that"

* * *

"Oh my baby" Esme coos grabbing Edward into a warm hug.

Carlisle smiles and hugs Bella.

The hugs go around as his family stands outside the restaurant. Finally, the party of eight move inside and sit at a large circle table.

The chatter surrounds Bella; she just sits by Edwards's side and lets him have this wonderful moment in his life. His hand has her tightly, it seems like he is doing everything he can to hold on to her. She turns her head to the side and looks at his smiling profile. He is so beautiful, such a wonderful perfect man. She is so utterly imperfect. He has no clue how much better off he will be without her.

Edward turns slightly taken back when she pulls her hand from his. His eyes stare at her face questioning why she did that. She answers him by looking away, providing no answer only an ache in his chest.

* * *

"Oh we will see you both Sunday" Esme confirms hugging Bella.

Edward watches his mother…mother Bella.

"You need to get inside the car, you will freeze" She scolds Bella.

Bella nods.

"Get some rest too" Esme has noticed the change in Bella's demeanor; it didn't happen overnight, she has seemed distant lately. Bella was never so open and chatty but she chatted, she was relaxed around everyone. The past few times they have been together Bella seemed tense and not fully there.

Carlisle looks at his son who just shakes his head. He assumes from that shake, Edward and Bella have not spoken to each other yet.

Edward places a hand on Bella's back after he tells his sister, Jasper, Rose and Emmett good night. He didn't enjoy himself tonight. He feels tense, he feels worried, he feels unsure of what is going on. What is building between them.

* * *

The car ride back to the condo is quiet both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

"Talk to me Bella" Edward says out of his jacket. He undoes the top button of his polo and looks at her. She turns after resting her jacket down.

"You got the job" She says simply.

"Yes, but what is going on, between us, the pulling away started a few weeks back and I thought maybe everything was, is too much for you, school, me pushing you to drive" He rambles off anything, everything.

"Edward listen to me, you got the job"

"Bella I know what does that have to do with why you have suddenly pulled away from me?" He frowns.

"I need you to pay me now" She pulls the ring off her finger. "This is yours"

"Pay you…I-I" He shakes his head. "What are you" He stops and stares at her blank face. "You're leaving?" He stares at her holding the ring out to him. A gift a symbol of their love.

"That was the deal"

"Deal…what" He stares at her.

Bella walks past him, because if she looks at him any longer she will lose it.

Edward stands shocked for a moment. "Jacob was right" He whispers. He soaks it in when he hears her rustling around in their bedroom. Their room. "No" He shakes his head and goes after her.

Bella is pulling her duffle bag from the closet.

He looks at the packed bag, the small ring on the night stand catches his eye as well, his brain is on overdrive. "This was a game to you?"

"It was about money" She answers him not looking at him. Her back to him she reaches up to pull at the back of her hair. A small gasps escapes her lips.

"Liar"

"I'm not, you just saw what you wanted" She finally turns her face pale, matching his.

"No I didn't I saw what was real" He stares at her; he doesn't believe her for a second. "No" He mutters. "It was real, we are real"

"It wasn't real Edward, I did a job, and I expect to be paid now"

"You are lying to me, why, tell me why?"

"I'm not, I am telling you the truth finally, everything that happened between us" The tears betray her now. "Damn" She whispers wiping them away with one hand as the other holds her duffle bag on her shoulder. "It was all to get you the job, make you comfortable so you could perform, woo Aro" She explains. "And you did it perfectly, it worked"

Edward stares at her. "Then why are you crying, tell me"

"I am crying because I am frustrated" She blurts out. "You aren't listening to me"

"Put the bag down"

"I'm going, this was never personal, it was what we planned from the start, don't you remember?"

He steps towards her and she steps back. He stops himself from moving closer. Her nose is red and her eyes are starting to get puffy. He knows she is going to start that tiny hiccup she does when she is worked up with tears and emotions. He loves that little hiccup. "I remember everything" He whispers.

"Then you know the plan" Her tears and now voice betraying her.

"I know what we said to each other, what you told me, I feel how we felt, I just don't know why you are suddenly pulling away, James" He throws it out. "This is about him, I just don't understand" He shakes his head.

Bella shuts her eyes. "It's not about him"

"He was here, he came to see you" Edward waits for her to open her eyes. "Are you two working together?"

"No" Bella shouts not wanting him to believe that at all. "Yes" She says quickly after, maybe that is the best way.

"Liar" He doesn't believe her. She is too good and honest. She has been through so much pain, she would never intentionally hurt someone. Him. She isn't that good of an actress, he can't believe that she has been playing him. He thought maybe she was at the start but they opened up to each other. They opened up their hearts to each other. That was not an act, that wasn't a lie, this is. "Liar" He mutters again.

"Stop calling me that" She demands.

"Then tell me the truth, Bella" He steps closer to her. "I can't believe that everything we shared was a lie, that it was a means to an end for you and I am not part of the end" He has seen a future with her. It was there before him. It is there.

"You aren't part of the end" She whispers. Her head sags when he cups her cheek, she shivers when his thumb brushes over her skin. "I have to go"

"No you don't"

"I want to go"

"No you don't"

"You don't know anything about me Edward"

"I know everything, everything" He whispers. "I know you are scared and I wish you would just tell me"

"I'm not; you think you are special because I let you kiss me" She pulls away from him. "Because I let you sleep with me" She glares at him. Her hand shoves his chest. "You're not special, it was a job to me, you are just another job"

Edward lowers his eyes and sighs. "Okay" He says softly.

"I want the money" She lets out a little hiccup with her breath that is shaky and unsteady.

"I'll give you anything you want" He says defeated. "You know that"

Bella's eyes roam over his stance. Bella turns her back because she can't bear to look him in the face any longer, she walks out of the bedroom.

Edward follows her out of the bedroom he watches as she opens the main door. "Tell me a secret" His voice is broken, hoarse, cracking as he keeps the tears a bay, his head bowed waiting.

Bella's hand is on the open door which will lead her away from him, and she is frozen for a moment at his words.

He then hears the door shut.

* * *

**NOW don't flip the *bleep out* I know you guys are, but don't! I actually had two different versions of the ending I was playing with for this. But this one just came out – I, at times have no control over what my fingers do to be honest.**

**I HAD to post it before I changed anything more in it! **


	35. Chapter 35

**One day you will all trust me! Oh spot on Shin Maxwell!**

**Bit of drama on my end - hope everyone had a safe & lovely New Year!**

**Hope you like it…**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Wednesday February 6****th**** 2013**

Bella rests her forehead against the shut door. She holds her breath scared to do anything, scared of everything.

Edward lifts his head and looks at the back of her; he licks his lips slowly, waiting hoping she answers him. "Please Bella" He finally speaks.

"James" She admits softly, her body is pressed forward on the door not looking at him.

He shuts his eyes and runs a hand through his hair. He doesn't know what to say to ask. She is still here so that means something.

Bella's eyes are shut as she stays put.

He knows he will have to make the first move that is his role, he wants it. But he is scared of her words, they have weight, lies or not they can damage him beyond repair he is certain of that. Taking a careful step, he waits for her to run. He takes another, making it known that he is walking towards her.

Her breath hitches when she feels his presence so clear behind her back. "Edward" She whispers turning her head to the side. Her forehead still pressed against the hard door.

He gently removes her duffle from her shoulder and it drops to the floor with a soft thud. His hand runs up her ridged back and he doesn't stop rubbing her back until she relaxes a bit more. "Look at me"

"I'm so ashamed" She whispers.

"Bella look at me"

"I can't" She shuts her eyes tightly.

"Do you love me?" He questions softly.

She only nods her head quickly.

"Then look at me" He begs again. He waits for what seems like an eternity. When she turns to face him her face is red and her eyes are rimmed puffy. He reaches and cups her cheek.

"I'm sorry"

"Bella tell me what's going on, this isn't us" His head shakes. Thinking back, this has never been them. Things have been strange and fast but they have not ever been this, this tension between them. Even when they didn't know what they were to each other, it wasn't this.

"He came in November" She whispers turning her face into his palm.

"Who…James?"

She only nods. "He saw us" Bella lifts her eyes to meet his. "With your parents on Halloween, the picture" She explains. Bella watches the recall wash over his face; his thumb strokes her cheek lightly.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I'm so stupid" She whispers pulling back and shaking her head. "I thought, I, you are just" She sighs and looks at him. "He said that"

"He is wrong whatever he said is wrong"

"He wants the money; he will tell people what I am"

"Which is?" Edward frowns. "You are a wonderful, amazing, beautiful woman"

"A whore"

"Bella" Edward stares at her.

"I have to, had to" She shakes her head. "Pull away; make you think you meant nothing to me, so that he wouldn't come back again and again for more"

Edward stares at her; he runs his hands up into his hair.

"If I'm with you Edward he won't stop, I know it" She wipes her tears with both hands quickly.

He stares at her and shakes his head. "Aren't we in this together?"

"I'm sorry" She whispers. "This is all my fault, I should" She sighs.

"Should what, god Bella talk to me!"

"He said things and, I don't know why, I just thought" She is a mess a jumbled mess. "I thought you would leave me anyway if I told you and I couldn't bear that, or bear having him hurt you, hurt your family when they found out about me, and" She bites her lip and shakes her head.

"This was about you saving me, trying to save me?"

"I was trying to do the right thing Edward and let you go, live this amazing life you have, and you have worked so hard for it, I came in and messed it up"

"I don't want it, any of it if I don't have you Bella, don't you get that yet?" He says softly. "Come here you silly girl, you didn't mess anything up Bella, we are in things together, do you understand you can lean on me?"

She steps towards him and he grabs her pulling her close, she moulds to his chest. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything any of that" She cries against his chest. "Not word"

"I know, I know" He kisses the top of her head. "We save each other, we are in this together" He holds her so tightly scared she will go. 'Together' He repeats into her hair.

* * *

**Sometime Wednesday night early Thursday morning…**

Edward looks at the ring on the night stand. She is sleeping. He spent the better part of the night watching her sleep, making sure she is here. A lot of the night was spent trying to figure out what to do.

Reaching over his grabs the ring and holds it. His eyes read over the inscription on it. 'Love' Kissing the ring he takes her right hand and slides it down her ring finger.

"Edward?" Bella moans and tugs her hand away as a reflex.

"Put this back on please" He whispers holding her hand more tightly now, he slides it down her finger when she nods. Edward lifts her hand to his mouth and places a light kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm so sorry"

Reaching out he strokes down the side of her face and pushes some hair back. "Just don't lie to me again"

"I won't, no" She shakes her head. "I just didn't want him to hurt you or your family"

"What about you, hmm?" She needs to see herself clearly, see herself as he sees her. She isn't defined by what she used to do. And James can't allow her to think that. She can't allow herself to think that is all she is and all she will ever be, not worthy of better things.

"I only care about you"

"How funny…I only care about you" He tells her. "We will figure this out even if I have to pay him"

"Edward god, no" She whispers pushing to sit up, he is sitting up propped on his elbow and she sits, the sheet falling around her waist. "I can't let you" Her legs outstretched under the covers and her hand on her lap.

"What?" He frowns sitting up fully with her now. His hand rests on her waist. "What huh, I can only pay him if you are leaving me?" He frowns.

"This is my fault" She whispers covering her mouth. "Such a mess"

"How Bella, this is not your fault, I will figure this out, give me his number"

"It's in my phone"

"Okay, I'll deal with him"

Bella stares at him, her head dipped to the side.

"It will be okay" He whispers touching her face.

* * *

**Thursday February 7****th**** 2013**

She is being so careful this morning, just because everything she has known…ever known really, ever loved she almost ruined last night. She doesn't want to go, she is scared Edward will wake up and realize she was right and he was wrong, that she is not worth it, not worth the hassle.

Bella rests both hands on the countertop in the kitchen and takes a few deep breaths. She wipes her stray tears before straightening up.

"Why are you crying?" He says softly making her turn and look at him.

Bella looks at him. "I'm okay" She shakes her head and smiles.

"I didn't ask that, I asked why you are crying"

"I'm" She licks her lips.

"Tell me"

"I am scared James will be right and you will realize I'm not worth it, worth all this" She sighs and shrugs.

Edward sighs out roughly. "Bella, you are worth it, worth any and everything" He moves and takes her cheeks in his hand. "I love you" He kisses her lightly. "I'll take care of you, of this, please trust me to do that"

Her lashes flutter shut and she nods her head. "Okay"

"Thank you" Edward stares at her and wants her to know she is worth it. She is worth everything.

* * *

They shared breakfast, with small smiles and soft touches.

"Please be here when I get home" Edward almost begs her.

"I will" Bella nods.

"Please" He holds her neck and presses his forehead hard against hers. He probably wouldn't be able to go on if he came home to find her gone.

"I'll be here" She whispers licking her lips. "Kiss me" She mutters nudging his nose with her.

He smiles before licking his lips and pressing his to hers. "I love you, so much" He pulls back.

"I love you…I'm sorry Edward"

"We go forward Bella, that's all we do" He kisses her forehead before letting her go.

Bella nods. She needs to get ready for school today, she almost didn't have this, she almost didn't have anything.

Edward gives her one last look before heading to the hospital.

* * *

"She was going to take the money, give it to James and not come back?" Carlisle's is a bit fuzzy on the information.

"Yes, she thought if she left James wouldn't keep coming back wanting more money" Edward says what he partly got from Bella.

"I understand where she is coming from, if he got money from you…her, and she is still there as his personal ATM, he can try to hold her past over the both of your heads for lord knows how long" Carlisle speaks. "So" He wants to know what Edward is going to do. Bella as crazy as it sounds was making sense. He doesn't want her to go; she is a wonderful part of the family. A wonderful part of Edward. She is making progress with her life and doing something with it.

"I have no clue" Edward rubs his eyes. "But she is not going, she can't leave"

"I know…she is your" Carlisle shrugs to himself. "Mate"

"For life" Edward says softly. "What do I do?"

"Edward do you think people will care what she was before?"

"I do, I don't care but I think people will"

"Do you think you will lose your job if it happens to come out?"

"No, I do think I will lose her, she" Edward sighs. "She will not be able to handle it"

Carlisle understands, Bella as strong as she has been is fragile. She is just a young woman that is struggling has struggled and continues still. As easy as Edward has made things for her she struggles but mostly with herself.

"All night I was watching her, and wondering different scenarios in my mind, give him the money on the condition he doesn't come back and bother us, but I can't ever be sure of that…I can't have him possibly looming over us three years, five years, 20 years down the line"

"Very true"

"Beat the shit out of him"

Carlisle smirks. "I am hoping you don't go with that"

"No, I won't but I want to, he made her feel like she wasn't good enough and she is, she is plenty good enough"

"She is wonderful Edward, wonderful for you"

Edward smiles. "So what do I do to fix this?"

"I think maybe speak to him as only you possibly could" Edward has a way with words, hopefully it is not lost on the slim of that man.

"Should I ask Charlie to get involved, isn't it some sort of statute of limitation on this, he was 18 at the time and she was only 16" Edward frowns.

"I don't know, you would have to ask Charlie"

"But she is not going to want to talk about her past with him…they have made such great strides I don't want this to push her to shut down"

"Edward I told you before, you are there for her as her friend, her lover, her constant supporter"

"I know, I know"

"Encourage her to do the right thing, I honestly don't know what to do about James, he is going to want the money, chances are if Bella is still with you he will want more money" Carlisle admits. "My only advice is just deny it, it happened there is no need to address, he is a low life and no one will believe him over you, and the people that do won't know the truth anyway"

"Okay" Edward whispers rubbing his eyes. "Listen dad I have to go, but I will talk to Bella about talking to Charlie"

"Sounds good, will we see you, you _both_ Sunday?"

"Yes" Edward smiles.

"You know Edward it's funny, your job"

"Hmm?"

"You are a master at fixing other people's hearts but the only person that can fix yours is Bella" Carlisle explains softly.

"She is the only one that can break it as well" And she tried very hard to do it last night, he won't let that happen again.

"We'll see you Sunday" Carlisle says with a soft smile to himself.

* * *

Edward passes Felix. "Is Ms. Swan upstairs?" He is scared she will be gone.

"Yes, she went up a few hours ago…no visitors" Felix adds.

Edward is to the elevator in a flash. It is 9pm.

The condo is dark; he flicks on a light and looks around. Walking down the hall after dropping his things down he pushes open the bedroom door.

Edward sighs with a now relaxed stance. He had to see for himself that she is safe and sound, where she belongs. With him. He stands in the doorway watching her. She is curled in bed the light from the hall hitting her, making her glow. Her pale clear skin looks warm. Her cheeks hold a slight pink tinge to them. The sheet is around her middle on her legs, one tiny knee is popped from under the cover. Her messy head resting on her pillow. She has her fists balled under her chin, peacefully asleep.

Her not sleeping well, worrying about this alone is being made up now. She is calm. Moving he goes into the bathroom and shuts the door lightly.

Stripping he climbs into the hot shower.

* * *

**Friday February 8****th**** 2013 3am**

Bella sighs and rolls onto her back, she stretches her arm out hoping to feel Edward and she does. She smiles and turns to her other side to face him.

Beautiful.

His eyes are shut and he is snoring lightly. His smell is fresh and clean. She curls into him careful so that he doesn't wake. She doesn't know what time he came in but she went to bed around 8. He has to work again today, lifting her head she sees the clock glowing 3:03. Resting it down against the pillow, he is working around 10 or 11 today.

Bella shifts again their arms are between them, it is never close enough, and it will never be close enough. She almost lost this because she didn't trust him enough to tell him. She can't lose him, so she won't make that mistake again. He wants her, he loves her. What James thinks, what anyone thinks, they are wrong.

She smiles when he moves, shifts and puts an arm around her pulling her close.

"Go back to sleep" He mumbles tucking her against him.

* * *

**Friday February 8****th**** 2013 8am**

Bella un-tucks from Edward's body. She slept so soundly last night, even more soundly after she found him in the middle of the night.

Edward watches her as she pulls back probably to see if he is awake. "Morning"

"Hi" She whispers.

He leans in and presses a kiss to her mouth. He stares at her for a very long time.

"What?" She says softly her eyes flickering over his face.

"I'm scared you will leave Bella" He tells her honestly.

Bella shuts her eyes and touches his cheek. "I'm so sorry Edward" She hisses before biting her lower lip hard. She presses against him, holding his cheek and pressing her forehead against his mouth and nose.

"Just please Bella" He sighs, his hand now rests on top of hers on his face. "Tell me things I won't run or push you away, I won't…I want to help you"

"It still doesn't make sense to me" She whispers before pulling her head away so she can look at him.

"What doesn't?"

"You loving me"

Edward smiles. "Silly Bella, you are so hard headed" He whispers before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Just accept that I love you more than anything in this world, can you try and do that…hmm?" His lips speckle kisses on her head.

"I'll try"

"Thank you"

"And trust me to take care of this…can you do that?" He pulls back and tips her chin up so she is looking at him again.

Bella shuts her eyes and nods.

"Say it"

Licking her lips she opens her eyes, his eyes are soft, tender, loving, and perfect. "Yes"

* * *

**Short sweet & to the point! See what did I tell you, Edward is perfectly perfect *swoon* **

**The other version had was her on the street for a week – Edward gloomy as hell – her coming for the money AND then him asking her 'Tell me a secret' to which she broke down and into this *above***

***sigh* I kinda liked that idea better BUT as I said I have little control over my fingers directions. **

**NOW you know my 'secret' or plan before this!**

**OKAY WMTI:Life next... my mother has been over today and we watched New Moon & Eclipse (she is getting into it HA) hence the lack of typing! Here I thought both would be updated today on my last day off :(**

**BACK to the real world once again :-S**


	36. Chapter 36

**I dunno what is the matter with me, I had 7 pages typed since Sunday…I have been out of the typing loop. So I just finished the rest of this Chapter up tonight NOW bed!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Sunday February 10****th**** 2013**

He has her hand in his as they walk up the path to his parents.

She has grown to love these Sunday family dinners with the Cullen's. She takes a quick glance at Edward; his brow is deep in concentration. She knows he has been on edge since Tuesday night. She feels so guilty for keeping this from him causing him stress only to tell him by almost breaking his heart.

Edward stops when she stops. "What's wrong?" He turns holding her hand still and looking at her.

Bella takes her hand from his and she sees pain flash over his face. She places two hands on his jacket covered chest. "I'm sorry Edward"

Sighing out, he lowers his eyelids and holds her face with both hands. "It's okay" He sighs out again before breathing in deeply. He presses a kiss to her mouth.

She knows he is feeling stress from this, her, and then his new found role is taking a toll on him. He is so strong for her. Shaking her head she touches his hands on her face. "It's not okay" She whispers. "I'm not leaving, I know you are worried about that on top over everything" She rolls her eyes a bit. "Else"

He stares down at her. He has been stressing over things. The rest of the week was hell. He was worried each night that when he came home she wouldn't be there. At work he was slipping, and that never happens. He needs to get control back. He needs to center himself and sort everything out. But not in a way that he wants Bella gone and he wants to just stay focused on work and more work. He just needs everything to go back to 'normal' and not feel like things are hanging in the balance. He feels like he and Bella are hanging. That is his personal fear of her leaving despite what she is saying now.

"I promise Edward, I'm not" She whispers and pushes up to kiss him again. "I don't know why you want me, but you do, and you are the best thing that has ever happened" She confesses. "Please know that"

"I do" He whispers staring at her mouth. Leaning in he kisses her again. "I just need to get my head together and relax"

Bella nods and pulls his hands from her face; she nuzzles her nose and mouth into his palms as she holds his hands in her own.

Watching her he smiles. "I love you"

Lifting her eyes from their joined hands she grins. "I love you"

Edward picks up her right hand and kisses her knuckles lightly. "Let's go have a relaxing afternoon?"

"Sounds wonderful"

* * *

Bella laughs and places a hand on Rose's stomach. "It has gotten so big" She says. She saw Rose on Tuesday and her belly didn't look this large. But she was completely beside herself with what she was planning on doing, she probably just didn't notice.

Rose glares at Bella as she eats a little strawberry tart Esme made. "If you value your life Bella I wouldn't say that again"

Bella widens her eyes at the very cross pregnant woman. "It is beautiful Rose, your stomach" Bella gives the belly a light rub.

Alice smiles. "Rose just hush and eat up, we love your huge ass stomach"

"Oh my god, you two are evil" She glares sticking another tart in her mouth as Alice and Bella laugh with their hands on her stomach. "I hate you both"

"Sexy mama" Alice winks.

Edward walks into the room and looks at the three girls in a very, in his opinion, precarious position on the large couch. He looks at Bella smiling and rubbing Rose's stomach. His heart flutters at the thought of her pregnant with his baby. He relaxes instantly and feels a peaceful sensation wash over him.

All these years, Bella, it has clearly been Bella he was waiting for. Despite the past few days he knows that was just a bump, one of many they will hit, and they will hit them together. He runs his eyes over her.

Bella feels him and pulls her hand from Rose's stomach to turn her head. She offers him a kind smile.

Edward winks before leaving the room.

* * *

"I have been bugging Alice for years about having a baby"

Bella smiles sitting at the counter with her ice-cream and Alice. Rose and Emmett left a few hours ago, she and Edward will head home soon.

"She won't budge"

"We will when it is right" Alice huffs and rolls her eyes at her mother's back.

"I saw that Alice" Esme scolds. Turning she smiles and rests her hands on the counter. Taking care of people and things is her specialty that is where Edward got it from. The drive to be a doctor is all Carlisle. Edward looked up to his father something fierce but he is and always will be a mama's boy. He really got the best of both. Edward has a need to care for people, and the desire to be a doctor which just puts his caring gene to good use, great use. He is taking such good care of Bella, and she is doing a fine job of taking care of him. "So when you and Edward are ready…" Esme trails off with a twinkle in her eye. This is her family she is not going to sensor herself when talking about what she wants. It does no good.

"We are just" Bella starts with wide eyes.

"I'm just warning you" Esme smiles. "I know it won't be for a while but…don't make me wait too long"

"Yes mom, Edward and Bella will hurry that along at your special request" Alice can't contain her sarcasm, she mouths an 'I'm sorry' to Bella who just smiles and shakes it off.

"Hurry what along" Edward questions walking into the kitchen, Jasper and his father are close behind. He kisses Bella's head. She looks nervous. "What?"

"Oh mom" Alice rolls her eyes; she locks lips with Jasper for a few moments. After pulling away she continues. "She is already tormenting Bella about getting another grandchild, her first one is not even born yet and she is tormenting Bella into making another"

Edward laughs as his father kissing his mother to shut up her protests. There is no way she can save herself; he knows his mother, and how her mind works. Edward looks at Bella and smiles.

She shifts in her seat next to him, leaning in she knocks his shoulder with her own, biting her lower lip and smirking.

* * *

"So my mother has her hooks in you" Edward holds her hand lightly as they walk to his car.

"It is a done deal" Bella smiles turning and pressing her hand to his chest as he presses her into the car. Esme has her; she is in love with that woman.

Edward smiles down at her. "It was really nice to today"

Taking her hand from his she strokes down his face and looks up at him intently. "Do you feel better…about us?" She wonders softly staring into his blue eyes.

"Yes, but it wasn't like that" He almost argues.

"I know but you weren't feeling right" She dips her head and pushes up on her toes to kiss his Adams apple, it bobs under her lips.

"I'm okay now" He kisses her nose lightly, his hands fisting at her hips pulling her close, closer…never close enough.

Bella laughs and wiggles against him. "I'm so glad I told you Edward, I really am"

"Me too" He wraps both arms around her upper back and tucks her against his chest, her head under his chin. "You can tell me anything Bella, anything"

She nods and rubs his sides before wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

**Monday February 11****th**** 2013**

Edward left home early this morning to get to the hospital. Bella has class at 10, his eyes drift to the clock and he smiles. 8:43. He knows she is stumbling out of bed. She is a morning person when she wants to be, but Monday mornings he has come to find that she is most certainly not. Laughing a bit he knows she is falling into the shower to wake herself up. He timed the coffee for her for 9 so she will have it nice and hot when she gets out.

"Knock knock" Riley pokes his head in. "Chief"

"Not you too" Edward laughs and rubs his forehead.

"I came to see how things are going" Riley smiles and sits, he is holding a chart, he is busy but has about 3 minutes to spare.

"Good, really good" Edward nods.

"Last week you were in another world"

"It's fine now" Edward smiles. "Things with Bella were a bit strained"

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"No" Edward shakes his head. He looks at the number on a small post it. Bella uses them ALL the time around the condo for him. James. "But thanks"

"Sure thing, if ever you know" Riley looks at Edward.

"Really thank you Riley" Edward smiles. "So I spoke to Jacob"

"Ahh" Riley laughs a bit and shakes his head. "How was that?"

"He is trying but still such a prick"

"As long as he is trying" Riley agrees.

"Yeah, I guess" Edward rubs his chin.

"Any special plans for Valentine's Day…first one together right?"

Edward smiles. He thought about this a few months ago but the last week knocked him sideways a bit.

"You better get on it, women love that stuff"

Edward laughs and nods. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Edward wonders.

"I'm trying" He sighs with a smile. "I'll live vicariously through you with Bella for the time being"

Edward laughs. "Get out; I don't like the sound of that"

Smiling Riley bids his new Chief a farewell and heads back to work.

Edward looks at the number again in hopes something comes to him.

* * *

"Hello Alice" Bella answers as she is leaving the building that she has been in for five hours doing work. It is kicking her ass. She is good, smart but being out of the education system and out of a routine, jumping back in is a bit straining.

"Got a bun in the oven yet?"

"Alice!" Bella exclaims.

"Where are you, school out?"

"Yes, I'm walking back to the condo"

"I'll be there in 10, we are going to get an early dinner"

"Okay…let me call Edward"

"Sure thing, see you in a bit"

"Bella?" He answers his phone, everything alright?"

"Hi, yes" She smiles; the worry in his voice is comforting, unnecessary but comforting to her.

"Charlie okay?" He then questions because she speaks to Charlie each Monday after school.

"I am not upstairs yet" She is sanding in the lobby of the building; Felix is watching her like a hawk. She will need to ask Edward about that.

"Oh…"

"I just called to say HI!" She shouts with a laugh, she can hear the sigh in the phone. "Everything is fine, Alice just called, and she wants to do an early dinner"

"Okay, have fun"

"I just wanted to let you know what time are you done tonight?"

"Around 6 or 7" He answers. He has been there since 7, he is done. He needs to meet with Aro this evening just to go over what the plan is for tomorrow. He has some shadowing, plus he has a surgery also. Busy. AND James on top of all this. Edward rubs his forehead.

"So I'll see you when I get back then"

"Sounds good, have fun"

"Thanks, I'm gonna call Charlie quick and then head out with Alice"

"Sounds even better" Edward smiles at how well Bella and Charlie are getting on, moving forward together.

Bella smiles, she knows he is happy about her growing relationship with Charlie. She is happy as well. "So I'll see you when I get in?"

"You will" He smiles to himself. "I love you"

Bella breathes out. "I love you too Edward"

* * *

"I was wondering what you thought, Edward too, about me coming up for the weekend"

Bella widens her eyes. "Oh, I"

"It's okay Bells" Charlie laughs. "If it is too much"

"No, it's not, it's just" She licks her lips. The weekend means Sunday and Sunday is Family Day at The Cullen's… it also means possibly having to explain why she and her father are not close or rather why she and her father are just getting to know each other.

"It's fine Bella"

"No, I want to" Bella almost shouts. She looks at the door, Alice. "One second" She shouts out running over to the door and pulling it open.

"Hi" Alice smiles then sees the phone and puts her finger to her lips.

Bella mirrors it and turns to finish her talk with her father. "When were you thinking?" She speaks.

"This weekend?" He offers. "Or next"

"Can it be next…so I can sort something with Edward, work is so funny with him at times" She means his schedule.

"Sounds good, I'll book a hotel"

She wrinkles her brow. "I'll talk to Edward, you could maybe…if he agrees stay here" She doesn't want him to spend money when they have a spare room here.

Charlie smiles to himself. "I'll speak to you um" He is guessing Monday but before seems like a better plan.

"Wednesday?" Bella offers, she watches Alice watch her, even though Alice is trying to pretend she is not listening.

"Wednesday" Charlie agrees with a smile. "Have a good night"

"You too" Bella smiles and hangs up.

"So" Alice says spinning on her toes.

Bella smiles and shakes her head. "Ready?"

"If you are"

"I am"

* * *

"So Rose is due in May I was thinking a March baby shower, we will know the sex, go all out and crazy" Alice smiles before popping a piece of steak into her mouth.

Nodding Bella grins. "Do you think she will tell us the sex?"

"If she knows what's good for her, yes" Both women laugh.

* * *

Edward sits on the couch and looks at James' number again, he pulls his phone out and dials it. He doesn't want to call from work, or the house phone. His cell seems like the best option.

"Hello?" He doesn't know this number.

"James?" Edward questions.

"Here, who is this?" James grunts into the phone.

"Edward Cullen"

A pin could be heard if it dropped.

* * *

"I'm thinking a Sunday in March, either 1st weekend or the last weekend, I don't want to wait too long, so maybe the 1st Sunday, and a Sunday because she won't suspect anything as we go there each Sunday anything"

"Good thinking" Bella has never done this, planned a party with a girlfriend for a girlfriend. She likes how it feels.

"What?" Alice frowns.

"Nothing" Bella shakes her head and just smiles. "So are you going to order invitations?"

"Well" Alice moves and reaches into her bag. "I got a few samples, but I wanted us to do it together, you know" She shrugs one shoulder and waits for Bella to respond.

"I'd love to see them" Bella smiles, reaching her hand across the table she takes the five sample invitations from Alice and looks over them.

"Esme is on board so maybe later this week us three can get together or something" Alice is a pusher, she can tell Edward doesn't want her to push too much. So she is going slow-ish with Bella. But Bella seems very receptive so she will just do her thing.

"I love this one" Bella holds it up and turns.

"Esme did too" Alice laughs. "I like them all, so" She grins.

Bella nods looking at them all again.

"How was dinner ladies?" Their server comes over.

"Lovely" Alice smiles.

He takes their plates.

"Thank you" Bella mutters with a smile.

"Can I show you the dessert menu?"

"Bella?" Alice arches an eyebrow.

"Best part of the meal" Bella grins.

* * *

The pin has dropped and can been seen, certainly not heard.

"Dr. Edward Cullen" He speaks again, he doesn't hear a dial tone.

"How did you get this number?" James growls into the phone.

"Bella, we need to meet and talk" Edward lays it out.

"We have nothing to talk about" James bites out.

"I disagree" Edward responds, his tone very cool and relaxed. Inside he is reeling and nervous. He wants so much to handle this, take care of Bella, and let her have the peace she deserves.

James clears his throat. He is just thinking of ways to contact Bella and deal with her for being such a two timer.

"I think I should make this clear before we say anymore, from here on out you deal with me, me only"

"Who do you think you are?" James growls. "If I want to speak to Bella I will"

"Bella is off limits and that is that" Edward growls roughly into the phone. "We need to meet, when are you free, and it needs to be soon"

"Fine, the slut is off limits, Roger that"

If he could fly through the phone and knock this guy flat he would. Edward rubs his eyes, he looks at Bella enter the condo, he wanted this done before she came home. She smiles at him and wiggles a doggy bag. He gives her a tight smile. Holding up a finger he stands and goes into the bedroom to shut the door.

"I'm free anytime"

"Wednesday at 3pm, Harry's, you know it?"

"I know it" James answers his tone annoyed. This should have been easy but she had to go and open her mouth. He won't move on anything until he hears what this Edward has to say. If he likes it he will keep quiet…for now. If he doesn't well all bets are off, or on.

"Don't contact Bella, if I find out you have…" His brain can't even wrap around James contacting Bella and causing this happy carefree mood she has been in to disappear. This is the real Bella, the happy woman that feels secure. He won't let this asshole ruin that feeling for her. Therefore he can't process the homicidal thoughts towards the man if he contacts her, so he just better not.

"I won't contact her, just be there"

"I will" Edward confirms. "Wednesday, Harry's 3" He restates before hanging up not wanting to exchange another word tonight. He looks at his phone before resting it on the night table and heading out of the bedroom.

Bella looks at him as she is unpacking the doggy bag, she got him a dessert. "Everything alright?"

"Perfect" Moving towards her, he smiles and kisses her head. His hand reaches up around her and rubs her back lightly. "How was dinner?"

"Really wonderful" She admits, she feels light and happy. Bella watches him slide onto a stool in the kitchen. "I bought you dessert" She grins pulling the white carton open.

"Yum" He smiles taking the plastic fork from her.

"Double chunk hot fudge brownie, with caramel sauce and pecans…the ice cream is a bit melted" She looks at him digging in.

"It is amazing" His mouth is full and running over.

"Did you have dinner?" Bella grins placing her hands on her hips.

Edward shakes his head and swallows.

"Naughty"

Laughing he continues to eat.

She stands watching him. "Edward?" Her voice is a whisper.

He lifts his head and licks his lips. His fork rests down as he waits for her to speak again.

"Say it"

Edward lets out a little laugh. "Tell me a secret"

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read and or review and or lurk HA **

**Cheers!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks – hope you will enjoy this!**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"Why did you say that?" He whispers staring at her.

Bella shifts slightly on her toes. "Because it is true" She answers softly, she wants him to know everything about her. She has thought about what she wants, she had dreams before she met him. He is her dream now, and they can make everything happen together. It makes her smile and feel amazing. He makes her feel amazing.

Leaning back in his chair he smiles.

"What?" Bella laughs a bit.

"So you want to get married to me in May"

"I didn't say you" She glares with a playful scowl. "I just said I want to get married in May"

Edward laughs rubbing his stomach. "Well who then…hmm?"

Bella rolls her eyes. "Are you done?" She looks at his dessert.

"Yes, thank you" He watches her take it and throw it in the bin, when she turns back to him he cocks an eyebrow up. "Who pray tell are you going to marry if not me?"

"I don't know yet" She makes a face as though she is thinking, but her smirk is not helping her pretending case.

Edward laughs again. "Silly girl"

"I'm keeping my options open" She smiles and turns away merely to control her grin spreading over her face. He is such a cocky and sure of himself bastard.

Edward just howls with laughter as he waits for her to turn around and face him. "Look at me"

Bella turns and stares at him.

"Come here" He smiles.

Walking slowly towards him as he is seated on the stool she waits. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, kiss me"

Leaning down she lightly kisses his lips. She sighs into his mouth when he cups the back of her head, his fingers thread through her hair and he gives it a light gentle tug.

"Let's go to bed" He whispers roughly against her mouth.

* * *

Bella smiles, while lying on his chest. "Oh" She squeals when he rolls them settling her underneath him. She looks up at him in the dark room.

"May wedding huh…what year?" He kisses her and pulls back, his body is pushing hers into the bed, he doesn't even worry if his weight it too much.

"Hmm, I dunno" She mutters leaning up to kiss his mouth.

"Why May?"

"I think it is a beautiful month" She answers her head resting on the pillow behind her. His hands are smoothing her hair back gently.

He is just touching her hair to touch her. She is all his, so perfect and wonderful.

"I want a May baby too"

Edward smiles. "Yeah?" He hits her nose with his own.

"Hmm"

"We have to get pregnant in August then"

"Yes Dr. Cullen"

Edward laughs. "That's Chief Cullen to you"

Bella giggles under him; she wiggles around a bit causing him to growl lightly she assumes it is because of the feel of her body under his. She feels it too, the passion, the burn for him, she knows he has the same for her.

"Do you hear me?" He whispers pressing a light kiss to each cheek.

"I hear you" She smiles when he pulls back, she stares up at him. "Make love to me" She whispers lifting her head again and pressing her mouth to his.

* * *

"I want to ask you something" Bella runs her fingers up and down his bare chest as she rests her head there. She is enjoying his heart beat, the beating has become more even since their love making. It was rapid when they finished now it is back to normal. She figures hers is as well.

"Ask me anything" His fingers stroke into her hair down the back of her head.

"Charlie wants to come up on the weekend"

"This weekend?"

"Or next…next is probably better" She whispers. "Can he stay here…"

"Of course Bella" Without a doubt it will be awkward, Charlie is still her father and he is the guy living in sin with his daughter… he feels the awkwardness already.

"It's just this is your home and I understand" She rambles as though she didn't hear him.

"Hey, hey" Edward calls and waits for her to lift her head. When she stares at him, her chin on his bare chest looking up to his face. "I said of course and this is your home as well"

Bella licks her lips and smiles a bit. "Thank you" She shuts her eyes and rests her head back on his chest.

* * *

**Wednesday February 13****th**** 2013**

"Hey, hey" He grabs her hand before she heads into the shower. He is in until 9 today.

Bella looks at him, she smiles and touches his cheek. Things have been so good since she told him. If she would have done it sooner, she could have avoided all the knots she has had in her stomach.

"I called James, we are meeting today" He rushes out waiting for her reaction.

Bella stares at him. "What, um what happened, what did he say?" She widens her eyes when she looks at him questioning quickly.

"Shh" He cups her cheeks. "I'll handle it" Edward brings her head close and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry; it went fine, as expected"

Bella sighs and shakes her head as he holds her face. "I'm sorry"

"Bella" Edward makes her look at him and he smiles. "It's okay, it will be dealt with, and it will be fine"

"Just be careful, he is such" She clenches her teeth and shakes her head a bit more, her eyes fall shut. "Just"

"I can well imagine, but it will be okay…okay?"

"Okay"

"Shower, I have to get going"

"When are you meeting him?"

"At 3, I'll be home around 8" He kisses her lightly on her mouth before letting her go.

* * *

Edward watches the door like a hawk. His fingers are holding his glass of water lightly. He has about two hours before he is due back at the hospital. He is hoping this does not take that long. He wants this wrapped up and sorted out as soon as possible. For Bella's sake, for his sake, for them together. His eyes blink when the familiar face, the same face, hair, stature that was on the security camera a few months ago appears in the doorway.

Eye meet, blue on blue and Edward make no move or motion to the man. James simply walks over to the table. As a sign of what Edward guesses is intimidation James stands next to the table just glaring down at Edward for a few moments.

"Take a seat James" Edward finally speaks, he is glad his voice doesn't sound shaky or dry. It feels both but it his words thankfully came out strong, forceful even. The man sits down.

"You wanted to meet and talk, so talk" James says his hands resting in his lap below the table. He wipes his sweaty palms on his jean covered legs. He eyes the man across from him. He is older than him, than Bella, he knows this. This information is public. His family is public and well known in Seattle.

"I know what is going on so we don't need to play dumb with each other" Edward tells him very simply.

"So you know I want two hundred thousand dollars or your…shall we say activities with um a woman in Bella's profession will be made public"

Edward smiles. "Do you know who I am?"

"I know exactly who you are Dr. Edward Cullen" James spits. "I know how much your mother is worth, your grandfather…you, and I also know what status means to your family"

"Then what you know is wrong, because status means nothing to my family" Edward shakes his head firmly. "Love, means more than anything we have, we love Bella, and will protect her from trash like you" He leans forward and growls.

"You are lying down with trash" James glares at Edward.

Edward places his hands on the table his fists clenched. Edward clears his throat. "You aren't getting a dime from me"

"Then the whole of Seattle will know you pick up hookers between surgeries"

Edward smiles and shakes his head. "Like anyone will believe you are anything more than a bitter ex-boyfriend" Edward shakes his head with a smirk. "Do you really think I will let you blackmail me and hurt her?"

"Do you really think that you can deny this?" James questions.

"Do you have proof of what Bella did?" Edward questions.

James swallows; he blinks a few times before licking his lips.

"Exactly without proof, my word against scum like you might as well be gold" Edward glares, he is ready to pound the other man into the floor, but he keeps his composure.

James says nothing. "Do you know how many men she has been with, why are you different…hm?" He tries a different direction.

Same old song and dance, he is not biting this line. "Because I am" Edward answers simply.

"Because you have money" James corrects. "She sells herself to the highest bidder"

Shaking his head he looks at the other man. "She is not what you wanted to make her, she made it out, out of the hell you pulled her into, you lost and she won"

His words hit him and they make him want to punch the smug look off of Dr. Edward Cullen's face. "Someone better will come along, richer, younger and you will be old news, she is a whore that wants money, anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool"

"James it has been…no" Edward shakes his head. "Don't contact Bella, don't think about her, stay away from her, us, my family or you will regret it" He growls pushing his chair out. Standing Edward moves to the side of the table James sits at and leans down to the blonde man. "If you try to hurt her again, you will rue the day you met her years ago because I will make you pay" His voice is chilling, it is harsh and angry. "I will make you pay severely" Edward slams his hand down on the table making the man jump. "Don't forget" He mutters before patting James' shoulder and walking out of the door.

* * *

Edward sits in his office and covers his face, he re-thinks what happened between himself and James. He doesn't know if he will speak to James again, he hopes that the man goes back to the hole he crawled from. He knows that he is a desperate man and desperation makes people crazy, do crazy things. So he won't hold his breath when it comes to 'this is the last of James'. But he will hope and pray.

"Dr. Cullen" Edward answers his phone.

"Edward" Carlisle says to his son.

"Hi dad" Edward sighs.

"I am guessing the meeting went…"

"So – so" Edward confesses. "For now he is gone, but I don't know what he will do if anything, if anything happens to" He can't even think it, or say it.

"Nothing will happen to Bella, she will be fine, he seemed to have been looking for a quick payday, and he didn't get it"

"Which worries me, should I have given him the money?"

"I don't know Edward"

"If he comes back, accosts her when I am not around, hurts her…"

"If you think like that it will make you crazy"

"He just wants her to be nothing, he just, she is not a whore, she made mistakes, we all do" Edward explains to his already understanding father. "She doesn't need to keep paying and paying for them" He continues a slight rant. "She deserves happiness"

"Yes she does and you are doing a great job of achieving that, for her, both of you" Carlisle can see a change in Edward, his focus is not just on work now; it is on his personal future and wants. His needs even.

"I love her so damn much; I'll do anything for her"

"I know you will" Carlisle smiles. "I feel the same way about your mother"

Edward smiles. "I guess"

"We will deal with whatever happens" He will help Edward, and Bella any way he can, she is a good person. He wants happiness and love for his son. Bella provides that and he will help keep that anyway he can. They shouldn't have to pay for that happiness because of Bella's past.

"I hope nothing" Edward cuts in quickly.

"I do as well" Carlisle nods to himself, but he is not so sure, but he hopes. "Let's move onto happier things, I am going to propose to your mother again tomorrow night"

"What?"

Carlisle laughs. "We have been married 35 years this year"

"We all know Emmett was born out of wedlock" Edward laughs.

Carlisle smiles. "Anyway, it is a good a time as any"

"I'm happy for you dad, hope mom says yes" Edward laughs, he smiles at his father's chuckle.

"Thank you, what are the plans with Bella?"

"I honestly haven't thought about it…I'm a terrible boyfriend right, everything is gonna be booked up now, and I have to work until 7 anyway"

"She will understand" Carlisle smiles because he lived this with Esme already and it didn't break them, it merely made them stronger.

"I know terrible" Edward mutters rubbing his eyes.

* * *

Edward was swamped all afternoon, from 5 until now when he drags himself in the door. He sees the missed calls from Bella, his mother and Alice. He assumes Alice is due to Bella being worried and trying to get through to him via his sister. His mother, not sure, he will call her tomorrow.

"Oh my god, thank goodness" Bella rushes from the couch in her oversized shirt…his shirt and tiny boy shorts. She jumps into his arms.

"Ouf" He stumbles catching her. "What a welcome"

"You didn't answer your phone" She complains in his arms, holding his face steady to look at him, checking him over. "Are you alright?" She knows that she sounds like a completely crazy loon, but she can't seem to care now until she knows he is fine.

Edward smiles, he can't move his head, she has him trapped. "I told you I would take care of it"

Bella narrows her eyes. "Why didn't you call?"

"I know I need to call, I will get better at that" He confesses. She understands and accepts more than most women would, but it goes both ways he is very understanding to all of her. He just doesn't think about it, but he has promised this before and he needs to follow through.

"It's okay, I was just worried" She nibbles her lip and lets her hold go on his face, her hands rest on his shoulders as he kisses her nose lightly and sets her on her feet.

"It was fine, is this mine?" He smirks a bit fiddling with the collar of his dress shirt, he loves her in his clothing, loves it so much.

"What happened?" She flicks his hand away with a smile, but her focus is on how things went.

"Nothing, I told him" Edward moves her hair behind her shoulder.

"I know" She looks at it and frowns. "It is getting long and wild"

Smiling he gathers her hair in one hand and pulls it from her neck, letting it drop he smiles. "It is perfect"

Bella blushes under his gaze. "Tell me what happened" She whispers pressing her hands on his chest.

"Nothing, honestly, I just told him to stay away from you, and I won't pay him a dime"

"Edward" She breathes out. "I'm worried"

"Don't be, Bella no one will believe him over us" And they will deal with things when and if they happen. He will follow his father's wise words.

"It doesn't even matter if people believe if it gets out the doubt will be in their minds, the what if questions will haunt you…us" She shakes her head and sighs. "I'm sorry"

"For what, your past?" He frowns looking down at her. "Sorry for what made you…you?" He licks his lips, staring at her not even expecting her to answer. "What brought you to me?" He smiles at her a bit. "Because I'm not" He shakes his head.

"You are so damn perfect" She takes her fists and jabs his stomach smiling.

Edward laughs a bit, he groans, pulls her in, and rests his chin on top of her head he holds her close. "You tell me if he tries to contact you"

"I will" She wraps her arms around him. "Did you say something to Felix about me?"

"I told him to look out for you" He says without remorse in his voice, he is not sorry if did that.

"Okay" Bella sighs warm against his chest. "Do you want me to make you something?"

"No, I just want this"

"What?" She pulls her head up and looks at him.

Edward smiles. "You" He wants to just stand there with her.

* * *

**SEE that wasn't so bad with James eh! I wasn't planning on a HUGE crazy blow out. I've been sitting on this for days because I wasn't sure SO I hope that was okay.**

**Valentines Day next :-D can we get anymore lovey...I can try!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks, I'm glad you reviewers approve of the James' situation. **

**The dress she wore to the OTR NYC Premiere**

**Enjoy – yummy goodness *IMO anyway* This means there is absolutely no substance in  
this chapter…like none. You have been warned.**

**I own nothing. Just trying to be entertaining! **

**Another warning, it is 9:30 so I'm going in bed to read on my phone and maybe in 20mins the kinks will be worked out. I can see the mistakes better on the phone screen. SO you might want to wait 20 min to read just to be safe!**

**Oh ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**Thursday 14****th**** February 2013**

Edward rolls and looks at her sleeping, he smiles pushing her hair from her face.

"Mmmm" She moans her face turning into his warm palm. "Morning"

"Happy Valentine's Day"

Bella opens her eyes, she smiles at him. "Happy Valentine's Day"

He watches her bright sleepy eyes for a moment. "I am such a dick"

"What?"

"You have never had a real Valentine's Day have you?"

"No"

"Shit" He knew this, he did, he was just so damn busy this week, the past few weeks. "I'm sorry I"

"Shh" She smiles touching his lips with her fingers. "It is fine; I'm here this is enough"

"I'll make it up to you"

"You don't need to do that Edward"

His hand goes to her hip under the bedding and he pulls her close. "I want to" He growls. "I wanted this to be special for you, fun, and romantic, cheesy as hell" He smiles when she laughs.

"Really?" Bella wrinkles her nose.

"Full on cheese"

She laughs and wiggles closer. "Like you see on TV?"

"Worse" He grins kissing her nose.

"Mouth" She whimpers not caring about the lack of teeth brushing which has not taken place.

Edward smiles kissing her mouth lightly, he lets her control the depth of the kiss. "I have to work today, but I'll try and get off early…say 7 and expect the cheese to take over"

Bella laughs and nods moving to kiss him again. "I want more" She whispers, her hand strokes down his neck.

Edward shifts and moves between her thighs. "Fucking hell Bella" He hisses, she makes him so hard it is ridiculous, he feels like a teenage boy that can't control a thing when she is around.

Bella laughs into his mouth. "Just take off your pants" She pecks kisses all around his mouth and down his chin. "And we'll be good"

"No time" He needs to shower and get to work so he can get home.

"Poo" She pouts laying back and resting her head on the pillow. "How about" She grins feeling playful. Her hands push his chest to make him get off of her. When he flops on his back in the empty space she grins crawling over him and settling on his stomach.

Edward rests his hands on her thighs. "What are you up to?" He smiles, her long hair hangs over her shoulder.

"I'll give you your present now…it will be quick" She winks at him and shimmies down his body.

Edward watches her before throwing his head back and moaning softly. "Shit Bella"

She smiles with him in her mouth as she continues to enjoy him enjoy himself.

* * *

"Thank you for this morning" Edward grabs the front of her shirt holding her in place.

She smiles up at him, pushing on her toes she kisses his lips, they are soft, warm and kind. "You're welcome"

"I'll try to be honey early, be ready?"

"Yes" She grins nodding quickly.

* * *

"Dr. Cullen" Tanya greets as she steps into the elevator with him. She holds her files and keeps her eyes forward.

He has not had many encounters with her. This is a good thing. "How are you Tanya?"

"Wonderful" She looks at the numbers flash as they move up floors.

"Good" He clears his throat. He just wishes things were 'normal' but they have never been normal with each other to be honest. It has always been flirty and highly sexual. He is not the man for her and she seems to have accepted that, but they work in the same hospital, she now…works for him so encounters will not be as few and far between as they could be when they were just co-workers in different departments.

"You?" She finally turns her head and cocks an eyebrow up at him.

"Really good, um" This is his stop. "Have a good day" He nods to her before heading off the elevator.

* * *

Jacob greets Felix. "Can I go up?"

"Mr. Black long time no see, Mr. Cullen is not up there"

"Is Ms. Swan?" Jacob questions.

Felix eyes the man, and then the item in his hand. "She is, I will just call her"

"No need Felix, I know my way"

Felix frowns unsure; he waits for the man to disappear before calling Mr. Cullen's cell phone.

* * *

Bella pulls the door open; she has been cleaning since she got in from classes. She wants it to smell fresh and look nice when Edward comes home. He has about 3 more hours at the hospital and she still needs to get pretty for him. Smiling to herself she pauses when she spots the person on the other side.

"Don't slam it in my face" He holds up one hand the other is behind his back.

Bella bites her lower lip and looks at the man, Edward's friend. Edward's jerky friend.

"I came to make amends…look Bella" Jacob sighs. "I was an ass, and" He shrugs. "Edward is my friend and I have done some…well some really shitty things, things he doesn't even know about"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know, I want you to know I guess, I know things about you I bet you wish I didn't" He watches her nods slowly. "So can we call this even then…I slept with Tanya, after they broke up but it is not something I'm proud of"

Bella stares at him, she looks around wondering if she is on candid camera or something equally as crazy.

"I'm not proud of that, he doesn't know, I would like it to stay between us, your secret…will stay with me" He offers in return.

"Okay" She whispers. "Excuse me" She leaves him at the door when the phone rings. "Hello?"

"Are you alright, is Jacob there?" The call from Felix worried him, he told him to be on standby if he couldn't get through to Bella.

"Yes, and yes, how did you know" She watches Jacob come in and shut the door; she spots the flower behind his back when he turns to push it shut.

"One second Bella, yes she is fine thank you Felix"

Bella listens to Edward speak into his other phone before coming back to her. "Edward?"

"I'm sorry he called and I had to make sure"

Smiling to herself. "I'm fine…everything is fine, can we talk about it later?"

"Sure" He will find out tonight why Jacob is there.

"Speak soon" She smiles a bit before hanging up. "Edward"

"The muscle downstairs called him" Jacob says already knowing.

"Yeah, Felix" She nods.

"The night of the Halloween Ball, I said some awful things to you, thought some awful things and" He shakes his head. "I wanted to break you and Edward up"

"Why?"

"I don't know why, Tanya wants him still, you, well you are very beautiful" He stops and looks at her. "There was no reason and that sounds like a copout but it is true I was just being a dick, I'm sorry"

She nods at him not knowing what else to say.

"So" He holds the yellow rose out to her. "Friendship or something at least close to it" He shrugs one shoulder.

Bella smiles and takes it. "Thank you Jacob"

"He is happy with you" This is not a new revelation to Jacob he saw this before, how happy and different Edward has become with Bella. She is good for him, and he was wrong.

"I'm happy with him" She whispers smelling the sweet scent of the rose.

* * *

Edward glares at Felix as he watches him struggle with the cheesy Valentine's Day things he bought for Bella. He is home earlier than expected which is good. He hopes Bella is ready.

He finally gets the door open and stands with his mouth open. Candles everywhere, fire hazard he thinks. Romantic is next, he almost drops all of Bella's silly goodies.

"You are early!" Bella shrieks with wide eyes.

He takes her in, she is barefoot, in a dress, but it is see through, and some odd baby blue bikini under the see through part. "Is that a dress?" He bends his eyes still on her as he rests all the things on the floor.

"Yeah?" She shoves another pin in her hair frowning at him. "Alice and I found it"

"Take it off" He demands.

"Edward!"

"You look amazing, but shit Bella you can't wear that and expect it to stay on for very long, and you are not going out in that" He tells her right away.

Smiling she shakes her head and walks to him. "I cooked; I don't want to go out"

"Oh" He frowns. "I was planning this amazing…"

"And I was planning this, Happy Valentine's Day" She pushes up on her bare feet and kisses his mouth.

"Take it off"

"Nope" She sing songs pulling away and swatting his hands from the zipper in the back with a laugh. "Not yet"

"Please" He pouts.

Bella laughs and walks into the kitchen. "It is done"

"Smells amazing, can I just clean up a bit?"

"Of course" She says, the table is set, the candles are lit and she is ready for a night with just them, an event, she wants to enjoy this for the first time.

* * *

Edward washes his face and brushes his teeth, he changes his shirt and pants, and he opts for bare feet to match Bella. Coming from the bathroom he looks at her slipping on some hot salmon pumps. "Fucking hell Bella, take the damn dress off, leave the shoes on" He growls.

"Edward" She glares at him.

"You are trying to kill me, I know it" He mutters rolling his shirt sleeves up as he watches her translucent legs stand long in the pumps.

"I'm not, dinner?" She offers.

"Hmm" He looks at her. "You go first I wanna see the back again"

Bella laughs and smacks his chest with a cheeky grin as she walks from the room; she gives him a good shake before leaving the doorway completely.

* * *

"Amazing" He watches her set the plates down. Moving he goes to grab the things he put down when he came in. "For the lady" He presents her with 2 dozen roses.

"Edward" She smiles taking them with two hands. "This is too much"

"I love you" He says simply.

Bella sighs and moves leaving their food at the table to grab a vase, she fills it up and places it on the counter because it will take over the table if she sets it between them during dinner.

Edward pulls her chair. "I'll give you the real cheese later, when you take the dress off" He winks walking around and sitting himself.

* * *

Dinner is filled with soft chatter, nothing heavy just light calm, easy. Edward sits back in his chair and looks at her as he twirls his wine glass by the stem.

"Did you like it?"

"It was amazing, everything you do is amazing"

"Thank you" Bella whispers, she stands taking the plates to the sink. "I made a pie" She tells him. "Do you want some now?"

"I want to give your presents"

"Edward" She sighs turning she leans on the counter looking at him stand and walk over to the mess on the floor.

Edward laughs picking up the large white teddy holding a red heart.

"What is that?" Bella giggles meeting him half way.

"This is typical cheesy" He holds it out to her. "For you" He kisses her mouth lightly as she takes the bear.

"I love it, honestly"

"And" He hands her a huge heart shaped box of Chocolates. Godiva so brownie points for a good box at least. But the red heart is definitely typical Valentine's Day. He wants her to experience this.

Bella laughs; she hugs it to her chest. "I love it, and I will eat them all"

Edward smiles shaking his head. "Do we get to Buddha Belly it up tonight?"

"Oh yeah" She wraps one arm around his neck and pulls up to him. "Oh yeah"

Edward cups her face and kisses her deeply. "And" He pulls back reaching for the card in the red envelop, he hands it to her.

Bella smiles and eyes him carefully as she rests the huge box of chocolates down. Bella opens it and pulls the card out. Her eyes scan over the front and she smiles. A brown squirrel on the front holding two acorns and **'I'm Nuts About You'** at the top. "This is perfect" She smiles up at him before opening it. She reads his inscription. _'Happy Valentine's Day Bella, I hope that it is everything you expected'_

Edward looks at her stand the card up. "Is it?"

"It's so much more" She whispers moving to him. Her hands cup his neck and she kisses his chin and pushes up to kiss his cheeks. Her fingers go into the base of his hairline. "Edward" She whispers her lips press kisses all around.

"Hmm?"

"Take my dress off now"

He kisses her while slowly backing her up towards the bedroom. His hand pulls the hidden zipper slowly down. "I love you" He whispers.

Bella moans into his mouth as she takes it away, she has fallen so damn hard for this man it is unbelievable.

He feels her stop and knows she has hit into the large bed, his lips don't leave hers as he slides his hands up her arms and to her shoulders. Edward pulls slightly on the dress and lets it come down her arms.

Bella laughs as it gets stuck and she wiggles her arms free.

"This is a crazy sexy dress" He whispers kissing her again. "Shoes stay on" He requests stepping back and taking her hand so that her legs and feet can go through the short holes.

Standing straight she smiles at him; she is in just her heels.

"You had nothing on under that?" He stares at her, she is so sexy.

Bella smiles and shakes her head. "You approve I guess" The top of the dress is like an old fashion bra and the bottom are like old fashion underwear, all attached by a see through cover.

"Very much" His eyes rake over the body he has seen countless times, a body that is all for him. All his in every way that matters and doesn't.

Bella eyes him. "You need to undress" She mutters stepping forward in her heels. Her fingers go to the front of his dress shirt and she plucks at the buttons one by one. His body is wonderful. Leaning in, she presses kisses over his chest. "I love you Edward" The words from her lips warm her.

He cups the back of her head making her look up at him and stop kissing. "I love you too Bella"

And his words warm her deep in her core. "So damn much Edward" She kisses him over what she can reach on his body and face.

* * *

She arches up as she wants to never stop kissing him; he slides her very skillfully up the head of the bed. Sighing softly she pulls back and rests her head on the pillow.

"What?" He smiles down at her, she looks completely blissful.

"Nothing" She reaches to stroke his face. "Do you know what you mean to me Edward?"

"I have" He turns and kisses the palm of her hand as it touches him. "an idea"

She shakes her head against the pillows; he pulled her up do out. "It is indescribable what you mean to me" She whispers, her thumb rubbing over his lower lip. "Indescribable"

He is hard against her, sex is a bonus, something wonderful they can share with each other but it means more to him to just go to bed with her each night. When he takes her to bed he wants it to be more than just sex. And it is. He stares at her for a long time. "I want to give you everything" He whispers leaning in and hitting her nose with his. He kisses her lips lightly and quickly. "Everything" He wants everything good and wonderful for her.

Bella smiles and strokes his cheek and down his neck and throat. "You already have Edward"

"No" His tongue touches his lips before leaning in. He hasn't but he will, not tonight or tomorrow, not anytime soon but he will. "I will though" He closes the space between them and kisses her mouth, he feels her undulate under him, her leg hooks around his hip and she lifts her lower body to his.

"I want you so much" She whispers into his ear. Bella feels his hand between them, she smiles and bites her lower lip arching her back as his fingers trace slowly around her lips spreading the wetness.

Edward groans softly as he slides two fingers inside of her. He smiles and kisses her mouth, his tongue darting into her warm cavern deeply. He is sucking her lips, the sounds of their kisses are in competition with the wet slapping of his fingers inside of her. Which is also in competition with their harsh breathes between the ravenous kisses which continue to assault their weakened senses.

Bella moans and cries out ripping her lips from his unable to breath, unable to catch her breath like she needs. "Edward" She calls out her eyes screwed tightly together as his thumb toys around her clit. "Shit, shit" She whispers softly.

"Let it go" He whispers softly against her warm moist mouth.

Bella pants and arches, her leg hooking securely around his hip, crushing his hand between them and she cums against his fingers. She sags against the bed.

Pushing on his knees after kissing her forehead he lets her leg slide down and bend out to the side, the other straight. He plays with her pussy as she comes down slowly; he keeps her ready to go again. "You okay?" He questions watching her, his cock is hard and straight ready to dive into her.

Bella nods and smiles, she slides her hands up her slightly quivering stomach and cups her breasts. She circles around her nipples as she finally opens her eyes and watches him. His forefinger is stroking up and down her pussy.

"You are so beautiful" He whispers in a husky hoarse tone. His eyes travel over her flushed face and her hard nipples which are being touched by her small hands. Down her flat creamy stomach to her spread thighs. He removes his finger from her and takes her thighs, he lifts them over his and pulls her down the bed so their lower half's are flushed together.

Bella stares up at him; she can't help but lick her lips in anticipation of just feeling him. She loves the feel of him inside of her; she hopes that it will never grow old.

"Ready?" He falls forward his hands on the sides of her head stretched; he smiles when she nods rapidly. Leaning his head down he kisses her lips.

Bella holds his forearms and rubs up and down them before moving her hands to his sides. She ghosts her finger tips up and down his lean sides and when he shifts she gasps into his mouth.

Holding himself up with one hand he moves his other between them, grabbing a hold of himself he rubs it up and down at her wet opening toying with her.

"Edward, please" She whispers kissing him again, the tip of his cock hits her clit and she moans into the kiss.

Smiling into her mouth he slides slowly inside of her.

Pulling away she sighs a soft 'yes'.

Bracing his hands on the soft bed again he kisses her forehead and eyelids. Edward strokes in and out of her slowly, firmly, and deeply.

Bella gasps with each in thrust. It is the angle that is making her see stars, her legs claw up his hips as best they can. He is doing a good job of making her not be able to do much but feel him.

"Relax" He whispers kissing her chin now.

Bella grips his sides and slides her hands up and around his back, wanting to feel his body pressed against hers. "Please" She whimpers.

"Relax, let me make love to you"

Bella shivers at his words and she holds his back and sides lightly, watching his face, she feels his breath on her cheeks as he continues the slow tortuous strokes. She knows he is holding steady for her, wanting to give it to her.

He thrust into again and again, hitting the spot she needs more firmly now, he feels her ready to fall. He loves making her cum like this, just him.

Bella's blunt nails dig into his sides. "Oh" She arches her back as she cums around him. "Oh god" She whispers. It is just perfect.

Edward continues to move until he feels her clenching come to a slow end; it is torture being inside her warmth and not having a release.

She looks at him, he has a delicious sheen of sweat over his body, she runs her hands up his back and pulls him against her, he thrust deeper and she whispers a 'fuck', her legs now hugging his body, they are crossed at the ankle high on his back. "Edward, you made love to me, now…fuck me"

* * *

He runs from the room in his black boxer briefs with Bella in bed giggling. When he runs back in he jumps on the bed, holding the box of chocolates.

"Yum" Bella wiggles holding the sheet to her chest and pulling the top off.

"Down" He tugs the sheet from under her arms so she sits topless next to him lounging. He leans in, and takes a nipple into his mouth. He feels her hands in his hair tugging, he tugs back, sucking and nipping at her erect nipple.

"You're gonna make me cum like this" She smiles, her fingers massage his hair.

"Really?" He lets her nipple pop from his mouth.

Bella smiles. "Probably" She admits to him.

"I wanna see" He pushes her back and pushes the box of chocolates out of the way. Leaning over her he smirks.

"Edward I want dessert"

"Me too" He whispers and leans in taking her nipple again in his warm mouth. He toys with the other between his fingers.

* * *

20 minutes later it is official she can cum from nipple play. He will put that to good use.

"It is just you" Bella tells him.

"What is?"

"Having a orgasms like that…having it just through missionary sex, it my favorite by the way now"

"Not the top"

"No" She shakes her head. "You on top is my favorite now" She tells him and strokes his face. "You are the only person that can do this to me" She leans in and kisses her mouth as they lie together.

He looks at her and a surge of male pride flows through him,

"You are the only person I want to do it to me" She adds.

* * *

"This one" He holds the chocolate out to her and she bites half of it. They are going half and half.

Bella chews and nods. "Oh that's good" She confirms.

Edward pops the rest into his mouth. He watches her take his hand and suck the melted chocolate off his finger tips.

Bella picks one out, she holds it out to him and he bites half.

"So so" He chews.

Bella finishes the rest. "Agreed" She smiles. "I'm full" She mutters licking her lips.

Edward grabs the side of her head and face. He brings her in, kissing her deeply. She tastes of sweet heaven. "So yummy" He mutters into her mouth.

Laughing a bit she grabs his face with both hands. "I wanna go again" She mutters licking his sweet tasting lips.

"You sure?"

"Yes" She nods moving to kiss him again as they sit face to face in the middle of the bed.

Edward pushes the heart box away to the side and to the end of the bed. He then quickly covers her body with his. "I want you to top"

She nods and lets him roll them over, Bella settles, her knees pressing into the bed straddling him.

He rubs her Buddha belly. He can't wait for his child to be in there, to see her swollen with his child. His.

"I know, it's massive tonight" She rolls her eyes.

Edward smiles. "You need to work it off now" He slaps her ass hard making her jump.

"Edward" Bella pushes his chest as she jumps up at the contact.

Smiling he watches as his hand strokes up and down her stomach. "When do you need your shot again?"

"Not until next month" She tells him, frowning at the question.

Edward licks his lips. "Don't get it"

Bella stares at him. "Edward" She waits for him to stop his hand movement and look at her.

"It is your body" He explains. "But I would like for you not to get it"

She looks down at him. His face looks so kind, honest, and pure. "I won't get it"

His hands drift to her hips.

"I'm in charge now Dr. Cullen" She smiles shaking her head and taking his hands in hers. She shifts down; making him follow using his heels to pulls himself down the bed a bit.

Edward lets her lift his hands and press them above his head. Her breast hang over his face, he lifts his head and captures a nipple. Giving it a good suck he smiles when she moans and rubs against his pelvic bone.

Bella tightens her fingers within his their hands pressing into the bed. "I'm in charge I said"

"Fine but it's Chief Cullen to you" He grins up at her.

Bella rolls her eyes before she smirks. Letting one hand go she gives him a 'stay' look. He can easily over power her, but she knows he will play how she wants. Reaching behind her she grips him and strokes up and down a bit. Biting her lip she slides him inside of her from behind. Bella grips his fingers within her own at the tight feel of him going in this way.

Edward wants to thrust his hips up and just sheath inside of her warmth but he lets her ease him in as she eases herself down.

Bella sighs and takes his hand back in hers, leaning forward she smiles and licks his lips. "Ready?"

He stares up at her pinned down by her hands, he nods dumbly.

She grins and slides up before sinking back down completely down. "Shit" She whispers.

"I think you Ms. Swan are going to lose it very quickly"

"Shut up" She mutters lifting again pulling him out slowly before sinking back down, her head drops forward and she pants into his throat.

"You feel good" He whispers.

"So do you" She repeats the motions her teeth clenching as her pussy throbs around him. She is getting stimulation right on her clit and the curve of him inside of her is teasing her G-spot.

Edward keeps his hips down letting her control all of this, she is no good at being in control that is certain. Her hands shake, her arms as she holds him down. "Do you" He pants, he is ready to cum. "Want me to take over"

"Shut up" She moans. "Shit" She cums on her thrust down.

He smiles, he wasn't trying to hold off, but she just comes undone so easily it is a sight and he loves being completely… as completely as he can be doing this, here when she does come undone.

Bella's thighs quiver. "Oh god" She whispers clenching around him again and again.

Edward lifts his head and kisses the side of hers as her hair is completely covering her face. He squeezes her hands in his own and uses his heels and his hips to slam up into her over and over again making her cry out with pleasure again.

* * *

"You okay?" They lay face to face, his arm thrown over her bare back, his finger tips stroking up and down her spine.

"Perfect" She smiles.

He looks at her, her eyes so dark in the room. "Did you have a good Valentine's Day?"

"You know I did" She smiles. "Thank you so much" She leans in and kisses his chin.

Edward laughs at the tickle sensation. "Sleep now" He pulls her flush against him and kisses her head.

"I love you"

"I love you" He answers.

"Happy Valentine's Day"

"Happy Valentine's Day Bella" She is literally snoring against his throat in a matter of minutes. He holds her close and falls asleep very soon after.

* * *

***Swoony Edward, can you be my Valentine?***

**Hope you liked it! **


	39. Chapter 39

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**Friday 15****th**** February 2013**

"My father proposed to my mother again last night"

Bella smiles, they have been up for a while, just laying in the peaceful quiet of the dark room. It is really early. She is shocked she is awake, maybe she just doesn't want to waste a minute with him. Her fingers just stroke lightly over his chest. She loves the hair sprinkled over it. Her hand slides up and plays with the skin at his throat before sliding palm flat down to his stomach.

Edward traces his finger tips lightly over her smooth soft back. "I hope she said yes" He laughs lightly.

Bella giggles and turns her face into his chest. "I'm sure she said yes…so are they going to have a wedding?"

"I don't know, but if Alice gets wind of this…I'm sure there will be some sort of grand party"

Smiling she turns her face and kisses his skin. "How many years?"

"35"

"Commendable"

"They have been together since high school as well"

"Ever more commendable" The idea of being together that long is something she finds so romantic. Dreamy, perfect.

"Do you think you could want to be with me 35 years?"

"Yes…longer even" Bella whispers snuggling closer. "You make me feel like" Lifting her head she looks up to his face. "I don't even know" Bella smiles into his touch as he caresses her cheek. "Just alive and wonderful" She tries to explain. Since the first night together she has felt it with him, felt like a different person, like a person. She honestly can't fathom not having met him that night. She met him when she needed someone, him, most.

"I know" He smiles staring at her. Edward pushes her head a bit letting her rest back against his chest.

Moving her legs she feels the slight tenderness there, it reminds her that what happened last night was real, and so wonderful.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah"

He felt her tense with her movements under the covers, against his own legs. "Are you sure?" He wants her to tell him.

"Just, I think I just need to shower"

"Coming right up" He says getting from the bed and kissing her head as he heads to the bathroom.

* * *

"What time do you have to be in?"

"Late" He mutters kissing her head as best he can. She is lounging against his naked chest. His thighs are spread. They are sitting in his huge claw footed bathtub together. He feels her hands rest lightly on his legs as she lies against his chest.

Bella shuts her eyes while Edward takes the sponge and runs the soapy item up and down her arms, over her collarbones and back down her arms again.

He listens to her breathing softly. "Are you awake?"

"Barely" Bella mutters with a smile. She is enjoying her morning bath with him.

Chuckling softly he kisses her head again. "My beautiful"

"I've never done this before" She mutters snuggling down in the hot water against his warm body.

"What?"

"Taken a bath with someone"

"Do you like it?"

Bella nods her head against his chest as her answer to him.

"Good, I am enjoying it too"

* * *

Edward smiles and ties his robe more tightly around her.

Bella just laughs when he pulls her forward to kiss his mouth. He has to be at the hospital soon.

"Class today?"

"Hm, not til 1 though" She informs him.

"Okay, I have to go" He kisses her again many times on her mouth. Edward laughs into her mouth, causing Bella to laugh as well.

"Go" She pushes his chest lightly not really wanting their time to end.

"I'll be home late"

"Okay" She smiles.

Edward turns back and grabs his robe tie pulling her roughly against his chest, his arms wrap around her and he crushes her to his body. "I love you"

Bella smiles, her smile soon smashed to his mouth. "I love you back" She whispers pecking him softly before he goes for real with time.

* * *

"Are you sure Bells…I don't want to impose"

"It is fine, honestly" Bella says. "I can cook for us, and we can have dinner together" She clears her throat. She didn't get a chance to call him Wednesday, worrying about why Edward didn't call her, and then Valentine's Day hit her hard and slow.

"If Edward is sure too"

"He is really fine with it" Bella encourages. She wants this, wants some normalcy the same as what Edward has with his wonderful family.

"So next weekend then, how about I drive up Friday afternoon, get in around dinner time?"

"Great, Edward works late Friday's normally so we can just have dinner the two of us?" It is definitely a question. Her tone holds uncertainty still.

"Sounds amazing" Charlie smiles hoping to reassure her. The whole phone conversation has been pushing and pulling, yes and no, sure and unsure.

"And Sunday" Bella clears her throat.

"I know you have a lunch with his family, I will drive back Sunday morning" He tells her. He doesn't want to make things awkward for her, she has had enough her whole life, and he wants things to be easy for her now.

"I would like if you joined us and drive back say Sunday after lunch" Bella nibbles her lower lip. She hopes that she is not pushing but she wants this, she wants her father in her life because she wants it and he seems to want it also. She needs him; she did even when he didn't seem to want her. He does now and she wants him there and present. Life is too short.

"Really?"

Bella frowns because he sounds like he is crying. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" He clears his throat and sniff quickly. "That would be wonderful; I would like to thank his parents"

"For what?"

"For raising a great man that loves my daughter more than life its' self"

Bella wipes her damp cheeks. "I'll call you Wednesday to confirm more about Friday?"

"Looking forward to it Bella…really"

"Me too" Bella smiles. "Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

"So tell me what Jacob had to say" Edward says after falling into bed. She was already in bed, slightly awake, half asleep.

"Edward" She moans softly. The day dragged and she just wants to lie with him now and not talk. Her hand strokes his face lightly.

"I want to know" He pushes, leaning his head in and kisses her nose. "My sleepy girl" His hand rubs her hip lightly. "Tell me"

"He said he is sorry, gave me a yellow rose for friendship" Bella mutters. "Do you think he is serious?"

"Jacob is pretty serious when he wants to be, lawyer and all"

Bella yawns and snuggles down. "He wants to try for you; your friendship means a lot to him"

"He shouldn't have been such a dick" Edward grumbles a bit like a child.

Smiling Bella kisses his throat. "Hush, go to sleep"

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect" She sighs and falls asleep her nose pressed into his neck.

* * *

**Sunday 17****th**** February 2013**

Edward pushes his parent's door open and lets Bella walk through. He saw Alice's car out front as well as his brothers, so he knows everyone is here.

Walking through Bella no longer waits for Edward; she knows her way she knows the routine.

"Bella sweetheart" Esme greets her with a warm hug and kiss. "How are you, you look wonderful" Esme eyes her son quickly, he is sporting a smirk.

"Thank you" Bella smiles before glancing at Edward.

He feels great; he had a wonderful week after the James situation which seems so far so good.

"How was your Valentine's Day?" Esme takes her hand and pulls her into the kitchen where Rose and Alice sit at the counter munching on some raw veg.

"Hey Bella" Rose smiles dipping her carrot into the dip.

"So Bella how did he like the dress?" Alice grins.

Esme shakes her head and lets go of Bella's hand.

"Loved it" Bella nods sliding onto a stool.

"Sister" Edward comes in and kisses Alice's head. "Sister in law" He kisses Roses head. "Mother" He moves to kiss her head.

Esme cups Edward's cheek. "How are you sweetheart?"

"Good" He takes his mother's hand from his cheek and kisses it. "I'm going to find Dad, see if you said yes" Edward smiles.

"Of course I said yes you cheeky boy"

Edward cups the back of Bella's head and pulls her hair lightly making her tip her head up. "I'll be back"

Bella stares at him; she should feel weird doing this in front of his family, his mother. She just can't seem to. It feels more right than wrong or weird.

He crushes his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply, his tongue plunging into her mouth. He pulls back and tugs on her lower lip. He leaves her breathless.

Alice whistles when Edward leaves the kitchen. "I guess he liked the dress"

Bella turns and touches her lips. "He did" She clears her throat before saying.

Esme smiles.

"My father is coming for a visit next week" She blurts out, her eyes cast down.

"That is great, I can't wait to meet him" Alice claps her hands.

Esme watches Bella, emotions play over her face but she can't place them.

"I just, is it alright if he joins us for Sunday lunch?" She lifts her eyes and finds Esme's.

"Of course Bella, don't be silly" Esme scolds with a frown. "Any of your family is more than welcome"

"There is no one else" Bella shakes her head quickly, her stomach aches now.

"Well" Esme smiles and reaches over touching Bella's hand. "Your father is a perfect addition all the same"

"Thank you"

Rose frowns and glances at Alice.

* * *

"So when are you going to let us know more about you" Rose curls up and rubs her stomach.

Alice is sitting quietly next to Bella. "You know that you can trust us" Alice whispers.

Bella looks between the two women. "I just" Bella shrugs.

"It is alright Bella" Rose says. "You are family, you know this right?"

"I don't know why I couldn't have met Edward when I was 16 instead of him" She whispers her eyes tightly shut.

Alice glances at Rose. "Who?"

"James"

"Who is that?" Rose questions.

"He stole my life, my innocence, I let him" She adds.

Alice touches Bella's hand. "It is okay now" She doesn't know what happened, she almost doesn't want to know now, but she knows it is okay.

Bella shakes her head. "I don't you both have so much you are so different from me"

"That doesn't matter Bella" Alice chimes in because while Rose came from a good solid home, she married into the Cullen family. Alice is an original she feels she needs to speak up on this 'different'. "We are the same" She adds softly.

"No, we aren't" Bella shakes her head and looks at a woman that has become a good dear friend.

"You know what has happened in the past is just that, the past, no one will judge you or even care"

Biting her lip she shakes her head. "I love him"

"Edward?" Rose is trying to keep up.

"So much, and he doesn't care, I know he is okay with my past, I know now" She looks at the women. "But I don't want to hurt you, Esme, Carlisle"

Alice frowns. "Why would it hurt us?"

"Because if it gets out what I was they will be embarrassed"

"Of you, never" Rose says with a soft kind smile. "We love you Bella, you can be all you around us, you don't have to hide"

"I was a prostitute"

Alice widens her eyes; she looks at Rose who mirrors the same expression. Quickly recovering she touches Bella's hand. "Was"

"What?" Bella frowns at the one word Alice said.

"You aren't anymore, past tense" Alice gives her hand a squeeze. "Everyone has things they are not proud of, we don't know your situation and you don't have to tell us, I want you to open up to us, we are family"

"For life" Rose reaches over and places her hand on top of Alice's which is still on Bella's.

Bella looks at the two women and smiles. She is really lucky to have found Edward, lucky to finally have friends that care about her.

* * *

Dropping her coat on the hook she turns to Edward as he does the same but over the back of the couch. Her eyes narrow at him.

"Alright, alright" He laughs a bit, kissing her as he passes to go to hang his coat on the hook.

"I told Alice and Rose about…" She stops and shakes her head unsure of how to even address it.

Edward stares at her. "Are you okay?"

"I guess, do you think I should tell them everything?" She frowns wanting his support but not sure he is on board with it.

"I think you should do whatever you feel comfortable with" He answers her. He doesn't mind his family knowing, he knows they are if nothing but supportive and loyal to a fault. "I don't want you to do it because you think I want that or because someone…Alice is pushing"

Bella smiles at him. "I want to be honest, it will be difficult having Charlie at your parents next Sunday…and if they know they can understand and I guess be"

"Sensitive to it?"

"Yes" She scrubs her hands over her face and looks at him. "Is this crazy" She wonders aloud.

"What?" He looks at her, she is about to have a slight panic attack he can tell. She is really cute when she gets all worked up like this. It has happened a few times only.

"All of this, everything, us?"

"No" He says calmly. "It is not crazy, Bella, my family loves you, they won't care, my father knows, Emmett knows" He reminds her.

"I know" She runs her hands through her hair.

"I will support you Bella, know and believe that they will also"

Bella drops her hands from her hair. "I want you so damn much"

He smiles, it is a smirky smile. He wants her so damn much too"

Bella grins and shakes her head. "Do you know" She saunters slowly closer to him. Her hands touch his brow, and stroke down his face. "How perfect you are?"

"No, tell me"

Laughing she drops against his body. His arms wrap around her body. "There isn't enough time in the day to tell you that, enough days in a year" She whispers turning her face to kiss his chest.

* * *

"My grandfather has gotten wind of you" He tells her.

"Wind of me?"

"Through Esme" He informs her. His mother is very close to her father now, the whole family is close. But Grandfather Masen is old now. He comes out only when really needed. They didn't see him over Christmas, Esme and Carlisle did but not the 'kids'.

"This is the grandfather that bought you the piano?"

"Yes"

"The very rich one?" She looks up at him. She knows Esme came from money; Bella isn't clear on the details because Esme and Carlisle did have to do it for themselves. Bella knows Esme got pregnant out of high school and supported Carlisle, emotionally, so she isn't sure about the relationship between her and her father.

Edward chuckles. "I guess so"

"You guess so huh?"

"Hmm" Edward hums against her head.

"Tell me how your classes are going?"

Bella lies on her side next to him, they showered together, but that is all that it was, showering. She feels worked up. Bella runs a hand up and down his chest trying to work him up…it's not working. "Fine" She moans softly her nose rubs into his bare chest. Bella presses kissing on his hot skin. "I love you" She whispers. She can't get enough of telling him how she feels. She loves him and worships him.

"Bella" He bends his head shielding her as he kisses her over her soft hair.

"Hmm" Her nails rub down his skin as she sighs against him.

"Is there anything else you want to do?"

"What do you mean?" She wonders moving to stare up into his face.

"I mean, you can drive, you're in school, have a passport, is there anything else?" He needs to know because in the upcoming months he will be busy and he doesn't want something she wants to get pushed to the side. He needs to know now so he can take care of her needs before things get overwhelming which he predicts in the upcoming months. He doesn't want them to turn into ships passing in the night. But he reckons they won't mainly because he is aware of that. Aware that he doesn't want it to happen.

"No" Bella smiles, she reaches up and strokes down his cheek staring at him. "Is there anything you want?" Bella never asks him, he should be asked.

Edward laughs. "Plenty"

"Tell me something's and not things for me" She narrows her eyes at him making him smile.

"You're cute when you get all aggressive"

Smiling she sticks her tongue out at him. She smiles when he leans in and sucks her lips.

"What do I want…" He ponders for a moment. "Bella everything I want revolves around you"

She smiles. "Really?"

"Yes really…like staying with you forever, marrying you, finding a home with you, having babies with you" He grins rolling on top of her.

Bella wraps her legs around his hips. "What else" She stares up at him, her fingers push up into the front of his hair right down to the back of his head.

"Traveling with you and our children"

"How many?" She whispers greedy for this information.

"I don't know yet, I've only seen a daughter with you"

"Really?" She grins.

"Really" Edward presses a kiss to her mouth before pulling back. "Does that scare you?"

"No, not at all" She grins. "It makes me excited, hopeful"

He smiles down at her and shifts on her body. "Am I hurting you?"

"No" Bella whispers.

Leaning in he places dozens on tiny kisses on her neck, down her throat, back up over her chin and to her mouth.

"Take your pants off" She whispers into his skin. Her breath is hot on his face as she is needy for him.

"Loosen your legs" He smiles turning his head to kiss her deeply on her mouth. His tongue plunges into her warm mouth. She is delicious.

* * *

The afterglow of sex is amazing. Before it was, it was nothing more than shame. She doesn't feel a glimmer of that anymore and she is so happy. Bella wiggles closer.

"Where are you going?" He laughs at her body trying to almost push inside of his. He tightens his arms around her.

"Never close enough" She mutters rolling and climbing on top of him. As naked as they both are it is once again not sexual, it is just comforting. On top of him like this with his arms around her back and her legs draped over the sides of his body. "Tell me about Grandfather Masen"

Edward chuckles. "I need pants for this" He smiles kissing her and rolling putting her on the bed. He reaches and grabs his sleep pants. Shimming them up, he rolls back into bed with her and pulls her close in the next beat.

"Why didn't he help your parents?"

"Um" Edward thinks. "He was upset with Esme, naturally his only daughter, heir to his empire pregnant at 17" Edward chuckles. "He was not happy"

Bella stares at him, his mouth perfect. She leans in and kisses him softly before pulling back and letting him continue.

"Her inheritance was activated at 25, he wasn't moving it forward because of her…shall we say carelessness?"

Nodding Bella lets him finish. Edward's voice doesn't hold animosity. But it was Emmett that was born first. Maybe that is why.

"Esme is strong, really strong, she gets that from Grandfather Masen" He points out. "When she and Carlisle were struggling, his family didn't have much to offer, so they just got on with it…together"

"Amazing, he got through med school with a baby…three in the end"

"Yeah" He laughs. "Clearly it wasn't that bad, when she turned twenty five she still didn't touch the money, Grandfather was none too happy" Edward laughs.

"Why?"

"I don't know, he thought she would need him more I guess, but after years of doing it alone and making it work she didn't" He kisses her head. "She has used it now, bought the house they live in, it was sort of a congratulations present to the both of them when Carlisle finish med school"

"That's really sweet"

"Then she put herself through school with Carlisle's help, just a community college, once again Grandfather was not too pleased"

"Why?"

"I don't know" He answers honestly. "While he wanted the best for her still I guess, even if he made her do it alone in the start"

"Were they ever at odds?"

"No" He says. "Esme was hurt when she first told him I imagine, she doesn't talk about it, but she knows what happened made her strong, she doesn't regret a second of it, I do think Grandfather does"

"You do?"

"Yeah he should have helped her and Carlisle despite his pride" Edward clears his throat. "He has old money, and has made damn sure we had everything we have ever needed or wanted"

"Oh"

"I know I told you that my inheritance paid for this place and my job as a doctor takes care of the bills…that's true but there is a lot more"

"Oh" She says staring at him.

He laughs a bit. "He paid for us all to go to school, he bought the shop Emmett owns in Emmett's name, same with Alice's boutique"

"Oh"

He smiles and rolls over on top of her. "Stop saying that"

"I'm just shocked, I didn't"

"Well it is not dinner conversation" He points out.

"I know" She pouts up at him. "And I have to meet him?"

"Yes, you will at the party Aro and the hospital is having for my becoming Chief, he will be there"

"Oh"

"Shh, silly girl"

"He won't like me"

"Stop it"

"Edward if he finds out"

"Stop it, I told you he is different, he is not as hard as he was when Esme was a girl, he is different, my father reckons we made him different"

Bella looks at him. "I can believe that, you made me different"

"No Bella" He whispers. "You made me different" He kisses her mouth and rolls his hips against hers lightly.

* * *

**SO what do we think? More Edward family information, more sweetness *which I am loving BTW*, more family time, more Bella opening up.**

**Good?**

**Moving along! GAH *WMTI:Life this weekend!***


	40. Chapter 40

**I had Bella telling Esme at the start of this, BUT I found it didn't flow. But she will tell her, just not before the Sunday lunch – Chapter 41**

**I've been sitting on this for a few days now...mainly because I didn't have WMTI:Life done and I felt bad BUT I'm not workingout tonight...I think and I can do that one...I hope! *crosses fingers***

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Friday 22****nd**** February 2013**

Bella's eyes are squeezed together tightly; her hands are wound around the back of Edwards's neck. His hair is soaked, his body slippery.

He presses his hands hard into the wall as her knees are bent over his forearms. He thrusts up in rapid successions.

She bounces against him and the wall, her back slides up with each thrust and her legs flop helplessly over his arms with each rough movement. It feels amazing. "Oh please" She whispers her hands hold the back of his neck tightly and her head turning from side to side against the cool shower tiles.

Edward grunts, he can't reach between them and touch her to help her along because he would lose a leg over his arm and she would fall, he would fall. Not good. So he just pounds into her, he sucks her throat and bites it making her squeal in pain and pleasure.

"Oh god yes" Bella stills, she cums around him and her head sags forward, her body completely helpless to what just happened, to what is still happening. She feels him still and jerk inside of her. "Yes" She whispers kissing where she can reach.

Edward drops his head; his arms have had a workout. He holds her for a few more moments before slowly bending and dropping her to her feet. He brushes kisses over her head and face lightly. "You okay?"

Bella looks up at him, the hot water still beating down. Nodding quickly she lunges herself against his body and holds him tightly.

Smiling he wraps his arms around her. "Tell me a secret"

"I love how you love me" She whispers being lifted a bit by him.

* * *

"So I'll be home late, what time is Charlie getting in?"

"Um around 3…" She tells him, he is leaving around 12 or 1 from Forks.

"Okay, you will be okay alone?" He smoothes her cheek with his palm. She has class this morning but not until 10, he on the other hand has about 30 minutes before he has to be at the hospital.

Bella sits on the bed in his robe still damp from the shower. She watches him dress; now he is ready to go. "I'll be fine" She smiles up at him.

Dropping to his knees he parts her thighs to scoot between them. "This morning" He says.

"I loved it" She smiles stroking his cheek.

"We had to get our fill" He explains with a smile.

Bella laughs. "I know, I know, no sex until Charlie leaves"

"None, your father has a gun"

Bella laughs and shakes her head. "He likes you Edward"

"And all that will change when he knows what I do to his baby"

She rolls her eyes and laughs a bit.

"You are okay though?" He rubs his hands up and down her thighs like he is checking her over.

"I won't break Edward" She assures him both hands on his face now. Her thumbs brush over his soft lips. "You won't break me"

"No" He assures her. "I won't"

Smiling she pulls him close for a soft kiss. "Go to work, I need to go to the store, get some stuff for dinner"

"Do you want me to drop the car off around 12?"

"No, it's okay I can walk"

"You sure?"

"Yes!" She shouts. With a laugh she kisses him again. "Thank you Edward"

"Anything, anything for you Bella" He kisses her again before pushing back and giving her a wink.

* * *

"Hey, father in law comes today huh?" Riley smiles, as he hits his files on Edwards's desk before taking a set across from him.

"Yup, in a few hours"

"You look nervous" He laughs at his friend.

"I am, should I be…I mean we have met, its fine"

"But when you met you didn't then part ways, exchange goodnights and walk to bed with his daughter, shutting the door"

"Oh god" Edward breathes and covers his face with his hands, he growls when Riley erupts with laughter.

"It will be fine man, great even" He is proud of Edward, he can honestly say Edward has never met any women's family he has slept with, Tanya is an exception.

"I hope for her sake" Edward pulls his hands away and mutters.

"Are you off Saturday or just Sunday?"

"I asked Aro for the time off so both Saturday and Sunday" Which is a nice treat as normally he only has Sunday's off.

"Any plans then?"

"I don't know what Bella wants to do; he is coming to my parents on Sunday, but Saturday…any suggestions?"

"Go to the aquarium I guess, just to get out, then dinner somewhere"

"Sounds good" Edward thinks, he pulls up on his computer the Seattle Aquarium for times and any schedules.

"Have fun, relax" He smiles at his friend. "How is everything here going?"

"Really good, I'm excited, Aro seems really positive"

"He really made the right choice" Riley says flat out.

"Thanks" Edward smiles. "We should get together again, before all this stuff happens"

"Before you move upstairs and don't associate with us little folk?"

"Ha, ha" Edward rolls his eyes.

"And Jake?"

"We can ask" Edward shrugs.

"I'll ask him, and sort something before your coming out party"

Edward laughs and shakes his head. "You are a dick, get out"

* * *

"Miss. Swan a man that says he is your father is down here" Felix called up to the condo.

"Thank you" Bella smiles. "I'll be right down" She says with a light voice.

Felix smiles. "Very well Miss. Swan" He hangs up, his eyes move to the man standing on the other side of the desk. "Ms. Swan will be right with you"

"Okay" Charlie looks carefully at the large man.

* * *

Bella walks from the elevator, it took ages for it to reach their floor, and she sees Charlie standing next to Felix's desk.

"Hi Bells" Charlie greets with a smile.

"Hi" Bella grins a bit up at him. She looks at Felix. "This is Charlie, he will be here for the weekend, Charlie, Felix" Bella introduces.

"We've met" Charlie states.

Felix smiles. He is a large man so he knows that he is intimidating, but his job is to secure this building. And he has a special request from Mr. Cullen to ensure Ms. Swan is safe while inside it. "Enjoy your stay Charlie"

"Chief Swan" Charlie says pointedly before being dragged off by a shocked Bella.

"What was all that?" She says still holding his arm.

"I don't like him" He wiggles his moustache and clears his throat.

Bella laughs. "He is really great"

"Yeah well" He doesn't like the fact that no one knows him as Bella's father. But that is not on Felix, it is all on himself. He pushes it away. "This place is amazing" He steps on with Bella, she smiles as she releases his arm.

"It's really nice"

"You look really happy" Charlie points out, he watches her nod while looking at the numbers as they head upstairs.

They say nothing more to each other as they step from the elevator and head to the condo. "Here we are" She walks through stopping to shut the door.

Charlie takes a good look around the grand room. "Amazing window"

Bella just nods and smiles. The floor to ceiling window is the thing she noticed first when she first came to his place.

"Is Edward working?"

"Yes, shall I show you your room?" She offers. "Then we can have a drink…talk?"

"Sounds great Bells"

Bella smiles. She leaves him to freshen up while she puts on the kettle for some tea or coffee, his drink of choice.

Charlie walks through towards the kitchen. He watches Bella shuffling around. "Smells great"

"I made ah, um, some chicken parmesan with some pasta and a stir-fry of veggies" She hopes that's okay, Bella shifts on her feet.

"Sounds wonderful Bella, I didn't know you were such a cook"

"You haven't tried it yet" She laughs. "Tea, coffee, or do you want to eat?" It is ready but needs about 20mins on heat to warm it nicely.

"Tea is good" He watches her move with ease. Turning he looks around and walks to the large window. "The view is stunning"

Bella glances at where he is across the room. "I do homework out here" She smiles to herself. She is usually sitting on the floor. She hears the door but Edward can't see her when he first comes in. She would pop up and give him a smile.

"It's great" He nods. "Thanks" He takes the mug when she comes to stand next to him with her own.

"How was the drive up?" They aren't facing each other, just sipping their tea and looking out of the window.

"Slow, but coming here, seeing you got me through it"

Bella smiles into her mug. "I don't know what you want to do but Edward thought of the aquarium…I don't know if you, I mean they have fish there but" Bella rambles. He can't catch them.

"Sounds perfect"

"He got off tomorrow for us" She tells him.

"He is a great guy"

"He really is" Bella agrees.

* * *

"How is school going?" He cuts his chicken and looks over at her.

"Good, I'll be glad when it is over" She clears her throat. "I hate being in this part of my life when I am so far away from it" She rambles a bit unsure of how to explain it. Rose and Alice don't have to worry about going to school, but she is stuck here until she is done. She is glad to be able to do it but she wants to move forward. Being in school is moving forward in a respect but it seems like it's not right now

"Do you plan on going to college after?"

"I want to" She is the right age for that, it will flow but in high school at 25 is not really thrilling. "Edward hopes I do"

"What are you interested in?" Charlie questions.

"I don't know…helping people, books" She smiles and shrugs a shoulder.

He looks at her. "Helping people how?" He wonders if she is willing to share.

"Women's center maybe, I was thinking about asking Edward's advice, maybe he has the connections to get me into a volunteer program or something"

"Doing?"

Bella looks at him. "Helping women that have nothing…no one, so they don't have to do things they aren't proud of" She whispers the end.

He looks at her, his fork down. Clearing his throat his face softens. "What aren't you proud of Bells?"

"Everything" She sighs looking at her almost empty plate. "Everything"

"Everything?"

"Pretty much, yes"

"I know why you left with him Bella"

"Because you didn't love me" She lifts her head and stares at him. She is finally saying the words. "And he did…I thought he did"

"I did"

"I don't believe it" The words are coming before she can stop them she is angry. Pushing her chair out she walks away from the table to the large window. She hears his chair move and his soft steps. "Why didn't you and Renee love me?"

"We did, I did, I do" He sighs wanting to reach out and touch her back as she stares out the window. He can see her reflection in the glass. She looks so young and innocent, vulnerable.

"James didn't, you two didn't, I was alone for so long, but I had so much company" Yet she was alone.

"Bella"

"I slept with men, after men, after men, made enough to live, barely" She lets out a laugh. "I know I wasn't good enough, James told me, you and Renee showed me. But all the men I was with, well I was good enough for them at the time" She drops her head and covers her eyes rubbing them with her fingers. Bella lets out a huge sigh. "Now you know, if you're going to leave you should go now"

Charlie can't even wrap his head around what she just said. His brow wrinkles and he lets out a shuddered breath. "I love you Isabella"

Bella lifts her head and looks at his reflection through the glass. "What?"

"I love you" He hasn't said it in years, he wanted to say it when they started talking weekly since November, but he held back. He was scared. But tonight he sees clearly she was just as scared to say this, expecting the worse from him. Not expecting a father's support, and why should she, he hasn't shown her he can do it. But he can, he wants to, he loves her. She doesn't have to hide from him. "Your mother and I didn't know how to do it, she didn't want to do it and we took the easy way out…ignored you"

Bella's chest aches. She rests her palm against it and looks at his reflection.

"I was wrong Bella, we were wrong; know I am here for you…if you'll have me"

Bella nods. "I'm sorry, I um, I"

"Bella you don't have to be sorry for expressing how you feel about the things that have happened over all these years, almost 10 years Bella" He says aloud hating to hear about all that wasted time.

She finally turns to look at him. "I'm not alone anymore" She tells him.

"No, you have Edward and his family" Charlie smiles, he wants to reach up and touch her so badly but he keeps his hand back.

"I'm really not mad anymore"

"You have every right to be mad Bella"

"I just" She had to say it tell him and for some reason that is the only way she could tell him. "I still want you to be proud of me" She feels silly still wanting her father's approval, even more now that he actually wants to give it to her.

Charlie smiles. "I'm so damn proud of you" He tells her.

* * *

Edward walks in damn near 1am. He sighs. "Oh god" He gasps looking up and seeing Charlie sitting in the chair by the window.

"She told me"

Edward frowns, he has been at the hospital for hours. "What?"

"About what she did, what she was doing, what James made her do…what I made her do" He hates himself for pushing Bella away so much she left with James and then he got her to sell her body. Hates himself for making her think she was worthless, and letting James make her continue to think that for years.

"She is okay now Charlie"

"I'm not okay" He mutters curses under his breath.

Edward moves to sit across from him.

"What do I do, tell me?"

"Be there for her" He answers. "Just be there, she wants you around, so be around"

"How can I make it up to her?"

"You can't but you both can start over"

"Thank you so much for being there for her"

"It wasn't me, I haven't even known her a year" Edward shakes his head. "She has been so strong on her own" Bella would have been okay with or without him. She deserves an award for not losing it in the world she was placed. She came out barely scratched.

"At least he is gone now"

"He came back a few months ago…she wasn't going to tell me"

"What?"

Edward sits with Charlie and explains everything.

* * *

**Saturday 23****rd**** February 2013**

"Hmm" Bella smiles nuzzling him.

"Morning" Edward whispers.

"I didn't hear you get in last night"

"You were passed out" He points out.

Bella laughs lightly into his chest; her fingers grip his shirt lightly between them.

"Did you have a nice night with your father?"

"Yeah…it went okay"

"Good" He touches her face and pushes her hair away.

His touch is so intimate and loving she curls into his hand. "I told him"

He already knows but he is glad she told him and didn't hide it from him.

"He still wants to stay"

"Of course he does, you are amazing" He whispers into her cheek.

"You are doing nothing to try and deter me from wanting to make love right now"

Edward laughs into her hair and kisses her cheek and neck. "We can't" He groans, and he wants to. Nothing is more exciting to him or enticing for him than Bella in the morning. Bella still, half asleep, a sleepy beauty writhing under him, needy with her fresh face.

Hooking a leg over his hip she lifts hers to meet up with his. "Please" She begs, full on pout.

He laughs and kisses her nose. "I want to, but your dad is right out there"

"He is sleeping" She whispers.

"But you are loud" He argues.

"It is our house" She stakes claim. "He doesn't get a say"

"Bella" Edward whines. "I have performance anxiety, well dad anxiety" He corrects.

She holds is cheeks and giggles into his face. "Hmm, well what can I do to persuade you?"

"Nothing" Edward pecks her nose and rolls off of her. His cock hard in his sleep pants, he is off today and would like to just stay in bed and be with Bella. Just be with her.

"Party pooper"

He laughs. "Get up" He demands softly.

* * *

"You're getting better" She giggles, she smiles when he bumps his hip into her own.

"Thanks"

"You're learning from the best" She beams.

Edward pokes his tongue out at her making her smile even more. They are making breakfast so that the three of them can sit down together.

"Morning" Charlie has been watching them a bit. They are happy, in sync with each other. After last night, hearing about what Bella's years were like, seeing her face. Knowing how much damage he and Renee did pushed on his heart. That is his child, his blood and she went through so much alone, so many things no one should ever have to go through. She was scared to come back to him after doing it, scared because he didn't show her love so she didn't know what she was going to get. James, that bastard, he wants to put himself in the class with James but he knows he isn't there. He should be, both of them did this to her.

Bella turns. "Morning, how did you sleep?" She questions quickly.

Edward looks at Charlie he steps away from the Chief of polices daughter.

Noticing this Bella reaches out and grabs the front of his sleep shirt keeping him close, she turns to look up at him. "No"

Charlie laughs a bit. "Relax Edward" He smiles at the two of them. "I know what goes on behind closed doors, I have a girlfriend too" He grins and adds a little wink.

Bella cringes.

Charlie pours a cup of coffee letting them finish he heads to the living room. The floor plan is open but large.

"Did he just talk about sex to us?" She turns into Edward's chest and whispers.

"Yup" Edward says staring at Charlie sipping his coffee at the large window watching all of Seattle wake up.

"Oh god" Bella laughs smothering the sounds into his chest.

Edward chuckles as well.

"So we can make love now"

"Bella" He groans softly, her little sweet voice, her little sweet and needy sounding voice is killing him. "You make it so hard…to say no"

Bella grins up at him, she grabs his shirt harder to steady herself and she pushes up on her toes to peck his lips. "So say yes"

* * *

"Shh" He rolls his hips into hers slowly, steadily.

Bella bites her lower lip and hides her face in the crook of his neck. She is going to explode soon, he is making her entire body tingle. It feels incredible each and every time. "Shit" She whispers. When he pushes in again she lets out a squeal.

"Shh" He hushes her, his mouth claims her sucking, pulling and biting at her cries. "Shh"

Bella tucks her head again and nods shivering, her hands stroke up his sides and she hitches her legs higher. "I'm trying" She breathes out.

Edward chuckles before pushing harder and deeper into her. When she loses control she is even more sexy.

"Shit Edward" She whispers, he hits the right spot over and over. "Shit" She arches her back as best she can under him.

He bites her throat and cums deep within her.

Bella bucks her hips and falls apart around him, her fingers grip him tightly. "I love you" She pants into his ear and neck. "I love you so much"

He holds her tightly and rolls bringing them both on their sides still joined to her. "I love you Bella" He kisses her lightly all around her face.

* * *

**Up Next…**

**Off to lunch with the Cullen's & Charlie**

**Esme**

**Jacob/Edward & Riley oh my**

**THEN I think we will do a bit of a jump**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hope you enjoy this easy Chapter. The Cullen/Witlock family are truly super kind and mellow. And Charlie too :)**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**Sunday 24****th**** February 2013**

"Wipe that worry from your face" Edward whispers leaning into Bella as they walk hand in hand next to Charlie towards his parent's home.

Bella glances at him.

"Hello?" He calls out, they always seem to be the last to arrive, his brother and sister's cars are already parked.

"Hello" Alice skips in on her tip toes. "You must be Charlie" Alice grins pulling him into a hug.

"Well, yes, hello young lady"

"Oh" She laughs. "Alice please"

"Charlie" He smiles, she is lovely.

"I'm Edward's sister; this is Jasper my husband"

Both Charlie and Jasper shake hands.

Edward leaves Alice to it.

"Hello, Edward, Bella" Esme kisses tem quickly. "You must be Bella's father, I'm Esme Cullen" She extends her hand.

"Charlie Swan, your home is lovely"

"Oh thank you" She smiles. "Can Edward take your coat?" She shoots her son a glance. "Do you want a drink something to snack on while you wait?" Esme offers the perfect hostess.

Edward hangs his coat, Bella's coat and finally Charlie's. He moves to follow the group.

"Carlisle, Emmett" Esme calls on the intercom to the games room. "Men…boys" She adds with a smile. "This is Rosalie, Emmett's wife"

"Hi" Rose stands and shakes Charlie's hand, she smiles at Bella. "You look great" She pulls Bella into a warm hug.

"So do you" Bella smiles, she is quickly pulled back to Edward's side. She watches Emmett and Carlisle walk into the kitchen giving each other a quick playful shove.

"Edward, Bella" Carlisle greets with a smile.

"Hey girl" Emmett wraps Bella up away from a scowling Edward giving her a lifting hug, his trademark.

"Emmett" Bella laughs before being placed down. She watches Carlisle and Charlie smile to each other while meeting for the first time.

"I'm Emmett" Emmett introduces himself finally to Charlie; he eyes him carefully, only to have Charlie eye him back. "Nice moustache"

"Thanks" Charlie rubs it before clearing his throat.

"Okay" Rose laughs before taking her husband's hand.

* * *

Charlie laughs along with the Cullen family. He looks at Bella leaning her body into Edward as they talk to each other softly. They are in the conversation somewhat but mostly they are in this type of bubble that is just the two of them. They click; it is such a wonderful thing to see. A wonderful thing to see for his daughter.

* * *

"Don't be a stranger" Carlisle shakes Charlie's hand firmly. He would love to speak to the man more, but this first meeting was not the time. He will make time very soon for them to meet again.

"Oh it was wonderful meeting the man that helped create this lovely woman" Esme hugs Charlie tightly. "Thank you"

Charlie rubs Esme's back. "No thank you for taking good care of her" He mutters.

Pulling back Esme smiles and pats his chest a few times. "Did Edward invite you to the party the hospital board is throwing in honor of getting the position of Chief"

"No" Charlie looks at Bella.

"We don't know the date yet, in a few weeks we will" Bella says quickly not wanting him to think she doesn't want him to join.

"We will send you and…Sue was it?" Edward adds. He watches Charlie nod. "A formal invitation"

"That would be wonderful" Charlie smiles.

"We can make a weekend of it; you both can drive up and stay the weekend of the event"

Bella looks up at Edward; he is so poised and confident.

* * *

Charlie said goodbye to Felix with a grunt, Felix returned the goodbye with a smile. Bella made her way back up to the condo alone as Edward let her take Charlie down herself.

Entering the door she sees him sitting on the couch curled up. "So thank you for today"

"You're welcome" He smiles. He eyes her as she saunters over to him. His hands go to her hips helping her as she lowers herself on his lap.

Bella's knees press into the couch cushions and her hands dive into the base of his hair.

"I love you" He says just staring up at her as her forearms rest on his shoulders, her fingers feel so amazing in his hair and on his neck.

Bella smiles, she leans in and rubs her nose with him. "I love you"

Her breath is hot against his skin. He will never have enough of her. His hands make slow circles on her lower back.

* * *

**Wednesday 27****th**** February 2013**

Esme smiles when Bella opens the door. "You look great" Esme pulls Bella into a warm hug. "Gosh it smells amazing in here"

Bella steps aside and lets Esme walk in. "Let me take your coat"

Esme follows Bella into the kitchen. "So what are we having?"

"Salad, grilled chicken with Portobello mushrooms, and seasoned potatoes"

"Wonderful" Esme smiles.

* * *

"I'm happy you invited me over, I wasn't sure I was going to see you until Sunday"

"I wanted to talk to you" Bella wipes her hands on her cloth napkin before she sighs softly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everyone knows and you should too"

Esme frowns. "Knows?"

"What I am…was, was before I met your son"

"I don't follow"

"I just, I am scared to tell you because I do love you and your family so much and I could possibly lose you"

"You won't, Bella honey what is it?"

"I only just started talking to my father" She states.

"I figured you two were not that close, but that is a good thing Bella"

"Because" She starts. "Growing up we had, he and Renee, my mother didn't want me"

"Oh Bella" Esme sighs, her fork long forgotten"

"I accept that now, I know, I've come to terms with it" For a long time she has accepted this.

"Bella, honey"

"When she died, I was 10, and for 6 years it was just Charlie and I, he shut down, more after she died, he was always closed off to me, Renee more so, but he was too"

Esme touches her cheeks to find they are damp with tears. She looks at Bella like 'You poor dear'

"It is okay" Bella says.

"You don't have to comfort me dear" Esme smiles. "I'm the mother" She confirms.

Bella smiles. She licks her lips lightly before continuing. "I met a boy…man when I was 16 and Charlie did not approve, I got everything from James, he loved me like no one else ever did in my whole life"

Esme touches her fingers to her mouth and listens.

"I ran off with him, he didn't love me" Bella shakes her head.

"No" Esme whispers.

"He sold me for sex because we had no money and after about a year or so I left"

"You left that is good, it is brave"

"I couldn't go to Charlie; he didn't love me when I wasn't that, so he certainly wasn't going to love me after that"

"Oh sweetheart"

"I kept doing it, right up until I met Edward" Bella tells her finally getting it out.

Esme frowns.

"I'm, I was a prostitute when we met"

"Edward…he" Esme wrinkles her brow. "I don't know if I am concerned about what you did"

"I'm sorry Esme" Bella says quickly, she needs this woman in her life like she needs Edward.

Esme smiles and shakes her head. "Or if I am concerned that my son is soliciting prostitutes"

Bella breaks out into a smile due to the grin on Esme's face.

* * *

She cups the young woman's cheek. "You are amazing, Edward is so lucky to have found you"

"Thank you"

"It doesn't matter your past Bella, it is what you do with your future that matters"

"Edward said the same thing"

"Smart boy" She winks.

"Very" Bella agrees.

"Thank you for lunch my dear"

* * *

"I told you she would be fine"

"Edward you are not very humble you know"

He laughs and bites into the grilled chicken sandwich with avocado she made for him. "I know, but you love me all the same"

Bella rolls her eyes and leans on the counter. She is wearing a dress shirt that is his.

"How was your day otherwise?" He wonders staring at her.

Bella shifts on her feet. "It was good, class went well today" She watches him carefully.

"Good" He nods taking another bite of this amazing sandwich. He smiles when she grins at her. "What?"

"Nothing" She smiles shaking her head.

* * *

She could stay like this with him forever and ever. An eternity in his arms still wouldn't be long enough. Her head rests on his naked chest.

"Tell me a secret" He whispers stroking her upper arm lightly over and over.

"You are the love of my life" Bella says before turning her head and kissing his chest.

* * *

**Saturday 23****rd**** March 2013**

"She said have fun" Edward grumbles to Riley.

"Relax Bella is not mad"

"I beg to differ" He pouts. "I don't even care to invite him"

"Edward you have been friends for ages, he has said sorry to Bella, she is fine, you two need to get over it" He urges. "I'm not saying kiss and make out, just have a drink talk, invite him to the celebration in a few weeks, he would want to be there, it's your big night"

Edward frowns. "You're right" He pulls out his phone, and types a message to her quickly.

Bella looks at her screen; she has some homework to finish up. Her face lights up in a smile.

**Bella**

_-Stop being crazy, have fun I love you_

**EdwardCullen**

-_Ok, ok…I love you too_

**Bella**

-_Now have fun with your friends x_

**EdwardCullen**

-_x Be naked when I get home_

**Bella**

-_Maybe ;)_

"Everything okay on the home front?" Riley questions

"Perfect" He smiles before tucking the phone away.

"Good because Jake just arrived"

Edwards's eyes lift and they meet Jacob's.

"Started without me boys huh?" Jacob sits.

* * *

"Did Bella tell you I came to see her?"

"She did" Edward answers and takes a drink.

"Good" Jacob replies. His conversation clearly stayed between just him and Bella. He does appreciate that. She is a nice woman. Edward is a damn lucky man.

"The hospital board is having a party, an event for me becoming Chief…I'd like you to attend if you want"

"You know I'll be there man" Jacob nods to him. "I want to be there"

Riley looks between the two men. He knows Jacob is an ass, they all do. But Jacob tried to make it better as well he should.

"I'll have an invitation sent to you" Edward says coolly before clearing his throat.

"How is Bella?"

"Good, she is good"

"You know I was wrong, I know I was wrong, and I am sorry"

"I appreciate that" Edward says. He did say to Jacob when they met up before he needs to speak to Bella if they have any chance of getting some small shred of their friendship back. Jacob took the step and made the effort, now he needs to meet midway. He is not meeting halfway because Jacob was truly an asshole.

* * *

"So we will see you in a few weeks" Edward says.

"Look forward to it, congratulations again man, with the hospital and Bella"

"Thanks Jake"

"See" Riley says with a grin. "That went well"

"Yeah" Edward mutters watching Jake walk off. "We walking right?"

"Right" Both, well all three of them live right in the city.

* * *

"I believe I told you to be naked when I came home"

Bella didn't even hear him come in. She puts her book in her lap as she lies in bed against the headboard.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Edward crosses his arms, his lips turned into a playful smile.

Bella laughs and marks her page before resting it on the night table. "I'm freezing" She pouts, wiggling her sock covered feet together.

Moving to the bed he sits and pulls her feet into his lap. "We will have to do something" He pulls her socks from her feet. "About that" He pulls the other and drops it on the floor. She has her toenails a deep red. "Sexy" He mutters lifting one foot to his mouth. He kisses her large toe. He lifts the other getting a soft sigh from her mouth. "Foot fetish?" He murmurs against the arch of her foot.

Bella smiles her eyes shut lightly. She lets out a small laugh. "Not as much as yours I see"

Edward grins and bites her heel lifting her foot high. "Rude girl" He moves swiftly and settles between her open thighs. "Hi" He holds himself over her and hits his nose with hers. "How was your night?"

She cranes her head up and tilts it to press her mouth to his, but he teases her and pulls back after such a short touch. "Fine" She licks her lips softly and stares at him through heavy eyes. She wants him.

He leans in and grazes his lips over hers. "I love you"

"Edward please" She begs, her hands move to his sides and her legs lift around his lower back.

* * *

**Sunday 24****th**** March 2013**

Bella lies awake next to him and laughs. She thinks over her conversation with Esme. Now his whole family knows. She feels more ready to meet his grandfather. A very well known man in Seattle. Esme accepts her, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice and Charlie. Most importantly Edward accepts her, all of her.

"What is so funny at 7am?" He groans. He feels the small affects of the liquor still in his system. He didn't over do it but he is no spring chicken anymore. Life happened.

Bella rolls into him; she presses her naked chest to his. "Well I was thinking" Her finger strokes down his cheek. "I'll be seeing Esme for the first time since I told her"

"You will, are you worried she changed her mind about you?"

"No" She shakes her head. Bella presses a soft kiss to his skin.

"Good" He kisses her forehead.

"But I didn't tell you" She giggles muffling the sound in his warm chest. "You smell so good" She groans, her body warms and tingles.

Edward smiles and pulls her closer.

"She is very concerned about you picking up hookers"

"Oh god" Edward groans rolling away from her. "Typical woman, doesn't care about your role in all this, just mine" He is just joking with her.

"Yup" Bella pushes up on his chest and looks down at his shut eyes. "Don't worry"

"Easy for you to say, she loves you, she is gonna scold me, but not before she tells me she is glad I picked you up, then I'm gonna get it"

"I'll protect you" She whispers stroking his face.

Edward peeks one eye open to her smiling face. "Really"

"Of course" Bella says. "I'll always protect you" She continues to stroke his face.

"I'll protect you always Bella" This woman has turned him upside down and inside out. He feels so much for her. He never thought he would feel this, could feel this for another person.

* * *

**UP NEXT the jump – not big just right to the 'Party/Event/New Chief & Grandfather MASEN…will he find out, will he be accepting or a dick?**

**edited: I keep forgetting he is a Masen and not a Cullen (remembered at 5am the next morning I typed this)**


	42. Chapter 42

**This is our small jump. Went from March right to May – Aro retires officially in June, but he is pretty much done. He will be having a retirement party but nothing to do with Edward's hospital board welcome party.**

**Rose is due!**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews & continued support!**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**Saturday 11th May 2013 2am**

Edward bumps into Bella as he is struggling for his pants. "Typical Rose wanting to give birth in the middle of the night"

Bella laughs and almost falls on the bed. "Light" She whispers out. Her voice is hoarse from sleep. Her eyes squint at the time. It reads 2:27am. Bella can't help but laugh; she also can't help but think of when she is ready to go to the hospital with their child. Edward is bunch of nerves for Rose and Emmett who called him in a sweat…it was a three way conversation, clearly Emmett needed the reassurance from his surgeon brother and his GP father.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" he pauses to look at her half in pants and sitting on the bed giggling away.

Bella calms herself. They need to hurry because that Cullen is not waiting. This is according to Emmett. "You are so nervous"

"I am not, I am tried, there is a different, now hurry up" He is nervous for Emmett. He has delivered babies before, it is a damn scary thing. Heart surgery not so scary to him.

* * *

Edward has her hand as they walk quickly through the hospital.

"Dr. Cullen" Jessica croons. She eyes Bella up and down. He is off the market that has been the talk for months now. And it appears this little bitty is still around.

"Jessica" Edward greets her, his hand tightly around Bella's, he pulls Bella close. Without another word he goes to the elevators and heads up to maternity.

Bella turns her head to face his. His eyes are set on the numbers as they move slowly up to the floor. "It's okay" She whispers turning into him more. Her hand rests on his chest. "Your past…it's okay"

Edward sighs and looks down at her. She is so fresh faced and beautiful. Lifting a hand he cups her bare cheek. Leaning in he nuzzles his nose with hers. "I just" He sighs. He didn't know what he was doing with all those women before he met her. And honestly he feels like a jackass having done whatever he was doing.

"Hey, you know I am in no position to judge"

"That is not even a fair comparison" He tells her. His man whoring around in his work pool and outside his work pool is completely different. It is not even near the same thing as Bella doing what she did to survive.

"I know, but still, it is okay" She soothes him, her hand stroking up and down his warm chest.

"Okay my love" Edward presses a kiss to her nose.

* * *

**Lenore Catherine Cullen**

**Saturday 11th May 2013**

**3:43am**

Bella sits in the chair holding baby Lenore, Rose is sleeping, completely passed out from the labor, and then the fussing over her new addition, the family fussing, and the breast feeding.

Edward comes in, he looks around Emmett is on the couch, his parents have gone home, Alice and Jasper left. "Hey" He whispers. He glances again at his brother passed out, giving his sleeping form a smile. Emmett will make an amazing father. They did really have the best to learn from.

"She is still sleeping" Bella whispers staring at this child that is so tiny in her arms. She isn't sure this is Emmett's child.

Edward watches her. "You look beautiful with her" He comments lightly watching her.

Bella looks up and smiles. "Do you think Rose will let me have her?"

He almost laughs out loud. "I don't think so, she kind of worked hard tonight for her"

"I know, but I think maybe…" Bella says softly.

"I'll give you one of your own" Edward cuts her off.

"Promise" She stares at him, her hand smoothing over Lenore's bum as she holds the completely swaddled baby girl. The morning sun is up; it is peeking through the drawn shades in the very private over the top room. She knows Edward used his clout getting Rose this room.

"I promise"

His words are so strong and sure she can feel his real this is. She is not scared of this, any of this with him.

* * *

Felix smiles as the couple walk in hand in hand. "Boy or Girl?"

"Girl" Bella beams.

"Congratulations Auntie and Uncle"

* * *

"I'm an Aunt" Bella gaps when they reach the door.

Edward frowns at her; she is acting strange, and wonderful. Smiling he pushes the door open and pushes her in. "We need sleep" He takes her hips and guides her to the bedroom.

Bella falls on the bed with him and laughs. "We are still dressed" She whispers.

"Don't care" He mutters pulling her close and tucking her head under his chin. "Sleep now" He demands in a sleepy tone.

Bella falls asleep thinking of babies, so many babies with Edward.

* * *

**Saturday 11th May 2013 12pm**

"Alice I am gonna kill you"

"You knew this was happening today" Alice glares.

"I am running on no sleep" She couldn't even fall asleep like Edward could. He is trained to sleep when he can due to his career. She couldn't stop thinking about Rose and her beautiful baby girl. And a beautiful baby with Edward.

"Ditto, so, here" She revels two large coffees. Rose is out of next week's event, they all knew this.

"Bless you" Bella mutters sipping. She is dressed in jeans and a shirt with some converse.

"We have a week to find a dress"

"Alice why must you love to shop?" Bella lets her in.

"Where is Edward?" Alice looks around the very quiet place for any signs of her brother.

"Sleeping, so shh, he is really running on empty" He worked a double shift then finally gets sleep only to go back to the hospital because Rose was ready.

"Well let's get going, the day has already passed!"

"Okay, hush" Bella pushes Alice out.

* * *

Edward rolls over and groans, he is not on call until Monday, thankfully. The party is on Saturday, he is looking forward to it. It was really be great. He is looking forward to sharing this with his family, friends, colleagues and Bella. Bella…

**Bella**

-_Alice dragged me out for a dress, didn't want to wake you sleeping beauty :)_

Edward smiles at his phone; he lies in bed and types back.

**EdwardCullen**

_-How is that going?_

**Bella**

-_Did you just get up?_

**EdwardCullen**

_-Yup, feel so much better_

**Bella**

_-You should it is 5_

**EdwardCullen**

_-Don't be jealous you are with my crazy sister and I'm in bed_ _relaxing_

**Bella**

_-I am_

**EdwardCullen**

_-x_

**Bella**

_-No kiss_

**EdwardCullen**

_-*pouting*_

**Bella**

-_Fine_

**EdwardCullen**

_-x_

**Bella**

-x

**EdwardCullen**

_-I can order us some dinner, when are you two heading back?_

**Bella**

_-Sooner if you stop flirting AW_

**EdwardCullen**

_-Give Bella back her phone!_

**Bella**

_-I'll be home soon xxx_

Edward smiles and puts his phone down before heading to the shower.

* * *

"You got a dress" He watches her walk into the bedroom and hang up a large black dress bag.

"I got a dress"

"I spoke to Emmett, Rose and Lenore are doing well"

"We spoke to Rose while out" Bella smiles sheepishly. She walks to the bed, kicking her shoes off she crawls on.

Edward opens his arms and lets her lie inside of them. "Was it horrible?"

"No, I'm just tired"

"Do you want to eat, I ordered us some Chinese"

Bella smiles. "Always"

* * *

**Friday 17th May 2013**

"Welcome to our home" Edward greets Charlie and Sue.

Bella stands stupidly next to Edward, she feels stupid having Edward take such an easy control over this. And the words 'our home' sound like music to her ears. She stares at him.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you, and you Bella" Sue beams with a large smile.

Bella studies the woman. She is nothing like Renee, in looks for one. She is beautiful, and her face seems very kind. "We are happy to have you" Bella finally speaks.

His arm is wrapped around her lower back and his hand rubs up and down her side just under her breast. But it is not sexual; it is just comforting as he stands next to her giving her what she needs. Encouragement.

"Thank you so much" Sue takes Bella's hand as she leaves Charlie and Edward to get the two small bags. "For letting me crash this party"

Bella smiles and walks towards the elevator with Sue, Sue is effortless much like falling in love with Esme. "It will be fun, this weekend" She wasn't sure meeting Charlie's 'friend' the weekend of Edwards's big event was a good idea. But Edward assured her they are all adults, and it would be fine. It seems Mr. Not So Humble was right. Bella glances over her shoulder as Charlie and Edward chatting lightly following them. Edward gives her a bit of a smirk. Jackass, she loves him to death though.

* * *

"Oh Bells you didn't have to cook for us" He takes note finally after resting the bags down.

"Bella loves cooking" Edward takes her around her middle and pulls her against his chest. He presses a soft kiss to her head.

"It was nothing" Bella smiles.

"Bella this looks and smells amazing"

She smiles at Sue's kind words.

* * *

Dinner is filled with the clanging of forks and knives, and not a second of awkwardness. Bella feels light and happy. She glances around smiling a bit unable to help it. This is all she has ever wanted. She has it with Edwards's family but this…Charlie, Sue even this is her contribution to the solid family structure she is starting to build slowly.

"I'm sad we won't get to meet your, well I won't get to meet your family before the party" Sue speaks.

"Esme, she feels the same" He offers her a smile. "But don't worry, the Cullen's will make up for it tenfold, so get ready"

Sue laughs and shakes her head.

"He is not joking, you have been warned" Bella adds. She reaches under the table to grab Edward's hand. "They are wonderful though, you will really like them Sue"

* * *

"I know you and Charlie had a rough go…mainly you"

Bella turns her head; they are doing the dishes together. Edward went to make some calls and check emails due to not being at the hospital today. Charlie went to lie down, it is late and they drove, he drove for three hours to get here this afternoon. "He told you?"

"Yes" Sue says being honest with her.

"Everything?" She breaths out, she frowns at herself because she is not upset that Sue knows.

Sue smiles. "We all do things we wish we hadn't I know Charlie regrets a lot"

"We have put it behind us" Bella hands her another dish to dry.

"It still weighs heavily on his heart" Sue says gently. "But he is so happy and proud of you" He grins shaking her head. "Sam who works at the station with him, my daughter Leah's boyfriend said he hasn't shut up about you"

Bella smiles. "Really?"

"Yeah, it took him a while Bella but I think he has got it"

"I guess so" She whispers.

"And I am thrilled you are in his life because you are a lovely young woman, I hope to get to know you better"

"I hope and can't wait to get to know you better" She smiles at Sue. She is someone that could be another mother figure. She was hurting so badly for a mother figure for so many years. Years when she didn't need one, when you are legally an adult. Now she has Esme Cullen, and Sue Clearwater, they will do just fine. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Take care of him"

Sue smiles. "He does love you Bella"

"I know"

* * *

**Cutting it short there because I wanted the 'party' to be all in one Chapter – which means Chapter 43 can be either long or short, we will see how it runs!**

**So everyone ****_(minus Rose and Lenore, Emmett will make a small appearance) _****will be in attendance Chapter 43!**

**Let's Party!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Dress/Hair/Shoes – Breaking Dawn Part 1 LA. The stunning blue number with the high split. **

** Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**Saturday May 18****th**** 2013 6am**

"Morning" Edward rolls on top of her.

"Morning Chief Cullen"

"I could get use to you calling me that every morning"

Bella smiles and hits his shoulder. "Don't, it ain't happening"

"Mmm" He settles between her thighs as they hug his hips. "I could make you, I am pretty darn clever"

"We really can't this time" She whines.

"The tables have turned I see" He nuzzles her throat.

"My dad and Sue…Edward, just no"

"He understands" Edward whispers smiling into her warm skin. She is getting worked up, her hands are stroking up and down his arms and back. He can tell because while the strokes are smooth, they are needy as well, he can just feel the need in her finger tips.

"Don't do this now"

"Bella" He moves his head and presses his lips to hers. He sucks everything from her, it is mess and passionate. A perfect way to wake up.

Panting softly as he pulls back. "Just be quiet" She whispers struggling to get her shirt off as his body is pressed to hers.

Edward grins. "You be quiet" He helps her remove her sleep shirt then his boxers.

* * *

He was not lying when he said that he could spend hours between her thighs doing this to her.

Bella covers her mouth with her forearm as he is between her thighs making her turn into jelly. "Christ" She whispers harshly. His fingers are so long and smooth.

He flattens his tongue and licks her like he is desperate for a drink, lapping her up. His fingers deep inside of her, stroking every inch he can reach. "You're beautiful" He whispers before sucking on her clit.

Bella arches from the bed and cums around his fingers and against his tongue. "Oh god" She whispers panting as the emotions radiating from her pores.

He lets her ride it out before pulling his fingers from her pussy and kissing his way gently up her body. Hovering over her, he smiles.

Her eyes flutter open and she stares at him, her answer to whatever question he is asking because she is a mess right now is her thighs hooking around his middle.

He is 'forced' inside of her with her heels against his lower back. Steadying himself he meets her mouth. It is wet and deep, needy and hungry, full of passion.

Bella grunts and moans as he fucks her in a steady rhythm. There is no set way they do this with each other it is just pure and them. She wiggles a shake hand between them and she presses her fingers under his belly button. She lets them slide as he works her through and through. Her back arches slightly at the building starting again deep within her belly. Her fingers make a 'v' at her opening. He is so hard and smooth as he slides between her fingers in and out of her. She bites her lower lip hard and moans.

"Fuck Bella" He groans he can feel everything she is doing. Dipping his head he nips her ear. "You wanna play?" He whispers huskily into her ear.

"Yeah" She breathes.

"Let's play" He breathes and licks the side of her face.

* * *

**Saturday May 18****th**** 2013 8am**

"Are you nervous?" She questions softly. They have to get up soon. She and Alice are heading to the salon for the day with Sue and Esme. Esme called last night suggesting this idea so that she had a chance to meet Sue before tonight. Alice jumped at the chance and funny enough so did Sue. Charlie grunted after hearing the news. Bella just smiled, it felt right.

"No"

"You are ready for this aren't you?"

"So ready" He turns kissing her mouth lightly before settling back down. He moves his hand and makes sure she is covered and warm as they lie naked under the sheets and blankets.

She feels his hand stroke and play with her hip gently as they lie face to face. She strokes a finger up and down his chest gently looking at the warm slightly pink skin. Both are flushed and now even more exhausted than before their round this morning.

"Ready to work hours that are more normal"

"You will?" She frowns lifting her head. "No late nights?" Her voice is hopeful and excited.

Edward touches the side of her face and pushes her long hair back. "Easy tiger" He smiles.

Bella pouts. "Tell me?" She doesn't understand.

"I will be on call more as Chief but it is more of an 8 to 6 type job now, but late nights are bound to come up"

"That is still great Edward" She will see him more, he will be around more.

"It will be good, a lot of responsibility"

"You are so ready" She leans over him and pecks his lips to hers a few times before pulling back. "I am proud of you"

"Thank you" He smiles up at her. "We will have fun tonight"

"Yeah" She nods.

"Grandfather Masen will be there"

"I know" She stares at him. "Are you nervous about me meeting him?" She plays with the hairs on his chest as she looks away from him. She knows he is not ashamed of her, so therefore she is being silly now.

"Look at me"

Bella looks into his eyes; they are so kind and warm. "How did I get so lucky to find you?" She can look at him and see how much she means to him. Everything else disappears all her silly insecurities that creep in there like pests.

"I wonder the same thing everyday" He mutters. "Everyday"

Bella kisses him deeply.

"I am excited for him to meet you because you are so special to me and I want everyone to know how I feel about you"

"Tell me how you feel" She smiles tipping her head to the side.

"I am so very deeply in love with you" He presses his forehead against hers. "Deeply Bella, so deeply" It is only a matter of time now.

* * *

"I'm sure the dress will be lovely" Esme has hit it off with Sue.

Sue smiles.

"This is so nice"

"Too bad Rose is missing it" Alice comments.

"I'm sure she is not upset" Bella smiles thinking of Lenore.

"She is such a doll" Esme gushes over her granddaughter. "You'll get to meet Emmett tonight, but I doubt they will be out tomorrow when you and Charlie join us for Sunday lunch at the house"

"I'm sure there will be other times" Sue says her eyes meeting Bella's.

Bella smiles and nods a few times before continuing her conversation with Alice.

* * *

"No word on James then" Charlie questions. They are spending the morning golfing.

"Not a peep" Edward says.

"I don't know if I'm relieved or worried" Carlisle jumps in.

"I'm worried this is not a case of no news is good news" Jasper adds, he has been pretty much quiet on Bella and what she used to do. Her past. But Alice is his wife so he knows everything. He is close with Edward, but more so Emmett.

Charlie nods his head. "I tend to be in agreement" James is a wily bastard. "If he gets desperate…"

"I am looking on the positive side" Edward cuts in. He hopes James got the message and is keeping away as well he should. Bella doesn't own him anything, no one does. He needs time in prison for taking Bella so young as he was an adult, and making her feel like he did. He wants things with Bella, for Bella to be easy now. She has had a hard enough time.

"Just don't get too comfortable" Charlie says. "You need to stay on you're a game, you just never know with him"

"I agree with Charlie" Jasper says. "Don't let him think you have forgotten giving him the upper hand" He ran with a 'bad' crowd growing up. His life has turned around; his mother literally slapped some sense into him. It was more of a promise to change and make something of himself before she died. So he knows guys like James. When they want something bad enough they will do anything, anything to get it. He will let Carlisle, Charlie and Edward deal with it their way, but he has no issue with adding his opinion on the subject when needed.

Carlisle comes back from his hit. "We will have to cross that bridge when and if it comes to that"

Edward and Charlie nod.

* * *

"What colour is the dress?" The manicurist questions Bella. They had their wraps, facials, massages and now they are doing manicures and pedicures.

"Deep blue, with black accents"

"How about we do dark blue on the nails and black on the toes?"

Bella nods with a smile because she is the professional.

"Mom the dress is amazing" Alice beams almost bouncing with excitement and making the pedicurist frowns as she paints Alice's toes.

Bella smiles. "It is really great"

"Amazing!" Alice grins. "Fashion is my calling and Bella is getting better, she actually picked this dress"

"It will look great with Edward's eyes"

Sue and Esme sigh together and swoon softly.

"We are going to get grandchildren soon" Esme grins at Sue.

Sue looks almost frighten.

Alice rolls her eyes. "Ignore her Sue; we all do when she gets like this"

Esme frowns.

Bella just smiles.

* * *

The four men sit down for lunch.

"So" Edward clears his throat and he looks at Charlie. He stares for a long time.

Carlisle smiles. He didn't do this with Esme; their start was much bumper than Edward's and Bella's. He would have though.

Jasper grins, he did this when he married Alice, well before he married Alice.

"Spit it out son"

Charlie is her father, in her life in the past or not, he is old school in this sense. It is proper, the right thing to do. He is in her life now, for good from what he can tell.

"Well?" Charlie frowns giving Edward a look. "Look a little pale there Edward"

Jasper covers his mouth, Carlisle knocks in him. The two men share a short laugh.

"What the hell is going on?" Charlie demands. "Edward you are freaking me out"

"I didn't have a life before I met Bella"

Charlie stops, he stares. "Edward, you don't have to ask me"

"I had a life" He ignores Charlie and continues. "But it wasn't the life I wanted, I thought I wanted it, but when I met Bella, your daughter that changed, I didn't care as much, I want something different now"

"What?"

"I want Bella, as my wife, she is my life"

Charlie smiles. "You don't have to ask me" He has been nothing to Bella, he has thought about her each day since he lost her, and even more now that she is back in his life.

"I want your blessing whether you feel you deserve to give it and be a part of this or not"

"You have it"

"Thank you"

* * *

"You look beautiful" Edward stares at her up-do and profile as she comes in. He stands.

Bella smiles at him. "You're back, how was golfing with my dad?" She looks around for Charlie.

"Hi Edward" Sue smiles. "I'll go find Charlie" She winks at Edward before heading towards the spare bedroom.

"Stunning" He gets to her and cups her cheek making her look at him. "Hi"

"No kissing Edward" She breathes out. He makes her melt into this warm goo.

Shaking his head he stares at her. "One, just one" He begs.

"My makeup" She whines.

"Please, I promise only one"

"One?"

"Mmm" He brings his head down and his lips touch hers. She is soft, and smells sweet. His tongue presses on her lips opening them with ease. He feels her fight for a mere second before letting him have his one long kiss.

Pulling back she pants looking at him. "You promised"

"That was one" He winks.

* * *

He can't keep his eyes off of her. The limo is taking them to the hotel where the reception for him is being held.

Charlie watches Edward watch his daughter, he is happy. His hand holds Sue's lightly.

"You okay old man?" Sue says with a smile.

Charlie leans in and kisses her gently on the mouth. "Couldn't be better, how you holding up there Edward?"

Edward has Bella's perfect hand in his. "Great, excited, ready" He smiles.

* * *

"What happened to your lipstick?" Alice looks at Bella. "But you look amazing still!"

"Edward happened" Bella laughs. She took off the colour and went with a nude instead, more kissing may take place.

Edward pulls her close to his side and kisses her head. "You look wonderful Alice, mom and dad here?"

"Yeah they are with the Aro"

"Hm" He should have known his parents. Edward shakes his head lightly. Looking down at Bella causes her to look up. "Let's go have fun, because I wanna party later with you and your belly" He rubs her side up and down lightly.

Smiling she turns fully into his clean smelling deep grey/blue suit and gives his black tie a hard yank.

* * *

The room is lovely; it has been set up by the hotel staff/planner. There are about 100 people, friends, family, co-workers talking and having a good time. Dinner will be a sit down as will the 'official' Edward accepting Chief of Staff from the Hospital Board and Aro.

Bella is close by his side as they make their way through the party to their table. He is being stopped and congratulated again and again by each and every person. They all have kind words of support and encouragement. She stares at him dumbly as he thanks them and speaks softly to each one.

"What?" He smiles looking down at her.

"You are just a natural" Bella grins up at him; he kisses her softly on the mouth. He has been introducing her as his girlfriend, and as 'young' as that sounds she loves it each time.

"My grandfather is there at our table"

Bella looks in the direction; she frowns seeing Tanya sitting in an empty chair talking to his grandfather.

"Don't do that" He kisses the side of her head.

"It's fine" Bella smiles and shakes her head.

"He will love you"

"Oh there you two are" Esme coos, she has Sue next to her.

Charlie is standing with Carlisle, both seems to have already been introduced to Grandfather Masen.

"Have introductions already been made?" Edward says kissing his mothers cheek.

"They have" Esme smiles.

Tanya kisses Grandfather Masen on the cheek before standing indicating her end of the conversation. "Always a pleasure CW"

Edward watches Tanya, he knows his grandfather really likes Tanya, liked him with Tanya. He knows her whole family.

"Edward" She smiles, leaning in she kisses him on both cheeks. "Congratulations again"

"Thank you Tanya, you remember" He pulls Bella close. "Bella"

"Of course" Tanya smiles flashing her teeth. "Lovely seeing you again"

"Is that my boy" CW says. He stands with his cane. "Well if it isn't Chief Cullen"

Edward finishes his pleasantries with Tanya and moves towards his grandfather, Bella's hand still in his own. "Grandfather it is wonderful to have you here"

CW pulls Edward into a tight squeeze. He made a lot of mistakes with Esme, and has been making it his goal to make them all up as best he can, as only he knows. Financial support, he is getting much better at the emotional support, handing the cheque over in person rather than mail.

His first great granddaughter got a load in person, well her mother and father did, they will hold onto it for her until she is 16. Then the rest comes in regular installments.

"You look good" Edward comments on his grandfather's health.

"I'm an old man" CW shakes his head and sits down.

"I want you to meet someone" Edward pulls Bella up closer.

"Well I'll be" CW smiles up at the young woman.

Bella smiles. "Isabella Swan"

"I just met your father, Chief as well" CW smiles. "You are the one keeping this boy in line I hear"

"It is what they tell me" Bella smiles.

"Bella, is very important to me" Edward says to his grandfather.

"This is what I hear as well" CW nods his head towards Edward. "Sit Isabella, keep an old man company"

Edward steps aside and pulls out the chair for Bella to sit next to his grandfather.

"Shoo him away, he is a hoverer like his mother"

"Oh daddy" Esme hushes her father.

Carlisle pulls his wife close. "CW is right" He nuzzles his wife's ear.

"Lies the lot of them" She slaps her husband's hand as it holds her tummy.

Sue smiles up at Charlie who dips his head and kisses her lips lightly. "Dance?"

"Let's do it"

"Son" Esme offers her hand to Edward.

Emmett is on the phone with Rose making sure everything is okay with his first born. Alice and Jasper are on the dance floor. And Carlisle turns to greet and mingle with more people. A lot of them are his old med school friends.

* * *

"Why do they call you CW?"

"Now I know what you're thinking lady, like that damned channel on TV"

Bella smiles, she shakes her head. "I wasn't"

"Yeah, well I was CW first, Christopher William Masen, dropped it all after I made a million, you can do that you know" He winks at her. "When you make a million you can do what the hell you want"

Bella laughs. "I'll keep that in mind"

"So my Esme hasn't stopped gushing about you, are you a witch?"

"I'm no witch"

"Well Tanya couldn't tame him, nice woman, not for him though" CW scrunches his face up and shakes his head. "The boy smart as he is, he needed reeling in"

"Oh, my"

"You" He points to Bella. "You are for him"

"I hope so" Bella turns her head and catches Edward's eyes as he dances with his mother who is chatting his ear off. She is so much like Alice, or Alice like her. Bella is pretty sure Esme doesn't see it. But crazy (lovely crazy) can never see it.

"I have a feeling about you two, Alice gets that from me"

Bella nods. "Your family has been so welcoming and wonderful"

"They better" He clears his throat. "I learned that family is all you have in the end"

"Yeah" She sighs softly.

"You have a proud father behind you"

"You think?"

"I can see it in his eyes, same look I get thinking about Esme and all she has done and been through"

"Edward told me about it"

"Of course the boy has, can't shut him up I tell ya!"

Laughing she shrugs her shoulders. "He told me about all you have done for him, Alice and Emmett"

"Family is all you have in the end; we take care of our own" CW winks at Bella.

* * *

**Sunday 19****th**** May *****_some hour in the morning_*******

"We can get you into a 12 step program" He lies back as she sits on his stomach with a small plate in her hand.

Bella glares at him as she eats a tiny Danish. "God Edward" She moans and arches her back pushing up on her knees before settling down on his stomach.

He watches her chew slowly as she swallows. "Good?" He laughs lightly.

Sue and Charlie went to bed soon after they were brought home. He and Bella had a private party, now she is eating stolen refreshments.

"Amazing" She moans sucking the stickiness from her forefinger and thumb.

He smoothes his hands up and down her naked thighs. "Take a trip with me"

"What?" She says mid bite into a mini pastry puff that is filled with cream. Chewing she pulls the rest from her mouth and licks her fingers again.

"Let's go on vacation together, before I officially start as Chief in June"

Bella smiles. "I've never taken a vacation"

"Me either"

"Liar"

"FINE, I've never taken a vacation with a woman and none since I became a doctor" He tells her.

"Can you?"

"Yeah Bella I can get time off" He laughs a bit.

"Just your patients"

"It's time for me to spread myself a bit on the work front, not be so 'needing to do everything so it is done right' the hospital is full of amazing, brilliant capable doctors, I can take four days off"

"Where?" She whispers leaning over him and resting the almost empty plate on the side table. She moans rubbing her hands up his bare chest. She feels him come around and cup her bare ass thrusting her wet pussy against his stomach. She moans softly at the contact. Twice in one day would normally be enough, but it is never enough with Edward.

"Anywhere you want" He sits up his stomach tightens with the movement and he holds around her back as he sucks her neck and kisses her chin. "Four days only" He hears her laugh.

"You can't let go of the control any longer" She holds the back of his head as he makes love to her neck. She whimpers softly when he nips her skin.

"No" He lunges foreword placing her on her back and her head at the end of the bed. "Shall we work off some of those naughty desserts you just devoured?"

* * *

**No we haven't seen the end of CW Masen - hope you liked him**


	44. Chapter 44

**Let's go on a vacation shall we?**

**I have been writing this – okay sort of a lie, I had 2 pages typed for weeks now or whatever and just did the last 5 tonight cause I did feel bad about being so lazy.**

**First I was honestly busy, but then the lack of typing was due to the fact that I couldn't figure out this vacation…I know crazy!**

**ANYWAY – thanks people you are rocking! Hope you like it : )**

**Off we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**Saturday May 25****th**** 2013**

"Too bad I didn't need my passport" Bella comments as they walk together through the airport after the security check. It is a 10pm flight so they will arrive early the next day in Florida. She is so excited.

He kisses her head and drapes his arm around her shoulders. They are headed to a magical place. He is excited he hasn't been since he was a kid, and Bella has never been. It will be fun. "You will when we travel again" He says, he has plans for them.

* * *

**Sunday May 26****th**** 2013**

"That's Cinderella's castle" He points out. They are staying Disney's Contemporary Resort. They have finally arrived, he is ready to sleep but she is ready to go. He honestly can't fault her, and he is excited for her which wakes him up.

Bella laughs. "So later today?" She turns and presses against him. She snuggles against his warm safe chest. She feels wonderful with him, he makes her better and she hopes she makes him better.

"Yes" He smiles kissing her nose. He requested a room with the balcony view of the Magic Kingdom, specifically Cinderella's Castle.

She wraps her arms around him and squeezes him tightly. "I'm so happy" She whispers. He has just recently shown her how much money he actually has. She loves that the money is not who he is. Even CW, he is much more than money, the whole family. It makes them that much more special, and real.

* * *

**4hours later…**

"I'm ready" She beams. Sitting on his stomach fully dressed in short, shorts and converse with a shirt tied at the side and a sweater.

Edward runs his hands up her legs. "Bella" He groans. He didn't sleep on the overnight flight, he was too busy staring at Bella as she slept. Watching over her, making sure she was still there and happy. He only wants her happy. Edward turns and looks at the digital clock. "Bella it has only been four hours" He complains. They landed at 6:20am and got to the hotel at 7:30 now it is 12:30pm. "Bella please"

"Edward we are in Disney World, get your ass up" She whispers sweetly right in his face.

He groans and grips her hips hard. "Get your ass off me woman"

Bella sighs and rolls flat in her still warm spot. "Please" She rolls into his chest and he hugs her back. Pressing kisses on his chest she mutters a sweet 'I love you', 'please' and 'wake up'

"I'm up" He hums kissing the top of her head. "Hey, I love you too" He says softly.

* * *

Every time he looks at her she is shoving something else in her mouth, wanting to try everything around her. "If you don't slow down you won't fit on any rides despite your height"

She rolls her eyes at him and shoves the cotton candy in his face making him frown.

Laughing he grabs her up and holds her against his body. Edward rubs his sticky face over her making her squeal. "That wasn't very nice" He keeps her steady.

"I'm sorry" She laughs. Bella wraps both arms around his neck careful of the cotton candy to keep off of him.

* * *

Bella giggles as they go on the tea-cup ride. She screams on Space Mountain, her eyes widen at all of the characters in the street parade.

Edward turns and kisses her head as she eats a Mickey Mouse Ear chocolate ice cream bar.

They take photos with the characters and get a few shots with the two of them. He is so happy, she is so happy and they are in love. This is the way life should be.

* * *

"Best day ever" Bella sighs straddling his middle and dropping to his chest as she pants to catch her breath.

His hands circle her soft smooth back. "For now" He whispers kissing the side of her head. "For now"

Bella says nothing and falls asleep on his chest.

When he knows she is asleep he rolls them gently and lays her in the empty space. His hand strokes down her face as he stares at her. His eyes roam over her beautiful features, her soft lips and the freckles sprinkled over her nose and cheeks. "I love you Bella" Edward leans in and presses a kiss to her shut mouth.

* * *

**Monday 27****th**** May 2013**

"And you are?" CW doesn't have time for this. The man was making a scene in the lobby of his building. He has work to do, money to make and maybe people to fire. He doesn't have anyone to pass his company onto so to hell with it he will run it until he runs into his grave. His daughter is a doctor's wife, his wife, his beloved Isla is dead and his grandchildren are not interested in this company. He is fine with that, so he will run it. He has a fine board of trustees.

"James"

"And how can I help you Mr…James?" CW looks at the man being flanked by Demetri on his left.

James swallows. "I have come to inform you of your grandson's behavior and how that would look on your family"

CW lowers his eyes and starts to read the email before him. "And what behavior would that be young man?" He is uninterested. He comes out of his pent house twice a week to tend to in office situations. He is an old man and needs his rest. So this James fellow bothering him today is rather annoying. He has things to do.

"Your grandson Dr. Edward Cullen and his nasty little habit of picking up hookers"

CW lifts his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Just a man that wants to be paid off"

Smiling CW sits in his chair and leans back. He folds his hands lightly on his stomach. He reminds himself he needs to tell Mrs. Cope to take it easy on the special sauces she creates. CW holds his finger up indicating for James to wait a moment.

James watches as the old man dials his phone. He looks to his left at the man standing as still as a board next to him. He seems as though he is waiting for him to mess up so he can make a move. He is not going to mess up; he is getting his money today.

"Yes Mrs. Cope" CW laughs. "Whatever wonderful meal you are making tonight please go easy on an old man…very well, goodbye" CW hangs up. He doesn't spend a full day in the office and Demetri is with him the entire time.

James clears his throat hoping to get this rolling.

CW hits his desk lightly. "Do continue young man, Edward is doing what now?"

"Picking up hookers, whores"

"And for this riveting piece of information you would like?"

"I'm glad you asked…may I sit?"

"You may stand" CW glares.

"Isabella is a whore"

His face burns, with fury. "Get out"

"I want what I'm owed what Bella promised to get out of your grandson for me, two hundred thousand dollars, or I go to the papers and destroy your family name and your grandsons new position as Chief"

CW tips his head to the side and then smiles.

James looks puzzled.

"Oh my dear boy"

"Don't patronize me old man"

CW looks at Demetri as he is ready to grab James. Demetri stops in his tracks. "I maybe an old man but I still can eat you up for dinner boy, now…"

"I can see the headlines now" James cuts him off. "Doctor Edward Cullen picking up hookers, the grandson of Christopher W Masen and son of Esme Masen…how would that look hmm?" James grins. "The people of Seattle would throw you off the pedal stool your family has created so fast, knowing the good doctor sleeps around with trash right off the street"

CW arches his eyebrows. "You certainly are a determined little fellow aren't you?" He clears his throat. "How about this headline for you…James whatever your last name is, found floating in Lake Washington, headless, and limbless" CW watches James' face. "I like that one…don't you Demetri?"

"Very good sir" Demetri agrees.

CW nods before turning back to James a smile on his face. "So Mr. James you were saying before?"

James takes a step back but is stopped by the muscle behind him.

"Young man, I own Seattle, don't come into my building and threaten my family, you will regret it, I promise you that"

James stares unmoving, his arm held firmly.

CW presses a button on his phone. "Alec, come in here"

The door opens and Alec walks in, he looks at Demetri holding the blond man.

"Please gentleman show Mr. James the door"

James lets out a sigh of relief.

"But first show him what happens to people that threaten my family, make sure he understands I never want to hear from him again" CW says. He winks at James before he is dragged towards the double office door. "Lovely meeting you Mr. James, I'll give Isabella your regards"

* * *

**Tuesday 28****th**** May 2013**

Bella sits on her legs as they are both eating breakfast on the balcony. Her eyes stare over at the Magic Kingdom. "This has been amazing" She says softly.

Edward stares at her. "I'm glad you have enjoyed yourself Bella"

She tips her head to the side. "I still don't know where you came from Edward" She shakes her head a bit. "I love you" She whispers.

"Bella"

"Yes?" She answers.

He smiles and shakes his head, his hand clenches in a fist, he feels the ring in his palm. "We have the day" They fly back early Wednesday evening and arrive in Seattle late Wednesday night. "What do you want to do?"

Bella laughs and shrugs.

* * *

They spend the day exploring Magic Kingdom again. They are still seeing new things. She is still over the moon with it all. She is so glad to experience this with Edward; he is a wonderful travel partner.

* * *

Bella steps from the shower, she is ready to go back home tomorrow night. Each minute of this trip was enjoyable and memorable. Edward makes her life perfect, she feels perfect with him.

"Hey" He looks at her, wet hair, in the white hotel robe.

"Hi" She smiles pushing up on her toes and kissing his mouth.

"I want to talk to you"

Bella frowns as he takes her hands in his own and brings her to sit on the end of the bed.

Edward kneels down and kisses her forehead in the process. "Bella" He holds her hands to his mouth and kisses both of them. His fingers toy with the ring he gave her at Christmas. "This one was just the start"

"Are you okay?" She whispers.

"You are my life now"

"Edward" She sighs softly staring at him.

"I told you before, I didn't know what I was doing before, I guess I didn't know who I was to an extent…but when I met you, when you came into my life, you made me find myself, find who I guess I really am"

She stares at him and blinks a few times; he has a good hold of her hands. "Edward" She whispers.

"I so very much want to bind myself to you in every way humanly possible" He lets go of one hand and slips his into his pocket.

"What are you doing, you crazy man" She whispers shaking her head.

"Isabella Swan would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Bella looks into his eyes and cups her free hand to his cheek. "Edward I love you"

"Marry me"

She smiles and brings her lips to his. "I would love nothing more" She whispers before kissing him. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulling him into her body. "I love you so much Edward, you gave me life, a life, a family, love" She mutters into his head and face.

He holds her around her middle tightly before pushing on his feet and sliding them up the bed. His hand grips the ring.

She strokes down his face and looks up at him as he lies half on her. Her leg comes up and hugs his hip.

"I have something for you"

Bella smiles at him and sighs. "Edward I honestly don't need anything more"

"Hmm" He nuzzles her chin and kisses it lightly. "Well get used to it, because I plan on giving and giving and giving"

Bella laughs and bites his chest. "Hush"

"This" He opens his hand and shows her the ring.

"Oh no, that's too much, it's too much" She tells her firmly, just looking at it she feels like there should be an armed guard nearby. Felix?

"It was my grandmother Isla's, CW gave it to her, he gave it to me" CW's mother gave it to him and her mother to her. It is very old and special. He wants Bella to have it, and he wants Bella to give it to their daughter or son, and he wants that tradition to keep going forever and ever.

"Why you?" She touches his fingers as the ring lay in his palm. Her body is pushed up on his chest as he lies back.

"Emmett already had a ring for Rosalie, our paternal grandmothers, and Alice got a ring from Jasper"

Bella lifts her eyes to his. "I just" This is too much it is too beautiful.

"It is just perfect for you Bella" He pushes up and makes her sit as well. His hand takes her gently. "Wear it" He begs lightly. Smiling he slips it onto her left hand, her second to last finger. "Perfect" He whispers.

"You are" She mutters staring at the ring and then into his eyes. "You are so wonderful" She pushes forward and kisses his mouth. "Make love to me" She begs into his soft lips. "Make love to me"

* * *

**PARTY!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Well folks this is it *sad face* **

**I may do the sequel 'Caught' we shall see! I wasn't sure this was going to be the end but it just felt like the end if you know what I mean. Anymore would be a time jump really. **

**If I do 'Caught' it will just be their life from now on nothing dramatic or anything and probably short (possibly 5 chapters).**

**A sequel it makes it easier to jump a head rather than do 5 more chapters from here as the 'sequel' ANYWAY we shall see.**

**It's been lovely; you guys have been great – I had a blast hope you did also!**

**Cheers x (closing my eyes and hitting publish I almost can't let go)**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

**Friday 24****th**** May 2013**

He and Bella haven't told anyone yet of their engagement. They got back late Wednesday and he had to get back into work and she had to get back into school.

He was surprised to get a call at the hospital from his Grandfather requesting he and Bella come and see him.

Bella holds Edward's hand now. "Why did I not know this was your building?" She whispers.

"It is CW's building"

"Semantics Edward" She rolls her eyes at him. His cocky smile or smirk makes her heart beat just a little faster.

Edward really doesn't know what is going on; his father didn't have a clue when he called as soon as the phone conversation ended on Thursday with his Grandfather. Carlisle simply said 'Maybe he wants to just get to know Bella better' Edward just feels like it is more.

Bella looks around as they walk through the huge very modern lobby.

* * *

"Ah Mr. Cullen"

"Demetri" Edward greets and pulls Bella closer. He doesn't think anyone working for his Grandfather would hurt Bella, but he knows his Grandfather has a lot of pull and money in this state. It is strange how powerful one man can be. To see how powerful and strong his Grandfather is at his age is very odd.

Demetri stands as Edward and Bella get to the large double doors on the top floor of CW's building. His office lies behind there.

"Ah Edward, Isabella" CW smiles from behind his desk. "Thank you Alec" CW nods off the other man in the office. Alec his left hand man, Demetri is his right hand man. It is nice to feel secure when going out and going home. He wants his family to feel that same secure feeling in their lives. The trusts that he has for all of them is a huge part of it. He doesn't think Esme and Carlisle use enough. Bu they are safe and happy, it is all he can ask for now.

Edward smiles, his hand on Bella's lower back. "Grandfather"

"Isabella don't you look lovely my dear, ask this hoverer to get lost so we can talk"

Bella smiles and turns to Edward.

"Will you be okay?" He whispers he holds her hand and her back keeping her close.

"Edward"

"I'm just asking"

CW clears his throat. "Hoverer like his mother"

Edward glares at his Grandfathers smirking face. He kisses her nose lightly. "I'll be…"

"Go keep Demetri company" CW laughs a bit. "He is rather lonely sitting out there, or go down to the café and get something to eat" CW eyes his very fit looking grandson. "Have you been feeding him Isabella, he looks thin?"

Bella smiles and nods. "He is well taken care of"

Rolling his eyes Edward winks at Bella and heads from the office a bit concerned as to what his Grandfather wants to talk to Bella about.

"Sit dear" CW indicates the chair across from his desk, he watches her watch him carefully as she takes her seat.

* * *

"Calm down Edward" Carlisle laughs; he doesn't know what CW wants, or why he wants to see both Edward and Bella. Well according to Edward just Bella.

"Well wouldn't you be a bit worried?"

"Why?"

"Because of her past, I just don't want that to keep hurting her or haunting her"

"CW is if nothing but a fair decent man" He can honestly say that now. They have all moved past the history of what went on years ago between the three of them when Esme got pregnant.

"I just"

"Edward if he knows what is the worst that can happen, he could probably make that part of her past disappear, not saying he should do that, because it did make Bella who she is"

"You're right" Edward sighs and stops pacing the hall. Demetri was eyeballing him something fierce he had to leave the waiting area in CW's office.

"Relax, I'm sure Bella will tell you all about the conversation, your mother wanted me to ask if you are both coming to the house Sunday?"

"Yes" He confirms what they always do.

"She will be thrilled she missed you last week"

"One Sunday the woman is a crazy person"

"Don't I know it" Carlisle smiles. "See you Sunday"

* * *

"I bet you are wondering why on earth I asked you here"

"Sort of yes" Bella answers softly; she crosses her legs at the knee and holds her hands in her lap.

"I had a visitor this week, a Mr. James"

Bella's eyes widen. She shakes her head and bits her lip. "I can, I can explain"

"Nonsense Isabella, do you love Edward?"

"With all my heart"

"Then you have explained enough"

"I just, I can explain about James" She hisses his name.

CW smiles. "I couldn't help notice the ring when you walked in"

Bella looks down at her hand. "Edward, we, um"

"I'm happy the boy is finally getting his act together and putting that ring to good use, you are good for him Bella"

"You barely know me"

CW smiles and shakes his head. "Let me tell you a story, if I may?" He arches an eyebrow and looks at her.

Her breathing takes a backseat and relaxes. She needs to remember this family is amazing, and have only made her feel wonderful and safe, wanted and loved.

"I met a woman, a girl a long time ago…and this girl, god she was the most beautiful creature that walked this green earth"

Bella smiles as he speaks because she can feel the passion and love.

"I have never loved another as much as I loved, still love her, and rest her soul"

Tipping her head to the side she watches and listens to him from across the desk.

"She was just a young thing when we met, but I had to have her, and CW he gets the girl" CW winks making Bella smile. He was worth a lot not as much as he is now but he was worth a pretty penny at the time. "She was so closed off to me, but when she finally opened up, she dare tell me she wasn't good enough" He makes a face. "Didn't she know I was not good enough for her, women, I know you put that man out there through the ringer, you and my Isla are so much alike it is fascinating"

"That is a lovely name"

"If you would have known her Isabella, let me tell you an amazing woman" CW smiles and shuts his eyes. "My lovely had a past before we met and she let it haunt her, finally she let me and all my damn money deal with it, and I did for her" He would have done anything for Isla.

"What was her past?"

"Well she went through a tough time much like you" He says staring at her, James' didn't get to talk much but he did some poking around this week. "She thought if anyone found out when we got together it would ruin me" He shakes his head in disbelief. "So she tried to push me away, push the natural forces of our attraction, we were like magnets, moths to a flame" He says his voice full of disbelief like all these years later he still can't believe it. "As if I would let anyone or anything ruin _us_" He was not him alone anymore, the moment he met her they became an, us. "Us as we were in it together…she didn't get that, but" He smiles. "I made sure she got it in the end"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to know, and I think my grandson has done a fine job or making sure you know, but I will be the cherry on top, I do like to take credit"

Bella laughs a bit.

"Your past doesn't need to haunt you Bella, it has been dealt with, and there is nothing to be ashamed of or hide from" He can tell she is not fully there yet when he said the name James. "I made sure Isla's past didn't come to light, for her not for me" He tells her. "I was not ashamed of her in anyway, but she didn't want anyone to know" He tells her. "Then I became a jackass father to Esme" He shakes his head at his past behavior.

"You seem like you have been an amazing father to her" Bella confirms. She knows the history Edward told her so she knows that even CW fights with his own history.

"That remains to be seen, but I'm trying now" CW smiles warmly.

"Isla and Esme are, have been very lucky"

CW clears his throat; he feels a little knot in it from her kind words. He continues. "She didn't have a choice in the matter of me loving her though, she was mine for the long haul" He smiles. "And what a great haul it was"

Bella smiles. "I love Edward" She wants the long haul with him.

"I can see that, and he loves you"

"I know" She touches her face and smiles.

"Esme doesn't know about her mother's past, once I took care of her demons we just never spoke of it again, at times I could still see her doubt, her questions, wondering why I loved her, don't live with that Isabella, the doubt and questions" As happy as she was throughout her life he did see those doubts at times behind her eyes. The eyes her knows so well. "It is not worth it, just enjoy life, accept the love that comes to you" He shakes his head.

Bella nods in answer. She feels more confident each day with accepting what she went through. She feels confident in accepting the love from Edward and his family despite her past. Also accepting the love from her father, accepting him wanting her, all of her past and all.

"You are worth it, you deserve everything good that comes your way, and if I know my grandson, if he is anything like me" CW chuckles. "You have only good coming your way, because he loves you like I love Isla and Carlisle loves my daughter" He still holds so much regret for treating his only daughter the way he did even more so with Isla's history, he should have accepted his daughters path as he accepted Isla's. He should have been more understanding, but he is a stubborn man. He at the time unfortunately lost himself in the money and power, the prestige. He thought Isla had no choice but Esme was just careless. Isla helped him find himself. He also knows she was giving Esme and Carlisle money, sneaky woman. CW chuckles at the memory of her acting as though she didn't know what he was saying when he confronted her. Esme turned out to be just as stubborn as him; she is a strong brave woman. He is proud of her.

Bella sighs and offers him a smile.

"James has been dealt with"

She blinks a few times.

He smiles. "Now I would appreciate it if you didn't fill Edward in on his Grandmother"

"I understand"

"Thank you" CW smiles.

"Thank you" Bella says staring at him. She gets up and moves around the desk and places a kiss on his cheek. "You are a lovely man"

* * *

"He just told me James came to see him" Bella tells him the truth.

"He what?" Edward nearly bellows.

Bella places her hands on his chest stopping him in his tracks. "Calm down, it is fine, he took care of it"

"So CW knows about you?" He rubs his hands up and down her arms. "Are you okay?" He doesn't want her to flip out and worry, pull away from him.

"More than okay" She smiles pushing up to kiss his mouth.

"Really?" Edward cocks an eyebrow up at her.

Bella nods. "Edward"

"Hmm?"

"It is fine, I'm fine, we are happy" She snuggles when he holds her with both arms, her body molds to his and she feels how perfect they fit together.

He rests his chin on the top of her head and smiles at how far they have come, come together in such a short time. He has grown and she has opened herself up. Her father is back in her life and he is so thrilled for her. He is ready to start his fairytale with her.

"What are you thinking about?" She mutters softly into his chest. They are standing together on the side walk.

"About Sunday, I'm thinking about wearing earplugs when we tell Alice and Esme"

Bella laughs and rubs her nose into his chest. "Can we call Charlie together before we head over?"

"Sounds like a plan" He agrees to the idea, Edward lifts her left hand and kisses her knuckles lightly.

"What else?"

Edward bends and nuzzles her ear and cheek. "I love you"

Bella smiles and turns her head and kiss his mouth lightly. "I love you Edward" She grips him tightly.

"Bella?"

Looking up at him she makes a 'hmm?' sound.

"Tell me a secret"

** The End**

* * *

** There you have it! Hope you are not too disappointed in it mostly being CW & Bella but I thought the talk was the closure she needed and we didn't really need anymore Edward & Bella swoony right now.**

**The End *sobs I didn't like letting this Edward and Bella go as I really was a fan of them***

**Now I can finish WMTI:Life!**


End file.
